


Welcome To Paradise... Or To Hell

by Stilba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Comic, Deception, Explicit Sexual Content, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Journalist Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Police Officer Derek, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sarcastic Stiles, Sex, Stilinski Family, Vendettas, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilba/pseuds/Stilba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterek AU .<br/>Questa è la storia di Derek e Stiles, due giovani uomini felicemente sposati e un progetto in cantiere... ma mai si sarebbero aspettati che un giorno la loro vita venisse stravolta.</p><p>Avviso che questa storia toccherà argomenti forti.</p><p>Buona lettura.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Noi

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek AU .  
> Questa è la storia di Derek e Stiles, due giovani uomini felicemente sposati e un progetto in cantiere... ma mai si sarebbero aspettati che un giorno la loro vita venisse stravolta.
> 
> Avviso che questa storia toccherà argomenti forti.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Derek e Stiles sono sposati da due anni ormai: durante il primo anno hanno vissuto in un piccolo appartamento al centro di Beacon Hills, piccola cittadina californiana. 

John, padre di Stiles, si è trasferito a New York con la seconda moglie Melissa, quando lei è diventata capo sala al Salnt James Memorial Hospital, e ha permesso ai due novelli sposi di usufruire del loro appartamento.

Ora, invece, vivono in una modesta villetta alla periferia della città, un dono di Derek a suo marito per il loro primo anniversario.

Derek Hale, trentadue anni appena compiuti, è un poliziotto, tenente nel distretto di Beacon Hills, ama il suo lavoro, ma è consapevole della pericolosità che ne può comportare: il rischio di non tornare a casa e quello di vendette su di lui o , peggio, contro di lui, è quello che più lo preoccupa.

Stiles Stilinski, quattro anni più giovane del marito, invece, è un giornalista della cronaca del Beacon Hills Daily News e, come direbbe suo marito, da buon ficcanaso quale è, quel mestiere gli calza a pennello.

Per Derek trovarsi Stiles tra i piedi anche durante il lavoro è ormai un'abitudine: si sono conosciuti sulla scena di un crimine circa tre anni fa e, tra un battibecco e l'altro, è bastato ben poco ai due per capire che non potevano stare lontani l'uno dall'altro ancora per molto.

Ora mancano due settimana al loro secondo anniversario.

Come al solito il primo ad alzarsi è Stiles, che si fionda immediatamente sotto la doccia, mentre Derek dorme ancora beatamente a pancia in giù e a petto nudo... per la gioia di suo marito.

Solo le urla della sua dolce metà, provenienti dal bagno all'interno della loro stanza, lo destano dal suo rilassato ronfare:

\- Derek! Forza! Sveglia, dormiglione!-

-Ma cosa gli prende ora? È mai possibile che sia sempre così attivo di prima mattina?- borbotta il poliziotto.

\- Derek! Mi stai ascoltando o fai finta di non sentire?...alzati! -

-Si! Ho capito, ora mi alzo... rompi scatole che non sei altro!- dice fra se, con la poca voce che riesce a racimolare, mentre si porta il cuscino sopra la testa , nel mero tentativo di assecondare il sonno che non vuole abbandonarlo.

-Derek!Si fa tardi, alzati- urla ancora Stiles, da sotto la doccia.

-Ma si può sapere che ho fatto di male?- si chiede, portandosi una  
mano al viso in segno di disperazione.

-Si, Stiles! Ti ho sentito forte e chiaro, ma abbi pietà di noi  
semplici umani che dobbiamo svegliarci… si può sapere cos'hai da urlare?-

Con grande fatica l'uomo, ormai rassegnato, si tira su a sedere sul letto, scuotendo leggermente la testa in segno di disappunto, ma sorridendo, perchè ama tutto di suo marito, soprattutto la sua iperattività e la sua allegria travolgente, anche se di prima mattina...

-Oh, su! Quante storie… è tardi e ancora non sei pronto: devi farti la doccia, rasarti e aspetta… non dirmi che ti sei dimenticato?-

Stiles mette appena la testa fuori dalla doccia e, minacciosamente,  
osserva il marito ancora alle prese col suo difficoltoso risveglio.

-No, Stiles! Non ho dimenticato cosa dobbiamo fare stamattina! Come avrei potuto? Durante la notte non mi pare di aver subito una lobotomia e ieri me l'hai ricordato, come minimo, duecento volte tra sms, e-mail, chiamate, messaggi in segreteria e post-it in ogni dove.-

-Spiritoso!- fa una linguaccia al consorte e torna a dedicarsi alla  
sua doccia.

-Se sai tutto allora che ci fai ancora seduto? È  
tardi!!-urla di nuovo, prima di riaprire il getto dell'acqua.

-Stiles,abbiamo appuntamento alle dieci. - dice, mentre lotta con  
le sue palpebre che sembrano non avere intenzione di rimanere  
aperte.

-Appunto! Alza quel culo flaccido da quel letto e datti una mossa!-

-Ma non sono nemmeno le sette, abbiamo si e no venti minuti di strada da fare e poi... culo flaccido a chi?- Derek sembra improvvisamente tornato nel mondo reale.

-Sei un poliziotto, dovresti sapere meglio di me che potremmo avere un qualsiasi imprevisto lungo la strada: che ne so... forare una gomma, un incidente che blocca la statale, uno sciopero dei mezzi pubblici... un’invasione aliena! Comunque non voglio fare tardi e... per tua informazione, se aspetti ancora un po' non troverai più acqua calda.-

-COSA? Ma si può sapere da quanto stai la sotto?-

Ormai il poliziotto è completamente sveglio e, togliendosi il solo indumento che ha addosso, i suoi boxer, va spedito verso il bagno.

Si intrufola nella doccia e, dopo essersi scambiato uno sguardo  
complice ed inteso col marito, si infila senza indugi dentro la doccia.

-Sono venuto a prendermi la mia parte di acqua calda! - sussurra.

-Solo quello?- Lo provoca il giovane.

-Mmm... lo scoprirai!- risponde malizioso, avventandosi sulle labbra dell'altro.

 

Dopo due anni le sensazioni sono sempre le stesse, vedersi e sentir battere il cuore dall’emozione, vissute ancora come dei fidanzatini e il desiderio di completarsi e di amarsi ogni qualvolta rimangono soli... come il sesso mattutino sotto la doccia.

-Derek... è... è... tardi!- riesce solo a dire il giornalista, staccandosi  
leggermente senza riuscire comunque a smettere di baciarlo.

-Mi hai svegliato? Ora ne pagherai le conseguenze!-

-Ma... ma... non abbiamo tempo... noi... -

-Shh! Zitto o ti arresto per resistenza a pubblico ufficiale! -

-Questo implica l'uso delle manette?- chiede, iniziando ad  
assecondare i gesti del marito.

-Oh! Certamente!-

-E se aggiungessi la corruzione ai miei reati?-

-La pena sarebbe anche peggiore!- risponde, passando dalla bocca  
al collo, poi alle spalle e a tutto il resto del tronco.

-Faccia tutto quel che deve, Tenente Hale.-

-Si volti, Stlinski!-

-Come vuole! È lei il pubblico ufficiale!-

Stiles fa immediatamente come gli è stato ordinato e subito dopo Derek inizia ad infliggergli la sua pena: la lingua continua il suo viaggio anche nel retro del corpo, mentre la sua mano destra inizia ad accarezzargli l'apertura.

I palmi delle mani di Stiles sono spalmati sulle mattonelle celesti del box doccia e la testa è completamente abbandonata all’indietro, nel godere al tocco di suo marito.

-Ecco così, Stilinski! Si rilassi!-

Ancora qualche minuto di quel gioco piacevole, ma molto, molto poco soddisfacente per la loro eccitazione ormai alle stelle e Derek, dopo essersi dovutamente lubrificato col tubetto di vaselina, che tengono sempre a portata di mano, sostituisce le dita col suo membro.

-Oh, si! Si!- E' l'unico commento di Stiles.

L’uomo spinge, spinge e spinge ancora incitato dai gemiti di piacere di suo marito, che lo accoglie mentre con la mano destra si masturba allo stesso ritmo con cui Derek lo penetra.

I loro nomi scanditi con affanno, quasi come una supplica, sono gli unici rumori che si sentono nella loro villetta di periferia.

Ancora qualche energica spinta e Derek si svuota completamente nel corpo della sua dolce metà, quasi subito imitato dal consorte che fa lo stesso contro la parete della doccia.

-Dovresti arrestarmi più spesso.-

-Se mi svegli ancora in quel modo è molto probabile. -

-Provvederò!-

-La prossima volta non ti andrà così bene.-

-Amo le sfide…- dice maliziosamente, riappropriandosi delle  
labbra del suo consorte.

-Vuoi per caso replicare?-

-Non proprio!- risponde, facendo voltare il marito per poi iniziare a  
penetrarlo con le dita.

-Aspetta!- lo ferma Derek, voltandosi di scatto.

-Che succede? Non ti va? È troppo tardi? Si, è troppo tardi! Riprenderemo stasera.- dice tutto d’ un fiato.

-Ma vuoi startene un po’ zitto? Abbiamo ancora parecchio tempo, volevo solo dirti di andarcene a sdraiare comodamente sul letto questa volta.-

-Oh!-

-Andiamo, va… ragazzino logorroico.- dice Derek, praticamente  
trascinando Stiles fuori dalla doccia e sbattendolo sul letto, dopo aver dato ad entrambi un’asciugata veloce.

-Mi piaci quando vuoi comandare…-

-Ma se lo faccio praticamente sempre.- gli fa notare Derek, sedendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.

-Appunto!-

-Allora sai cosa devi fare, giusto?-

-Ai suoi ordini, Tenente.-

Stiles si inumidisce il dito medio della mano destra con la saliva e poi si allunga fino a raggiungere l’apertura del suo uomo.

Prima ci gioca accarezzandola e poi, ad uno ad uno, ci infila il dito medio seguito poi da indice ed anulare.

Quando sente di averla preparata a sufficienza estrae le tre dita,tutto questo senza mai perdere di vista il viso eccitato di suo marito, che subito dopo si abbassa fino a prendere il membro del consorte tra le labbra.

-Direi che ora possiamo cominciare.- commenta sottovoce Derek,  
dopo qualche su e giù con la testa sul pene eretto di Stiles.

Il poliziotto ritorna col busto in posizione verticale, lasciando prima un bacio sulla pancia del giovane e con un gesto deciso accoglie il giornalista dentro di sé.

Una spinta, due e il membro di suo marito gli colpisce dritto la prostata.

Muove il bacino, Derek, e con la stessa frequenza la sua mano si muove sul  
membro dell’altro.

L’eccitazione è alla stelle… di nuovo.

Gemiti e urla di piacere da parte di entrambi aleggiano per tutta la casa.

Derek si muove e Stiles spinge verso l’alto in quella che sembra una danza tra due corpi che sembrano nati per essere uno l’incastro dell’altro.

Ancora qualche attimo ed entrambi raggiungono l’apice, svuotandosi uno nel corpo dell’altro e l’altro sul suo stesso addome.

Sono stremati: due sedute di sesso mattutino, in un brevissimo lasso di tempo, possono sfiancare perfino due amanti focosi come loro.

-Oddio! Non ho più l’età per fare certe cose.- commenta Stiles.

-E lo dici a me? Sento il cuore che mi pulsa in ogni parte del  
corpo.-

-Dici che facciamo in tempo a riposarci un po’?-

-Anche per fare sesso una terza volta se lo desideri.-

-Ma se hai appena detto che non ce la fai più.-

-Per te, varrebbe la pena rischiare l’infarto.-

-Ma sta zitto va… che stai respirando a stento.-

-Quanto scommetti che posso ricominciare anche subito?-

-Niente! Perché ora ci riposiamo qualche minuto e poi  
riprendiamo la preparazione da dove l’abbiamo lasciata Ok,  
tenente?.- risponde il più giovane, accomodandosi tra le braccia del  
marito.

-Ok!- risponde solo, stringendoselo forte al petto.

Cullati dal ritmo dei loro cuori ancora su di giri,i due uomini si appisolano uno tra le braccia dell’altro.

-Oddio! Mi sono addormentato, ma che ora abbiamo fatto?- chiede poi Stiles, stropicciandosi gli occhi dopo un tempo che non riesce a ben definire.

-Le nove e quindici minuti.- risponde tranquillamente l’altro, dopo essersi voltato verso la radiosveglia situata sul comodino.

-E me lo dici così? Merda! Merda! Merda! È tardissimo!- esclama  
Stiles, scattando in piedi.

-Stiles, calmati!-

-Come posso calmarmi?… è tardissimo! E poi piantala immediatamente!-

-Di fare che?-

-Di essere così rilassato! E vedi di darti una mossa, prima di subito possibilmente.-

-Non siamo in ritardo!-

-Ed invece si! È sempre meglio arrivare con un po' di anticipo e, visto che abbiamo venti minuti di strada e tu devi ancora scegliere cosa mettere, visto che non l'hai voluto fare ieri sera, rasarti e pettinarti quel cespuglio che hai in testa che non ti decidi mai a tagliare... si, siamo in ritardo!-

-Ok! Mi do una mossa, ma calmati, ok?-

-Mi calmerò solo quando saremo a destinazione.- risponde, iniziando a correre, apparentemente senza una metà precisa, per tutta la casa.

Questo è un giorno importante per i due coniugi: hanno aspettato un sacco di tempo per avere quell’appuntamento e Stiles ha pianificato ogni momento di questa giornata ormai da settimane.

Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto non potrebbe mai perdonarselo e nemmeno perdonerebbe quel ritardatario cronico del marito che, in tal caso, dovrà essere pronto a pagare le conseguenze della sua insistenza, probabilmente rimandando le sedute, come quelle di stamani, per un tempo indeterminato, ma molto, molto lungo.


	2. Un passo verso la perfezione

Stiles e Derek sono a bordo dell'auto di quest'ultimo: una Chevrolet Camaro del duemilanove nera come la pece. Sono in viaggio già da qualche minuto ed il silenzio e la tensione la fanno da padroni in quell'abitacolo.

Come al solito il più nervoso è Stiles: il gomito destro poggiato alla portiera, lo aiuta a sorreggere la testa piena di pensieri e con l'altra ticchetta senza sosta le dita sulla gamba sinistra, coperta dai suoi jeans porta fortuna.

Derek conosce bene gli stati d'ansia di suo marito, che lo accompagnano sin da bambino. Lo osserva senza dir nulla, ma appena gli è possibile rallenta e accosta, destando il più giovane dai suoi pensieri:

-Che fai, Derek? È tardi: non possiamo fermarci! Siamo partiti da si e no da dieci minuti: hai la prostata di un'ottantenne?-

-Stiles non devo fare pipì! Calmati per favore!-

-Allora perché diavolo ti sei fermato? Ci hai ripensato, vero? Non vuoi più farlo? É cosi? Certo, che stup... -

-StopStopStop! Vuoi stare un po' zitto? Non c' ho ripensato! Assolutamente!-

-Vuoi arrivare tardi di proposito, allora?-

-Nemmeno quello, voglio solo che ti calmi. Guardam... guardami, Stiles!- gli dice dolcemente, allungando la sua mano verso quella tremolante del più giovane per poi stringerla amorevolmente.

-Andrà tutto bene: è solo un colloquio, ok? Non c'è niente di cui aver paura. E poi, ascoltami bene, se non sarà così...- a quelle parole il ragazzo deglutisce rumorosamente serrando gli occhi.

-... Stiles... se non sarà così, troveremo un altro modo, non ci arrenderemo, non lo abbiamo mai fatto e non lo faremo di certo questa volta.-

Il suo uomo ha sempre avuto la capacità di calmarlo, in ogni situazione così come ora: il suo respiro torna regolare, mentre il suo sguardo si tuffa in quello rassicurante di Derek.

-Hai ragione! Si! Hai perfettamente ragione.- Stiles fa un sospiro profondo prima di proseguire:

\- Faremo una cosa alla volta: passo per passo, fino a raggiungere il nostro traguardo. Non ci faremo scoraggiare dalle difficoltà.-

-Questo è l'uomo che ho sposato. Ricordi? Tu hai sempre un piano B... ed io, anche se non so mai bene il perchè, alla fine ti vengo sempre dietro!- dice il poliziotto con fare sarcastico, tirando a sé il giornalista per un bacio a stampo casto, ma intenso.

-Per quanto io apprezzi questo tuo modo di tranquillizzare il tuo consorte, ti suggerirei comunque di rimetterci in viaggio all'istante, vorrei vedere come si evolverà il piano A, prima di passare ad un eventuale piano B.-

-Stavolta non posso darti torto.-

-Stavolta? Io ho sempre ragione.-

Il viaggio riprende subito dopo: Derek sorride, vedendo il suo compagno molto più sereno rispetto a prima.

Un ragazzo che, nonostante la sua fragilità e le sue paure, ha sempre dimostrato, in tante occasioni, coraggio ed altruismo come pochi. 

Un'intelligenza nel trovare le soluzioni da far invidia a MacGyver ed a Sherlock Holmes messi insieme.

Ma è anche capace di cacciarsi nei guai molto più facilmente di altri: la sua iperattività non gli permette di star fermo troppo a lungo e, soprattutto, di... non farsi praticamente mai gli affari suoi. 

Ragione per cui si sono “scontrati” quel famoso giorno di tre anni fa. e per cui ora sono qui: in macchina, tesi come delle corde di violino, che vanno verso una delle più grandi cliniche della fertilità della zona.

Circa una mezzora dopo…

-Siamo venuti qui in tutta fretta e furia per compilare un cavolo di questionario?- commenta leggermente irritato Stiles, rigirando tra le mani il foglio stracolmo di domande consegnatogli dalla segretaria della dottoressa Dunbar, madre di Liam, grande amico di vecchia data di Stiles.

-Te l'avevo detto che tutto quel correre non era necessario.-

-Fai anche lo spiritoso ora? Fosse per te staremmo ancora tra le coperte.-

-Perchè ci stavi così male?-

-Piantala e rispondi a qualche domanda, va.-

-Hai tu foglio e penna, come dovrei fare?-

-Se proprio insisti: tieni pure!-esclama il più giovane, passando il tutto al marito in maniera abbastanza goffa, stropicciando i fogli.

Derek inizia il questionario, con l'esporre le prime domante a un Stiles un pò contrariato e imbronciato.

-Allora... nome e cognome dei coniugi: questo è facile. Motivo per cui vi rivolgete al clinica: sul serio lo chiedono?-

-Credo che dai nomi deducano facilmente perchè siamo qui.-

-Genim non è un nome unisex?-commenta sarcastico Derek.

-Ahah! Simpatico! Va avanti e commenta poco, altrimenti qui si fa notte.-

-Da quanto siete sposati: facile pure questo, fai il conto alla rovescia del nostro anniversario da settimane.-

-Sempre più esilarante, signor Hale.-

-Dunque... come vi siete conosciuti: forse non è il caso di mettere tutti i dettagli qui.-nota il poliziotto.

-Direi di omettere giusto un paio di particolari.-puntualizza l'altro.

Quel giorno: chi avrebbe mai detto che sarebbe stato l’inizio di tutto? L’inizio di qualcosa di straordinario che nessuno, soprattutto i protagonisti, avrebbero mai potuto prevedere…

 

FLASH BACK

-Certo che Beacon Hills, per essere una cittadina mediamente popolata, sembra veramente una calamita per la criminalità!- dice Cora Wolf, giovane agente in borghese della sezione investigativa del distretto di Beacon Hills e partner di Derek ormai da quasi un anno.

-Questo è il secondo omicidio in un mese, forse abbiamo a che fare con un serial killer... -puntualizza il collega, seduto al suo fianco al posto di guida, che aggiunge:

\- ...ma, non saltiamo a conclusioni troppo affrettate: è anche vero che anche questa è una donna bianca sopra i settant'anni, residente nello stesso quartiere, e casualmente in zona è presente un centro per il recupero dei tossicodipendenti: quale posto migliore se non la casa di una vecchia signora per procurarsi qualche medicinale?-

-Ah! Bene! Caso risolto, allora!-

Derek non dice nulla: la collega ha solo un'occhiataccia in risposta alla sua battuta.

Nemmeno sul lavoro è solito intrattenersi troppo in chiacchiere, il suo carattere chiuso e duro, non gli ha mai permesso di andare oltre al minimo indispensabile in ogni conversazione.

Arrivati sul luogo del delitto i due danno immediatamente uno sguardo in giro, prima di avvicinarsi al coroner per le prime valutazioni al corpo della vittima. 

Stanno ancora discutendo dei primi rilievi, quando l'attenzione del tenente viene catturata da qualcosa in movimento attraverso la finestra che da sul retro. 

Con un gesto fa capire a Cora di aspettarlo sul posto, quei movimenti non promettono nulla di buono.

“Magari l'assassino è rimasto nascosto per tutto questo tempo!” pensa, sganciando il bottone automatico che chiude la fondina dov'è custodita la sua pistola e dirigendosi, in più silenziosamente possibile, sul retro della villetta.

L'unica luce che illumina quel piccolo cortile arriva da una delle finestre della casa, ma riesce a scorgere comunque la figura di un giovane ragazzo che, coperto da una pesante cuffia di lana e da una vistosa montatura da vista, tenta goffamente di sbirciare all'interno dell'abitazione. 

Solo quando nota tra le sue mani un taccuino ed una penna si rende conto che quello non può di certo essere l'assassino, ma il solito giornalista curioso, ficcanaso e rompiscatole.

-Si può sapere che cavolo stai facendo?-gli chiede subito dopo.

-Oddio! Ma da dove diavolo salti fuori? Mi hai quasi fatto venire un infarto!-

-Io da dove salto fuori? Tu che ci fai qui?-

-Faccio il mio lavoro, esattamente come tu fai il tuo.-spiega, indicando il distintivo sulla cinta.

-Illuminami: che lavoro sarebbe quello che ti permette di stare su una scena del crimine senza averne sicuramente il permesso? Certamente non il poliziotto, perchè lo saprei.-

-E' una domanda trabocchetto, vero?-

-Chi diamine sei?-

-Ah! Si, giusto, prima le presentazioni: Gemin Stilinski del Beacon Hills Daily News, piacere!-spiega tutto d'un fiato, allungando la mano verso il tenente.

-Come immaginavo! Il solito giornalista da strapazzo che viene qui col solo intento di contaminare le prove.-

-Io non ho nessuna intenzione di contaminare le prove, nemmeno sono entrato in casa come puoi ben notare.-

-Questo è irrilevante: qui non ci puoi stare.-

-E perchè?-

-Perchè sei un semplice giornalista, ecco perchè! Non ti vedo nessun distintivo addosso e... primo: non darmi del tu, non siamo amici e, secondo: levati immediatamente dalle palle, prima che il coroner passi a te quando ha concluso con la vittima.-

-Accidenti, che caratteraccio! Vado, vado! Non c'è bisogno di ringhiare e di minacciarmi di morte! Ma… prima non è che... potrei... farti... cioè potrei farLE una domanda?- chiede il giovane giornalista, trattenendo a stento una risata. Non sa il perchè, ma il burbero poliziotto, coi suoi modi duri e diretti, riesce a farlo sorridere pure in un luogo come quello.

-Certo che no!-ribatte prontamente.

-Sono alle prime armi, agente... -

-Tenente!-

-Ok, tenente... vede... questo sarebbe il mio primo grande articolo, la prima inchiesta per omicidio e potrebbe darmi almeno una soffiata? Anche piccola piccola, un indiz...aaaahhh!- Il reporter

sente improvvisamente il suo viso schiacciato come in una morsa tra il muro esterno della villetta ed una possente mano.

-Non me ne frega niente della tua carriera! Parlo arabo per caso? Levati immediatamente dalle palle, sono stato chiaro? Non te lo ripeterò un’altra volta.-

Il viso del poliziotto è a pochi centimetri da quello del giornalista, ancora incollato al muro...

-Ehi! Ehi! Ma che succede qua fuori? Tenente Hale, ma che fa?-gli chiede Cora, attirata in giardino dalla piccola discussione tra il collega ed il giovane intruso.

-Hale? Tu sei... lei, mi scusi, è il tenente Derek Hale?- chiede Stiles, in un misto tra coraggio e paura, cercando di scovare il suo interlocutore con la coda dell'occhio, visto che nemmeno l'arrivo improvviso della collega sembra bastare per fargli mollare la presa su di lui.

-Chi sia io a te non deve fregare minimamente e poi: come fai a sapere il mio nome?-gli chiede, sempre bruscamente, ma almeno togliendogli la mano dal viso.

-Ah! Se sapesse... la tua... la sua, anzi, fama la precede, caro il mio tenentino.-

-Va fuori da qua, subito! Se non vuoi che ti arresti per oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale.-urla di nuovo.

-Mi piacciono gli uomini autorevoli.-dice maliziosamente l'altro, apparentemente non più spaventato da chi ha di fronte.

-Via!-urla, indicando il cancello col dito indice. -Ed è meglio per te se non ti fai più vedere qui intorno o nei paraggi di una qualsiasi altra scene del crimine. È chiaro il concetto, Bilinski?-

-Stilinski! Il mio cognome è Stilinski, ma... ok, ok, ho capito! Però magari... se non è un grande disturbo...lei potesse... ecco... farsi un poco più il là... visto che il suo corpo... un bel corpo, ma... che mi sta comunque impedendo di muovermi...-

Il tenente, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, lo sta ancora schiacciando alla parete...

-Ok! Ora posso levare le tende, ma... tenente... le consiglio dei calmanti: è chiaro che ha dei seri problemi con la sua ira.-gli consiglia, non appena ha libero il passaggio ed è abbastanza lontano da Derek da non essere preso a calci.

Nel lasciare la scena del crimine Stiles quasi inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi, intanto che si volta per accertarsi se il bel tenente lo stia ancora guardando o meno…

-Stupido ragazzino idiota!-è l'unico commento di Derek mentre, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo rassegnato, raggiunge di nuovo Cora e gli altri colleghi, giunti in supporto, all'interno di quella piccola villetta di periferia.

FINE FLASH BACK

E’ sera ormai: la giornata per i due coniugi volge al termine.

Stremati da un’intera mattinata alla clinica a compilare questionari, che alla fine si sono rivelati essere tutt’altro che facili ed aver occupato le restanti ore ad onorare i rispettivi doveri lavorativi, sono finalmente rincasati.

Dopo la consueta doccia rigenerante, i due sono stesi sotto le coperte dove possono finalmente avere quelle coccole che da tutto il giorno entrambi bramano. Stiles ha la schiena contro il petto nudo di Derek che, col viso affondato nei capelli castani del marito, assapora quel profumo che dopo anni lo fa ancora inebriare come il primo giorno, un mix perfetto tra lo shampoo al sandalo e quello che naturalmente emana la sua cute.

-Sei preoccupato?- E’ il poliziotto a rompere il silenzio.

-No… si… forse! Non lo so!-

-Sei più enigmatico di quei questionari! Forza: dimmi cosa ti frulla in questa testolina macchinosa?-

-Non fraintendermi, sono fiducioso, ma tutte quelle tabelle, quelle domande apparentemente inutili, i tariffari, le statistiche, i grafici… mi hanno un tantino scoraggiato.-

-Oh, bene! Più chiaro di così!-

-Uff, Derek! Non prendermi in giro, non riesco a pensare.-

-Il logorroico Stilinski non riesce a pensare? Questo giorno lo devo segnare sul calendario: avremo due anniversari in un anno.-

-Vorrai dire tre… -

-E quale sarebbe il terzo? Sentiamo!-

-Il tuo improvviso sarcasmo!- gli risponde il giornalista, colpendolo alle costole con una leggera gomitata.

-Okokok! Tregua! Ti va di ragionarci insieme?-

Il giovane, si volta leggermente, fino a trovarsi occhi negli occhi con suo marito,e prova a esternare la sua preoccupazione.

-Avevamo preventivato che i costi sarebbero stati elevati, ma non così tanto, però. Non sono cifre alla portata di chiunque quelle che ci ha sparato la dottoressa. Potremo permetterci al massimo un solo tentativo che, oltretutto, statisticamente non avrebbe una grossa percentuale di riuscita.-

-Ma trovando noi una madre surrogata, aggiungendo qualche piccolo sacrificio, potremmo permettercene anche un secondo e la percentuale si alzerebbe decisamente. –

-Ehi! Ehi! Ma da dove spunta tutta questa positività?-

-Ho un buon insegnante.- sussurra maliziosamente Derek, avventandosi sul collo del coniuge.

-Tu sai che le relazioni alunno insegnante non sono permesse, vero?-

-Posso benissimo insabbiare la cosa, tranquillo: ho le mie conoscenze!-risponde il tenente, spostandosi sopra il consorte e continuando il suo operato.

Stiles sembra assecondare queste improvvise effusioni, ma…

-Che c’è ora? Cosa non ti convince ancora?-chiede Derek, leggermente scocciato per l’interruzione.

-Niente… è solo che… ho come una bruttissima sensazione, tutto qui.-

-Pensi ancora al sogno dell’altra notte, vero? Era solo un incubo, Stiles: eri troppo teso e hai scaricato nel sonno le tue paure, non pensarci troppo e la brutta sensazione sparirà.-

-Era tutto cosi buio, Derek , troppo. Sentivo la tua voce, ma non riuscivo a trovare l’uscita per raggiungerti. Ero solo e terrorizzato… sembrava tutto così reale!-

-Lo so che ti ha spaventato: il tuo urlo ha svegliato mezza Beacon Hills, ma era solo un terribile incubo. Senti… noi avremo quel figlio, avremo la nostra famiglia felice. Forse dovremo scalare qualche montagna…

-…o catena montuosa…-

-… ma raggiungeremo la vetta, ce la faremo vedrai… te lo prometto!-

-Ti amo da impazzire, Derek Hale.-

-Anch’ io, cucciolo!-

I loro nasi si accarezzano e le loro labbra cercano il contatto, fino a trovarsi in un bacio lento, continuo e profondo. La dolce battaglia instaurata dalle loro lingue a sigillare l’ennesima dichiarazione d’amore…

Ma qualcosa impensierisce il giovane reporter.


	3. Percezioni negative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo è un pò lungo mi rendo conto, ma era inevitabile , visto che la storia si trova ancora in una fase di presentazione dei personaggi, che pian piano vengono fuori, quindi vi chiedo un pò di pazienza, spero comunque che la narrazione non vi annoi.  
> In questo capitolo fà il suo ingresso Lydia, miglior amica di Stiles, spero di aver dato l'idea della loro grande amicizia.
> 
> Insomma buona lettura.

Sono le sei e trenta del mattino ed a casa Hale-Stilinski il suono della sveglia fa da eco ai mugugni di protesta del poliziotto. 

Quell'aggeggio infernale, come la chiama amorevolmente Derek, è una delle più moderne in commercio, una di quelle dalle mille funzioni e perfino con il collegamento al wi-fi, uno dei tanti regali strambi di Stiles al suo consorte.

-Orrida sveglia, l'unica cosa che non sai fare è il caffè, ma sei una delle cose più fastidiose della terra.- borbotta Derek, voltandole le spalle e abbracciando il suo cuscino come il più prezioso dei tesori.

-Shtilhehsh!- prova ad urlare, fallendo miseramente ed emettendo, invece, solo un rantolo incomprensibile.

-Spegni quell'affare... Stiles! Prima che voli giù dalla finestra.- Un po’ più deciso stavolta.

Scorre la mano lungo il materasso, tra le morbide lenzuola, per cercare il contatto con il suo compagno, ma trovando solo un posto vuoto ormai freddo...

-Giuro che se consuma l'acqua calda anche oggi, troverò il modo di mettere un lucchetto a quella doccia.- Dice fra sé, anche se, affinando il suo udito non sente nessun rumore che possa far pensare ad una doccia in corso.

Con espressione interrogativa si tira su dal letto, guardandosi in giro, l'aroma di caffè lo investe improvvisamente, ormai è completamento sveglio.

-Ho sposato la perfezione.- Ammette poi, stampandosi sul suo viso uno dei suoi classici sorrisi innamorati.

Appena il poliziotto arriva al piano di sotto, la prima cosa che nota è che nella loro cucina, la maggior parte delle volte linda e perfetta, sembra essersi abbattuto un tornado: pentole, teglie, mestoli, terrine, zucchero, farina, uova, sono ovunque lungo tutta la superficie del piano di lavoro. 

Con uno Stiles, intento alla preparazione di una super colazione a base di caffè, succo di frutta, frittelle di mele, pile di pancakes accompagnate dall'immancabile succo d'acero, biscotti allo zenzero appena sfornati, macedonia di frutta, latte freddo e cereali, è indiscutibile, il ruolo di casalingo è sempre stato suo.

Nella frenesia non si accorge nemmeno della presenza di suo marito che, da un paio di minuti, lo osserva divertito correre da una parte all'altra, e che con addosso i soli pantaloni del pigiama, si avvicina silenzioso al suo adorabile cuoco, avvolgendo i suoi fianchi in un abbraccio.

-Buongiorno, mattiniero- Stiles sobbalza dallo spavento.

-Cavolo, Derek! Ma che hai al posto dei piedi? Le ali? Prima o poi mi farai morire di infarto!-

-Sei concentratissimo, eh?- Chiede tra un leggero bacio e l'altro lasciato sul retro del collo del proprio uomo.

-Hai intenzione di aprire un bed & breakfast, per caso? Per chi sarebbe tutta questa roba?- Aggiunge.

-Non starai mica diventando troppo ironico tu? La colazione è il pasto più importante della giornata, dovresti saperlo, non vorrai andare al lavoro con un solo caffè ed un cornetto? Oh, dannazione! Ho dimenticato i cornetti!-

-Non credo siano necessari, anche se fino ad ora sono sopravvissuto anche solo con quello e comunque... non ti sembra di aver un tantino esagerato?-

-Uhm, probabilmente si, mi sono fatto prendere leggermente la mano.- Risponde, girandosi nell'abbraccio e riuscendo a vedere i magnifici occhi del suo poliziotto preferito.

-Dimmi un po', hai intenzione di espormi tutti i valori nutrizionali di questa colazione o pensi di riuscire a saziare queste labbra affamate?- Chiede Derek, mentre aumenta la sua stretta fino al contatto dei loro bacini, avvicinando pericolosamente le loro bocche. 

-Beh… diciamo che… forse… potrei saltare quella parte, inizio a sentire un certo languorino pure io.- Gli risponde malizioso, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e tirando a sé il suo uomo per coinvolgerlo in un bacio appassionato.

Completamente in balia dell'eccitazione che la danza delle loro lingue sta provocando, il più grande afferra le gambe del più giovane e fa in modo che finiscano intorno alla propria vita, facendolo sedere sul poco spazio rimasto libero sul tavolo della cucina, iniziano ad esplorare strade già conosciute, ma sempre parecchio eccitanti, la sua mano sinistra si infila dritta sotto la maglia di Stiles e la destra fa lo stesso con pantaloni ed intimo.

Viaggio però, bruscamente interrotto subito dopo la partenza...

-Per quanto ami fare queste sessioni mattutine, vorrei farti notare che abbiamo una gigantesca colazione da consumare... non ho faticato per niente quindi... giù le mani!- Esclama il più giovane, afferrando la mano destra di Derek aggrappata ad una propria natica, per spostarla, rifilandole un leggero schiaffo.

-Va sempre a finire così, sei crudele! Comunque preparati che stanotte non voglio sentire ragioni, dovrai pagare per quello che hai appena commesso...- 

Lo provoca mordicchiandogli il lobo dell'orecchio sinistro.

-Se riesci a far fuori tutta la colazione sarò ben lieto ti pagare il mio debito.-  
Gli risponde, spingendolo via e saltando giù dal tavolo, per poi spostare una delle sedie e far accomodare il marito nella parte già apparecchiata, in ogni minimo dettaglio per la colazione.

-Ma, a che ora ti sei alzato per fare tutto questo?-

-In realtà non ho dormito molto questa notte, non mi andava, così ho ingannato il tempo cucinando per il mio bel Tenentino.- Dice, sussurrando l'ultima parte all'orecchio del marito, ormai pronto davanti alla tavola imbandita.

-Ancora con quel nomignolo? Ma quando la smetterai? E comunque non dirmelo, scommetto che non hai dormito per via di quel sogno, giusto? La tua sta diventando una fissazione, lo sai questo?-

-Non è colpa mia se mi ha lasciato una brutta sensazione? Non riesco a scrollarmela di dosso.-

-Ok, ci rinuncio, non ho voglia di litigare per uno stupido sogno, vado a farmi una doccia, Cora passa a prendermi tra mezz'ora, abbiamo delle cose importanti da fare e non voglio far tardi, mi dispiace per la colazione!- 

Spiega, alzandosi e posando un bacio sulla guancia dell'altro prima di incamminarsi verso le scale che portano al piano di sopra.

-Importanti? Importanti quanto? Si tratta di quel trafficante d'armi, Severo Cavalera... vero?- Lo ferma Stiles, afferrandolo per un braccio.

-E tu che ne sai di Cavalera? È un uomo pericoloso Stiles, non immischiarti in questa faccenda o davvero stavolta non rispondo di me!- Gli intima a voce alta e alterata, a pochi centimetri da suo viso.

-Ok, ok, calmati però! Me ne starò buono buono, solo se...-

-Solo se...?-

-Avrò l'esclusiva!- Dice tutto d'un fiato e sfoderando i suoi adorabili occhioni da cucciolo, a cui il marito non sa mai dire di no.

-E va bene, ruffiano!- Esclama, avvicinandosi al suo reporter per l'ennesimo bacio.

-Stai attento però, ok? Se dovesse succederti qualcosa... io... io... oddio! E se quel sogno volesse dire che...-

-No, basta! Questo è decisamente troppo! Al diavolo tu ed il tuo sogno!- 

Sbotta definitivamente Derek, interrompendo bruscamente il discorso e voltando le spalle all'altro, per poi tornare al piano di sopra.

-Ben fatto, Genim Stilinski, se te lo ammazzano, l'ultima cosa che ricorderai è questa litigata, complimenti per il tempismo!- Dice fra sé.

Prova a seguirlo, ma ci rinuncia non appena lo vede scomparire in cima alle scale. Decide di attenderlo sedendosi sull'ultimo scalino ai piedi della rampa, maledicendosi della sua stessa parlantina, doveva decisamente starsene zitto una volta tanto! 

Circa quindici minuti dopo, due suoni di clacson avvisano Derek che è arrivata l'ora di uscire di casa.

Velocemente il poliziotto scende le scale, ma si blocca quando vede il marito che seduti, lo attende con le mani tra i capelli. 

Sa cosa significa quella posizione, fà sempre così quando si pente di qualcosa o subito dopo ogni loro litigata.

-Scusami! Sono un disastro.- E' Stiles il primo a parlare, appena sente la presenza del marito alle sue spalle.

-Sei un gran testone, lo sai? Ma scusami anche tu, non avrei dovuto perdere le staffe in quel modo.- Gli spiega il tenente mettendosi di fronte a lui, per poi afferrargli una mano e portarsela al petto proseguendo il discorso.

-Entrambi abbiamo rischiato la vita in più di un'occasione, a volte anche grazie all'innata capacità di qualcuno di trovarsi "casualmente" nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato... - continua abbozzando un sorriso ed incatenando i loro sguardi.

-... ma, ne siamo sempre stati consapevoli, fiduciosi nelle nostre capacità, amiamo il nostro lavoro e non possiamo fare altrimenti, non è mai stato un problema... ma ora, che tu ti faccia condizionare da un incubo, non posso accettarlo, non posso chiudermi sotto una campana di vetro per farti star tranquillo, lo capisci?-

-Lo so... sono uno stupido ansioso del cavolo... odio litigare con te...-

-Anch'io, IDIOTA! Accidenti... è tardissimo, devo proprio andare.-

-Sta attento, ok?- Gli intima il giovane, trattenendolo per un braccio.

-Lo sono sempre, sta tranquillo.-

-Qualsiasi cosa dobbiate fare... cerca di riportare il tuo adorabile culo a casa, possibilmente intatto, sai ci tengo.- Cerca di smorzare la preoccupazione con il suo solito arcarsmo, forzando un timido sorriso.

-Ti chiamo più tardi, ok? Non stare in ansia!- Derek, dolcemente, prende tra le mani il viso di suo marito e gli stampa un casto bacio, uno di quelli che lasciano senza respiro da quanto sono passionali, nonostante sia solo un semplice contatto labbra contro labbra.

Un altro colpo di clacson di Cora Wolf li interrompe...

-Ora devo proprio andare!- Sussurra Derek, staccandosi leggermente e a malincuore dal suo amato consorte.

-Sarò qui ad aspettarti!- Controbatte l'altro, con lo stesso tono.

Un altro piccolo sfioramento di labbra ed il poliziotto lascia la casa chiudendosi, la porta alle spalle.

 

La mattinata di Stiles prosegue lenta ed agitata: la mezza litigata con Derek e l'impossibilità di poterlo chiamare al cellulare, lo rendono più inquieto di quel maledettissimo sogno. 

Il lavoro in redazione non inizierà prima del primo pomeriggio, per cui deve trovare una distrazione, qualcosa da fare. 

La cucina è stata già riordinata, curando particolarmente la conservazione di quanto preparato, andrà benissimo come colazione per tutto il resto della settimana, vista la mole di cibo rimasto. 

Gli serve assolutamente qualcosa che non lo faccia perennemente pensare alle sue brutte sensazioni.

-Uff!!- Sbuffa guardandosi intorno, la casa gli sembra improvvisamente più grande e silenziosa.

-Forse è il caso che riveda la bozza dell'articolo sull’inchiesta che devo presentare a Peter, si, decisamente una buona idea! Forza, Stiles... al lavoro! Devi riuscire a convincere il tuo capo a farti andare avanti!-

Seduto sul divano con le gambe incrociate ed il computer sulle ginocchia, indossando i suoi immancabili occhiali da vista, si mette al lavoro provando seriamente a cancellare la sua inquietudine. 

Per circa un'ora, districandosi tra una moltitudine di fotocopie e foto rubate, che suo marito senz'altro non approverebbe, riesce a buttare giù una buona parte del suo articolo e a distrarsi quel poco che basta per non avere più il cuore a mille.

Impresa bruscamente interrotta dal suono del campanello.

Uno sguardo veloce allo spioncino della porta e non può far altro che sorridere, scorgendo il suo ospite che scalpita davanti alla porta in attesa di essere ricevuto. 

Prima di accoglierlo, però, deve disinserire l'allarme, una delle tante premure del suo uomo per tenere al sicuro il suo amato giornalista, quando esso è obbligato a rimanere solo in casa coi suoi pensieri e le sue mille paranoie, come le chiama amorevolmente Derek.

-Sarò anche paranoico, ma farmi vivere ad Alcatraz, però mi sembra un po' esagerato... un attimo, arrivo!... dannato aggeggio quale sarà mai ora il codice... cinque... quattro... un attimo... Oh! Si! Cinque, quattro, sei, nove... mmmhhh... dannazione... sette... zero!-

Come previsto l'allarme inizia a suonare!

-Lo sapevo…Ok! Ok! Cinque, quattro, sei, nove, un altro sei, non sette, ed infine lo zero...-

ALLARME DISINSERITO: lampeggia sul display.

-Grazie a Dio: credevo che potesse sfondarmi un timpano questo coso!-Esclama, sentendo di nuovo il campanello suonare.

-Un attimo di pazienza! Cos'è tutta questa fretta?-chiede, una volta aperta la porta.

-Finalmente! Ma quanto ti ci vuole ad aprire una porta ?-chiede l'ospite, irrompendo in casa come un tornado.

-Ciao anche a te, Lydia... ma entra pure, non farti troppi problemi!- Commenta sarcastico il giovane.

-Si, ciao!-

-Non abbracci il tuo Stiles?-

-Mi hai quasi assordato e fatto aspettare davanti alla porta per quasi cinque minuti.-

-Per i danni ai tuoi timpani rispondono il sistema di allarme e mio marito che ha scelto il modello più fastidioso che abbiamo mai inventato e per l’attesa... pure!-

-Cinque minuti per digitare cinque numeri? Hai dei seri problemi, Stilinski!-

-Dicono che combinazioni di numeri facili da ricordare come una data in particolare sarebbero pure troppo facile da disinnescare e così ogni settimana la mia dolce metà, cambia combinazione inventandosene una di sana pianta ogni volta.-

-Io l'ho sempre detto che quell'uomo è eccessivamente protettivo, mio marito, quando litighiamo, è già tanto che non lasci la porta spalancata con la speranza che qualcuno mi rapisca.-

-Ma smettila! Se quando fai le notti in ospedale farebbe il giro visite con te pur di non lasciarti sola.-

-Si, perchè non riesce a far addormentare il bambino quando è solo.-

-Smetto di controbattere, tanto non avrò mai l'ultima parola con te.- Dice Stiles, aprendo le braccia per poter finalmente accogliere l'amica in uno dei loro consueti abbracci.

-Solo io riesco a tenere testa al logorroico Stilinski, sono o no la tua migliore amica?- Chiede sorridendo la donna, tuffandosi tra le braccia dell'amico.

Lydia Martin, migliore amica di Stiles fin dall'infanzia e medico affermato presso il più grande ospedale della zona, il “Lincoln Memorial Hospital”. Sposata da poco più di due anni con Peter, capo redattore di Stiles e madre di Cameron, un allegro e vivace bimbetto di diciotto mesi.  
È stato proprio l'amico di sempre a far conoscere la coppia, quando l'amica insistette a fargli da dama al party per il ventesimo anniversario della fondazione del giornale.

-Accomodati! Ti va di mangiare qualcosa? Stavo giusto pensando di farmi uno spuntino.-

-In effetti si, ho saltato la colazione e all'una inizio il turno di dodici ore in ospedale: non mi rimane molto tempo per dare pure retta al mio stomaco.-

-Allora ho un’idea migliore, ti va di rimanere per pranzo?-

-Ottima idea! Peter rimarrà in ufficio nella pausa pranzo per non so quale motivo e Cameron è già da mia madre, perciò ho un po' di tempo da dedicare al mio migliore amico e alla nostre chiacchiere arretrate.-

-Pasta?-

-Alla tua pasta non so dire mai di no.-

-Ok, vada per la pasta! Vuoi qualcosa da bere nell'attesa?- Gli domanda, mentre si addentrano in cucina.

-No grazie, va bene cosi… piuttosto come stai? Mi sembri un po’ giù di corda.-

-Ti ha chiamato Derek, vero? E non mentirmi, perchè ti si legge in faccia, vi conosco troppo bene a voi due.-

-Si, stamattina appena è salito in macchina. Era preoccupato per la litigata, voleva accertarsi che avessi qualcuno con cui sfogarti.-

-Poi sarei io quello apprensivo?-

-Ma seriamente, che hai? Anche l’altra sera al telefono mi sei sembrato fin troppo agitato, hai di nuovo degli attacchi di panico?-

-No, non ho più attacchi di panico da quando Derek è nella mia vita. È solo un periodo strano, tutto qui.-

-Tutto qui? Sei un fascio di nervi! Litigate spesso? È per il bambino?-

-Assolutamente no, va tutto a gonfie vele… anche troppo!-

-Ah certo, sai che sfiga! Ma che dici? Stai dando di matto?-

-Dai Lydia, smettila di prendermi in giro, sono serio,hai presente quanto tutto è troppo perfetto per essere vero, come nei film in cui sono tutti felici e contenti e poi, all’improvviso, ci scappa il morto?-

A quelle parole Lydia cambia improvvisamente la sua espressione, conosce bene il suo amico Stiles, lo vede seriamente preoccupato e questo non le piace affatto...

-Ehi, piccolo! Che c’è? Dimmelo, su! Non mi piace quando hai quella faccia.- Si avvicina a lui, accarezzandogli dolcemente il viso.

-Lo so che è una cosa stupida, lo so bene, ma non riesco a levarmi questa sensazione e mi fa terribilmente paura.-

-Di che sensazione parli? Nessuno può sapere cosa ci succederà nella vita, te lo posso garantire!-

-Ehm! Non… non lo so, Lydia! Ma ho davvero paura!- Spiega balbettando e trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

-Sta tranquillo! È normale avere paura... ma non ti puoi far condizionare così da un sogno.-

-Aspetta, ma quanto avete parlato tu e Derek?-

-Sei geloso? Hai paura che faccia delle avance al tuo bel Tenentino dalle chiappe sode e perfette?-

-Puoi evitare di fare commenti sulle chiappe di mio marito? Per favore! Io non ti mai detto cosa penso del culo di Peter.-

-Puoi farlo se vuoi! Il culo sodo è una delle sue più grandi qualità ed è rimasta intatta nonostante gli anni che passano.-

-Puoi evitare di fare commenti anche sul culo del mio capo? Vorrei evitare di ritrovarmi a fissarglielo in una redazione piena di colleghi.-

-A parte gli scherzi, cucciolo devi riuscire a rilassarti, hai un marito meraviglioso che ti ama alla follia, siete felicemente sposati, quindi goditi il tempo di sesso sfrenato, perché quando arriverà il bambino, ti assicuro che non ne avrete tanto a disposizione.- 

-Ti ho mai detto quanto ti adoro, Lydia Martin?- Finalmente il volto del ragazzo si distende e abbozza perfino un sorriso.

-Mangiamo? Io sto letteralmente morendo di fame!- Gli sorride a sua volta, trovando l'amico molto più rilassato.

-Pochi minuti ed il pranzo è pronto, ma nel frattempo parliamo un po' di cose serie... ma hai sentito chi sta per divorziare?-

-Quanto amo la tua professione, fratello, sai sempre un pettegolezzo in più del diavolo.-

-Per diavolo intendi tuo marito? Ti ricordi come lo chiamavi appena vi ho presentati?-

-Certo che me lo ricordo, Satana con lo scollo a V, lo chiamo ancora così nell'intimità.-

-Altro particolare che avrei preferito non sapere.-

-Sei tu che divaghi! Insomma mi vuoi dire chi sta per divorziare o no?-

-Ti ricordi quella mora secca secca ed altezzosa che ha fatto l'ultimo anno di liceo con noi?-

-Non dirmi che lei ed il quarterback...-

-Pare che lei lo abbia trovato nel loro letto col suo manager.-

-Ma dai? Non mi dire? Mi fa proprio piacere per quella sciacquetta dalle cosce lunghe, era convinta di avere la vagina più preziosa del mondo ed invece il bel Danny ha preferito il batacchio, alla sua perla preziosa.-

-Ma quanto sei perfida!- Commenta il giornalista, iniziando a ridere a crepapelle.

Per Stiles sono sempre un toccasana le chiacchierate con la sua Lydia, e soprattutto nelle giornate come quelle odierna, solo lei sa come tirargli sul il morale con poche e semplici parole.

 

Nel frattempo Derek e Cora sono arrivati a destinazione: da un po’ di tempo i due lavorano sotto copertura come acquirenti di armi illegali. 

Oggi ci sarà lo scambio decisivo che, con ogni probabilità, permetterà loro di arrestare quei delinquenti. 

Ormai manca poco e in quel bosco, a diversi chilometri dalla città, il silenzio potrebbe essere sostituito da qualcosa di molto meno piacevole...

-Derek rimani concentrato, per favore, ho come l’impressione che tu abbia la testa da un’altra parte.-

-Non ho bisogno della baby-sitter, Cora! Tieni gli occhi aperti piuttosto.-

Nonostante la sua apparente distrazione, il suo intuito di poliziotto gli dice che qualcosa non và, si sente inquieto, più di quanto non lo sia già, forse anche lui si stà facendo suggestionare troppo dalle apprensioni di Stiles. 

Scruta l'orizzonte ed in lontananza vede arrivare un furgoncino, uno di quelli solitamente adibiti al trasporto di piccoli animali.

-Arrivano!- Comunica alla collega.

Il mezzo si ferma a qualche metro da loro, nessun movimento...

-Che diavolo stanno facendo?- chiede perplessa Cora.

-Non ne ho la più pallida idea, prendi la valigetta e mostrala fuori dal finestrino.- Ordina il tenente.

Il furgone si muove avvicinandosi per poi rifermarsi, le portiere si aprono e due uomini dalle facce molto poco raccomandabili, compaiono subito dopo andandogli incontro. 

Tutto è pronto per lo scambio, ormai.  
Mostrati i soldi, i due poliziotti insieme ai due malviventi si recano sul retro del furgone per concludere il loro accordo, ma un urlo improvviso li interrompe proprio nel vivo.

-Fermi tutti! FBI!-

-Oh! Merda!- “Il solito tempismo perfetto dei Federali “ pensa fra se Derek.

-Ehi, calma... ragazzi... noi...- Tenta di spiegare il poliziotto ai “colleghi” . 

Purtroppo ogni tentativo di Derek è reso vano dall'entrata in scena di un terzo malvivente, rimasto nascosto fino ad allora, uscire dal retro del furgone armato fino ai denti.

-Cora! Al riparo! Al riparo!- Aggiunge poi urlando, mentre si rifugia dietro l'albero più vicino, quando vede almeno cinque uomini in tenuta d’assalto correre proprio nella loro direzione con le armi puntate.

Lo scontro a fuoco ormai è inevitabile...

Come previsto la calma del bosco ormai è stata sovrasta dal rumore assordante dei colpi di pistola, i tre scagnozzi di Cavalera non possono fare, niente contro le potenti armi dei federali, ed uno ad uno cadono a terra privi di vita.

Torna improvvisamente il silenzio, rotto solo dall'urlo di Cora.

-Derek! Derek! Nonono!- La poliziotta si avvicina in fretta al collega a terra, colpito, nel suo nascondiglio da un proiettile di rimbalzo diretto ai tre delinquenti.

 

Il pranzo si conclude serenamente per i due amici, era da molto tempo che non trascorrevano del tempo insieme senza “l'intrusione” dei mariti e del piccolo Cameron.

Sono talmente presi dai loro discorsi e pettegolezzi che nemmeno si accorgono che le lancette dell'orologio segnano mezzogiorno ormai passato.

-Mi dispiace se ti ho fatto fare tardi.-

-Tranquillo! Una collega mi deve un favore per un episodio simile, mi coprirà lei nel caso non ce la facessi a spaccare il secondo, ma devo proprio andare ora!-

-E' stato bello... la pros... - Le parole di Stiles vengono però interrotte dalla suoneria del suo cellulare.

-Scusami, solo un minuto, è Derek!-

-Ehi, amore! Finalmente! Stavo impazzendo nel non sentirti... -

-Stiles, sono Cora...-

-Co….Cora? Perché mi chiami dal telefono di Derek? Lui... lui... sta bene?-

Il suo respiro accelera improvvisamente ed il terrore invade ogni angolo del suo corpo, ha la netta sensazione che le sue sensazioni stiano diventando reali e questo fa tremare anche il suo più piccolo muscolo.

-Stiles che sta succedendo?- Chiede Lydia, appena nota lo stato in cui la telefonata manda il suo amico.

-Vieni al “Lincoln Memorial Hospital”… hanno sparato a Derek!-


	4. Tempesta, quiete e ...

La piccola utilitaria di Lydia si destreggia nel traffico dell'ora di punta ed, in certi momenti, sembra fatichi perfino a tenere la strada verso il Lincoln Memorial Hospital, la sua proprietaria tiene a fatica l’alta velocità, e a sua volta cerca di tenere a bada il suo agitatissimo passeggero.

-Va più veloce, Lydia, ti prego!- la incita Stiles, che con il respiro sempre più affannato, si porta una mano sulla tempia, come a trattenere i brutti pensieri, che inevitabilmente lo investono come un fiume in piena.

-Stai calmo, Stiles! Non sappiamo ancora quali siano le sue condizioni. Per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe essere solo un ferita lieve o…- cerca di calmarlo l’amica, stringendogli la mano, prima di essere interrotta .

-... o morto?- Conclude infatti il giovane, facendo finalmente uscire quelle lacrime che ormai tentava di trattenere da fin troppo tempo, il pensiero di perdere il suo compagno lo tortura.

-Me lo sentivo che sarebbe successo... me lo sentivo! Non dovevo permettergli di uscire stamattina, non dovevo lasciarlo andare! È colpa mia! È colpa mia! Come faccio senza di lui? Io… io non posso farcela... non posso perderlo! No, no, no!-

Le sue parole sembrano non avere un freno, tra sensi di colpa e disperazione.

Con le mani fra i capelli cerca di respirare per portare aria ai polmoni, il petto è come schiacciato da un peso: il peso della paura.

-Stiles, ti prego, calmati! Stai perdendo il controllo, siamo praticamente arrivati. Ecco l'ingresso, lascia che parcheggi e…Stiles, aspetta! Stiles!-

Ignorando completamente i richiami di Lydia, Stiles scende dall’auto non ancora del tutto ferma, e si precipita verso l'ingresso del pronto soccorso, rischiando di scontrarsi con chiunque incontri nel suo tragitto.

Lo stato di shock ed il movimento all'interno del corridoio lo disorientano per un attimo, si gira intorno confuso per qualche istante, cercando di capirci qualcosa, per poi precipitarsi fino alla reception, arrivando quasi senza fiato.

-Sto cercando Derek… Derek Hale,lo hanno portato poco fa… gli... gli... hanno sparato... la prego mi dica come sta... sta bene, vero? La prego!-

-Lei è un parente del signor Hale? Sa, non possiamo divulgare notizie sui pa... Oddio, signore si sente bene? - gli chiede l’infermiera, notando lo stato di agitazione del ragazzo.

-So... sono il marito, la prego mi dica qualcosa… io…-

La sua attenzione viene improvvisamente catturata da Cora, che si appresta ad uscire da una delle stanze di degenza del pronto soccorso e, senza darle tempo di aprire bocca, la tempesta immediatamente di domande.

-Cora, oddio, come sta Derek? Ti prego, dimmi che è ancora vivo! Che diavolo è successo? Che cosa pensavate di fare, eh? O non stavate proprio pensando! Oddio dov’è? … dove l’hanno portato? È lì dentro?- chiede, indicando la porta dietro le spalle di Cora, dove, incurante di ricevere una risposta, entra senza pensarci su troppo.

-Stiles, aspetta! Calmati! Non è come …- L’agente viene ignorata dal reporter, che ormai, è completamente fuori controllo.

Quello che si ritrova davanti lo disorienta ancor di più: Derek è seduto sul bordo del lettino, a petto nudo, con un medico intento a fasciargli il braccio sinistro e parte dell'addome.

-Stiles?- lo chiama Derek.

Il più giovane respira a fatica con gli occhi arrossati dalle lacrime ed il viso al pari di una cencio immacolato.

Il poliziotto, invece, vedendolo immobilizzato si allarma, conosce bene suo marito e conosce quello stato, non è solo spaventato, ha decisamente un attacco di panico in corso.

Stiles. Seduto a terra, sente qualcuno pronunciare il suo nome, ma in realtà è come se nemmeno riuscisse ad associare sé stesso a quelle poche lettere, tutto intorno a lui è ovattato, poco nitido, le voci gli sembrano sempre più lontane, tutto gira e gira, a stento riesce a respirare, sente i suoi polmoni richiedere aria a gran voce fino a quando qualcosa di caldo ed amorevole si posa sul suo viso, ma è ancora tutto così confuso.

-Stiles! Calmati! Sono io Derek! Stiles, ti prego ascolta la mia voce e respira come faccio io!Stiles!- gli urla spaventato il marito.

Anche se Derek ormai sa come comportarsi in questi casi è sempre un trauma per lui vedere il suo uomo in quello stato, soprattutto sapendo di esserne la causa.

Il medico lo raggiunge, ordinando all'infermiera di preparare un'iniezione per calmare il ragazzo.

Stiles non sembra reagire ai ripetuti richiami delle persone intorno a lui.

Derek, senza lasciare il suo viso, si avvicina per baciarlo sulle labbra e lo fa finchè non sente una reazione in lui.

Il giornalista inizia a prendere contatto con la realtà, suo marito è lì con lui, ancora una volta a dargli sicurezza, a cullarlo con i suoi baci, con le sue carezze.

Il personale medico leggermente imbarazzato di fronte a quella cura miracolosa che è l'amore, cercano attirare l'attenzione dei due uomini, che non sembrano intenzionati a volersi staccare l'uno dall'altro tanto facilmente.

Le loro fronti sono unite, continuano ad accarezzarsi reciprocamente il viso, uno nel tentativo di asciugare le lacrime del più giovane e l’altro solo per constatare di avere veramente di fronte il proprio uomo.

-Vi lasciamo un attimo soli, ma tra poco dovrò tornare a finire la fasciatura.-annuncia il medico, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, preceduto dal resto dello staff.

-Ehi, cucciolo! E’ tutto ok, sono qui con te e sto bene.- gli sussurra dolcemente, cercando lo sguardo del giornalista, decisamente più rilassato, ma con ancora le lacrime agli occhi.

-Derek, ho pensato di morire, ho creduto che tu… che tu... oddio!-

-Schhh! So cosa ti è frullato in questa testolina, ma sono qui, e come vedi sto bene. Ho solo una ferita superficiale e due costole incrinate, nulla di più. Per fortuna avevo pensato di indossare il giubbotto antiproiettile... la mia fissa per la sicurezza non è valida solo per te, sai?-

-Sia ringraziato il cielo! Ho perso la testa quando Cora mi ha chiamato dicendomi che ti avevano sparato.-

-Si ho visto, tra un po’ ci lasciavi le penne tu!-

Stiles abbozza un sorriso, mentre Derek continua a lasciargli piccoli baci.

-Stai bene davvero? Ti fa molto male la ferita?-

-Solo un po', ma non più di quanto vedo star male te.-

-Sei tu quello ferito, dovrei preoccuparmi io per te, non tu!-

-Ma non voglio che ti preoccupi così. Mi hai spaventato, non possiamo finire in due all'ospedale ogni qualvolta mi faccio male.-

-Ammetto di essermi fatto un po' condizionare.-

-Eh si! Giusto un po'. Me la faresti una promessa?-

-Sentiamo?-

-Fidati di me, non sono uno sprovveduto, ho anni di esperienza, so fare il mio lavoro e credimi ci tengo a tornare a casa. Godiamoci ogni istante, non voglio sprecare un solo minuto in inutili paure, quando li posso passare baciandoti, stringerti e ... averti.-

-Direi che mi trovi d’accordo, te lo prometto, o almeno tenterò di farlo, ti amo da impazzire, Derek!-

Stiles allunga le braccia al di sopra delle spalle dell’uomo, abbracciandolo e avvicinandolo a se.

I visi, di nuovo vicinissimi, fronte contro fronte, si sfiorano appena le labbra mentre prendono forza uno dall'altro, come fanno da sempre.

-Ti amo anch’io, e non immagini quanto!-

Giusto il tempo di finire la frase, il ragazzo lo bacia con passione ed irruenza, permettendo sin da subito alle loro lingue di incontrarsi e danzare amabilmente come da abitudine.

-Ti desidero da matti! Che dici se ora sistemassimo le carte dell’ospedale e ce la filiamo a casa?-

-Direi che un’ottima idea, ma scordati il sesso, hai bisogno di riposo.-

-Cosa? Ma sei impazzito, vuoi farmi morire d’astinenza? Possiamo negoziare, vero? -

Il piccolo scherzoso battibecco tra coniugi viene subito interrotto dall'ingresso irruente e ansimante di Lydia, con i capelli sul viso e le scarpe in mano, ha l'aria stravolta.

-Hai idea Stiles, del tempo che ci voglia ad una donna per parcheggiare un'auto sotto pressione e correrti dietro con questi tacchi?- Dice urlante, agitando le calzature.

-Scusa!- riesce solo a rispondere il giovane, sforzandosi di trattenere una risata, cosa che a Derek non riesce.

-Per fortuna non sei l'unica dottoressa di questo ospedale, non saresti molto credibile in questo momento.- La prende in giro il poliziotto, nascondendo poi il viso nell'incavo del collo del marito, ma procurandosi comunque una linguaccia da parte dell'arruffata Lydia.

Firmati i documenti necessari per le dimissioni e calmato l'isterismo di Lydia con tanto di paternale, i due coniugi finalmente possono tornare a casa.

Il tragitto è l'occasione per Derek di raccontare quanto accaduto nelle ore precedenti.

Ormai è sera inoltrata ed il primo a mettere piede in casa è Derek, seguito da Stiles che si appresta a chiudere la porta e ad inserire il codice sul dispositivo d'allarme.

Accesa la luce, il poliziotto si avvicina al divano nel centro della sala, notando il pc del reporter ancora acceso, fogli e foto sparse ovunque che il giovane, nella frenesia di precipitarsi all'ospedale aveva dimenticato di mettere al loro posto.

-Che cos'è tutta questa roba?- Chiede ovviamente.

-Oh merda!- Dice fra sé Stiles, che con passo veloce supera suo marito per correre a chiudere il portatile e prendere tra le mani tutto il materiale possibile sparso in giro, cercando di renderlo il meno visibile possibile a suo marito.

-No... niente di che, solo del noiosissimo lavoro... sai com'è fatto Peter, ogni mosca che vola è una notizia per lui. - Sorride, ma non è eccessivamente, convinto di aver usato le parole adatte.

-Stiles! Che stai combinando?- Infatti il tono della domanda e l'alzata del sopracciglio indicano chiaramente il classico atteggiamento di chi attende una spiegazione.

-Naah! Che te lo dico a fare? Tanto sei talmente intontito dagli antidolorifici che nemmeno lo capiresti. Dai, ne riparleremo domani quando sarai più lucido. Ora devi andare a riposare, hai sentito il medico, no?- Ritenta, con più convinzione.

-Ok, stavolta hai vinto, ma solo perchè è stata una giornata lunga e non ho proprio voglia di sentirti blaterare per ore, mentre cerchi di girarci intorno.-

-Io non blatero, semmai sei tu che fai troppe domande, hai una deformazione professionale.-

-Si, certo! Senti chi parla!-

\- Ah ah! Senti ma... credi che Calavera cercherà vendetta per quanto successo oggi?-

-Non lo so, sicuramente non avrà gradito, per cui è meglio stare attenti e mantenere un atteggiamento di prudenza e questo vale anche per te, mio bel reporter ficcanaso.-

-Signor si, signore!- gli risponde Stiles con tanto di saluto militare e attenti.

-Sei incorreggibile, non scherzare, sto dicendo sul serio. Almeno finché Cora ed io non ne capiremo di più. Per un po' al lavoro ti accompagnerò io o qualcuno dei nostri agenti, chiaro chiacchierone?-

-Aspetta, aspetta... cosa? Posso dire la mia?-

-Assolutamente no! Almeno non per ora, non voglio che gironzoli solo per la città, cercherò di fare meno turni notturni e quando sei solo a casa non dimenticare mai di inserire l'allarme, ok?-

-Si, ok! Come vuoi tu! Ah! A proposito di allarme, stamattina la ditta ha mandato un tecnico per un controllo, sembra che alcuni dispositivi siano difettosi, il nostro sembra a posto, ma vogliono fare dei controlli periodici per scongiurare problemi futuri e garantirci l'efficienza del sistema.-

-Ci saranno dei costi aggiuntivi? Anche perchè non possiamo permetterci ulteriori spese.-

-No no... non credo almeno, dovrebbe essere tutto compreso nell'assistenza-

-Lo spero, abbiamo già speso una fortuna per quell'affare.-

-Che ti ricordo, tu hai voluto.-

-Comunque l'importante è che funzioni, ma... dimmi un pò...- Il tenente si avvicina a sé Stiles tirandolo per i fianchi.

\- ...che tipo era questo tecnico?-

-Perchè? Sei geloso per caso?-

-Io? Geloso? E' semplice curiosità la mia.-

-Si, come no! Niente di che comunque, una persona gentile e molto professionale, tutto qui. Stavo finendo la colazione quando è arrivato e mi ha fatto compagnia giusto per un caffè.- Lo provoca il giovane, avvicinando in modo provocatorio alle labbra del compagno, schivando però, i tentativi dell'altro di siglare un bacio.

-Ma che bravo... hai fatto gli onori di casa, ma, sempre solo per curiosità, oltre ad essere gentile e professionale era anche sexy?-

Stiles adora le piccole scenate di gelosia di suo marito: lo fa sentire solo suo.

-Sexy? Perchè esistono altri uomini sexy oltre a te?-

Le parole del ragazzo mutano in una sorta di dichiarazione d'amore sarcastica, come solo lui sa fare.

Derek sorride a quelle parole e poco ci manca che i suoi occhi prendano forma di due cuoricini come nei cartoni animati.

Successivamente se lo avvicina ancora di più, catturando finalmente quelle labbra, la passione è sempre la stessa, sin dal loro primo bacio, le emozioni ed il piacere che riescono a trasmettersi li coinvolge come fosse sempre la prima volta, i brividi lungo la schiena, le scosse che emanano le loro carezze e tutta la grande carica sessuale che ne consegue.

Anche quel momento non era diverso da altri, si desiderano, i loro corpi cercano sempre più contatto, i baci diventano sempre più appassionati. Labbra, viso, collo. Preso dal desiderio di sentirlo ancora più vicino a sé, Derek solleva Stiles per i fianchi, ma il corpo ferito lo riporta all'istante alla realtà: un urlo spezza quell'abbraccio.

-AH!-

-DEREK! Accidenti ma sei impazzito? Che pensavi di fare? Stai bene?- Si preoccupa subito il giornalista.

-Si, si, tranquillo, è tutto ok, mi sono solo lasciato trasportare.-

-E io sono un idiota che te lo permetto, basta coccole. Forza! Fila a letto... sbirro!-

All'ultima parola il reporter gli rifila una pacca sul sedere mentre il tenente, da bravo paziente, si avvia al piano di sopra, afferrando però per un braccio il suo medico personale, per trascinarlo con sé.

Stesi sotto le coperte del loro letto, Stiles è intento nella lettura di un best-seller, mentre Derek si agita alla ricerca di una posizione, lanciando di tanto intanto delle occhiate a suo marito, che sembra ignorarlo.

-Dovresti dormire.- Lo provoca Stiles, senza distogliere l'attenzione dal suo libro.

-Non è semplice come dirlo.- Borbotta sbuffando.

-Su dai, spero non vorrai che ti canti la ninna nanna?-

-Ti stai divertendo, vero?- Gli chiede l'uomo seccato, abbandonando la testa sul cuscino e picchiettando nervosamente le dita sul suo addome.

-A fare cosa?-

-A provocarmi.-

-Non ti sto provocando, sto solo leggendo, Derek! Non vedi?-

-Lo vedo anche fin troppo bene, non preoccuparti! Lo sai bene che non riesco a controllarmi quando indossi quegli occhiali.-

-Allora non guardarmi e dormi. Non ci vedo senza, come faccio a leggere?-

Stiles in effetti si sta divertendo da matti a provocare l'uomo: il sentirsi così desiderato lo manda in estasi, ma non resisterà ancora per molto, e lo sa bene...

-Non potresti evitare di leggere almeno per questa notte? E possibilmente anche far finta che non mi desideri?-

-Non importa ciò che desidero, hai sentito il medico?-

-Il medico non ha detto di non fare sesso!-

-Il medico ha detto che devi riposare e fare sesso come lo facciamo noi, non è riposare.-

-Ti odio quando fai così.-

-Non è vero, ti eccito anche quando faccio cosi.-

-Allora smettila! Non vedi? Sono ferito, ho rischiato di morire e non merito nemmeno un po' di coccole dal mio adorato maritino?- Questa volta è Derek a provocare il ragazzo, guardandolo con un mezzo broncio e dandosi un'aria sconsolata.

-Cosi sei scorretto, però! Da chi hai imparato queste infime tecniche di persuasione?-

-Secondo te? Se non ricordo male da un tipo con occhi da cerbiatto e che riesce ad ottenere sempre ciò che vuole.-

-Ah si? Mi sta simpatico il tipo... sai?- Abbandonato il suo libro, il reporter mette finalmente fine alla tortura, si avvicina e bacia con delicatezza le labbra dell'altro.

I piccoli baci a stampo ben presto diventano sempre più profondi, le loro lingue lottano, si accarezzano.

Con premura Stiles cerca di evitare di posarsi proprio sulle parti ferite del compagno mentre si mette a cavalcioni su di lui. Interrompe la sua opera di seduzione solo per togliere gli occhiali che ancora indossa.

-No! Lasciali- Gli intima il tenente, bloccando il gesto e riportandolo a sé per continuare ciò che era stato interrotto.

-Ti desidero!- Ansima il poliziotto all’orecchio del giornalista che, nel frattempo, ha iniziato a torturagli il collo

-Che novità... se fosse per te mi incateneresti al letto!-

-Per caso hai voglia di giocare oggi, Stilinski?-

-Non sai quanto… ma ricorda sei convalescente, per cui sta volta dirigo io, ok?-

-Guarda che non sono invalido.- Prova ad obiettare l’agente.

La parte dominante è sempre stata sua e in quel momento prova quasi imbarazzo a lasciare il comando al reporter che lo osserva sghignazzando.

-Dai, rilassati... sei teso come se dovessi andare in guerra, non ti fidi di me?-

-Dipende… che intenzioni hai?-

Stiles non risponde, si limita solo a riportare i loro visi vicini, facendo leva sulle braccia per non caricare sul corpo indolenzito di Derek con il suo peso.

Lo guarda intensamente per poi baciarlo avidamente, cercando l’immediato contatto con la sua lingua e muovendo allo stesso tempo il bacino nulla nascente erezione dell’uomo.

D’improvviso il giovane interrompe il bacio, con il disappunto del marito, spostando la posizione tra le sue gambe, senza troppi indugi gli sfila contemporaneamente i pantaloni del pigiama e l’intimo, seguiti un attimo dopo anche dai propri... svelando l’eccitazione di entrambi.

-Mettiti comodo, mio bel tenentino!- Gli sussurra Stiles un momento prima di prendere il suo membro tra le labbra, ingoiando quasi tutta la sua lunghezza.

Un paio di su è giù, portano Derek ad ansimare in preda a forti spasmi di piacere. Stiles alterna bocca e movimenti della mano, lecca e succhia con foga, fino a portare l’uomo ad urlare quasi da togliergli il respiro.

-Stiles! Stiles! Fermati, sto per venire... ah!... nonono... non voglio venire cosi... ti prego! Ah!-

Il giovane asseconda la richiesta, eccitato e arrivato al limite anche lui.

Velocemente prende il lubrificante dal cassetto del comodino per spalmarne un po’ nella sua apertura e sul membro pulsante di suo marito, senza attendere troppo, si posiziona ancora su di lui.

Inizia prima con una lenta penetrazione, senza preparazione fatica ad entrare, ma non c'è tempo, vuole tutto e subito e si lascia andare, inarcando la schiena e gettando la testa all’indietro con un ansimante gemito finale, porta l’erezione del compagno tutta dentro di sé, si ferma un attimo per dare tempo alla sua apertura ad abituarsi all’intrusione, tra un misto di piacere e dolore, cerca sostegno appoggiandosi alle cosce dell’uomo che a sua volta accarezza le sue nel tentativo di rilassarlo.

Il reporter si sposta nuovamente in avanti per baciare il suo bel poliziotto che, ormai, è in totale balia delle azioni del coniuge che non gli lascia il minimo spazio di manovra.

Senza interrompere il bacio, Stiles inizia a muoversi, man mano sempre più veloce, basta poco e con suoi stessi affondi arriva a toccare la propria prostata provocando l’estasi tanto cercata.

I due non riescono nemmeno più a parlare, le loro labbra non si sono separate un attimo, si scambiavano baci, respiri e gemiti di piacere, assaporando quel loro momento di unione che, con le ultime movenze portano l’amplesso dritto verso il gran finale: l’uomo si vuota completamente dentro il giovane che cade esausto al suo fianco dopo aver fatto altrettanto nella sua mano.

-Oddio, Stiles sei stato fantastico... credo che mi ci potrei abituare a queste tue prese di comando!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perchè la storia entri nel vivo, dovrete aspettare ancora un pò, ci sono tante cose da dire ancora prima e sono importanti, e poi ci sono quei momenti di coppia, che lasciatemelo dire, non resisto a non scrivere, e i nostri Sterek si prestano bene a questo e vi anticipo che il prossimo capitolo è molto leggero, con un pizzico di umor e fluff dedicato proprio al rapporto della coppia.
> 
> Baci e grazie a tutti quelli che stanno leggendo.


	5. L'anniversario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi presento il seguente capitolo, quanto segue ha scene di sesso un pò spinte e momenti molto fluff e humor, mi sembrava doveroso darvi un momento così, visto che le cose dal prossimo capitolo cambieranno decisamente, per cui godetevi questo momento di pace.
> 
> Buona lettura

Finalmente dopo un’estenuante giornata di dodici ore in centrale, Derek è riuscito a prendere sonno, dorme rilassato abbracciato al proprio cuscino, ignaro che da li a poco, qualcuno ha deciso che è già ora di svegliarsi.

-Ppppssshhh! Eih Derek? Stai dormendo?- Stiles dolcemente lascia piccoli baci sul retro del collo dell’uomo, allungandosi al di sopra della spalla per osservare il suo viso, pronto a captare ogni segno di coscienza.

-Derek!- Prova a soffiargli nell’orecchio, ma senza ottenere nessuna reazione, Derek giace in uno stato di sonno profondo.

-Derek!Stai dormendo… sei serio?- Si domanda indispettito.

Niente sembra destarlo da quel sonno, più che addormentato, sembra in letargo.

-Non ci posso credere,dorme,…come fai a dormire dico io!-

Seduto nel letto,con la schiena appoggiata alla testata e le braccia conserte, il giornalista è seriamente contrariato, deciso più che mai a svegliare il tenente, prende il telecomando della sveglia, ebbene si,la sveglia tanto odiata da Derek è dotata anche di un telecomando, e aziona con un mezzo sorriso di soddisfazione, il tasto di allarme.

Il suono che essa emette, più che suono, alle orecchie di Derek pare un boato assordante, che lo fa sobbalzare in un risveglio talmente brusco che a stento riprende coscienza del mondo reale, si guarda intorno, prima di volgere la sua attenzione su Stiles che lo osserva imbronciato, con ancora in mano l‘oggetto incriminato.

-Ma che diavolo ti è preso, sei impazzito per caso? Prima o poi te la faccio ingoiare questa sveglia! Che c‘è?-

-Sul serio Derek ,cosa mi prende? Stavi dormendo!-

-Certo che stavo dormendo,che dovrei fare a un quarto dalla mezzanotte? La domanda è perché accidenti non stai dormendo tu?-

-Non posso crederci, è il nostro anniversario da solo un quarto d’ora e tu lo ignori così?-

-CHE COSA? Mi hai svegliato per questo, per ricordarmi che è il nostro anniversario?-

-Te lo sei scordato?-

-No per favore non iniziare, giuro… avvolte mi sembri un bambino di 5 anni, non me lo sono scordato, con te sarebbe impossibile, visto che me lo ricordi da 365 giorni- Nello scandire le ultime parole, l’uomo si volta sbuffando e si rigetta tra le lenzuola, dando le spalle al ragazzo.

-Che fai?- Lo interroga il giovane, scocciato

-Provo a dormire come tutti i comuni mortali.-

-Eh non te frega niente che oggi è il nost…-

-…Finiscila! Mi fregherà fra un paio d’ore, voglio fare una bella dormita, è chiedere troppo? Dopo avrai la tua favolosa giornata, ma ora mettiti a dormire!-

-Dopo? Dopo quando, se poi dovrai andare a lavoro e se farai un turno come quello di oggi addio alla nostra giornata!-

-Mi hai scocciato!- Detto questo Derek si alza di scatto, afferra il cuscino e una coperta e prima di uscire dalla stanza volge un mezzo strizzato sorriso al giovane che lo osserva stupito.

-Dove stai andando?-

-Vado a dormire sul divano..da solo! Buona notte Stiles!-

-Cosa, proprio oggi? Stai scherzano? No, non sta decisamente scherzando… Derek avanti faccio il bravo torna qui,Derek!-

Chiusa la porta della loro camera, scende al piano terra e si accomoda sul divano nell’ampia sala d’ingresso.

Un paio di minuti bastano per ritornare a ronfare soddisfatto, è troppo stanco anche solo per pensare alle lamentele che sicuramente in quel momento attraversano la mente paranoica di suo marito.

Non sa quanto tempo sia passato, ma è sicuro che è stato relativamente breve da quando ha preso sonno, quando un fastidioso e continuo brusio, lo destano da ogni buon proposito di continuare la sua visita a Morfeo.

Aiutato dall’illuminazione del cellulare cerca di guardare intorno a se cosa lo disturba, non vede niente, tutto sembra tranquillo, ma quel brusio non cessa, si rende poi conto che la provenienza di tutto viene dal basso, si sporge dal divano per guardare di sotto e quello che vede lo lascia interdetto.

Stiles è disteso sul tappeto, tra il divano e il tavolino, armato di cuscino e coperta, che tenta una sistemazione, in un continuo rigirarsi per trovare una posizione, Derek lo guarda divertito, ma cerca di rimanere serio.

-Si può sapere che stai facendo?-

-Non mi piace dormire da solo, e questo dannato tappeto non si può dire che sia proprio comodo!-

-Sei incorreggibile, da quanto sei lì?-

-Abbastanza per aver dolori alla schiena per una settimana-

-Ma quanto sei deficiente … forza vieni qua!-

-Se non mi picchi!-

-Quando mai ti ho picchiato?-

-Sai c’è una prima volta per tutto-

-Finiscila di dire stronzate!Vuoi venire o no? O vogliamo fare avanti e dietro tra la camera e il divano per tutta la notte?-

Non se lo fa ripetere una terza volta, con un balzo Stiles è già accucciato sotto la coperta, accoccolandosi tra le sue braccia.

-Lo sai che quando ti ci metti sei proprio un rompi scatole?-

-Fammi rimanere così e ti giuro che ti lascio dormire in santa pace, e scusami per prima, non sopporto litigare con te.-mormora il giornalista

-Be potremo anche fare altro a questo punto!-

-Che vuoi dire?Vuoi darmi un sonnifero?-

-No idiota, mi hai fatto passare il sonno.-

Non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di ribattere che il poliziotto con un balzo felino si ritrova sopra di lui, lo bacia immediatamente per evitare che l‘altro inizi a straparlare, basta poco, e il fuoco della passione li travolge, all’unisono si spogliano e in un attimo si ritrovano uniti, l’uno nel corpo dell’altro, per quel primo atto d’amore che avrebbe accompagnato tutta la giornata.

Risvegliato dalla luce, che da qualche ora illumina l’ampia sala di quella piccola villetta, Derek con delicatezza si sfila dalla sua posizione accanto a Stiles, che dorme beatamente a pancia sotto con un braccio fuori dal divano, adagia la coperta sulla nudità del compagno e si alza infilandosi i boxer recuperati poco prima, e si dirige verso la cucina, vuole fargli una sorpresa preparando per l’occasione la colazione, o per lo meno ci proverà.

Dopo un laborioso impegno, sistema il tutto sul tavolino e chinato di fronte a lui, si sofferma per un attimo per osservarlo dormire, gli è sempre piaciuto farlo, e quella mattina in modo particolarmente, più lo guarda più si sente fortunato ad averlo incontrato, non aveva mai sperato o desiderato niente per il suo futuro, ma lui è la realizzazione migliore della sua vita, non poteva desiderare nulla di diverso, e presto tutto sarà perfetto, quando riusciranno a completare la loro famiglia .. con un bambino.

Decide che è il momento di svegliarlo, lo fa dolcemente, con un tenero e leggero bacio.

-Ehi, bello addormentato!-

Alla visione di quello sguardo verde smeraldo su di lui, un sorriso illumina il viso rilassato e riposato del giovane,

-Ehi, principe azzurro!- Basta solo attimo per guardarsi attorno, capire che è già mattina inoltrata, che urla tirandosi d’improvviso a sedere, balzo da far indietreggiare dallo spavento Derek, che lo guarda con fare interrogativo-

-OH CAZZO! Che ore sono?Merda ho dimenticato di mettere la sveglia, cioè in teoria è colpa tua se me lo sono dimenticata... oh cavolo devo prepararti la colazione, perché non mi hai svegliato prima, a che ora devi essere a lavoro? E’ tardissimo non puoi uscire senza fare colazione, e che ci fai ancora in boxer? … eh dove sono finiti i miei?- In preda all’agitazione, durante il suo monologo non è stato un attimo fermo ,mentre cerca sotto la coperta e intorno al divano i suoi abiti.

-Hai finito?-

-Mamma mia De, la tua tranquillità mi irrita, ringrazia che sei dannatamente bello di natura altrimenti a lavoro ti saresti presentato da barbone!- Conclude Stiles, abbozzando un sorriso di soddisfazione al ritrovamento dei boxer, che sventola vittorioso.

Derek non ribatte, si riavvicina a lui, bloccando il suo tentativo di infilarsi l‘intimo, glieli strappa di mano, lanciandoli via con non curanza e portandosi in avanti con provocazione fino a farlo distendere, lo guarda dritto negli occhi, leccandosi leggermente le labbra con la lingua.

-Che..che fai?- Balbetta il reporter,con il cuore che inizia a battere forte per quel tipo di vicinanza del compagno.

-Non voglio vederti vestito oggi!-

-Ah ah ah si certo! Non pretenderai che giri per casa completamente nudo mentre attendo il tuo ritorno?-

-Non potrei mai perdere tale spettacolo!-

-In che senso? Hai piazzato anche le telecamere in casa?-

-COSA? NO! Secondo te ieri mi sono massacrato per dodici ore a lavorato, per niente? Oggi sono tutto tuo… o meglio, tu sei tutto mio.- 

Nel pronunciare quelle parole, gli si tuffa letteralmente sul collo per baciarlo con avidità, interrotto un nano secondo dopo dalla parlantina del coniuge, che non gli da tregua.

-Oddio ti sei preso la giornata libera? E’ magnifico, vedi anche tu a modo tuo sai essere romantico!- Estasiato tira a se Derek, perché continuasse a occuparsi del suo collo, interrompendo ancora una volta la sua azione.

-Scusa ma cos’è questa puzza?- Gli domanda poi il giovane annusando l’aria.

-AH ! Già dimenticavo! Ho preparato la colazione, buon anniversario mio dolce reporter ficcanaso.- Risponde l’uomo, stampandogli un bacio e alzandosi a sedere guardando in direzione del tavolino di fronte a loro.

-Buon anniversario anche a te, adorabile sbirro scorbutico - Gli risponde lusingato, stampando anch’essi un bacio al consorte. 

Stiles prova seriamente ad essere compiaciuto dal quel gesto carino e romantico, ma la puzza è davvero tremenda e nutre seri dubbi sulla riuscita della sorpresa, consapevole del fatto che l’uomo è un completo disastro in cucina, per cui guarda con circospezione quello che si ritrova davanti.

-Ma che bello hai preparato la colazione!- Esclama rassegnato come chi si sta per avvelenare.

-Diciamo che ci ho provato-

A giudicare da quello che si ritrova davanti, è persino peggio di ogni aspettativa; il caffè somigliava più a un tè, ha di sicuro usato quello solubile, ovviamente con dosi errate, le uova per quanto ancora crude avevano un aspetto simile alla maionese, persino i cornetti già pronti,che andavano solo scaldati è riuscito a bruciare con il microonde, il succo… be si il succo andava bene ,almeno lì non trovava difficoltà ad aprirne il cartone e versarlo in un bicchiere.

-Senti amore senza offesa, veramente apprezzo lo sforzo, è stato un gesto davvero molto carino, è mi vergogno a dirlo, ma tu mangeresti questa roba?- Sentenzia Stiles dopo un’accurata ispezione.

-Onestamente no, sono proprio un disastro per queste cose … ma muoio di fame. Che dici, ti va di prepararmi qualcosa?-

-Direi di si pasticcione!-

-Pancakes?-

-Aggiudicato.-

Mentre si alza per dirigersi in cucina, seguito a ruota dal compagno, il giovane blocca il passo e si guarda intorno con sospetto, attirando l’attenzione anche di Derek, che quasi gli finisce addosso.

-Che succede? Stiles, è tutto apposto?-

-Si credo di si, ma tu non ti senti osservato?-

-Osservato? Da chi?-

-Non lo so, è da giorni che ho come l’impressione che ci sia qualcuno in casa che mi osservi-

-Stiles non c’è nessuno! Forse sei solo suggestionato dalla storia con i Calavera, ma abbiamo preso tutte le precauzioni possibili, puoi stare tranquillo e poi ora ci sono io con te.-

-Si hai ragione, è sicuramente solo suggestione, andiamo va, prima che mi crolli svenuto per la fame!-

Dopo una bella e sostanziosa colazione alla Stiles,Vi due sono di nuovo sul divano, nudi, a scambiarsi coccole, abbracciati uno accanto all’altro, assaporando quel semplice contato che li racchiude nel loro mondo.

-Sai che pensavo?- Il primo come al solito a spezzare il silenzio è Stiles.

-Cosa?-

-Se potessi cambiare qualcosa di me, cosa cambieresti?-

-Sinceramente nulla.-

-Non ti credo, ti lamenti continuamente che sono un ficcanaso e un chiacchierone, e se potessi non vorresti cambiarlo?-

-A volte mi infastidisce e ti prederei anche a schiaffi per quello che riesci a combinare, ma, no non lo cambierei.-

-Ti da fastidio ma non lo cambieresti?-

-Assolutamente no, se non fossi stato così, non ti avrei mai avuto tra i piedi, non ci saremo incontrati e non avrei capito di amarti alla follia… anche se in certi momenti ti avrei preso volentieri a calci-

-Wow, le tue dichiarazioni d‘amore sono sempre uniche e romantiche!-

-MMM !Tu invece, se potessi cambieresti questi miei modi burberi?-

-Che dici, assolutamente no, è questo tuo modo ad avermi fatto innamorare di te, in realtà li adoro e mi eccitano,come per il nostro primo bacio in quella vecchia ferrovia abbandonata, ti ricordi?-

*** FLASHBACK ***

-Stilinski?Che diamine ci fai qui?-

-Oh salve mio caro tenentino, è sempre un piacere rivederti.-

-Ti ho fatto una domanda,CHE... CI... FAI... QUI?-

-Sono qui per lo stesso motivo per cui ci stai tu?-

-Ma davvero, io devo arrestare dei criminali e tu chi dovresti arrestare?-

-Su dai, detta cosi mi fai sembrare fuori posto!-

-Fa silenzio,possono sentirci.-

\- … OH porca miseria che cosa è stato?-

-Imbecille ci sparano addosso, possibile che devi sempre farti notare? Seguimi prima che ti riducano a un colabrodo.-

-Capisco che vogliano sparare te, ma perché a me?-

-Forse perché ti sei imbucato in uno scambio tra spacciatori?-

-Mio dio ma che hai ai piedi, non riesco a starti dietro! Aspettami.-

-Taci e muoviti prima che ci vedano, come fai ad essere così lento?-

-Non ce la faccio più a correre, tra un po’ morirò di infarto.-

-Accidenti sono vicini, veloce infilati là sotto.-

-Sei pazzo sotto le ruote di un treno?-

-E’ una stazione in disuso idiota… ti ci infili da solo o vuoi che ti accompagni a calci?-

Poco dopo tra le ruote del treno…

-Ma vuoi stare un po’ fermo?-

-Fammi capire come faccio a muovermi, quando mi stai praticamente spalmato sopra, non potevi andare tra quelle ruote più in là?-

-Sono io quello che ha una pistola, qualcuno deve pur difenderti, e poi non è molto affidabile lasciarti da solo.-

-Oh, ma allora lo ammetti che ci tieni a me-

-Che stai blaterando? Voglio solo evitare che la tua anima tormentata e logorroica mi perseguiti anche da morto, e se ti trovano, scoprono e ammazzano anche me… e finiscila di muoverti!-

-Non sto facendo niente, non riesco a muovere un muscolo, non sei proprio un peso piuma sai!-

-Qualcosa la sotto però si sta muovendo!-

-Ah intendi lì! Scusa ma … e comunque se la matematica non è un’opinione, possiedo un solo pene, e io ne sento anche un altro -

-Non metterti in testa cose strane Stilinski, la mia è una reazione involontaria e solo fisica ai tuoi movimenti.-

-Non ci posso credere ti sto eccitando Hale?-

-Non dire scemenze e sta zitto si stanno avvicinando!-

-Ma… -

Senza nessun preavviso,Derek affonda le sue labbra in quelle di Stiles, bloccando il respiro di entrambi, in un deciso e lungo bacio .

Due uomini nel fra tempo si avvicinano al loro vagone

-Guarda cosa era il tuo rumore sospettoso,un gruppo di miceti ,imbecille ti sei messo a sparare a dei gatti?-  
-Ti giuro che ero convinto ci fossero due persone che discutevano-  
-Idiota,torniamo di là,ma in ogni caso teniamo gli occhi aperti non voglio sorprese durante lo scambio,eh tu datti una calmata,le munizioni potrebbero servirti per altro-  
-Si ok scusa capo,ma ero sicuro fossero delle persone,farò più attenzione!-

 

Dopo che i due si sono allontanati, il bacio viene interrotto senza troppa fretta ,boccheggiano entrambi in cerca di aria, si guardano affannati e leggermente arrossati in viso.

-Mi hai baciato?-

-Non è come pensi!-

-Non c’è molto da pensare, mi hai baciato!-

-NO!-

-SI!-

-Si ok ti ho baciato, ma era solo per farti stare zitto.-

-E tu baci tutti quelli che vuoi zittire?-

-NO!-

-Allora mi hai baciato perché volevi baciarmi?-

-Non la finirai mai di domandarmelo vero?-

-No, se è vero che lo volevi.-

-Se ti dicessi che non lo volevo?-

-Non ti credo, mi desideri dal primo giorno che mi hai incontrato, ma non lo vuoi ammette, di cosa hai paura Derek?-

-Di te… di quello che mi fai. -

\- … E cosa ti starei facendo?-

-Mi fai uscire di testa, mi mandi in tilt, ecco cosa fai, non dovevo baciarti, è stato un riflesso.-

-Non era un riflesso era ciò che volevi, ed ciò che voglio anche io, smettila di fare il cadetto che segue le sue stupide rigide regole, se vuoi qualcosa prenditela!-

Derek senza parole, deglutisce e lo fissa intensamente, come in precedenza le sue labbra si imbattono improvvise in quelle del ragazzo, che sta volta risponde al bacio, dando senza tentennamenti libero accesso alle loro lingue e approfondire il bacio, che poco per volta diventa sempre più divorante di passione, un bacio che entrambi ricorderanno per tutta la vita, il primo vero bacio, il primo di tanti, che sigla l’inizio della loro storia insieme. 

***FINE FLASHBACK***

-Non so come fai,riesci sempre a cacciarti nei guai.-

-Non è vero!-

-Si invece, e ci trascini anche me,s ei un incantatore nato, alla fine si fa sempre come vuoi tu!-

-Non è vero nemmeno questo, ti dimentichi quando mi hai voluto arrestare?-

-Si come no, ricordo anche come è andata a finire però!- 

****FLASHBACK**** 

-Derek sei impegnato?-

-Che c’è Cora.-

-Abbiamo ricevuto una richiesta di intervento per una violazione di proprietà privata, e la persona in questione è stata bloccata dal proprietario, aspettano il nostro arrivo.-

-Perché lo chiedi a me, non abbiamo più agenti al distretto?-

-Forse perché gli altri non conoscono il soggetto così bene come te?-

-No! Non dirmelo … lui?-

-Già, il tuo bel fidanzatino.-

-Non è possibile ma come fa a cacciarsi perennemente nei guai?Sta volta però mi sente.-

-Derek, stai calmo-

-Cora, per favore ha bisogno di una lezione, o mi farà diventare pazzo prima o poi.-

POCO DOPO….

-Grazie di averci chiamato Sig.Simons,ce ne occupiamo noi, può lasciarci soli? E tu stupido idiota vieni qui!-

-Lo so che sei incazzato, ma posso spiegare.-

-Incazzato? No perché dovrei esserlo? Ti sei solo introdotto nella casa di un sospettato per omicidio, che per le leggi di questo stato ha diritto anche alla sua privacy, ti dice niente la violazione di domicilio? E ringrazia il cielo che ti abbia scoperto il padre e non quello psicopatico del figlio.-

-lo so ho fatto una cavolata, prima di venire dovevo chiamarti, ma avevo una pista!-

\- Non dovevi chiamarmi, dovevi solo farti gli affari tuoi, Stiles, sei un giornalista non un investigatore.-

-Volevo solo aiutare.-

-Rischiando per l’ennesima volta di farti ammazzare? Bel’aiuto, avanti dammi i polsi.-

-Che vuoi fare arrestarmi?….ma smettila!-

-Smettila tu,vuoi darmi quei polsi ?-

-Ma fai sul serio?-

-Serissimo… lo fai volontariamente o devo obbligarti?-

ALL’ARRIVO IN CENTRALE….

-Non vorrai lasciarmi in questa cella spero?-

-Certo che si, pensavi ti portassi in albergo?-

-Mi fanno paura i posti bui.-

-Ti lascerò la luce accesa.-

-E se mi succede qualcosa questa notte?-

-Non esagerare, non ti sto lasciando in un campo di concentramento, non hai compagni di cella e sei in un distretto di polizia, che vuoi che ti succeda?-

-Ti odio quando fai così.-

-No che non mi odi, smettila di lagnarti, te la sei cercata.-

-Non ti faccio pena chiuso qui dentro?-

-No!-

-Potrei subire un trauma.-

-Quanto la fai lunga, buonanotte Stiles!-

-Vuoi lasciarmi davvero qui?-

-Certo-

-Abbiamo un rapporto strano noi due!-

-Smettila di fare il cucciolo bastonato, non… non mi incanti! Magari quando la finirai di ficcare il naso dove non devi, non mi obbligherai a fare queste cose.-

-Potresti almeno darmi un bacio della buona notte, starei più tranquillo-

-No no no! So cosa stai cercano di fare, non avrai quel bacio, scordatelo!-

-Va be peccato! Io che pensavo di rivalutare l’uso delle manette per una certa cosina,mi eccita un sacco questo posto, ma giustamente devi fare il tuo dovere,una punizione è una punizione!-

-Sei perfido.-

-Dove stai andando?-

-Idiota, mando a casa il piantone, non voglio diventare argomento hot del distretto.- 

***FINE FLASHBACK***

-Devo ammettere che non mentivi su quanto ti eccitava quel posto.-

-Già, la nostra prima volta non poteva capitare in un posto diverso.-

-Solo tu potevi farmelo fare in una cella, ma è stato comunque perfetto.-

-Io ero praticamente obbligato, mi hai ammanettato alle sbarre del letto!-

-Ma sentilo! Le tue urla e sospiri non mi sono sembrati proprio dei lamenti contrariati, hai la memoria corta?-

-Si tanto corta, non ricordo quasi nulla, potresti anche rinfrescarmela! No?- Lo provoca il giovane.

Derek non se lo fa ripetere un‘altra volta, si tira a sedere, trascinando a sé Stiles con aria provocatoria, lo bacia in modo sensuale, con la bocca aperta e la lingua va ad aprire un varco tra le labbra del giovane, per poi interrompere tra i lamenti di ques'ultimo, per farlo girare e inginocchiare, senza lasciargli il tempo di fiatare o di chiedere quali siano le sue intenzioni, il poliziotto prende il totale comando, tappandogli la bocca, intimandogli di fare silenzio.

Con una mano sulla schiena lo spinge in avanti fino a farlo poggiare sul bracciolo, iniziando a baciare il retro del suo collo, per poi scendere lentamente lungo tutta la linea della schiena, con delle piccole soste, fino ad arrivare tra le natiche, che massaggia prima con le mani e in seguito affonda il viso tra esse, alla ricerca della sua apertura.

-Oh Derek!- Ansima il giovane.

-Ti conviene risparmiare il fiato,ti servirà.- Sospira l’uomo per poi ricominciare a stuzzicare l’apertura, e penetrarlo letteralmente con la lingua.

-Ah!- Un urlo fuoriesce dalla bocca di Stiles, che in preda agli spasmi di piacere, preme il viso sul bracciolo, stringendo a pugno i cuscini del divano, Derek continua la sua tortura, invogliato dai gemiti spudorati del compagno, che con le mani non sa più dove tenersi, per i brividi di pura goduria che sta provando.

-De…. oddio… De credo che tra un po’ potrei svenire.-

Soddisfatto dalla preparazione, decide di passare alla seconda fase, con la sua erezione ormai piena, penetra il consorte tutto in una volta ,le urla del giornalista compiaciuto per tale veemenza, accompagna ogni spinta del poliziotto andandogli incontro, con una mano afferra l’erezione trascurata del ragazzo e con l’altra cerca l’altra mano, intrecciando le loro dita,bacia e ne tortura il collo, inebriato dall‘odore di eccitazione del consorte, negando però un bacio sulle labbra.

Con delle spinte sempre più veloci, porta entrambi a provare un piacere, di quelli che fanno girare la testa, pochi attimi e il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo è Stiles che viene tra le mani dell’uomo, seguito dopo altre due spinte anche da Derek all’interno del giovane.

Sudati e appiccicaticci, i due prima di separarsi,si scambiano un desiderato e profondo bacio poco casto, per poi cadere sfiniti,uno accanto all’altro.

-Der..è stato…-

-Bello?-

-No, di… direi fantastico, il migliore della mia vi… vita!-

-Lo dici ogni volta-

-Allora ho sposato l’uomo giusto, se mi soddisfi ogni volta!-

-Senti ho un regalo per te!-

-COSA! Sei sleale avevamo detto niente regali quest’anno.-

-Ma non è nulla di materiale.-

-No scordatelo, ho bisogno di riprendere fiato, il mio cuore potrebbe non reggere.-

-Ma no scemo, non voglio ricominciare con il sesso, non subito almeno.-

-Parla allora.-

-Be tieniti forte, potresti non reggere comunque… ebbene è arrivato il momento di realizzare il nostro sogno.-

-Che vuoi dire? Dai sputa il rospo!-

-Cora si è proposta come madre surrogata per il nostro bambino.-

-Dici sul serio? Cora … vuole … Cioè è disposta.. Oddio, non ci posso credere ,sto sognando. Quindi ora dobbiamo decidere solo chi di noi due …-

-… no no non voglio sentire ragioni, voglio che sia tu Stiles il padre biologico, ne abbiamo già parlato, non mi importa se non ha il mio sangue.-

-Frena,non sarà proprio cosi, a questo punto è arrivato il momento di darti anche il mio regalo.-

-Anche tu?-

-Ieri sera ha chiamato tua sorella Laura, ebbene voleva farci un dono speciale per il nostro anniversario.-

-Ti prego Stiles taglia corto, che dono?-

-Sarà lei la donatrice dell‘ovulo, e sai questo che vuol dire? Il nostro bambino avrà il sangue di entrambi! Sarà nostro a tutto gli effetti.-

-Laura? Non posso crederci, è ..non ho parole, Stiles stiamo sognando?-

-Derek no non stiamo sognando, è tutto perfetto, presto avremo un figlio solo nostro e niente e nessuno ci impedirà di essere felici.-

I due coniugi si stringono in un forte e caldo abbraccio, il giorno del loro anniversario non poteva finire nel modo migliore, una giornata assolutamente perfetta.


	6. Uno spaventoso passo indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo stesso capitolo troverete due visioni in prima persona degli eventi, la prima è la visione di Derek, la seconda di Stiles.
> 
> Avviso il capitolo contiene violenza e argomenti forti.
> 
> Buona lettura.

***Visione Derek***

Questa lunghissima giornata finalmente è giunta al termine, non che non ami il mio lavoro precisiamo, ma ritornare a casa da mio marito è ciò che bramo di più, non importa quanto possa essere stanco, da quando c’è lui , la mia vita è diventata tutta una piacevole scoperta.

Non voglio perdere tempo, con Cora ci dirigiamo verso il parcheggio per raggiungere le nostre auto, ci salutiamo, ma dopo qualche istante le sue lamentele contrariate attirano la mia attenzione, così la raggiungo alla sua auto.

-Che succede Cora?-

-Che succede? Guarda qua, mi hanno bucato due gomme su quattro, ma che cavolo!-

-Oh! Direi anche che sono irrimediabilmente danneggiate, te le hanno proprio squarciate.-

-Credi possa trattarsi di un avvertimento?-

-Dici i Calavera? No, non credo, sembra più una ragazzata, loro non si limiterebbero a bucarti solo delle gomme, dai ti do un passaggio!-

-Grazie, mi faresti un gran favore.-

-Dammi solo un minuto, avviso Stiles, non voglio che si preoccupi, sai come è fatto.-

Dovrebbe essere già a casa, smontava dal lavoro dieci minuti prima di me.

-Ehi, Stiles!-

-Derek? Perché mi chiami, è successo qualcosa? Dimmi che non devi fare straordinari anche stasera?-

Ultimamente, dopo il fallimento dell’operazione con i Calavera, il lavoro mi ha tenuto lontano da casa fin troppo spesso, anche se era necessario e Stiles lo capiva, la situazione era comunque mal digerita da entrambi.

-No, c’è solo un piccolo contrattempo, Cora ha dei problemi con la sua auto e prima di tornare da te, la accompagno a casa, volevo solo avvisarti così non stai in pensiero.-

-E’ tutto ok? Non mi stai nascondendo niente vero?-

-Ma no tranquillo, solo il tempo di darle un passaggio e poi sarò tutto tuo.-

-Ok, io sono appena rincasato, nell’attesa mi faccio una doccia e avvio la cena.-

-Cosa… hai detto doccia? Non puoi aspettare quando torno?-

-Anche se la proposta è allentante, oggi non è il caso, abbiamo fatto dei reportage in posti impensabili e puzzo da morire, ma tu comunque torna presto, mi manchi.-

-Anche tu cucciolo mi manchi, ci vediamo dopo, ti amo!-

-Ti amo anche io, a dopo.-

Chiudo la chiamata, e noto Cora che mi guarda .

-Che c’è?-

-Niente, è solo bello vederti così felice, Stiles è la cosa migliore che poteva capitarti.-

Non posso far altro che sorridere alla sua affermazione.

-Smettila romanticona, andiamo non voglio fare tardi.-

Apro la mia Camaro, poggio il cellulare all’interno, e mi appresto a mettermi alla guida, d’improvviso vedo qualcuno sbucare da dietro un’auto e correre via, un ragazzino di circa tredici quattordici anni.

Non ci penso due volte e gli corro dietro a piedi, seguito a ruota da Cora.

-Derek aspetta!-

Dopo un paio di metri, mi fermo per riprendere fiato, poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia.

-Tu lo vedi, Cora? Sono sicuro sia atato lui a bucarti le gomme.-

-Si lo credo anche io, ma dove è finito? Corre come un dannato, forse dovremmo lasciar perdere, è solo una ragazzata.-

Son d’accordo con lei, annuisco e decidiamo di tornare indietro, ma poi lo vedo venir fuori da un vicolo e passarci davanti, sembra quasi prendersi gioco di noi, una cosa che detesto, volevo dargli una lezione, per cui mi precipito di nuovo all’inseguimento.

-Derek lascialo stare, questo è capace di farci correre per tutta la città, Derek!-

Ignoro i suoi richiami, corro dietro a quel ragazzino non so per quanto tempo, perdo comunque le sue tracce, questo piccolo delinquente corre davvero come una saetta, beata gioventù, ero talmente concentrato da non rendermi conto di essermi allontanato parecchio dal parcheggio del distretto.

-Derek, non dirmi che dopo tutta questa fatica, lo hai perso di nuovo?-

-Forse abita in questa zona.-

-Non pensarci nemmeno, non mi metterò a bussare ad ogni portone, torniamocene a casa , dico sul serio, si è fatto tardi.-

-Accidenti, che ore sono? Stiles sarà preoccupatissimo.-

Cerco il cellulare per avvisarlo, ma le tasche del mio giubbotto sono vuote, solo dopo ricordo di aver lasciato il cellulare in macchina.

-Ok sono fregato, questa volta non mi parlerà per giorni.-

-Dai torniamo alla macchina, vedrai che capirà e se serve gli spiegherò io cosa è successo.-

Camminiamo almeno per un’oretta prima di raggiungere il parcheggio, raggiungo l’auto con ansia, consapevole del mio enorme e ingiustificato ritardo, devo chiamarlo subito, recupero il cellulare e come immaginavo, ci sono due chiamate perse di Stiles.

-Merda!-

Provo a chiamarlo, ma non ricevo risposta e anche questo non mi stupisce,quando si arrabbia non mi rivolge parola, tanto meno risponde al cellulare, molto probabilmente avrà anche preparato un cuscino e una coperta per farmi dormire sul divano.

-Lo sapevo, tutti i buoni propositi per la serata sono andati in fumo.-

-Non essere pessimista, tuo marito è si un tipo ansioso ma non è uno stupito, passiamo a casa tua prima così gli spieghiamo cosa è successo.-

-Cora non voglio coinvolgerti nelle nostre scaramucce da innamorati.-

-Scherzi? Siete così carini quando fatte pace, non me lo perderei per nulla al mondo… e poi mi sento responsabile, in fin dei conti mi stavi dando una mano.-

Il tragitto verso casa sembra interminabile.

Una volta raggiunta la destinazione, mi sento gelare il sangue, c’è qualcosa che non và, la casa è completamente al buio e il portone socchiuso.

Prima di scendere dall’auto, io e Cora ci guardiamo con aria preoccupata e con le pistole in pugno ci addentriamo all’interno, aiutandoci con delle piccole torce.

I segni evidenti di colluttazione attirano subito la nostra attenzione, mi sento salire un nodo alla gola.

-St…Stiles?-

Provo a chiamarlo, ma in casa regna solo un totale silenzio.

Ci dividiamo per controllare meglio, Cora si dirige al piano di sopra, mentre io vado verso la cucina.

-Stiles?-

Sento ad ogni passo l’angoscia prendere il sopravento, finché noto sul pavimento i suoi occhiali da vista, trattengo le lacrime, qualcosa di brutto è accaduto, ne sono certo, deglutisco stringendo forte tra le mani la pistola, e mi dirigo di nuovo verso la sala.

Perlustro ogni angolo, ma la piccola torcia non mi permette di avere grande visibilità, infatti poco dopo inciampo su qualcosa cadendo sulle ginocchia, la mia paura diventa sempre più crescente, gli abiti di Stiles sono sparsi sul pavimento, ma la cosa peggiore è la vista del sangue.

La mia mano inizia a tremare, seguo la striscia di sangue fino a notare una figura inerme a terra, tra il divano e il tavolino.

-Oddio, Stiles!-

Non riesco a capacitarmi di ciò che mi trovo davanti, a carponi mi avvicino velocemente a lui, le mie mani tremano mentre cerco di toccarlo, è completamente nudo, il suo corpo ha segni violacei ovunque, e il suo viso una maschera di sangue.

-Oh mio dio, che cosa ti hanno fatto?… Stiles amore mio mi senti, ti prego svegliati!-

Sento a fatica il suo respiro, è vivo, ma non so che fare, mi sento impazzire a quella vista e la rabbia inizia a ribollirmi dentro.

-Cora! Cora!-

Urlo con tutto il fiato che ho in corpo, sono totalmente disperato.

-Derek che succede lo hai trovat… oddio Stiles!-

-Cora ti prego chiama un’ambulanza, respira ancora.-

-Subito-

Mentre Cora si appresta a chiamare i soccorsi, Stiles da segni di risveglio.

-Amore sono qui, sta tranquillo andrà tutto bene, i soccorsi stanno arrivando.-

Con enorme fatica cerca di parlare, trema, e le sue parole sono un misto tra gemiti di dolore e respiri affannati.

-Ti …ti prego ri…rivestimi, ti prego De…Derek..-

-Stiles è meglio non muoverti, Cora portami una coperta.-

-No No ti..pre..ti prego-

Con gli occhi carichi di lacrime, mi implora tirandomi a se, il suo sguardo è spento e sofferente.

-De..Derek, ti prego ri..ri..vestimi!-

Era chiaro che ciò che aveva vissuto lo aveva terribilmente sconvolto, non potevo fare a meno che acconsentire, ed evitargli anche l’umiliazione di essere visto cosi da altri.

-Cora aiutami, passami i suoi vestiti.-

Cora mi aiutò a rivestirlo, non poca fatica, fisica ma soprattutto emotiva, la scena che avevamo di fronte era straziante.

Mi porto uno Stiles scosso da forti tremori sul petto e lo stringo delicatamente a me, il suo respiro si fà sempre più debole, mi guarda impaurito, le uniche parole che riesce a sussurrarmi sono un -Grazie- prima di accasciarsi tra le mie braccia e perdere i sensi.

-No no no, Stiles! Amore ti prego rispondimi.. Stiles avanti svegliati, ti prego non lasciarmi… Amore mio avanti apri gli occhi, oddio ti prego!-

Cora di fronte a me è pietrificata, io ormai non trattengo più le lacrime, la disperazione ha preso il sopravvento, ho una paura terribile di perderlo.

-Cora prendi la macchina, non posso aspettare l'ambulanza lo portiamo noi all‘ospedale, muoviti!-

Lo prendo di peso e corriamo letteralmente verso il Lincoln Memoria Hospital.

Non so cosa sia successo in quelle ore, e chi abbia potuto ridurre Stiles in questo stato, so solo che tutte le mie certezze stanno vacillando di fronte a tutto questo, sono legato come un’ancora a quel flebile respiro che ancora mi da speranza, non posso perderlo, non posso perdere il mio Stiles.

***Visione Stiles***

Gli omicidi dell’ultimo periodo stanno tenendo impegnata un bel po’ tutta la redazione, gli straordinari miei e di Derek ormai non si contano più, sono esausto, ma ritornare tra le quattro mura di casa e godermi il resto della giornata con mio marito, è il momento che attendo di più nell’arco della giornata,tanto che la stanchezza passa volentieri in secondo piano.

Dopo una bella doccia rigenerante mi appresto a preparare qualcosa per cena, Derek sarà a casa a momenti, giusto il tempo di riaccompagnare Cora, e al solito sarà affamato come un lupo.

-Ok, Stiles mettiti all’opera, iniziamo con una bella pasta alla carbonara, Derek gradirà di sicuro. -

Ma qualcosa non va, la luce lampeggia e due secondi dopo mi ritrovo al buio.

-Accidenti No… proprio ora?-

Strano, forse è saltato il contatore, ma non do molto peso alla cosa, rovisto tra i cassetti, sicuro di aver conservato delle candele.

-Eccole! Mio caro tenentino direi che stasera ti tocca una cena a lume di candele, ne sarà felice il tuo lato romantico.-

Sorrido all’idea della sua faccia, certo, con il tempo il suo carattere burbero è notevolmente migliorato, ha giusto ancora qualche problemino con il romanticismo, ma ci sta lavorando.

Dei rumori provenienti dalla sala principale però attirano la mia attenzione.

Sarà rientrato Derek?

-Derek? Non ti ho sentito entrare… che fai ti intrufoli in casa tua come un ladro?-

Perché non risponde? A volte il silenzio che emana questa casa e disarmante.

-De.. Derek? Se hai voglia di scherzare sappi che questo non è divertente.-

Ancora silenzio, certo di aver sentito dei passi, deglutisco ed esco lentamente dalla cucina, cercando di scrutare nel buio.

La flebile luce della luna che filtra attraverso la vetrata superiore e laterale della porta di ingresso, illuminano appena l'andito e parte della cucina, quanto basta per permettermi di vedere almeno le sagome degli arredi, e notare una presenza sconosciuta che mi osserva; altezza media, muscoli ben piazzati, abiti scuri e un passamontagna a coprire l'identità.

 

Per un attimo mi sento paralizzato.

-Chi..chi sei?- gli domando senza ricevere nessuna risposta.

Indietreggio velocemente per tornare in cucina, evitando di dargli le spalle, lui al contrario avanzava lentamente e senza fretta.

Impatto contro il piano peninsulare al centro della cucina, su di esso cerco qualcosa con cui difendermi, fino a raggiungere un set di coltelli, ne estraggo uno a caso e senza esitare punto l'arma contro di lui, giunto ormai a poco più di un metro da me.

Non sembra per niente intimorito dalla mia minaccia.

\- Che cosa vorresti fare con quel coltello... uccidermi? Non dovresti giocare con le armi, sono pericolose.-

-Pensi non sia capace di usarlo? Non avvicinarti e nessuno si farà male, stai lontano!- gli urlo, portando in avanti il coltello, stretto saldamente da una mano tremolante.

Nel mentre con l'altra mano prendo il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni, devo chiamare Derek, premo il tasto rapido numero uno e porto l'apparecchio sull'orecchio in attesa che si avvii la chiamata, senza distogliere l’attenzione sulla presenza di fronte a me che attende immobile a braccia conserte, mostrando una tranquillità disarmante, e questo inizia a spaventarmi sul serio.

Parte la chiamata.

Sento crescere l'agitazione, nel sentire uno squillo dietro l’altro, e l’ansia pian piano aumenta insieme al mio respiro.

\- Derek, avanti rispondi!!-

Squilli interminabili e nessuna risposta.

-Dannazione rispondi a questo maledetto telefono!-

Inizio ad essere visibilmente agitato.

\- Che c’è? Il caro maritino è troppo impegnato per rispondere? Ma come mi dispiace! -

Senza rendermi conto, l’uomo d’improvviso mi salta addosso, mi afferra con una mano il polso armato e con l’altra il collo, spingendomi malamente fino a impattare contro il muro più vicino.

 

Il cellulare cade rovinosamente a terra, la sua presa si fa più stretta, cerco di tenere saldo il coltello nella mia mano, ma non posso far altro che lasciarlo cadere.

\- Ora veniamo a noi!- mi dice avvicinando il suo viso fino a sfiorarmi la guancia con le labbra.

\- Che..che cosa vuoi? Non abbiamo soldi in casa, prenditi pure le poche cose di valore e vattene!-

A quelle parole l'altro inizia a ridere, mi guarda freddamente e mi costringe a fare lo stesso stringendo tra le mie mandibole, portando i nostri visi quasi al contatto.

\- Pensi che sia qui per una rapina? OH, no no Stiles, ho intenzioni molto diverse!-

-Vuoi ucci…dermi?..Per..perchè?- gli chiedo con voce tremolante.

\- Ucciderti non lo so, potrebbe succedere!-

\- Che vuoi dire?-

-Parli troppo per i miei gusti! Che dici se ci divertiamo un po’?-

Sorride come a prendersi gioco della paura e della mia inconsapevolezza.

Perché era lì, che cosa vuole da me?

Inizia a strusciarsi addosso a me in un modo indecente e prorompente, la cosa mi intimorisce parecchio, provo a divincolarmi cercando di colpirlo con il braccio rimasto libero, ma ottengo solo la sua prima reazione violenta, mi colpisce in viso con uno schiaffo, abbastanza forte da far volare via gli occhiali e farmi sanguinare il naso.

Gesto che mi coglie impreparato.

Non capisco che vuole, non so realmente che pensare, è forse rabbia per qualcosa che ho scritto?

Mi si incolla di nuovo addosso spingendomi verso il muro mentre mi accarezza il viso, d’istinto allontano impaurito la sua mano.

-Non toccarmi.-

-Dovresti rilassarti se non vuoi farti male! Non è questo che piace a quelli come te?-

Le sue luride mani continuano a toccarmi, chiudo gli occhi disgustato dai quei gesti, cerco di allontanarlo spingendolo via.

-Cosa vuoi da me? Lasciami!-

-Ah ah non dirmi che pensavi seriamente che sarei andato oltre?-

-Che accidenti vuoi allora?- provo a chiedere confuso, mentre cerco di trattenere le lacrime.

-Far capire a te e alla tua specie quanto siete disgustosi.-

-Alla mia specie?-

No non posso aver sentito bene, alla mia specie? Intende il mio orientamento sessuale?

-Avanti Stiles, sei sposato con un uomo, fai sesso con un uomo e ti credi normale? Forza mostrami che sei un uomo, spogliati!-

-Co..come?-

-Hai capito benissimo, ho detto spogliati.-

Oddio che vuole fare, perché dovrei spogliarmi?

-Scordatelo!-

Ho ben chiaro che tipo di persona mi trovo davanti, e non intendo di certo acconsentire alla sua richiesta, provo disgusto e glielo dimostro sputandogli in faccia.

-Questa è stata una mossa davvero stupida.-

L'uomo per punizione, sferra il suo secondo colpo, sta volta a pugno chiuso contro lo zigomo destro, l'intensità del colpo mi stordisce quasi da farmi stramazzare a terra, ma vengo tenuto in piedi e sbattuto di nuovo contro il muro dall'uomo che mi afferra per il collo, stringendo leggermente la presa.

-Ti… ti prego, lasciami andare!-

Provo a supplicarlo, consapevole che non sarebbe bastato a destarlo dalle sue intenzioni.

-No, non così in fretta, ho appena iniziato! Non te lo ripeto un‘altra volta, voglio che ti spogli!-

Respiro a fatica ma cerco di riprendere lucidità, deciso ancora una volta ad affrontarlo, piego e alzo con forza il ginocchio, colpendo dritto nei genitali.

-AH!- urla subito dopo.

Molla la presa su di me, cadendo in ginocchio in preda a dei dolori lancinanti.

Ne approfitto per sfuggirgli via, raccolgo frettolosamente il cellulare dal pavimento e mi avvio ad aprire la porta di ingresso, noto che l’allarme è disinserito, eppure ricordo di averlo attivato al mio rientro, ad ogni modo ogni mio tentativo risulta inutile, la porta è chiusa a chiave.

-Dannazione!-

-Cerchi queste per caso?-

Ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento della cucina, lo sconosciuto attira la mia attenzione sventolando le chiavi con una mano, mentre con l'altra si tiene ancora i genitali, nonostante sia momentaneamente ko, la sua ostentata sicurezza continua a spaventarmi a morte.

-Maledetto! Aiuto! Per favore qualcuno mi aiuti!- urlo sbattendo le mani sulla porta nel disperato tentativo di attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno.

-Non lo hai ancora capito? Sei solo! Non verrà nessuno a salvarti Stiles… nessuno!-

Continua a prendersi gioco di me divertito,nonostante si trovi a terra inerme.

In preda all‘agitazione, mi do un'occhiata in giro, per capire che fare, mi sento come un topo in trappola.

Individuo il mio zainetto, che avevo lasciato sul divano, devo cercare qualcosa all'interno, qualcosa che mi può aiutare.

Con il cellulare tra l'orecchio e la spalla richiamo Derek, ancora una volta nessuna risposta.

-Ma dove diavolo sei... rispondi a questo maledetto telefono!-

Che fine ha fatto, doveva essere a casa da un bel pezzo, oddio spero non c’entri questo pazzo e che lui stia bene, ma cerco di non pensare al peggio, sono già abbastanza nel panico.

Sono troppo agitato non riesco a trovare ciò che cerco, non ho molto tempo, sono solo con quel uomo,contro quel uomo che inizia a riprendersi dal mio colpo basso.

Continuo a rovistare nello zainetto senza esito, alla fine lo capovolgo svuotandolo, mi inginocchio per cercare meglio, ma la poca luce mi lascia intravedere ben poco che unito al panico della situazione, rende tutto più complicato, le mie mani tastano il pavimento ma non trovo nulla.

Decido sta volta di chiamare direttamente la centrale, ma non faccio in tempo ad avviare la chiamata, che il cellulare mi viene bruscamente levato dalle mani e uno schiaffo mi fà cadere a terra.

-Ok, ho capito, ti va di giocare pesante, allora giochiamo.-

Tento una fuga ma dei calci sui fianchi e sullo stomaco mi sottomettono di nuovo al suo controllo, che rabbioso più che mai, inizia a girarmi intorno continuando a colpirmi con violenza, provo a difendermi disperatamente con le mani,nel futile tentativo di parare i colpi, mossa che sfortunatamente mi rende ancora più vulnerabile, quando due calci mi colpiscono in pieno viso, spaccandomi il labbro inferiore e il sopraciglio sinistro.

In preda alla confusione, tossisco mentre cerco di respirare, fatico a riprendere aria, mi gira la testa e sento il sangue colarmi sul viso, caldo e bruciante, insieme alle lacrime.

Vorrei urlare, ma il dolore sotto le costole è troppo forte, sono stremato e debole, non riesce a muovermi, ne tanto meno riesco a reagire.

Mi chiedo perché mi trovo in questa situazione.

L'uomo finalmente smette di colpirmi.

Stordito vedo la sua ombra allontanarsi, guardo verso la porta di ingresso, con la speranza di vedere Derek spalancarla e venirmi in soccorso, ma questo non sembra essere il mio giorno fortunato, spero solo che almeno lui stia bene.

Cerco di capire dove si trova lo squilibrato e di mettere a fuoco la sua figura, ma la vista si fa sempre più appannata e poi il buio.

Mi risveglio frastornato, credo di essere svenuto, l'intruso e seduto sul divano e notando la mia ripresa di coscienza, si alza fischiettando un motivetto.

Oltre ai forti dolori, che quasi mi impediscono di muovermi, sento dei brividi di freddo attraversarmi tutto il corpo, mi serviranno un paio di minuti per rendermi conto che sono completamente nudo.

-Oddio!-

Mi ha spogliato, che vuole fare, perche mi ha spogliato, se prima avevo paura, ora sono totalmente terrorizzato.

L’uomo mi si avvicina e si posiziona su me, prima con un lento movimento mi accarezza i capelli,per poi afferrarli e costringermi a guardarlo.

-Ti avevo avvisato che ti saresti fatto male, ma ora ci divertiamo un po’, che dici?-

-Che…che vuoi fare? Ti..ti prego la..lasciami andare- 

La sua intenzione è sempre più chiara, vuole umiliarmi, e sta riuscendo nell’intendo.

-Oh, su andiamo Stiles, voglio solo farti vedere cosa sei!-

-Perché? Perchè lo stai facendo?-

Piango, lo supplico, spero ancora di trovare in quella bestia che ho di fronte, un minimo di umanità.

Dalla tasca tira fuori qualcosa, inizialmente penso ad un’arma, invece si tratta di un rossetto, perché ha un rossetto?

Mi stringe il viso con una mano, e sghignazzando imbratta le mie labbra con il prodotto cosmetico.

-Voglio che guardi quanto sei ridicolo … ALZATI!- mi urla letteralmente, tirandomi su per i capelli.

Mi spinge verso lo specchio e mi obbliga a guardarmi.

Il mio viso sofferente è stravolto, un mix di sangue, lacrime, e quel rossetto rosso sulle labbra mi sconvolge, con il palmo della mano cerco di levarlo, movimenti accompagnati dalle lacrime che continuano a rigarmi il viso.

Mi vedo porgere il rossetto tra le mani.

-Avanti,ora voglio che scrivi … sono ... un ... finocchio!-

-Ti .. Ti prego.-

Lo supplico, prima di essere sbattuto contro lo specchio.

-SCRIVI!-

Mi trattengo dal piangere a dirotto,ma non ho altra scelta, la mia mano tremolante a fatica e con lentezza esegue quel comando.

Lo sconosciuto mi tira via, lasciandomi lì al centro della stanza, fatico a rimanere in piedi, stretto su me stesso, cerco di coprirmi, e tremo, tremo visibilmente, ma soprattutto inizio a provare un forte senso di vergogna.

\- Oh su, non far finta che la cosa non ti piaccia, giri sempre nudo per il tuo uomo, ho visto i giochetti che ti piace fare, e ora proveresti vergogna? Oh forse non hai mai messo il rossetto per lui?-

Ride.

-Ci hai spiati?- chiedo con una velata rabbia mentre alzo lo sguardo verso di lui.

-Non sai quante volte.-

-Sei un pervertito!-

-Io?Ah ah ah, non farmi ridere… io sono normale Stiles, sei tu che hai qualcosa che non va!-

Continua a girarmi intorno, mi spintona leggermente con le mani, ogni tocco sono un sussulto di paura, perché so che non è finita, che infierirà ancora su di me.

Non riesco più nemmeno a parlare, il dolore alla testa e al fianco sinistro è martellante, e in quel vortice sempre più umiliante, mi assale un forte senso di nausea.

-Sei proprio una femminuccia.-

Dopo aver camminato nervosamente avanti e indietro per qualche secondo, mi prende per un braccio e mi trascina senza cura verso il divano,buttandomi a faccia a terra.

-Ti prego basta!- gli urlo con il poco fiato che mi resta.

Senza nemmeno rendermi conto, mi ritrovo qualcosa stretta al collo, molto probabilmente una cinta, lui posizionato dietro di me stringe la presa tirando verso di se, sento mancare l’aria, con le mani tento di allentare quella stretta.

-Scommetto che il ruolo della donna è tuo! Toglimi una curiosità … l’hai mai sfiorata almeno una donna? O Sei così gay da non guardarle nemmeno? Sei la malattia della società, sei solo un finocchio di merda!-

La mia omosessualità non è mai stata un problema, la mia famiglia, gli amici, i colleghi, e persino i miei lettori non hanno mai fatto una piega a riguardo, accettando e amando senza riserve ciò che sono, se poi aggiungo di aver conosciuto e sposato un etero che si è scoperto follemente innamorato di un uomo, si direi che non è mai stato davvero un problema per me.

Da giornalista ho sempre saputo cos’ è l’omofobia, ma viverla è decisamente un’altra cosa, chiudo gli occhi mentre ascolto quelle parole, dette con rabbia e disgusto, no … non è solo un dolore fisico, per la prima volta in vita mia mi sento disprezzato, preso in giro, umiliato, violentato nell’animo, è fa male, molto male.

Improvvisamente mi sento così sbagliato, cosi diverso.

Piango in silenzio, mi scoppia la testa, ho dolori ovunque, è certo che la mia ora sia vicina, con una mano cerco di allentare la cinghia attorno al collo, con l’altra tento di aggrapparmi a qualcosa, quando mi imbatto in un oggetto tra i cuscini, quel oggetto tanto cercato all’interno dello zainetto, una piccola bomboletta spray al peperoncino che Derek aveva tanto insistito a tenere con me, con una flebile speranza, lo afferro portandolo al petto per tenerlo nascosto.

L’uomo sempre più impaziente, stringe con forza la cinta, rischiando di frantumarmi in un solo gesto la trachea, ormai non riesco più a respirare.

Agisco velocemente, punto lo spray dritto al viso dello sconosciuto, inondando con il getto urticante occhi e bocca, il suo urlo terrificante rimbomba in tutta la casa, lasciando immediatamente la presa su di me.

Stremato,con le mani al collo, riprendo boccate d’aria con forti colpi di tosse, ansimando dalla fatica, gattono a fatica lontano da lui, non ho la forza di alzarmi e scappare.

Lo sento inveire e lamentarsi per il bruciore insopportabile, a tastoni cerca di individuare la mia posizione,agguanta la mia caviglia, per poi arrampicasi su di me.

-Sta volta hai vinto moccioso, ma tornerò Stiles, tornerò a finire ciò che ho cominciato, sarò il tuo tormento, mi hai capito bene, tornerò piccolo bastardo!-

Prima di dileguarsi e abbandonare l’abitazione, mi colpisce con due violenti pugni.

Non capisco più niente, tutto inizia a girarmi intorno in modo confuso.

Sento il mio cellulare suonare a poca distanza da me, vorrei raggiungerlo, ma le forze mi stanno completamente abbandonando, riesco solo ad intravedere il display lampeggiare il suo nome “DEREK” per poi essere avvolto di nuovo dal buio.

Delle caute carezze mi riportano ad uno stato di veglia, riconoscerei la sua mano fra mille, apro lentamente gli occhi, mentre cerca di tranquillizzarmi.

-Amore sono qui,sta tranquillo andrà tutto bene i soccorsi stanno arrivando-

Riprendo, dopo qualche istante di confusione, contatto con la realtà e mi sento terribilmente a disagio, non voglio essere visto in questo stato, supplico Derek con il poco fiato che mi resta, di essere rivestito, non mi importa il dolore che il mio fisico prova, rivoglio solo i miei vestiti.

Poco dopo aver accolto la mia richiesta, mi sento avvolgere in un abbraccio dalle calde braccia del mio uomo, ora posso guardarlo negli occhi e ringraziarlo per quel gesto di pudore, forse il suo ultimo atto d’amore verso di me, vorrei dirgli tante cose, ma non ne ho la forza, mi sento così stanco e respiro a fatica, ho paura, ma in quel momento ho una sola consolazione: il suo viso sarà l'ultima cosa che vedrò.

Senza preavviso, l’oscurità ritorna a farmi compagnia.


	7. Una lunga attesa

Al Lincoln Memoria Hospital, il reparto del pronto soccorso giace nella solita routine, pazienti in sala d’attesa che aspettano il loro turno e divisi per grado di urgenza: chi per un braccio rotto, chi per dei punti di sutura e chi invece precede su tutti arrivando con le ambulanze per un malore o un incidente.

Il tutto procede con ordine e efficienza, grazie anche alla grande professionalità di medici e infermieri, non a caso è definito l’ospedale migliore di tutta la contea, calma ben presto interrotta da delle urla concitate.

-Lydia!Lydia!-

Un Derek completamente sconvolto irrompe all’interno del pronto soccorso con Cora al suo seguito e uno Stiles esamine tra le braccia, che urla tutta la sua disperazione.

 

Un medico e un’infermiera gli sono subito accanto per prestargli soccorso, ma Derek non è intenzionato a lasciare il suo uomo a loro.

-Non toccatelo!- gli intima con fare minaccioso, stringendo stretto a se il corpo straziato del giornalista, come per proteggerlo.

-Derek calmati, lascia che si prendano cura di lui ti prego- prova a farlo ragionare Cora, senza esito

-NO! Non azzardatevi a toccarlo! Voglio la dottoressa Martin… DOVE? LYDIA! - urla ancora addentrandosi verso l’interno dei reparti di emergenza, cercando di individuare l‘amica, finche finalmente la vede uscire da una delle stanze di degenza, alquanto alterata.

-Si può sapere che succede.. Questo è un ospedale non un mercato! Abbiate rispetto per chi sta… De... Derek?-

Lydia si paralizza sul posto, ciò che gli si presenta di fronte gli gela il sangue.

 

-Lydia, ti... ti prego aiutalo- la supplica Derek tra le lacrime.

Dopo un attimo di sgomento, la giovane dottoressa cerca di riprendere il controllo delle proprie facoltà professionali, ricacciando dentro le lacrime e indicando la stanza dove portare Stiles.

-Presto Derek, qui.-

Velocemente il poliziotto esegue quanto indicato e adagia delicatamente il giovane sul lettino al centro della stanza, circondato da macchinari di ogni tipo.

Sotto gli ordini incalzanti di Lydia, medici e infermieri iniziano a occuparsi di lui, collegano il giovane all’ossigeno e alle varie apparecchiature di monitoraggio.

 

-Stiles mi senti? Ti prego svegliati amore mio, sei all’ospedale, andrà tutto bene vedrai. Non provare a lasciarmi solo, mi hai sentito? Non provarci, non te lo permetto, mi hai capito? STILES!- continua a ripetere Derek, mentre tra le lacrime non riesce a separarsi dal consorte che non risponde ai suoi richiami, alle sue carezze, chinato su di lui lo bacia tra i capelli continuamente come a volergli restare incollato.

-Che cosa è successo Derek?- lo interroga Lydia

-Non lo so… non lo so… Ly... Lydia l’ho trovato nudo, era completamente nudo. - entrambi si guardano assaliti da un’atroce sospetto che nemmeno osano esternare.

-Derek mi occupo io di lui, ok? Ma devi uscire, non puoi rimanere qui, lascia che faccia il mio lavoro. - lo intima Lydia preoccupata principalmente per le condizioni del suo migliore amico, ma consapevole dello stato di sconforto in cui si trova il poliziotto.

-Derek adiamo, vieni con me!- gli sussurra Cora tirandolo su di peso.

A fatica Derek si separa da Stiles e si incammina all’uscita della stanza, si ferma richiamando l’attenzione di Lydia, non riesce a parlare ma i loro sguardi dicono molto di più di mille parole, entrambi capiscono e percepiscono le angosce dell’altro.

-Mi occupo io di lui- è l’unica frase che la dottoressa riesce a pronunciare, sicura della propria mansione prova a tranquillizzarlo.

Derek abbandona finalmente la stanza dopo aver rivolto un ultimo sguardo carico di apprensione verso la figura del giovane .

Chiusa la porta dietro di se, l’angoscia lascia spazio alla rabbia furiosa che investe il tenente, a denti stretti emette degli urli soffocati, sbattendo violentemente i pugni contro la parete più vicina.

-E’ tutta colpa mia, dovevo essere a casa. -

-Derek per favore, non è colp…-

-Si invece! Come uno stupido ho inseguito per mezza città un ragazzino per una dannatissima bravata, dovevo darti ascolto e lasciar perdere, invece io che ho fatto?-

-Non potevi sapere cosa sarebbe successo -

-Avrei dovuto capirl…- sgrana gli occhi conscio di ciò che improvvisamente stava realizzando - Oh mio dio!!- sorpreso dalle sue stesse parole, agita le mani tra i capelli nel rendersi conto di quanto è stato stupito.

-Che cosa? -

-Come ho fatto a non capirlo, era così ovvio-

-Non mi sembra poi così ovvio, perché non ti seguo -

-Il ragazzino Cora... Il ragazzino era un diversivo, che stupido. Stupido, Stupido, Stupido! - si rimprovera Derek auto-punendosi sbattendo ripetutamente i palmi delle mani sulla fronte.

-Si può essere… ma comunque non potevamo saperlo in quel momento, non puoi fartene una colpa-

-Dovevo capirlo, io… io non posso perderlo, non posso - la paura e le lacrime accompagnano la preoccupazione che riprende il sopravento su di lui,

-Derek guardami… GUARDAMI! Starà bene! Stiles è forte, non mollerà!-

Il collega riesce solo ad annuire.

-Coraggio Derek , andiamo nella sala d’attesa-

Incoraggiato dalle parole della poliziotta, Derek è pronto a capire cosa realmente sia successo in quelle ore a casa sua.

Si ricompone, asciugando gli occhi ancora umidi, e con tono serio si rivolge a Cora.

-Al più presto voglio un rapporto dettagliato sui rilievi fatti a casa mia, non deve essere tralasciato nessun angolo della casa, analizzata qualsiasi traccia, qualsiasi indizio, e che nessuno abbandoni l’abitazione senza aver trovato prima qualcosa… sono stato chiaro?-

-Sarà fatto, puoi starne certo- con un braccio attorno alla vita, la collega lo accompagna nella stanza d’aspetto.

Dopo quasi due ore, i due in solitario attendono notizie da entrambi i fronti, Cora seduta sulla punta di un tavolino e Derek su una sedia con gli occhi chiusi e le mani strette sulla bocca come in preghiera.

-Hai chiamato suo padre?- Cerca Cora di rompere quel silenzio angosciante.

-Si, prima quando sono andato al bagno, prenderà il primo volo disponibile, non arriverà prima di domani mattina… era sconvolto… è il suo unico figlio, quel figlio che avrei dovuto proteggere, e invece guarda dov’è!-

-Non ricominciare Derek davvero, o sta volta ti prendo a pugni-

-Non capisci, lui se lo sentiva che sarebbe successo, che qualcosa non andava, non gli ho dato retta, sono io il poliziotto, lo dovevo capire e stare più attento, invece l’ho solo messo in pericolo! -

-Basta! La vuoi smettere di darti colpe che non hai? Troveremo chi ha fatto questo a Stiles, hai capito? Lo troveremo!-

Da li a poco, un terzo e preoccupassimo conoscente li raggiunge.

-Oddio Derek, ho appena saputo!-

-Peter- il poliziotto alla sua vista gli va incontro, seguito da un abbraccio tra i due forte e carico di apprensione.

-La notizia è arrivata in redazione 10 minuti fa, non volevo crederci, come sta?-

-Non lo so, è almeno due ore che aspettiamo, non abbiamo notizie e inizio sul serio a perdere la testa, questa attesa mi sta uccidendo.-

-Ehi non provare nemmeno a pensarlo, Stiles sarà pure un ragazzo fragile, ma sai meglio di me che è una testa dura, non mollerà - prova a essere ottimista Peter, forse per convincere più se stesso che Derek, mascherando la sua inquietudine per la sorte del suo reporter.

-C’è Lydia con lui - Gli comunica il poliziotto come se questa fosse una garanzia per entrambi.

-Oh bene, saprà prendersi cura di lui. Forza sediamoci e dimmi che diavolo è successo?-

-Parla il giornalista o l’amico?-

-Decisamente l’amico, non lo sbatterò in prima pagina se è questo che intendi-

-Grazie! Ad ogni modo non so cosa cazzo sia successo, l’indagine è appena iniziata ma non ne so ancora nulla, so solo di aver trovato Stiles a terra completamente nudo e massacrato di botte, oddio non riesco nemmeno a pensare-

Il tenente al ricordo di quella scena non cela la sua rabbia e angoscia a un Peter scosso che cerca di mantenere un contegno sulle proprie emozioni.

-Ultimamente faceva il misterioso e attento a non lasciare in giro scartoffie… a cosa lavorava? Devo saperlo, potrebbe aver a che fare con l’aggressione -

-Sinceramente non ne ho idea, so che lavorava a qualcosa ma aveva bisogno di tempo per raccogliere altre informazioni-

-Non sai a cosa si riferisse?-

-Purtroppo no… anche se... merda… forse avrei dovuto dirtelo - quasi sussurra fra se Peter passando nervosamente una mano sulla fronte.

-Dirmi cosa Peter?- impensierito dall’ultima frase.

I due però vengono interrotti dall’ingresso del capo della polizia

-Peter ne riparliamo dopo, e ti conviene dirmi tutto sta volta! - gli intima minaccioso l’uomo, prima di andare incontro al capitano, che con una stretta di mano e una pacca sulla spalla, esprime tutta la sua solidarietà al suo agente.

-Derek tutto il distretto in questo momento è con te, sarà fatto tutto il possibile per trovare i responsabili.-

-Ah! Di questo può starne certo capitano -

-Oh non credo proprio Derek, non pensarci nemmeno, tu non ti occuperai di un bel niente-

-Cosa? Vuole sollevarmi dalle indagini ?-

-Esattamente quello che voglio fare tenente Hale-

-No! Non può farlo! Questa volta hanno toccato mio marito… mio marito!-

-E’ proprio per questo che non puoi farlo, sei troppo coinvolto per essere lucido -

-So fare il mio lavoro-

-Non in questa situazione, sarà Cora a capo dell’indagine e ti terremo informato, tu vedi di darti una calmata o sarò costretto a prendere provvedimenti, siamo intesi? Prenditi un’aspettativa e sta con tuo marito.-

Derek non d’accordo sulla decisione presa, cerca di controllare la sua rabbia, annuisce per niente convinto che riuscirà a starne realmente fuori.

 

La sala d’attesa è carica di tensione, i presenti osservano Derek che passeggia nervoso per la stanza, nessuno osa dire qualcosa, non che poi l’uomo sia disposto ad ascoltarli, dopo 6 lunghe ore senza notizie la sua tolleranza alla snervante attesa è arrivata al limite, solo l’imminente ingresso della dottoressa Martin stronca sul nascere l’ennesimo scatto di ira del poliziotto.

 

L’apprensione è alta, tutti rimangono ai loro posti tranne Derek che va incontro all’amica visibilmente provata, tutto il suo mondo è lì, legato alle parole del medico, tutta la sua vita dipende da quel momento. Non c’è molto da sperare… o sono buone o sono cattive notizie, ora è li davanti a lei, paralizzato dalla paura, come mai in tutta la sua vita.

Lydia gli prende le mani per intrecciarle alle sue unendo poi le loro fronti, Derek di riflesso chiude gli occhi premendo ancora di più quel contato, trattiene quasi il respiro per paura di non riuscire a udire la sua voce, quei pochi secondi sembrano durare un’eternità, finchè non la sente parlare.

-Siamo riusciti a stabilizzarlo. Ci vorrà un po’ per riprendersi da tutto questo, ma... ma se la caverà Derek, se la caverà-

Quelle tre parole ripetute due volte sono le uniche che voleva sentire, alza lo sguardo su di lei come sollevato da un grosso macigno posto sulla sua esistenza, le lacrime copiose innescano un pianto liberatorio tra i due che si stringono in un caloroso e lungo abbraccio.

Ma qualcosa tormenta ancora il poliziotto, senza interrompere quel abbraccio, con la voce rotta dal pianto, sussurra con grande fatica la sua domanda .

-Ly... Lydia... Lo hanno anche... lo hanno…-

-No Derek,no! Non lo hanno violentato!- lo interrompe e rassicura subito la giovane.

Sollevato, si lascia andare al calore di quel amichevole e consolatorio abbraccio.

Vengono raggiunti da Peter che si unisce a loro, accarezzandone le schiene e lasciando un bacio sulla fronte della moglie, che sorride alle coccole del marito.

Negli ultimi anni l’amicizia tra i quattro si era rafforzata, grazie soprattutto alla grande amicizia che lega Stiles e Lydia, che inevitabilmente non poteva non coinvolgere i rispettivi compagni.

Ora sono lì che si confortano l’uno l’altro, Stiles sembra fuori pericolo ma la loro preoccupazione, seppur alleggerita, rimane palpabile.

-Quali solo le sue condizioni ora?- chiede Derek

-Prima però sediamoci perchè sono esausta -

Lydia si accascia letteralmente su una sedia, seguita da Peter che gli si siede accanto prendendogli una mano, e Derek di fronte a lei con le mani giunte in attesa che la dottoressa lo informi sulla situazione.

-Le sue condizioni all’arrivo erano molto critiche con insufficienza respiratoria e un’emorragia interna in corso per una grave lesione alla milza della quale è stata necessaria l‘asportazione..-

-Cosa?-

-Tranquillo Derek, non è un organo vitale, per cui l’asportazione della milza non comporta variazioni sulla durata della vita, sarà solo più vulnerabile alle infezioni, ma su questo posso assicurarti che sarò la sua ossessione, lo terrò sotto controllo.-

Sorride Lydia alle sue stesse parole, immaginando i commenti che l’amico farà a riguardo, poi prosegue la sua informativa con l’emozione che ritorna ad inumidire gli occhi già arrossati e provati da ore di lacrime.

-Non ci sono andati leggeri, non c’è una parte del suo corpo che non abbia un livido, una contusione…- prende una piccola pausa scossa dalle sue stesse parole, si trattiene dal piangere e cerca di andare avanti, seppur a fatica.

\- … è stato colpito in modo molto violento e ripetuto alla testa, questo ha provocato un trauma cranico, ma la tac per fortuna non ha rivelato nessun versamento intracranico o ematomi, verrà comunque tenuto in terapia intensiva per almeno le prossime dodici/ventiquattro ore per scongiurare l’insorgere di complicazioni.-

-Potrebbero esserci dei danni permanenti?- si assicura di chiedere il poliziotto

-Al momento nulla ci fa pensare a niente del genere, personalmente mi impensierisce un po’ l’occhio sinistro, ma anche lì la tac non ha evidenziato evidenti danni alla cornea, la zona al momento è infiammata, ci vorrà qualche giorno per avere un quadro più chiaro. -

-Ok, fra quanto si sveglierà?-

-Non posso dirlo con esattezza, potrebbe svegliarsi oggi come fra qualche giorno, dobbiamo avere molta pazienza, al momento è ancora sedato dall’anestesia.-

-Lo posso vedere?-

-Tra una mezz’ora ti porto da lui, dovrai indossare delle protezioni sterili che ti verranno consegnati prima di entrare in terapia intensiva, ma non puoi sostare per più di 10 minuti, è il tempo massimo che posso darti al momento.-

-Si va bene-

-Derek c’è anche un altro aspetto che non va sottovalutato, quello psicologico, a riguardo ho già contattato una mia amica, la dottoressa Morrell, è molto brava, e a Stiles servirà aiuto per superare questo trauma.-

Per un attimo quelle parole provocano in Derek un brivido lungo tutta la schiena, certo che questo sia solo l’inizio di un lungo e difficile percorso.

-Credo che ne avrà proprio bisogno- li interrompe Cora

Allarmato dal tono della collega, Derek balza in piedi nello stesso istante di Lydia che spaventata si aggrappa al braccio del poliziotto.

-Che cosa intendi Cora? Con chi stavi parlando al telefono prima?- La interroga l‘uomo, avendo notato la collega poco prima allontanarsi per rispondere a una chiamata.

-Con il responsabile del sopraluogo a casa tua, non ti piacerà ciò che sto per dirti!-


	8. Apprensione

Con grossa difficoltà emotiva, l’ingresso nella stanza avviene con incertezza e a testa bassa, ad accoglierlo dei bip a cadenza regolare e un forte odore di disinfettante che invade le sue narici.

Con due respiri profondi cerca di calmarsi .

Vestito con cura da Lydia con gli appositi indumenti sterili: guanti, mascherina,cuffietta e camice verde, Derek varca la soglia della terapia intensiva.

Ora è li, paralizzato e incapace di volgere direttamente lo sguardo sul lettino di fronte, si avvicina lentamente, finché la parte bassa del letto non è visibile ai suoi occhi, allungando una mano verso gli altri inferiori coperti dal lenzuolo, percorre delicatamente quel corpo immobile fino a raggiungere quella mano inconfondibile, con gli occhi lucidi e pieni di lacrime trattenute, gli sfiora le dita.

Si fa coraggio, a alza lo sguardo su di lui.

Un pugno vero gli avrebbe fatto meno male, perché quello virtuale appena ricevuto gli toglie il fiato e gli strappa l‘anima, averlo visto ricoperto di sangue qualche ora prima, aveva nascosto alla sua vista le ferite e i lividi, ora più marcati e scuri, e quei terribili segni sul collo, è troppo anche per un uomo forte e abituato come lui, si china con prudenza verso il marito per accarezzargli i capelli con tenerezza e crolla in un pianto a dirotto.

-Oddio Stiles… Perdonami amore mio… Ti prego perdonami. -

Pervaso dal senso di colpa e dal peso delle rivelazioni avute da Cora, sfoga ora tutta la sua disperazione per non essere riuscito a proteggerlo.

Ma mezz’ora prima, per i presenti è stata dura sedare l’ira del poliziotto.

Flash back

-DEREK! Calmati o così distruggi l’ospedale!- gli urla Peter, l’unico che osa avvicinarsi mentre scaraventava con violenza tutto quello che gli capita tra le mani.

-Non è possibile, non può essere vero, Co… Cora, dimmi che si sono sbagliati!- 

-Vorrei tanto Derek, gli agenti presenti al sopraluogo non volevano crederci, hanno controllato più volte ma non ci sono dubbi, anche Stiles è… -

-ZITTA! Non dirlo… oddio perché, perchè Stiles?- lo shock e l’incredulità investono il tenente che non si capacita di come la sorte abbia potuto scegliere suo marito.

\- Aspettate un attimo, voi sospettate che…? Oh mio dio… - Peter interrompe il discorso tra Cora e Derek, ricordano gli ultimi avvenimenti che avevano interessato la zona.

-Accidenti volete spiegarmi? Sapete chi ha ridotto Stiles in questo stato? E che vuol dire che avete trovato una scritta? Che scritta?- sta volta a intromettersi nella discussione è Lydia, che chiede spiegazioni, tutti sembrano aver compreso tranne lei.

Derek si allontana sconvolto con le mani fra i capelli, preme sul cranio quasi a impedirsi di pensare, ma le parole di Cora gli rimbombavano nella testa ripetutamente “Hanno controllato e ricontrollato, tutti gli elementi raccolti non lasciano dubbi a interpretazioni, è stata un’aggressione omofoba, attribuibile ai tre casi di omicidio del serial killer.”

Poco più in là, Peter prende da parte Lydia per spiegarle a cosa si riferissero i due agenti un attimo prima, la giovane dottoressa lo ascolta con gli occhi sbarrati, incredula da tutto ciò che suo marito le sta dicendo, per un attimo le cedono le gambe, sorretta immediatamente dalle forti braccia dell’uomo.

-Lydia… stai bene?-

Annuisce più volte con la testa, ma è sconvolta persa tra le informazioni appena ricevute, prende un bel respiro per infondersi coraggio e ricomporsi anche se il suo visto racconta altro, del trucco perfetto del mattino non c’è più traccia, quel poco che è rimasto è colato macchiando e disegnando nel suo volto la sofferenza e l’incredulità di una serata tranquilla trasformata in un attimo nel peggior dei suoi incubi: vedere il dolore di chi ama.

Lydia raggiunge un Derek inconsolabile inginocchiato a terra, con dolcezza si avvicina a lui poggiando entrambe le mani sulla schiena dell’amico.

-Derek!-

-Non può essere vero, Stiles non merita tutto questo… non lo merita!-

-Derek! Avanti vieni con me, ti porto da lui.-

Le lacrime dell’uomo si placano insieme alla rabbia.

Lydia non ha bisogno di sentirglielo dire, basta solo il modo in cui l’ha guardata, per leggergli nel viso, tirato da ore di angosciante attesa, di non aspettare altro che stare accanto a suo marito, lo aiuta ad alzarsi, lo avvolge in un abbraccio poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla e si avviano in solitario fuori dalla sala d’aspetto.

Fine flashback

Quel bip che potrebbe cambiare frequenza in qualsiasi momento, lo mette terribilmente in angoscia e allo stesso tempo lo calma sentendo la loro cadenza regolare, Lydia più o meno gli aveva spiegato a cosa servivano tutti quei macchinari collegati e la necessità della maschera dell’ossigeno, ma nonostante tutto si sente irrequieto, vederlo lì immobile lo devasta.

Gli tiene delicatamente la mano, continuando ad accarezzarla con premura, per paura di provocargli dolore.

Dal vetro di osservazione riservato ai medici del reparto, accanto a Lydia un’altra presenza con un volto preoccupato e commosso osserva i due coniugi con apprensione: è il padre di Stiles.

I dieci minuti di permesso per sostare all’interno della terapia intensiva è velocemente terminato, contro voglia Derek deve lasciare ancora una volta il suo uomo.

-Devo andare, ma tornerò appena me lo permetteranno, vedi di non farmi scherzi nel frattempo… Ti amo!- gli sussurra lasciando un tenero bacio sulla fronte, prima di girarsi e avviarsi all’uscita, solo in quel momento si accorge della presenza del suocero.

Con passo veloce si precipita fuori e come un bambino smarrito gli butta le braccia al collo, per lui l’ex sceriffo, dopo la morte dei propri genitori, è diventato come un padre, tanto che per Stiles quei due andavano fin troppo d’accordo pronti a fare persino comunella contro di lui.

Lydia intenerita si allontana un attimo per lasciarli da soli.

-John!-

-Derek!-

Un solo chiamarsi a vicenda esprime quanto sia inutile dire altro, ognuno di loro sa cosa prova l’altro, John se lo tira a se con forza scaricando tutta la tensione accumulata in quelle ore di viaggio prive di notizie.

-Mi dispiace, non ho mantenuto la promessa, avrei dovuto… - piagnucola Derek sulla spalla dell’uomo.

-Non azzardarti a dirlo, non voglio sentirtelo dire, mi hai capito bene?-

Contrariato l’ex sceriffo lo tira via dalla stretta consolatoria, tenendo salda la presa sulle spalle del poliziotto e lo obbliga a guardarlo.

-Non riesco a darmi pace, se solo fossi… -

-Cosa? Cosa avresti fatto Derek? Lo avresti evitato oggi e poi? Non sei stato tu a fargli del male ma quel bastardo che si è intrufolato a casa vostra, ficcatelo in testa!-

Nonostante l’uomo lo sproni a non sentirsi in colpa, Derek non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso l’aria affranta.

-Dovevo proteggerlo. -

-E’ lo hai fatto… prima di entrare qui, ho parlato con Cora che a grandi linee mi ha detto cosa hanno trovato, tra dubbi, sospetti e coincidenze, una sola cosa è certa… Stiles lo ha messo in fuga grazie a una delle tue ossessioni per la sua sicurezza, senza quello spray ora staremo all’obitorio a piangere su un cadavere. -

\- L’allarme però non ha funzionato -

\- A parte che questo non dipende da te, e comunque cercheremo di capire cos’è successo, ma ora dobbiamo pensare prima a Stiles, ha bisogno di noi non possiamo perdere la testa.-

-Ci provo, ma è così difficile -

-Lo so bene, capisco cosa provi -

-Oh signore scusami John, sono un imbecille accidenti, Stiles ora sai che mi direbbe? “Sourwolf certe volte hai la delicatezza di un elefante”-

Stiles come suo solito avrebbe sdrammatizzato certamente con un po’ di sarcasmo, e quel pensiero strappa a entrambi un sorriso.

-Mi dispiace interrompervi, ma devo chiedervi di uscire.-

A Lydia non piace interrompere quel momento così familiare e nemmeno essere così fiscale, ma purtroppo nel reparto in cui si trovano è indispensabile per la salvaguardia del paziente.

-Lydia ti prego fammi entrare solo un minuto?- la supplica l’ex sceriffo.

La giovane lo guarda un attimo pensierosa, per poi passargli il vestiario sterile appena dismesso da Derek.

-John, prometti che sai velocissimo, di più non posso concederti, so che è difficile capirlo, ma non voglio correre rischi .- senza dimenticare il suo ruolo di medico e le attenzioni prima verso il paziente, non può comunque negare a quel padre il desiderio di lasciare almeno una carezza al proprio figlio.

-Grazie tesoro, me lo farò bastare!- la ringrazia scoccandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

Atteso l’ingresso dell’uomo nell’area riservata, Lydia richiama l’attenzione di Derek che fissa suo marito attraverso la vetrata.

-Derek ormai è mattina inoltrata e prima di stasera non sono permesse visite, perchè non vai a casa mia con Peter, mangi qualcosa, ti dai una rinfrescata e ti riposi?-

-No, non se ne parla, non mi muovo da questo ospedale.-

-Smettila di fare il cocciuto, è totalmente inutile stare qua, per qualsiasi cosa ti chiamo, non farmi stare in pensiero.-

-Insisterai fino alla nausea, vero?-

-Ovviamente, chi lo sente poi tuo marito se non mi prendo cura di te in sua assenza?-

-Ok… - abbozza un sorriso - Ma nel pomeriggio torno e non ti scrollerai tanto facilmente di me.-

-Va bene, io e John ti raggiungiamo per pranzo, dopo di che torniamo insieme.-

Dopo un veloce abbraccio tra i due, Derek lascia a malincuore la terapia intensiva per incontrare Peter, che sotto le direttive della moglie, lo aspetta all’uscita dell’ospedale.

Il viaggio in auto verso l’abitazione di Lydia però è tutt’altro che tranquillo, all’interno dell’abitacolo l’ennesima sfuriata di Derek, che da qualche minuto dalla partenza del veicolo, inveisce contro Peter.

-Dovevi dirmelo, non solo perché sono suo marito e tuo amico, ma perché sono anche un poliziotto, a volte credo che sia voi che Stiles lo dimentichiate.-

-Hai ragione però calmati, ho sbagliato a non dirtelo e mi sento abbastanza in colpa per questo, Stiles non voleva impensierirti ulteriormente, eri così preoccupato per una possibile ritorsione dei Calavera che ha creduto fosse ininfluente darti anche questo pensiero, visto che era già sotto protezione .-

-Da quando Stiles sa cos’è giusto per lui? Credevo che almeno tu fossi più coscienzioso. -

\- Hai tutte le ragioni per essere arrabbiato, è stato incosciente da parte sua quanto mia.-

-Quanto tempo fa?-

-Due settimane… tu pensi che quelle minacce siano collegabili all’aggressione?-

-Non lo so, anche se da ciò che gli agenti hanno comunicato a Cora ci sono tutti gli elementi che portano in una sola direzione, al serial killer degli omosessuali, da non lasciar spazio ad altre ipotesi, comunque voglio vederci chiaro dietro quelle minacce. Posso leggerle?-

-E’ un po’ difficile, non sono arrivate alla redazione, bensì alla sua posta privata, me ne ha solo parlato senza entrare in dettagli, Derek… non voglio azzardare ipotesi, ma credo sia legato a ciò a cui stava lavorando.-

-Come fai a dirlo?-

-Perché mi sembrava consapevole. -

-Peter fai inversione, portami subito a casa mia!-

-Oh santo cielo Derek, per fare cosa?-

-Devo capire cos’è successo, devo guardare tra le sue cose-

-Non ci pensare nemmeno, il tuo capo è stato chiaro sei fuori dal caso, per cui è inutile andare da te non avresti accesso all’area sotto sequestro e ti cacceresti solo nei guai, sei troppo su di giri prederesti a pugni chiunque ti si pari davanti.-

-Eh cosa dovrei fare? Stare con le mani in mano?-

-Non ho detto questo, ma non è il momento, hai l’aria distrutta e non sei in grado di ragionare lucidamente, cercheremo di vederci chiaro e capire a cosa lavorava Stiles, ma ora per favore fa come ti dico, andiamo da me e ti riposi. -

-Sono profondamente preoccupato, qualsiasi cosa salterà fuori per Stiles sarà terribile, se verrà confermata l’aggressione del serial killer… lui è… l’unico testimone sopravissuto, sai questo che significa?-

-Lo so Derek, non sarà facile ma ne verrà fuori, ne verrete fuori. -

-Non lo so Peter… non lo so.-

Senza la prorompente presenza di Stiles a distrarlo, Derek si sente spaesato, demotivato, solo, e quella sensazione di avere sotto i piedi un buco nero pronto ad aprirsi da un momento all’altro e risucchiarlo chissà dove, lo spaventa a morte, non sa cosa aspettarsi, osserva fuori al finestrino senza guardare in realtà nessun punto preciso, assorto tra mille pensieri e incognite alla quale non sa darsi risposte, di una cosa è certo…

Gli manca suo marito.


	9. Il risveglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attenzione!!  
> Il capitolo che segue è raccontato in prima persona.   
> Derek.

Ormai non conto più i minuti, le ore ed i giorni che trascorro qui dentro, seduto su una sedia per niente comoda, ma non importa: nulla mi allontanerà da lui. Non c’è altro posto in cui vorrei e potrei stare, la mia vita è tutta qua, distesa in quel letto, immobile da oltre cinque giorni.

Nessun cambiamento: l’unica buona notizia è che dopo le previste ventiquattro ore, ha lasciato la terapia intensiva per essere poi trasferito in una stanza più accogliente in corsia.

Per fortuna non sono più da solo a vivere questa logorante attesa: mio suocero mi tiene compagnia per la maggior parte del tempo. Al contrario di me, almeno lui riesce a fare delle pause per riposarsi o mangiare un boccone nella mensa dell’ospedale. Io al massimo sgranocchio qualcosa quando Lydia o Cora passano di qua con qualche snack e le loro insistenze.

Per il sonno è più complicato: mi appisolo di tanto in tanto su una poltrona infondo alla stanza, ma solo se John è presente. Quando sono solo ho paura, paura che lui possa smettere di respirare o che possa svegliarsi mentre non c'è nessuno accanto a lui.

John apparentemente sembra il più forte tra noi due: sempre pronto a spronarmi nei momenti di sconforto. In realtà è tutta un'altra cosa: il suo cuore è devastato dalla situazione, dall’impotenza di non poter far nulla, dalla paura di rivivere lo stesso incubo che visse quando una brutta malattia gli portò via la moglie ancora nel fiore degli anni.

Durante il dormiveglia, lo sento spesso piangere al suo capezzale, in una supplica continua alla defunta moglie: “Ti prego non portartelo via! Ti prego, Claudia “, ripete come una litania. Poi si ricompone ai nostri occhi per mostrarsi più speranzoso che mai. Come ora che mi sono svegliato da qualche minuto ed assisto all’’ennesima scena straziante, che non oso interrompere. Lo lascio sfogare. Nel momento in cui lo vedo asciugarsi le lacrime, mi stiracchio per fagli notare che sono sveglio.

-Derek, torna pure a dormire, qua è tutto invariato e tu hai bisogno di riposo.-

-No tranquillo, John! Va bene così. - Cerco almeno di essere convincente.

 

Mi avvicino al lettino per salutare Stiles con una carezza fra i capelli. Il suo viso tumefatto, nonostante mi sia abituato a vederlo in questi giorni, continua a colpirmi come una pugnalata in pieno petto, pronta a ricordarmi continuamente ciò che ha dovuto subire.

 

-Visto che sei sveglio, vado a prendermi qualcosa da bere, vuoi che ti porti qualcosa?- mi chiede poi mio suocero.

-No, grazie! Magari più tardi.-

Un volta solo riprendo la mia solita routine: seduto sulla sedia alla sinistra di Stiles e, con la sua mano stretta tra le mie, la avvicino per poterne sentire il profumo, baciarla ed accarezzarla con il mio viso.

 

Sono ancora assorto in quelle piccole sensazioni e coccole, quando improvvisamente sento le sue dita muoversi leggermente. Per un attimo credo di aver sognato, forse sono stati i miei stessi movimenti ad avermi illuso che fossero i suoi. Una stretta più forte, però, mi fa balzare dalla sedia. E’ reale. Si muove...

 

-Oh mio Dio… Stiles!-

Mi avvicino a lui con trepidazione, senza lasciargli la mano, gli accarezzo di nuovo i capelli.

-Stiles mi senti? Avanti, apri gli occhi!-

-De… Der… -

-Ehi! Cucciolo sono qui.- mi viene una gran voglia di piangere dall‘emozione nel sentire di nuovo la sua voce, ma non voglio che veda le mie lacrime.

Con enorme fatica cerca di parlare, ma riesce ad emanare solo una leggera smorfia di dolore mentre, lentamente, tenta di aprire gli occhi ancora tumefatti e gonfi per le botte ricevute.

Immediatamente premo il campanello, per richiamare l’attenzione di qualcuno del personale medico, in tempi brevissimi, accorre un’infermiera.

-Infermiera, la prego, chiami la dottoressa Martin, Stiles si è appena svegliato.-

L’infermiera corre fuori, visibilmente felice per la notizia.

-Der… Derek!- mi richiama Stiles, il suo respiro inizia a farsi sempre più veloce, è spaventato, con la mano ben salda alla mia, la tira verso di se e mi guarda fisso, con lo stesso sguardo terrorizzato di quella maledetta sera.

-Amore calmati, è tutto finito. -

-Der… Derek! Per… perché? Perché a me? - Nonostante cerchi di trattenersi dal piangere a dirotto, i singhiozzi e le lacrime solcano il suo viso martoriato.

\- Stiles! Lo troveremo, te lo prometto.-

-Oddio, Derek!- la sua agitazione è sempre più crescente, il che amplifica ulteriormente il dolore delle sue ferite. Strizza gli occhi trattenendo un lamento, per poi aggrapparsi alla mia maglietta.

-Amore tranquillo, qui sei al sicuro, nessuno può farti male.-

-Derek, ti prego non lasciarmi!-

-Certo che non ti lascio, ascoltami bene… Stiles!- lo richiamo.

Accertato di avere la sua completa attenzione, proseguo deciso, affinché lui percepisca sicurezza nelle mie parole .

\- Lo so che hai paura, che tutto ti sembra insormontabile, non posso dirti che sarà facile, ci saranno momenti duri da affrontare, ma non sei solo, affronteremo una cosa per volta, senza fretta e la supereremo insieme… io e te, mi hai capito?- Compreso e tranquillizzato dal mio discorso, il suo respiro torna quasi normale, annuendo con la testa prima di riuscire ad esprimere un sofferto e flebile: “ ok ” .

Ci guardiamo negli occhi, ma il suo sguardo è diverso, e non per via del gonfiore, è spento, smarrito, come qualcuno che ha perso la strada e non sa dove andare.

Non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare come possa sentirsi, cerco di consolarlo per quanto mi è possibile, ho paura quasi di toccarlo, non voglio provocargli altro dolore, gli asciugo le lacrime, per poi lasciargli dei piccoli baci sulla fronte mentre lui si accoccola sulla mia spalla.

Dietro di me sento la porta della stanza aprirsi. Non ho bisogno di girarmi per sapere chi è.

Preparo Stiles a quell’incontro, lo desidera da tempo, ma non è mai stato possibile per via degli impegni di entrambi. Purtroppo è servito un fatto orribile per riunire padre e figlio. -Stiles, ho una sorpresa per te, guarda un po’ chi c‘è!-

Lasciato campo visivo libero, possono finalmente incontrarsi, il loro è uno scambio di sguardi che ti lascia senza respiro.

-Papà!-

-Figliolo! Sia ringraziato il cielo, finalmente ti sei svegliato!.-

L’abbraccio di mio suocero a suo figlio è irruente e precipitoso, da dimenticarsi le sue ferite.

-Ah!- si lamenta infatti Stiles subito dopo, allarmando entrambi.

-Accidenti! Figliolo scusami, è che sono così felice… ti ho fatto male? Stai bene?-

-Si papà, tranquillo non fa niente, sto bene! E’ così bello vederti, sono felice che tu sia qui.-

Sorrido, è incredibile, anche in un momento come questo, non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso l’infinita premura che ha verso suo padre.

Vorrei lasciarli un po’ da soli, ma Stiles mi guarda spaventato al mio tentativo di allontanarmi, stringe la mia mano, ancora legata alla sua, in una tacita richiesta di restargli accanto.

\- Non avete delle belle facce: da quando sono qua?-

\- Sei lunghissimi giorni, figliolo. - lo informa John.

-Mi… mi dispiace… io… non… - evita di guardarci, mentre una lacrima gli attraversa il viso e ritorna pensieroso.

-Non è dipeso da te, non hai assolutamente nulla di cui scusarti.-

Ma un improvviso sbalzo di corrente fa tremare la luce della stanza.

-Ok, non è nulla, fuori imperversa un forte temporale, dev’essere caduto un fulmine nelle vicinanze.-

Il mio tentativo di rasserenarlo risulta del tutto inutile, non sembra avermi nemmeno sentito, i ricordi lo assalgono e ricomincia ad agitarsi, tentando di alzarsi dal letto.

-Ma che vuoi fare? Oddio, Stiles calmati o ti strapperai i punti!-

\- Lasciatemi, devo andare via… ahh!- come previsto il tentativo di tirarsi su, gli provoca un forte fitta al fianco.

-Figliolo, ti prego, calmati!- Prova anche John, senza esito, non sembra proprio ascoltarci.

-Vi prego aiutatemi, oddio… sta tornando!- si guarda intorno intimorito.

-Stiles! Calmati, non verrà qui, ci siamo noi con te. -

Cerchiamo di tenerlo giù, ma lui di dimena tra urla di dolore e terrore.

Con mio suocero ci scambiamo un'occhiata: è chiaro ad entrambi che Stiles è profondamente sotto shock.

Lydia arriva giusto in tempo, il suo intervento è immediato, dal cassetto del carrello affianco al lettino, tira fuori una siringa, e la inietta direttamente nel tubicino della flebo.

-Shh! Tesoro tranquillo, va tutto bene, shh!! Bravo, così, respira. - cerca di rilassarlo accarezzandogli dolcemente la fronte.

In pochi attimi la sua agitazione si placa e Lydia con un gesto della testa ci invita ad uscire fuori.

Siamo sconvolti, John si accascia letteralmente su una sedia, appena fuori la stanza di Stiles, appoggiato sulle ginocchia con le mani sul volto, è scosso e stavolta non lo nasconde, non dopo aver visto il suo bene più prezioso in quello stato.

 

Io passeggio nervoso davanti alla porta, aspettando solo di poter tornare da lui.

Lydia ci raggiunge ben preso: in un attimo, mio suocero ed io gli siamo addosso, pronti a tempestarla di domande, ma lei ci anticipa facendoci segno di far silenzio.

-Si è appena addormentato.-

-Come sta? - chiediamo all’unisono

-Fisicamente sta bene, tutto sommato, ma psicologicamente… Beh! Lo avete visto.-

-Per questo avrete bisogno di me! - una voce femminile dietro di noi ci fa girare di scatto.

-Marin, ti stavo aspettando, è un piacere rivederti, anche se la circostanza non è delle migliori. -

Lydia va incontro alla donna, abbracciandola affettuosamente, ma non ho idea chi possa essere.

-Scusatemi, vi presento, lei è la dottoressa Morrell, la psicologa di cui ti avevo parlato, Derek. -

Come uno spiraglio di luce improvviso, le stringo la mano seguito da mio suocero.

-Marin, la situazione è molto peggio di ciò che mi aspettassi.- la informa Lydia, piuttosto preoccupata.

-Questo non mi stupisce. Dovete tenere conto che il tipo di aggressione che ha subito Stiles è al pari dei traumi della violenza sessuale: l‘umiliazione, la denigrazione, la violenza, componenti che riducono al minimo le proprie sicurezze, rendendo le vittime insicure, fragili, suggestionabili e paranoiche.-

-Come suggerisce di agire?- le chiedo, intimorito da quel breve resoconto, per nulla rassicurante.

-Dovrà seguire delle sedute e affrontare quello che è successo, è doloroso e non sarà per niente facile.Voglio essere onesta con voi, voglio che capiate la necessità di farlo. Spesso le vittime tendono a dimenticare, a non parlare, ma questo rischia solo di mettere a repentaglio la loro salute mentale, li fa chiudere in un mondo tutto loro, si isolano, hanno le allucinazioni, con la paura lì, pronta a perseguitarli, diventano aggressivi e pericolosi non solo per gli altri ma anche per se stessi.-

 

Lydia, John ed io siamo ammutoliti, nessuno di noi osa dire una parola, la dottoressa è stata piuttosto schietta nell’illustrarci tutti i risvolti psicologici, mi sento completamente impreparato a gestire tutto questo.

La felicità per il risveglio di Stiles non è durato che un battito di ciglia: la parte più dura è appena iniziata ed io non mi sento pronto.

Vedo arrivare Cora, mi fa cenno di avvicinarmi a lei, e questo non fa altro che aumentare la mia tensione.

Le vado incontro, appartandoci in un angolo riservato.

-Che succede, Cora?-

-Abbiamo i risultati della traccia ematica trovata da Anderson durante il sopralluogo: come era prevedibile, il DNA corrisponde al sospetto X.-

-Quindi non ci sono più dubbi, è stato proprio lui! Avete trovato qualcos‘altro?-

-Si. Un’incongruenza con gli altri casi. Non ci sono segni di scasso.-

-Che vuol dire? Come ha fatto ad entrare?-

-Come mi avevi chiesto, ho fatto controllare il sistema di allarme, è risultato che Stiles l’ha effettivamente attivato come tu sospettavi e l’ora combacia con il suo rientro a casa.-

-Ma? - la incalzo

\- Risulta anche sia stato disattivato quindici minuti dopo.-

-COSA? Cora, questo non è possibile!- urlo, senza rendermi conto del tono della mia voce, attirando su di me gli sguardi del personale medico e di qualche paziente.

-C’è la possibilità, che sia stato proprio Stiles ad aprire al suo aggressore.-

-Stiles è troppo accorto, non avrebbe mai aperto la porta ad uno sconosciuto.-

-Al momento non sappiamo darci una spiegazione, dobbiamo parlare con lui.-

-No, non se ne parla, si è appena svegliato, è sotto shock, non è in grado di affrontare un interrogatorio ora.-

-Capisco la tua premura e, credimi, lo eviterei se potessi, ma è necessario sapere cosa sa.-

-Lo so… dannazione!- chiudo gli occhi mentre cerco di regolarizzare il respiro, non voglio piangere, ho versato fin troppe lacrime, non posso crollare, non posso farlo adesso.

La invito a seguirmi, informo brevemente gli altri e cerco di capire quanto possa essere fattibile un interrogatorio in questo momento.

-Dottoressa Morrell, pensa che Stiles possa essere in grado di affrontare un interrogatorio?-

-Si potrebbe provare, anche se non credo che in questa fase possa dirvi molto, di solito si hanno ricordi confusi alla quale non si riesce a dare un ordine e un senso, tale è la violenza con la quale riaffiorano. Io sarò lì con voi e cercherò di aiutarlo, ma se vedo che la situazione precipita, l’interrogatorio va sospeso immediatamente.-

Tra tutti i presenti cala il silenzio, nessuno vorrebbe sottoporre Stiles al supplizio di quell’interrogatorio, ma questa vicenda ha delle vittime che non possono essere messe da parte e lui è l’unico testimone che può darci delle informazioni per catturare il killer, è necessario parlargli. Mi ripeto che è la cosa giusta, ma ho una paura fottuta.


	10. Tensione e confusione

In un ufficio, messo a disposizione da Lydia, Derek e gli altri aspettano con apprensione quest’ultima, che con la dottoressa Morrell, si intrattiene da oltre due ore nella camera di Stiles.

Cora e l’ex sceriffo parlano tra di loro, Derek si tiene lontano, distratto dai suoi pensieri, mentre osserva attraverso l’unica finestra presente, il forte temporale che continua a imperversare all‘esterno, da non accorgersi dell’ingresso di un collega, atteso da Cora.

-Mi dispiace averti fatto attendere così a lungo, il temporale ha formato delle lunghe code.-

-Non preoccuparti Davis, sono felice del tuo rientro, stai meglio?-

-Ancora un pò congestionato, ma dovevo rientrare, non potevo lasciare te e Anderson da soli a far fronte a questo caso, che ora coinvolge anche tutto il distretto… lui come sta?- chiede l’agente indicando con lo sguardo la figura di Derek.

-Nervoso e arrabbiato.-

-Non possiamo biasimarlo.-

-Certo che no, siamo tutti affezionati a Stiles e anche per noi questa indagine non è facile .-

Lo sceriffo con un colpo di tosse si avvicina ai due poliziotti.

-Signor Stilinski mi scusi, vi presento, lui è Alexander Deaucalion Davis, l’agente che in coppia con Ennis Anderson mi affiancherà in questa indagine… Davis, lui è il padre di Stiles.-

-E’ un vero piacere fare la sua conoscenza, al distretto ho sentito molto parlare di lei. -

-Immagino anche la fonte. - sorride l’ex sceriffo.

-Stiles è molto orgoglioso di suo padre, non perde occasione di farcelo presente.-

-Non volevo origliare prima, ma ho sentito che è stato poco bene.-

-Niente di grave, solo una forte influenza, ma non potevo assentarmi troppo, volevo rendermi utile.-

-Deucalion!- Derek accorto dell’arrivo del poliziotto, lo raggiunge.

-Derek !-

I due si salutano con un stretta di mano.

-Sono veramente dispiaciuto per quanto è accaduto, ma vedrai stà volta lo becchiamo. Piuttosto dimmi, come sta Stiles? E’ in grado di parlare con noi?-

-Non lo so, Lydia e la psicologa stanno cercando di capirlo in questo momento.-

Nemmeno il tempo di finire la frase, che la Morrell fa il suo ingresso nell’ufficio privato.

-Stiles? - la interroga subito Derek.

-Non sta molto bene, ma ha acconsentito di parlare con voi.-

-Lei pensa possa farcela? -

-Tenente Hale, non è facile valutarlo, non ho ancora un quadro preciso, da quanto ho potuto constatare la situazione di Stiles è delicata, potrebbe anche riuscire a rispondere a tutte le vostre domande, si rende conto dell’importanza di farlo, se poi ne sia in grado lo verificheremo al momento, ma vi avverto, non voglio che sia fatta nessuna pressione.-

-Ci dica lei come relazionarci a lui, seguiremo le sue direttive.- si premura di chiedere l’agente Davis.

-Lo stato in cui si trova ora, è di confusione, lasciate che sia lui a raccontare com’è andata, fatte delle domande specifiche se lo ritenete necessario, ma non pretendete una risposta, in questo momento non saprebbe collocare ciò che ricorda in una logica precisa e molte cose potrebbe non ricordarle o essere riluttante a farlo, forzarlo potrebbe solo confonderlo o peggiorare il suo stato emotivo.-

-Sarà fatto.- l’assicura Cora.

Derek assiste in silenzio alle raccomandazioni della psicologa con un‘angoscia crescente, in quel momento ha scordato tutto il sangue freddo che gli anni di esperienza gli hanno insegnato, ma ora è diverso, ora c’è suo marito coinvolto, è tutto sembra così difficile.

-Di solito in questi casi ammetto solo la presenza degli agenti, perché il paziente non si senta in imbarazzo a parlare di fronde a dei famigliari, ma credo che, Tenente, la sua presenza sia necessaria, Stiles non fa altro che chiedere di lei, potrebbe essere utile nel farlo sentire a suo aggio e al sicuro.-

Derek annuisce, per poi cercare lo sguardo di suo suocero, che lo incoraggia con un mezzo sorriso.

-Credo di avervi detto tutto, possiamo andare.- conclude la dottoressa Morrell, per poi incamminarsi verso la camera del giovane seguita dai tre poliziotti.

La tensione all’interno della stanza ospedaliera è palpabile, compresa la difficoltà dei presenti nel gestire quella particolare situazione.

Lydia, dopo aver preparato e garantito la tranquillità del suo paziente, con una dose di sedativo, si avvia all’uscita, rassicurando la sua presenza all’esterno per qualsiasi necessità. 

Derek si avvicina al fianco del marito, e sottovoce si assicura che sia realmente pronto.

-Sei sicuro di farcela?-

-No, ma non ho scelta, non posso tirarmi indietro.-

-Possiamo sempre rimandare.-

-No, va bene. Tu rimani qui, vero?-

-Certo, non vado da nessuna parte.-

Lo tranquillizza stringendogli la mano, a sua volta il giovane lo guarda intensamente annuendo, scena che non passa inosservata allo sguardo attento della psicologa, che decreta l’inizio dell’interrogatorio.

-Ok, possiamo iniziare.-

-Bene… ehm… - dopo un inizio incerto e una piccola pausa, Cora si schiarisce la voce e prosegue.

\- … allora Stiles, ti faremo delle domande e so che l’ultima cosa che vorresti fare in questo momento è ricordare, ma è importante avere la tua testimonianza, se vorrai fermarti o fare delle pause, devi solo dirlo, ok?-

-Si, va bene.-

-Lo hai visto in faccia? O saresti in grado di riconoscerlo?- La prima domanda gliela rivolge Deucalion.

-No, aveva il viso coperto, era troppo buio per poter notare dei particolari.-

-Prima di saltale la luce, ti sei accordo di movimenti intorno alla casa o hai notato qualcuno al tuo rientro?- domanda sta volta Cora.

-No, nulla, cioè io non ci ho fatto caso… non me lo ricordo.-

\- Ti parlava? Cosa puoi dirci sulla sua voce?- (Deucalion)

Stiles con lo sguardo basso, rimase in silenzio.

Nessuno sembrava intenzionato a parlare per il timore di dire qualcosa di sbagliato.

Per loro interviene la dottoressa Morrell.

-Stiles! Intuiamo tutti cosa possa averti detto, non è necessario ricordare ogni parola, fai solo un resoconto su ciò che ritieni utile per l’indagine.-

-Si esatto, abbiamo bisogno al momento solo di elementi che possano aiutarci a identificarlo. - cerca di incoraggiarlo Cora.

-Era calmo, mi parlava, ma non con il suo tono, alterava il timbro vocale, il più delle volte era solo un sussurro e no, non aveva nessun accento particolare.-

-La corporatura?- (Cora)

-Non… non saprei aveva un grosso giubbotto, l’altezza era media, più o meno quanto me, ma fisicamente… non lo so.-

-Va bene così, Stiles. Ora ti faremo delle domante più specifiche, se non vuoi rispondere, passiamo alla successiva e così via, te la senti di proseguire?- (Cora)

-Ci provo.- risponde non molto convinto, mentre stringe più forte la mano di suo marito, che assiste con angoscia al racconto di quella maledetta notte, viverla nelle parole sofferte del consorte lo fà sentire ancora più impotente, e questo fà male.

-Era armato?- (Cora)

-No, non ho visto armi.-

-Oltre alle botte e agli insulti verbali, ti ha toccato sessualmente?- (Deucalion)

Derek a quella domanda, storce il naso, senza lasciare la mano di Stiles, si appoggia su un gomito alla testata del letto, affinché suo marito non lo veda con gli occhi lucidi, si tappa la bocca con una mano, vorrebbe urlare, far star zitti i suoi colleghi e cacciare via tutti, Stiles fa sempre più fatica a parlare e ogni sforzo diventa una lacerazione, vorrebbe veramente evitargli questo supplizio.

-No… si… cioè me lo ha fatto credere.- risponde il giornalista con la voce che gli trema.

-Lo ha fatto o no?- (Deucalion)

-No!- risponde deciso, guardando con rabbia il suo interlocutore.

-Ti ha costretto a spogliarti?- (Deucalion)

-A questa domanda può benissimo non rispondere.- Lo anticipa Derek, lanciando uno sguardo contrariato verso Davis.

-No, va bene, Derek.- risponde Stiles con rassegnazione.

-Stiles, dì solo quello che ti senti.- converge anche la Morrell.

Ma, asciugatosi una lacrima, Stiles decide di proseguire.

-Me lo ha chiesto ripetutamente, mi sono opposto reagendo e colpendolo. Ho provato a fuggire, ma ero bloccato, mi aveva chiuso ogni via di fuga… -

Vorrebbe piangere, chiude gli occhi ispirando con difficoltà, si tiene il fianco con la mano e il dolore a rifarsi vivo. Derek prontamente, avvicina la mano, stretta ancora tra le sue, alla bocca, per poi lasciare un lungo bacio e assicurare il consorte della sua vicinanza, lo incoraggia con lo sguardo, anche se lui vorrebbe solo mettere fine a quella sofferenza, sa che Stiles non lascerebbe mai nulla a metà, e che anche sta volta è deciso ad andare avanti e non può far altro che sostenerlo.

\- Ha iniziato a insultarmi e a picchiarmi. Non so quanto sia durata, sembrava così interminabile, non la smetteva… - con la testa bassa a fissare un punto impreciso tra le lenzuola, Stiles prosegue stringendo sempre di più la mano di Derek, con la comparsa delle prime lacrime, che ormai una dopo l’altra gli bagnano il viso.

-Stiles! Non soffermarti sui particolari non necessari.-

La voce professionale e rassicurante della Morrell lo distraggono dal farsi travolgere dall’intensità del ricordo, alza uno sguardo tremante su di lei, non gli risponde ma annuisce, tira su col naso, e con una fugace occhiata agli altri, deglutisce e prosegue, osservando la mano libera pizzicare e torturare le coperte su di lui.

\- Credo di essere svenuto perche non ricordo nulla, sino al momento in cui mi sono accorto che ero… nudo. -

\- E’ in quel momento che ti ha obbligato a scrivere sullo specchio?- (Deucalion)

-Si, subito dopo.-

-Ricordi se fosse mancino o destro?- (Deucalion)

-N… No!-

-Non ti ricordi con che mano di colpiva più spesso?- (Deucalion)

-No! Non ci ho fatto caso.-

-Avanti Stiles fai uno sforzo, ok era buio ma come fai a non ricordare con quale mano ti picchiava?- (Deucalion)

-Io… io non lo so!-

-Dannazione Davis, ti ha detto che non lo sa! Piantala!- Derek all’insistenza del collega, lo riprende mostrando un certo nervosismo.

-Datti una calmata, Davis, così non lo aiuti.- sussurra anche Cora .

La Morrell nel fra tempo osserva attentamente le reazioni di Stiles, ma fortemente contrariata dalla piega che sta prendendo l’interrogatorio.

-Agenti, ne abbiamo già parlato prima, un altro eccesso come questo e le domande finisco qui, sono stata chiara?-

-Va bene, chiedo scusa.- alza le mani Deucalion in segno di resa, per poi rivolgersi direttamente al giornalista.

-Stiles, scusami! So e capisco quanto sia difficile per te, e credimi non è facile nemmeno stare da questa parte, vogliamo solo aiutarti e prendere quell’uomo, non solo per te, ma lo dobbiamo anche a tutte le sue vittime. Abbiamo tanti elementi e siamo lì a un passo da incastrarlo, tu sei l’unico testimone, e ogni elemento può essere decisivo.-

-Agente! Questo è l’ultimo richiamo che le faccio.- Interviene ancora la psicologa.

-Era mancino.- rispose improvvisamente Stiles - Si, era mancino- ripete con più decisione.

-Molto bene, questo è un ottimo indizio, è una certezza che non avevamo, ci sarà molto utile. - (Deucalion)

-Che cosa puoi dirci dell’allarme, perché lo hai disattivato?- (Cora)

-Cosa? Io non l’ho disattivato.-

-Non lo hai disattivato o non lo ricordi?- (Deucalion)

-Quanto ho provato a scappare, si ho notato che era disattivato, ma non l’ho fatto io.-

\- Forse non ricordi di averlo fatto, il sistema non presenta manomissioni, e solo tu e Derek avete quel codice.- (Deucalion)

-Che cosa volete insinuare?-

-Nulla, non vogliamo insinuare nulla, ma solo capire. E’ risultato che l’allarme è stato inserito nell’orario compatibile con il tuo rientro a casa, e disattivato dieci minuti dopo.- (Cora)

-Posso avere dei ricordi confusi su quello che è successo, ma ricordo bene cosa ho fatto prima, non ho disattivato io quel dannato allarme.-

-Derek era con me, chi poteva farlo?- (Cora)

-Non ne ho idea, in qualche maniera ci è riuscito… No?-

Stiles inizia ad alterarsi e con lui anche Derek, la sua pazienza sta arrivando al limite.

-Ti ha minacciato? E‘ per questo che hai paura di parlare?- (Deucalion)

-Oh mio Dio! Pensate che lo abbia fatto entrare io?-

-Chi altri allora?- ( Deucalion)

-Non è colpa mia!- si difende Stiles tra le lacrime.

-Ora basta! Lasciate questa stanza, subito!- urla imbestialito Derek, soprattutto in direzione di Deucalion.

-Si concordo con il Tenente Hale, la deposizione finisce qui.- converge anche la Morrell.

Deucalion scuote la testa contrariato, ma Cora con una leggera spinta lo invita a uscire.

\- Si può sapere che ti è preso?- appena fuori dalla camera, Cora riprende duramente il collega, allarmando l’ex sceriffo e Lydia che attendevano fuori.

-Che è successo?- Chiedono all’unisono.

Come una furia arriva anche Derek, che senza dire una parola, colpisce il collega con un pugno, cogliendo tutti di sorpresa.

John si precipita a bloccare il genero dall’avventarsi su Davis, che nel fra tempo si rialza da terra, pulendo con il palmo della mano il sangue fuoriuscito dal naso.

-Derek, calmati dannazione, si può sapere cosa è successo?- chiede John.

-Ok, sono calmo, qua me la sbrigo io, voi andate da Stiles... ora!- intima il Tenente ancora visibilmente furente al suocero e Lydia, che acconsentono lasciano da soli i tre poliziotti.

-Ora che ti sei sfogato possiamo parlare?- gli domanda Davis.

 

-Non azzardarti a rifare una cosa del genere, o giuro che la prossima volta non mi fermerà nessuno.-

-A fare cosa, il mio lavoro? Cosa dovremmo aspettare, che ammazzi qualcun altro per farti piacere? Stiles è stato fortunato a uscirne vivo, dimentichi che là fuori c’è un omicida che va fermato?- lo affronta Davis

-Pensi che sia qualcosa che possa dimenticare?-

-No, ma non sei obbiettivo, capisco che tu sia protettivo verso di lui, ma non dimenticarti che come poliziotti abbiamo il dovere di fermare quell’essere con ogni mezzo, non siamo degli assistenti sociali.-

\- Stiles non è un sospettato, ma lo hai trattato come tale.-

-E’ l’unico testimone.-

-Non è destabilizzandolo che otterrai di più, hai sentito la psicologa, metterlo sotto pressione non ci aiuterà, c‘è qualcosa di strano, ma sono sicuro che lui non ha mentito.-

-Ne sei davvero convinto, Derek? E se invece mentisse?-

L’uomo non ha il tempo di rispondere all'illazione formulata da Davis, distratto dall’irruzione concitata di Anderson.

 

-Ennis è successo qualcosa?- Domanda per tutti Cora.

-Purtroppo si, un’altra aggressione.-

-La vittima?- domanda il Tenente, tra speranza e paura.

-Non è sopravvissuta.-

-Oh mio dio!- per Derek, questa notizia è devastante, non solo per l’ennesima vittima del seria killer, ma anche per come ora si complicherà tutto .

-Ennis, Deucalion, voi andate sul luogo del delitto, io vi raggiungo dopo.- ordina Cora.

Rimasti soli, Derek confida alla collega i suoi timori e perplessità.

-Al momento non voglio che Stiles lo sappia.-

-Ok.-

-Non lo so, in questa storia c’è qualcosa che non mi torna.-

-Che intendi dire? Mi pare ci sia veramente poco spazio per i dubbi, cosa non ti convince? - domanda confusa la giovane.

-Vorrei capirlo anche io, lo so hai ragione, l‘esame del dna è inequivocabile, eppure c’è qualcosa che non mi quadra.-


	11. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa parte è raccontata in prima persona.

Stanco e frastornato, con prudenza mi sdraio su un fianco cercando consolazione nel cuscino, che abbraccio come se questo avesse un’anima.

Pensavo fosse facile, quando avevo acconsentito a parlare con la polizia, bastava solo ricordare e raccontare ciò che era successo.

Mi sbagliavo.

Ogni nuovo ricordo arrivava come uno schiaffo, trasportandomi indietro a quella notte, trascinato dalla violenza di una realtà ancora difficile da comprendere.

La mia deposizione è terminata da qualche minuto e non credo sia andata benissimo, sia per loro che per me, tutte quelle domande e i dubbi sollevati mi confondono, non capisco i miei stessi ricordi, forse il mio subconscio li ha davvero rimossi.

Derek è appena uscito per seguire i colleghi, urla, e son sicuro che abbia datto di matto dal trambusto che sento, anche se prima ha cercato di nasconderlo, era evidente la sua rabbia repressa, non che gli possa dare torto, se avessi potuto, avrei preso a pugni io stesso quel Davis, a me personalmente non è mai stato molto simpatico, il classico poliziotto supponente, ma la rabbia di Derek non è solo quello, lo conosco bene, so cosa lo tormenta, spero solo non si cacci nei guai a causa mia, non me lo perdonerei mai.

-Stiles!-

Mi sento così piccolo e inutile, vorrei non pensare, vorrei non sentire i dolori del mio corpo per non percepire ogni punto colpito, vorrei non sentirmi così sbagliato, so di non esserlo, ma sapere che c’è qualcuno disposto ad uccidere per il nostro essere diversi, mi sconvolge.

A chi facciamo del male?

-Stiles-

Prima di me, Derek, ha amato solo donne e forse se non mi avesse conosciuto non si sarebbe nemmeno reso conto di essere bisessuale.

Non l’ho costretto, lui sta con me perché ci amiamo, ci piacciamo per quello che siamo, si Stiles è così, finiscila di farti pensieri assurdi, non c’è nulla di sbagliato.

E se cercassero anche lui? Oh mio dio, l’ho messo in pericolo legandolo a me?

-Stiles-

Qualcuno mi sfiora la mano, con un sussulto mi distolgo dai miei pensieri, ero talmente assorto da non accorgermi di non essere da solo.

-Stai bene?- per tutto il tempo la dottoressa Morrell è rimasta nella stanza, ci sono anche Lydia e Papà, non mi ero accorto del loro ingresso, si guardano tra di loro ma non dicono niente, visto le loro facce, devo averli spaventati o fatti preoccupare.

Qualsiasi cosa sia, non ne sono comunque interessato, non voglio altre domande, voglio solo essere lasciato in pace.

-Sono solo stanco.- liquido così la domanda della psicologa.

L’unico che riesce ad attirare la mia attenzione è Derek, appena rientrato.

Subito ci lasciano da soli.

-Derek!- lo chiamo, lo voglio vicino a me.

-Eccomi. - Accorre subito, accarezzandomi in modo leggero la testa.

-Lo hai preso a pugni, vero?-

-Non ho resistito, è sempre stato uno stronzo, ma tranquillo non l’ho ammazzato.-

-Non metterti nei guai… non lo sopporterei.-

-Non lo farò te lo prometto, ma quel pugno se lo meritava tutto.-

Mi sorride, il suo è un sorriso forzato, mi nasconde qualcosa, ma non gli chiedo il perché, so in cuor mio che al momento non reggerei nessuna notizia, non oggi.

-Derek, smettila!- lo rimprovero, so cosa gli passa per la testa.

-Non capisco a cosa ti riferisci.-

-Smettila di darti la colpa.-

-Fosse così facile,Stiles, se solo io fossi… -

-Ti scongiuro non farlo, non ipotizzare come sarebbe potuta andare, i se e i ma ora non servono più, è successo e basta!-

Non so bene se il mio sia un modo per alleggerirlo da quel peso o il convincere me stesso che non è colpa sua.

Sono qui con il mio Derek, e a momenti riesco ad accantonare tutto, ammaliato dal suo sguardo, dai suoi profondi occhi verdi, eppure una lacrima tradisce le mie emozioni, qualcosa si è spezzato, non sono più sicuro di nulla.

-Vorrei dormire un po’, sono esausto, mi abbracceresti per favore? Non voglio stare da solo.-

Senza dire una parola, si alza e mi bacia sulla fronte, fà il giro del letto e si sdraia accanto a me, è molto attento a non farmi male, fatto aderire il suo petto alla mia schiena mi avvolgere con il suo braccio, evitando di sfiorare il fianco operato.

-Derek!- lo richiamo ansioso.

-Che succede, ti ho fatto male?-

-No! Derek,qualsiasi cosa succeda… -

\- Qualsiasi cosa succeda, la affrontiamo insieme-

-Ti prego lasciami finire. Voglio che tu non dimentichi che… ti amo, ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno.-

-Lo so, è lo stesso per me. Ma ora cucciolo, dormi.-

Mi sento così protetto tra le sue braccia, prendo la sua mano, invogliandolo a tenermi ancora più stretto, con il suo viso a sfiorare il mio, accoccolati come se non ci fosse un domani, lasciamo per un attimo che i tormenti e le paure lascino i nostri pensieri, per poi lasciarci sopraffare al sonno.


	12. Ritorno a casa

RITORNO A CASA

Manca poco ormai, solo qualche ora e Stiles finalmente può tornare a casa.

L’ultima settimana è stata interminabile e tesa per tutti, con gli sbalzi d’umore del giornalista sempre più costanti e pesanti, così come la comparsa dei terribili incubi che lo affliggono, tanto da non essere mai lasciato solo da Derek, l’ex sceriffo e Lydia, che a turno stanno con lui.

La terapia psicologica non sembra dare i frutti sperati, la dottoressa Morrell riscontra sempre più difficoltà nell‘interagire con lui, inizialmente aveva avuto la percezione che il paziente rispondesse in modo egregio alla terapia, ma la scoperta accidentale dell’ultimo omicidio, sentita tra i corridoi dell’ospedale mentre usciva da una delle solite sedute giornaliere, ha fatto precipitare di nuovo la situazione di per se già precaria, portando il giovane ad essere sempre meno collaborativo.

A detta dalla dottoressa, Stiles, ha raggiunto un livello di shock troppo complesso da essere trattato in una semplice seduta, troppo fragile e troppo esposto a fattori esterni per poter lavorare sul trauma, senza che il paziente subisca ricadute peggiori, con il rischio di conseguenze irreparabili.

La Morrell suggerisce la necessità di un trattamento costante e continuativo in una struttura adatta, proponendo il centro psichiatrico privato della Echo House, dove lei stessa presta servizio, oltre a quello pubblico ospedaliero.

Il no di Derek a questa eventualità è stato comunque categorico, nonostante la forte preoccupazione, l’idea di rinchiudere il giovane in un posto del genere è l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri, convinto soprattutto dalle argomentazioni del coniuge, sulla certezza che una volta ritornati alla vita quotidiana, tutto sarebbe andato apposto.

Stiles é pronto per fare ritorno a casa: silenzioso se ne sta seduto sul letto, in attesa che Derek venga a prenderlo, sotto gli occhi vigili e protettivi del padre.

Se ne sta lì, stringendo forte la maniglia del suo borsone e sorridendo, di tanto in tanto, pensando a quanto il marito avrà dovuto faticare per fargli avere i suoi abiti preferiti da indossare per il suo rientro a casa: pantaloni beige, t-shirt azzurra ormai quasi completamente scolorita e la sua immancabile felpa grigia porta fortuna.

-Ascolta figliolo, non appena arriva Derek, io dovrò andar via, farò un breve ritorno a New York per sbrigare alcune faccende.-

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge immediato Stiles, è un misto tra paura e sorpresa.

-Te ne vai? Perché? Papa, io… è colpa mia, vero?-

L’uomo prende tra le mani il viso tremante del figlio.

-Ma che stai dicendo? Certo che no! Eih, eih! Tranquillo, starò via solo per qualche giorno, tu non ha fatto nulla di male. La verità è che volevo farti una sorpresa, ma visto la tua faccia, non posso aspettare.-

-Che sorpresa?-

-Con Melissa abbiamo deciso di tornare in città per un po’ di tempo, parto appunto per imballare le nostre cose, non so dirti se sarà una cosa definitiva, ma al momento vogliamo stare qua.-

-Non voglio che stravolgi la tua vita per me.-

-Stiles, sei tu la mia vita, il mio posto è qua. Perché ti dispiace avermi di nuovo intorno?-

\- Assolutamente No.- Sorride all’idea. -Ti voglio bene pà.- Una lacrima di commozione gli attraversa il viso.

-Anche io figliolo.- L’ex sceriffo dopo un intenso bacio sulla fronte, lo stringe tra le sue braccia.

 

Al suo arrivo, Derek non può che non sorridere alla scena affettuosa tra padre e figlio.

-Disturbo?-

-Entra pure, Derek, ti spettavo, stavo per andare via, il mio volo parte tra un’ora e sono tremendamente in ritardo… figliolo ti chiamo stasera, ok?-

-Ok pà, saluta Melissa.-

John, saluta ancora una volta il figlio con un caloroso abbraccio, e con una paca al genero lascia la stanza, seguito dallo sguardo pensieroso del ragazzo.

-Tu lo sapevi?- chiede il reporter al marito, una volta soli.

-Che tornava a Beacon Hills? Si, ma era giusto che lo sapessi da lui.-

Il momento di andar via è vicino, con la testa china, Stiles osserva con nervosismo le proprie mani, come se si contasse le dita, estraniandosi improvvisamente da tutto.

-Sei pronto?- Notando l’assenza del giovane, Derek lo richiama all’attenzione.

-Si- Risponde Stiles, evitando però di guardare il poliziotto, per non tradire le sue reali emozioni.

-Siamo ancora in tempo per optare per un albergo, se non te la senti di rientrare in casa.-

-No, ne abbiamo già parlato, va bene così, è casa nostra, prima o poi dovrò tornarci.-

-Non sei obbligato a farlo subito però, puoi prenderti tutto il tempo che vuoi.-

-Ho detto di no!- Risponde sta volta con tono più deciso e brusco.

Derek deve ancora abituarsi a quel suo nuovo modo di esprimersi, ma l’irascibilità del marito è solo uno dei tanti cambiamenti di Stiles che fatica a sopportare, senza comunque ribattere, prende il borsone e lo aiuta a scendere dal letto.

-Allora andiamo.-

Arrivati a destinazione, dopo un viaggio in assoluto silenzio e uno Stiles fisso per tutto il tempo a guardare fuori dal finestrino, entrano nell’abitazione sistemata da Derek nelle ore precedenti, con l’intendo di mostrare un ambiente diverso cambiando la disposizione degli arredi, convinto che questo potesse dar al giovane più tranquillità.

-Hai spostato i mobili?- Chiede perplesso il giovane.

-Si, ho pensato ti avrebbe aiutato vederla da un’altra prospettiva .- Risponde l’uomo, fiducioso di aver avuto una buona idea.

-Un’idea inutile, hai solo perso tempo.- Lo gela invece il giornalista, che supera il coniuge senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, per raggiungere il divano con sopra il suo zainetto di lavoro e il portatile, lasciando Derek esterrefatto e amareggiato.

 

-Perché queste buste trasparenti?- Si affretta a chiedere al poliziotto, nel trovare le sue cose praticamente impacchettare e sigillate.

-I tuoi effetti personali sono stati presi in consegna dalla polizia, come tutte le altre cose, per cercare possibili tracce o indizi utili all’indagine, li ha riportati ieri sera Cora.-

-Avete frugato tra le mie cose? Cosa c’entra il mio lavoro con quello che è successo? Questa è violazione della privacy!.- Quasi urla contrariato in direzione del marito, che cerca di mantenere il controllo e rispondere nel modo più calmo possibile.

-Al momento brancolavamo nel buio, è stato necessario, non si poteva fare diversamente, ma tranquillo, ti è stato restituito tutto.-

-Non capisco, allora perché non sei arrabbiato?- Stiles tutto d’un tratto sembra quasi stupito dalla calma di Derek, la reazione più logica che si aspettava era come minimo una sfuriata bella e buona con tanto di paternale.

-Arrabbiato? Per cosa, per un paio di fotocopie rubate in centrale? Stiles, non sono così stupido, ti conosco bene, pensi che ti avrei lasciato in giro quei documenti se non potevi prenderli?-

Senza rispondere, prende il tutto e si dirige spedito verso la camera da letto, c’è qualcosa di strano.

Derek lo segue, per poi ritrovarlo inginocchiato sul letto mentre scarta con frenesia l’involucro che conserva le sue cose.

-Stiles vacci piano, sei ancora convalescente e debole, che vuoi fare metterti a lavoro? Lydia su questo è stata categorica.-

-Sta zitto!- Lo zittisce, senza distogliere la sua attenzione alla minuziosa ispezione tra le carte appena levate dallo zaino.

Uno dopo l’altro, controlla ogni foglio con fare maniacale, sembra manchi qualcosa, guarda dentro lo zaino perplesso, poi passa di nuovo ai fogli sparpagliati sul letto, li fissa e li ricontrolla.

-Stiles, che succede?- chiede Derek confuso e preoccupato.

Ma ancora una volta non riceve risposta, ripreso dall’attimo di smarrimento, passa al portatile, aperto con visibile agitazione.

Il poliziotto continua a scrutare il giornalista cercando di capire cosa cerca.

Acceso il pc, si appresta ad aprire dal desktop, la cartella denominata X, cinque file all’interno catalogati con una semplice numerazione, in ordine da uno a cinque.

Apre la prima.

Vuota.

La seconda.

Vuota.

La terza.

Vuota.

L’agitazione del reporter è sempre più palpabile, con le mani che gli tremano continua ad aprire una dopo l’altra le rimanenti due cartelle, per poi abbandonare le mani tra i tasti e guardare sconsolato lo schermo, nel constatare che tutte le cartelle aperte, davano un solo risultato.

Vuote.

-Stiles, si può sapere che stai cercano? C’è qualcosa che non va? Manca qualcosa?-

-No!- Chiude il portatile, riponendo tutti i fogli al loro posto nello zaino, qualcosa lo impensierisce e questo non sfugge al marito, che con calma prova a capire.

\- Cosa ti preoccupa? Con me puoi parlare.-

-Nulla…non mi preoccupa nulla. Io avevo… credevo di aver salvato un articolo che dovevo presentare a Peter, ma non l’ho fatto, tutto qui. Mi… mi dispiace solo aver perso tutto quel lavoro, ti basta come spiegazione?-

-E’ solo questo?-

-SI! Te l’ho detto, smettila di farmi l’interrogatorio.-

-Ok, scusa.-

Nel tirasi su, forse con troppa fretta, Stiles ha un lieve mancamento, l’immediato intervento di Derek, lo salva da una caduta certa.

-Direi che per oggi hai fatto abbastanza, coraggio, ora vai a letto e ti riposi.-

Aiutato dall’uomo, si sistema tra le coperte, amorevolmente sistemate da Derek, che si appresta a sedergli accanto.

-Vorrei rimanere da solo.- In poche ore dal suo rientro, l’atteggiamento di Stiles però lo gela per la seconda volta, la freddezza con il quale si rivolge a lui lo spiazza e demoralizza, persino il tentativo abitudinario di lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra, viene respinto dal reporter, scostando la testa di lato, verso il cuscino.

Non mostrando quanto quel gesto lo stesse ferendo, gli sorride leggermente accarezzandogli una spalla.

-Io sono giù in cucina se hai bisogno di qualcosa, basta solo chiamarmi.-

Senza aver ricevuto considerazione dall’altro, che impassibile guarda un punto impreciso davanti a se, acconsente alla richiesta e lascia la stanza socchiudendo la porta, sta per andare via, quando i singhiozzi di Stiles lo bloccano lì sulla soglia. Istintivamente si muove in avanti per rientrare nella stanza, ma poi desiste, certo che il marito lo avrebbe cacciato in malo modo. A malincuore si allontana.

La mattina seguente, Derek si trova in cucina alle prese con la chiusura di una caffettiera vecchio modello, nel tentativo di prepararsi un caffè, ne ha proprio bisogno.

La notte appena trascorsa è stata un disastro, un vero e proprio incubo, come gli incubi che hanno torturato Stiles, l‘unica differenza è che il suo si è svolto a occhi aperti, tra le urla e le suppliche dell’altro, uno strazio per le sue orecchie e la sua coscienza.

-Dannazione, come accidenti si chiudono questi aggeggi?-

-Lascia fare a me.-

Non lo aveva sentito arrivare, al suono della sua voce si volta, Stiles gli stà accanto con un’aria frastornata e dispiaciuta, presa la caffettiera dalle mani, la chiude in un rapido gesto, riconsegnandogliela subito dopo, mentre l’uomo l’osserva con timore, nel tentativo di capire di che umore sia.

-Grazie.- è l’unica parola che riesce a dire.

Acceso il fornello con sopra la caffettiera, Derek rimane immobile a osservare la fiamma scaldare l’oggetto, poggia le mani sul piano come in attesa, evitando di guardare Stiles, non sa come comportarsi.

Stiles impacciato, gli si pone dietro, lo sfiora con una mano titubante, mentre l’altro chiude gli occhi al contato, con movimenti lenti finisce per poggiare il viso tra le scapole del poliziotto allungando le braccia fino ad avvolgerlo completamente in un abbraccio.

Un abbraccio desiderato da Derek, che ricambia stringendo a sua volta le braccia di Stiles strette nel suo petto, che reagisce aggrappandosi ancor di più a lui.

Per qualche minuto tra i due regna il silenzio, si godono quel momento di coccole o consolazione, non sanno esattamente che valenza abbia, ma non importa perché è ciò di cui entrambi hanno bisogno.

-Mi dispiace per ieri, sono stato un vero stronzo con te, scusa!- sussurra Stiles sull‘orlo del pianto, da far sciogliere in un solo istante suo marito, che si gira per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

-Non fa niente, Stiles! L’ho già dimenticato.- lo rincuora.

-No invece! Non è stato giusto, non avevo nessun diritto di trattarti in quella maniera.-

 

-Tu hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato, un passo alla volta,Stiles, ok?-

-Si sistemerà tutto, vero?-

Ma Derek è incapace di rispondere, gli avvertimenti della psicologa non lasciano spazio all’ottimismo e lui stesso, giorno dopo giorno, se ne sta rendendo sempre più conto e questo lo spaventa.

Stiles, dal canto suo, si sente impotente e in balia degli eventi, eventi che non riesce più a controllare, ha paura e sa in cuor suo, che nessuno può realmente capirlo.

Si getta tra le braccia di suo marito, alla ricerca di protezione, perché le sue paure rimangano intrappolate in quella stretta.

Squilla il telefono di Derek, per rispondere è costretto a separarsi da Stiles, che si mette in attesa di capire chi lo chiama di primo mattino.

-Pronto, Cora!-

-Spero di non averti svegliato? Scusa, ma dovevo chiamarti subito.-

-No, non preoccuparti, dimmi pure, hai novità?-

-Si, è anche grosse, sono arrivati gli esiti sui tre sospettati, abbiamo una corrispondenza… Derek, lo abbiamo beccato!-

-Cosa? E’ certo?Ne avete la conferma?.-

-Si! Lo abbiamo fermato al confine, cercava di lasciare il paese. Ora lo stanno portando in centrale. Derek ora abbiamo bisogno di Stiles, credi di riuscire a portarlo appena possibile per un‘identificazione, magari riesce a ricordare qualcosa.-

-Ci provo,ti faccio sapere, a dopo… ehm! Cora… grazie!-

-Non devi ringraziarmi, è ora di mettere la parola fine a questa brutta storia, ci sentiamo più tardi.-

Riagganciato il telefono, osserva Stiles, che aspetta risposte.

-Che, che cosa voleva?- chiede con una velata ansia.

-Lo abbiamo preso, Stiles!.-

Paralizzato sgrana gli occhi, mentre Derek gli si avvicina, con le mani nelle spalle, lo sostiene, quando questo inizia a tremare alla notizia.

-Dovremmo andare in centrale, te la senti?.-

-No, no, io non … non posso andare in centrale.-

-Eih! Ci sono io con te, non ti può succedere nulla.-

-Non… non posso.-

-Stiles ti fidi di me? Starò con te!-

-Giuralo! Giura che saremo solo noi due, nessun altro poliziotto, giuralo!-

-Ma che ti prende? In centrale sei al sicuro.-

-Giuralo!-

-Si ok… te lo giuro, solo noi due.-

Questa volta l’abbraccio che Stiles gli riserva e carico di paura, forse qualcos’altro lo turba, forse più di altri sa qualcosa di più, si stringe forte a suo marito, l’unica persona di cui si fida.

Dovrebbe sentirsi sollevato alla notizia della cattura del suo aggressore, eppure non lo è… cosa lo preoccupa?


	13. Precipizio

-Non devi preoccuparti di niente, sono qui con te, non può ne vederti, ne sentirti e tantomeno toccarti, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, osservalo e solo dopo potrai dire se lo riconosci, ok?-

-Ok- Riesce solo a replicare Stiles, gli sudano le mani e gli gira la testa, si sente agitato, suo marito è lì con lui a dargli sicurezza, ma si sente comunque inquieto e strano.

 

In quella stanza buia, l’unica luce che arriva è quella attraverso la grande vetrata, che da vista su un’altra stanza parallela, quella degli interrogatori.

Derek dopo essersi assicurato che il giornalista sia ben informato su tutto, è pronto a dare il via all’ingresso del sospettato.

Stiles sente il cuore battere a mille, in quelle quattro mura l’attesa inizia ad essere pressante.

Il rumore della porta, che si apre alle loro spalle, per un attimo fanno sobbalzare il giovane per lo spavento, i suoi occhi nell’immediato non riescono a riconoscere la sagoma sulla soglia, abbagliato dalla luce che arriva dall’esterno, istintivamente si aggrappa al braccio di Derek.

 

-Tranquillo, è Deucalion.- Lo rassicura il poliziotto.

-Che ci fa qui?- Bisbiglia, per non essere sentito dal terzo interlocutore.

-Sono fuori dal caso, non posso verbalizzare nulla di ciò che dirai, al fine giuridico non avrebbe valore, la sua presenza è necessaria.-

-Possiamo iniziare?- Li interrompe l’agente Davis.

 

Con un cenno del capo, Derek da il consenso per poter iniziare il confronto.

La loro attenzione è rivolta tutta per la stanza opposta.

Dopo alcuni minuti di attesa, la prima ad entrare è Cora, seguita da Ennis, che per un braccio accompagna all’interno un signore altro e magrolino, una tuta arancione e delle manette ai polsi, che con piccoli passi si fa avanti, per poi posizionarsi davanti al grande specchio che lo divide da Stiles.

-Per iniziare, fattegli fare un giro lento su se stesso.- Chiede Deucalion agli agenti dall’altra parte, pigiando il tasto sul fianco della vetrata e parlando direttamente in un piccolo interfono.

Gli agenti eseguono.

Stiles osserva, osserva a lungo, ma nulla attira particolarmente la sua attenzione, guarda il sospettato stranito, scuotendo la testa.

-Non è lui!-

-COME?- Si interroga subito Deucalion, con toni non proprio bassi.

-Sei sicuro, Stiles? Abbiamo appena iniziato, non essere frettoloso.- Domanda più dolcemente Derek.

-Non è necessario, sono certo, non è lui.- Risponde sicuro e deciso il giovane.

-Stiles, guardalo bene!- Incalza Davis, con la solita impazienza.

-Non sono cieco, l’ho visto, e ti dico che non è lui! Possiamo andare adesso?- Ma anche l’impazienza di Stiles non si fa attendere, rispondendo scocciato al poliziotto, desideroso solo di andare via di lì. 

-Si! Adiamo a casa.- Lo asseconda Derek, prendendolo delicatamente per un braccio per poterlo accompagnare fuori, strada sbarrata dal collega, che non sembra voglia lasciarli uscire.

-Derek, mi auguro tu stia scherzando! Ora mi sono stancato, e da giorni che questo ragazzino ci prende in giro.-

-Piantala Deucalion, non è il momento, te l‘ho già detto.-

-Di che parlate?- Stiles interrompe i due, che chiaramente gli nascondono qualcosa.

-Niente, andiamo via.- Cerca di liquidare la cosa Derek.

-No! Ora mi spieghi.- Confuso, Stiles guarda entrambi.

-Te lo dico io, Stiles! Lo vedi quell’uomo là? Ebbene, ha confessato appena lo abbiamo arrestato, eppure qua… l’unico testimone lo scagiona. Stiles, ha dichiarato di aver agito sempre a volto scoperto, mentre tu dici il contrario, dimmi perché cazzo lo stai coprendo, ti rendi conto che ha ammazzato quattro persone?

-Non usare quel tono, non te lo ripeto, non mettergli pressione.- Derek interviene indispettito.

-Avanti, Derek, smettila di fingere compressione, digli cosa pensi veramente, fino ad ora non ci ha portato da nessuna parte, perchè ti ostini in questa strategia?- Continua il collega, ormai senza più un freno.

-Sta zitto!- Ordina il tenente.

-Aspetta un attimo… cosa significa? - Si interroga Stiles, guardando direttamente Derek.

 

-Niente, Stiles. Andiamo via.-

-NO! LASCIAMI! Dimmi cosa vuol dire?- Gli urla contrariato il giovane, che allontana il tentativo dell’uomo di portarlo via.

-Stiles calmati!-

-No, io non mi calmo. Vi siete già parlati prima, vero? Da quando fai comunella con lui? Pensi anche tu che stia mentendo? Oddio… non ci posso credere, mi hai messo alla prova?-

-Calmati e ascoltami, non è come credi. - Derek cerca di tranquillizzarlo, con le mani poste sulle sue spalle, gli intima di guardarlo

-So che sei spaventato, ok? Ma ti assicuro che non hai nulla di cui temere.-

-Non ti sto mentendo, Derek! Non ho disattivato io quell’allarme e no, non l’ho visto in faccia perché aveva il viso coperto, perché dovrei mentirti? Credi davvero che dopo quello che mi ha fatto, voglia libero quell’essere? Come puoi solo pensarlo?-

A quelle parole, desolato, Derek abbassa la testa, scambiando un’occhiata fugace a Deucalion, non sa davvero come gestire la situazione.

-Derek?- Lo richiama Stiles, preoccupato per il silenzio del compagno, sa che la sua risposta non gli piacerà, lo percepisce chiaramente.

\- Vorrei crederti, ti giuro lo vorrei fare, ma la tua versione è completamente contrastante con i fatti, ho capito che c’è qualcosa che non vuoi dirmi, ti conosco, mi stai nascondendo qualcosa ma non vuoi parlarmene, e lo capisco, è normale avere paura, ma ascoltami bene, qualsiasi cosa lui ti abbia detto, se ti ha minacciato, non può farti del male ora, sei al sicuro con noi… con me.-

Ogni singola sillaba pronunciata da Derek, sono come mille pugnalate, non crede alle sue orecchie, mai come ora, aveva avuto la sensazione di sentirsi così solo, appoggiato alla parete privo di forze, guarda deluso l’uomo.

-Voglio andare a casa!- Chiede il giovane con tono basso, mentre reprime la voglia di piangere.

-Stiles, non fare così, nessuno ti sta accusando di nulla, vogliamo solo capire e aiutarti.- La delusione letta nei suoi occhi, fanno sentire il poliziotto rammaricato, è consapevole di quanto le sue parole lo abbiano ferito.

-Voglio andare a casa.- Ripete ancora, spinto dalla voglia irrefrenabile di scappare via.

-Stiles, possiamo aiutarti, parla con me, ti prego.- Insiste il tenente, con tono di supplica.

-TI HO DETTO CHE VOGLIO ANDARE A CASA!- Gli urla sta volta, duro nell’atteggiamento ma con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, allontanando bruscamente il tentativo dell’altro di toccarlo, per poi uscire di corsa fuori, urtando la spalla di Deucalion.

Tutto è andato storto, e andare oltre ora è assolutamente inutile, Derek lo insegue e decide di riportarlo a casa.

Dopo aver pianto per tutto il tragitto verso casa, al rientro Stiles si rinchiude nella loro stanza, sbattendo con rabbia la porta e ignorando i richiami del poliziotto.

Dopo una buona mezz’ora, Derek decide di raggiungerlo, sperando abbia sbollito la rabbia.

Stiles è a letto, disteso su un fianco, non dorme, ma almeno ha smesso di piangere.

 

-Possiamo parlare?- Chiede Derek, sedendosi nella sua parte di letto, con il giovane a dargli le spalle.

-Abbiamo poco da dirci, ora avete il vostro colpevole, lasciatemi in pace.-

-Sto solo cercando di capire.-

-No, tu non cerchi di capire, tu mi hai già giudicato.-

Il sentimento di tradimento che Stiles sta provando è qualcosa di lacerante, tutto poteva immaginare, ma non questo, non alla diffidenza di suo marito.

-Stiles, non è così.- Tenta di avvicinarsi sfiorando con una mano la spalla del giovane, che freddamente lo fà desistere dal tentativo di consolarlo.

-Non toccarmi!-

Il dialogo tra i due al momento sembra impossibile e Derek decide di non insistere, sconsolato si distende, nel suo solito posto.

-Che cosa ci sta succedendo, Stiles?- La domanda però rimane lì sospesa.

Il giornalista si alza scocciato avviandosi all’uscita della camera.

-Dove vai ora?-

-In cucina, ho sete… o sono anche agli arresti ora?-

Il giovane non attende nemmeno una risposta dall’uomo, scende al piano di sotto, nero di rabbia dimentica persino le sue paure, attraversando il soggiorno in penombra e raggiungendo la cucina.

Seduto su una sedia con il busto praticamente spalmato sul tavolo, cerca di riordinare le idee, ha l’aria confusa, vorrebbe capire perché tutto intorno a lui sembra girare per il verso sbagliato, è sicuro che gli eventi siano andati esattamente come li ricorda, ma non sa spiegarsi perché gli altri dubitino, o peggio ancora perché lo faccia proprio Derek.

Un rumore improvviso però cattura la sua attenzione, facendolo scattare in piedi.

-Derek!- Con appena un filo di voce, chiama suo marito.

Silenzio.

Gli tremano le gambe e quello che la rabbia per un attimo gli aveva fatto scordare, gli si ripresenta prepotentemente, mettendo in evidenza la sua incapacità di star da solo in quel luogo, e non importa quanto ora sia grande la delusione verso Derek, lo vorrebbe solo lì con lui.

-Stiles, Stiles , Stiles!- Una voce lo chiama ripetutamente prendendosi gioco di lui.

-Chi… chi è?- Lo chiede, ma quella voce appena sussurrata, Stiles l’ha già riconosciuta.

Si sporge appena verso la sala, dalla sua postazione riesce ad intravedere la porta d’ingresso e la luce sul display dell’allarme: “rosso: allarme disattivato“.

Il reporter inizia ad andare sempre più nel panico.

-De… Derek!- Ancora una volta non riesce a dare forza alla sua voce, appena udibile.

-Non ti sarai scordato di me, spero? Ti avevo promesso che sarei tornato!-

-DEREK!- Sta volta il suo diaframma emette un urlo disperato, mentre cerca di fuggire attraverso le scale per raggiungere il coniuge.

Il poliziotto appena udito l’urlo di suo marito, prende d’istinto la pistola, chiusa a chiave nel cassetto del comò, e si precipita fuori, incontrando il giornalista sulla cima delle scale, ansimante e impaurito.

-Stiles! Che succede?-

-Derek, è in casa… lui è in casa.-

-Cosa? Ok, ascoltami, va subito in camera e chiuditi nel nostro bagno… ORA! - Gli intima l’agente, impugnando a due mani la pistola e puntando davanti a se, dirigendosi verso la discesa delle scale .

-No, Derek! Ti prego, non andare, vieni via, chiamiamo la polizia!- Lo implora tra le lacrime.

-Non preoccuparti per me, fai come ti ho detto. VAI!-

Arrivato di sotto, Derek scruta ogni angolo con attenzione, ma basta poco all’agente per constatare la realtà, osservando il display dell’allarme che segnala verde, allarme inserito, il che ha un solo amaro significato, nessuno poteva intrufolarsi in casa.

Stiles lo ha solo immaginato.

Tornato in camera decide comunque di tacere, fingendo la fuga del sospettato per non agitare ulteriormente il giornalista, il poliziotto è convinto che lo stress e la tensione della giornata, abbia giocato solo un brutto scherzo al giovane.

La speranza di Derek di vedere miglioramenti con la cattura del serial killer si rivela dannatamente inutile.

Stiles in seguito tentò anche un paio di volte di tornare a lavoro, ma non riuscendo ma ad andare oltre il parcheggio della reazione, dove rimaneva ore chiuso in macchina in preda all’angoscia, incapace di affrontare i colleghi, o meglio, affrontare il mondo esterno, solo l’arrivo di Derek, puntualmente avvisato da Peter, riusciva a scuoterlo, riportandolo a casa.

Derek ormai le prova tutte, ma ogni tentativo si rivela vano.

Una sera, seduto ai piedi del letto, osserva Stiles scrivere al computer, è da giorni che prova a scrivere un articolo conclusivo su un suo reportage lasciato in sospeso, scriveva, cancellava, riscriveva e ri-cancellava, come un’ossessione, ma senza riuscire fino a oggi, a portare nulla a termine.

-Stiles!-

-Che vuoi.- Risponde infastidito.

-Potresti guardarmi, per favore?-

-Sto provando a lavorare Derek! Cosa c‘è di così importante da non riuscire ad aspettare?-

Scuote la testa il poliziotto spazientito per la continua irascibilità del consorte.

-Ho contattato una agenzia immobiliare.-

-Per far cosa?- Risponde il giornalista senza distogliere lo sguardo dal pc, disinteressato dalle argomentazioni del marito.

-Credo sia opportuno cercare un’altra casa!-

-Come?- Sta volta lo guarda, alzando di scatto la testa in direzione del poliziotto.

-Hai capito bene, voglio andare via da questa casa.-

-Ma è casa nostra… perché vuoi andare via? Abbiamo sacrificato per averla, e oltre tutto ti ricordo che la stiamo ancora pagando, sei impazzito per caso?-

-Mi prendi in giro Stiles? .. Non è più casa nostra da quella notte.-

-Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo, te l’ho già detto.- Prova miseramente a convincere il compagno, che lo guarda rassegnato per l’ennesima bugia.

 

-Tempo? Stiles smettila di prendere in giro almeno te stesso, sei quasi un mese che non esci da questa stanza, che mangi qua dentro perché non riesci a stare in cucina per più di cinque minuti, sono stanco di vederti vivere in questo modo.-

-Ci sto provando.. ok? Perché continui a stressarmi.-

-Non ti sforzi nemmeno a farlo, salti le sedute con la dott.sa Morell un giorno si e l’altro pure, non hai più il controllo di te stesso.-

-Ho avuto da fare, sono indietro con il lavoro!-

-Basta Stiles, ti prego! Smettila di trovare sempre una scusa, non affronti un bel niente in questo modo.-

Stiles sa che suo marito infondo ha ragione, ma non riesce a fare diversamente, fissa il vuoto davanti a se mentre un leggero tremore lo assale, gli occhi si caricano di lacrime.

-Ci sto provando, ok? Ci sto provando, ci sto provando… - Continua a ripetere il reporter fra se, in un chiaro inizio di attacco di panico, si porta le mani fra i capelli dondolano su se stesso.

-Ci sto provando… -

La reazione di Derek è immediata, frettolosamente sposta di lato il computer, che Stiles aveva ancora tra le gambe, per poi tirarlo a se e abbracciarlo.

-Scusa Stiles, scusami ti prego, non volevo alzare la voce, va tutto bene, ok? Calmati! Troveremo una soluzione, ma ora calmati.-

Derek si trova in un vicolo cieco, sa che tutto ciò non va bene, Stiles peggiora e basta, anche il dialogo tra i due si è drasticamente limitato allo stretto necessario.

Rapportarsi con lui diventa sempre più complicato, le notti ormai quasi non dorme più, con incubi sempre più frequenti e spaventosi, passa da momenti di totale escandescenza, a momenti di totale fragilità, bisognoso solo di abbracci e rassicurazioni, diventato tra l’altro l’unico momento di contato tra i coniugi, per il resto l’intimità è pressoché inesistente.

 

Nonostante tutto, Derek non vuole arrendersi, è convinto che il tempo risolverà tutto, ma sbaglia di grosso.

Passati alcuni giorni di di alti e bassi, Derek dorme come non succedeva da tempo, si sveglia osservando subito l’orologio, con stupore nota di aver dormito per sei ore di fila, nessun incubo, nessun lamento e niente urla disperate a svegliarlo, ma più che tranquillizzarlo, questo lo rende inquieto.

Si gira di scatto per dare un’occhiata a Stiles, ma il suo è posto vuoto.

-Stiles?- Lo chiama.

Tutto quel silenzio intorno gli sta mettendo angoscia.

La porta del loro bagno come da consuetudine è aperta e con la luce accesa.

Derek si alza per andare a controllare, si avvicina con passo lento mentre il suo cuore batte all’impazzata, talmente tanto da riuscire a sentirlo perfino in gola.

-Stiles?- Lo chiama, senza esito.

Deglutisce, prima di proseguire verso l’interno, si guarda intorno, ma Stiles non è lì.

Tornato in camera, la sua attenzione ricade sul suo comò, prima non ci aveva fatto caso… è aperto.

Stavolta con passo più veloce, si precipita su di esso, inginocchiandosi davanti, la breve ispezione dipinge nel poliziotto un‘espressione poco rassicurante, da mozzare il fiato.

Manca la sua pistola.

Deve trovare subito Stiles, è l’unico pensiero che lo assale, ma nello stesso momento in cui si appresta ad aprire la porta della camera per poter uscire, uno sparo gli gela il sangue, uno solo, uno squarcio nel silenzio notturno da perforargli il timpano e diffondersi in un brivido su tutto il corpo, improvviso e forte da sentirne ancora l‘eco.

Uno sparo…

Uno solo.

E due sole vite in balia dei loro destini.


	14. Una scelta difficile

Tutta la famiglia è riunita nella spaziosa cucina di casa Hale-Stilinski, seduti intorno a un tavolo ci sono John con sua moglie Melissa e Lydia con suo marito Peter, mentre Derek a differenza degli altri, rimane isolato seduto su un dondolo, fuori nel piccolo giardino di casa, raggiungibile solo dalla grande porta a vista della cucina.

L’aria dei presenti, è affranta, Lydia è poggiata sul petto di Peter, che in piedi affianco a lei l’abbraccia accarezzandole i capelli, gli occhi della giovane dottoressa sono gonfi e arrossati, segno di chi ha pianto parecchio.

L’aspetto dell’ex sceriffo non è da meno, osserva le proprie mani giunte poggiate sul tavolo, con sua moglie dietro di lui, intenta ad accarezzargli la schiena.

Nessuno sembra aver molta voglia di parlare.

-Qualcuno dovrebbe andare da lui, sono almeno due ore sta là fuori.- Il primo a dire qualcosa è Peter, mentre indica con un gesto della testa, la figura desolata del poliziotto.

-Vorrei poterlo aiutare, se sapessi cos’altro dirgli.- Risponde realmente dispiaciuto John.

-Vado io.- Prende l’iniziativa Lydia.

Lasciati gli altri, Lydia raggiunge l‘uomo, socchiudendo la porta finestra dietro di se.

Derek con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani fra i capelli, non si scompone di una virgola nel sentire l’arrivo dell’amica.

-Derek, perché non vieni dentro con noi, inizia a far molto freddo.- Domanda la donna, mentre si copre meglio nel suo capottino verde.

-Non importa.- Risponde l’agente.

-Derek, per favore, così mi fai preoccupare.-

-Come è potuto succedere, Lydia? Come ho potuto essere così stupido? E’ solo colpa mia se….- L’uomo alza lo sguardo su di lei, con gli occhi lucidi ma senza lasciarsi andare.

-Ti prego smettila di dire scemenze, e da quella maledettissima notte che continui a darti colpe che non hai.- lo rimprovera la donna.

-Non sono riuscito a difenderlo, ne da quell’uomo ne da se stesso, che marito sono? Non ce la faccio, Lydia… senza di lui a darmi forza, non ce la faccio.-

FLASH BACK

Derek è pietrificato, con la mano ancora sulla maniglia e il suono di quell’unico sparo a rimbombargli nelle orecchie, sente mancargli il respiro, nessun rumore oltre la porta, percepisce solo la sua paura, paura di uscire da quella stanza, paura di scoprire la fine tutto.

Esce dalla camera da letto, dritto al piano di sotto, per paura del rumore che i suoi stessi passi possono provocare, scende lentamente uno scalino dietro l’altro, mille pensieri lo assalgono per tutta la discesa, trema, e per uno del suo mestiere, è abbastanza inusuale.

Non accende nemmeno le luci, non è necessario, a guidarlo c’è la luce che arriva dalla cucina, sta per avvicinarsi, quando improvviso, sente un secondo sparo.

Il colpo si infrange su una lampada posta in un tavolino a un metro da lui, mandandola in frantumi, istintivamente si ripara dietro la parete, per poi udire la sua voce… finalmente.

-Non ti permetterò di farmi ancora del male, fatti avanti, lurido verme!-

Sentire la voce di Stiles, seppur agitata, lo rincuora, liberandolo all’istante dall’orribile pensiero che lo aveva pervaso in quei lunghi, lunghissimi minuti, serviti per raggiungerlo.

Con cautela si sporge, per cercare di individuare la sua posizione, lo intravede con la pistola fra le mani, è terrorizzato e completamente fuori di se.

-Vieni fuori, bastardo!- Urla ancora il giornalista.

-Stiles… Stiles sono io… Derek! Fermati ti prego!-

-No, non mi inganni, non mi lascerò disarmare… ti ammazzo!-

Il giovane fuori controllo, esplode un altro colpo, che si conficca sta volta nella parte alta del soffitto dell’ingresso, per fortuna la sua mira è pessima, ma questo non basta per calmare l’agitazione e la preoccupazione di Derek.

-Per l’amor del cielo, Stiles, ascoltami… -

-Zitto… ZITTO!- Urla il giovane.

Derek rimane al riparo, appoggiato alla parete che divide i due ambienti, ma deve trovare un modo per rassicurarlo, non può uscire allo scoperto, deve fermarlo.

-Cucciolo… ascoltami, ti prego!- Iil poliziotto si rivolge a lui con tono calmo e intimo.

Tono che non sfugge al giornalista, che sentendo il nomignolo con cui lo chiama, si risveglia dal suo momento di pazzia.

-Derek?-

-Si… si sono io!-

-Derek!-

-Ascoltami bene… ora vengo fuori, ma tu stai calmo, ok?-

-Ok, ma esci con le braccia alzate.- Risponde il reporter, con timida fiducia, mantenendo la pistola puntata.

-Ok… Eccomi.- Obbedisce Derek, che si mostra a suo marito come patuito.

Alla sua vista, il giovane rallenta il respiro, constatando la reale situazione in cui si trova: non sparava a un intruso ma al suo compagno.

 

-Oh mio dio, Derek! Ti ho sparato… oddio, ti ho sparato.-

-Tranquillo, non mi hai colpito, guardami… sto bene! Che dici ora di mettere giù quell‘arma, prima che qualcuno si faccia male sul serio?-

Sotto shock, Stiles non reagisce al suggerimento di Derek, tenendo l’arma tra le mani e osservandola in stato catatonico.

-Potevo ucciderti!-

-Avanti Stiles, dammi quella pistola.- Continua a chiedere il tenente, avvicinandosi al giovane lentamente.

-Potevo ucciderti!-

-Stiles?-

-Non faccio altro che crearti problemi, sono solo un peso per te.- Piange, deluso da se stesso.

-No, non è vero, non lo sei mai stato, è un brutto momento, devi solo lasciarti aiutare. Ti scongiuro, ora metti giù la pistola e parliamo.-

L’ansia dell’uomo è sempre più crescente, deve intervenire al più presto, ma è ancora troppo lontano per azzardare una qualsiasi azione, che al momento può provocare solo un gesto inconsulto nell’altro, prova ancora ad avanzare un po’ verso il giovane, stando attento che questo non si accorga dei suoi movimenti.

-Basterebbe così poco, è tutto finirebbe in un attimo, saresti libero.-

-Stiles, che stai dicendo? Dammi quella pistola, AVANTI!- Chiede con più concitazione.

-Ti amo Derek… ti amo come non ho mai amato nessuno, ma non posso vederti ancora soffrire per colpa mia, fà troppo male… ti prego, perdonami!-

Derek non ha nemmeno il tempo di capire, di elaborare quanto appena detto da Stiles tra i singhiozzi, che il giovane improvvisamente si punta la pistola alla tempia e poi… lo sparo.

La reazione istintiva dell’uomo, vicino a sufficienza, evita il concretizzarsi dell’azione, spostando in tempo l’arma di lato, lasciando che il colpo andasse a vuoto e strappando, un secondo dopo, la pistola dalla mano del giovane.

Con foga lo tira a se e lo abbraccia, nel tentativo di calmarlo e calmarsi, nel suo volto dipinta l’espressione di terrore, terrore di ciò che poteva succedere, è sconvolto, bastava solo un millesimo di secondo di indecisione, e avrebbe perso tutto, avrebbe perso il suo Stiles e la sua stessa esistenza.

Il reporter trema in un pianto disperato, si aggrappa al poliziotto come qualcuno che cerca disperatamente di rimanere a galla, se prima aveva paura per tutti quelli che potevano avvicinarlo, ora ha persino paura anche di se stesso.

L’uomo non sa da quanto tempo sono in quella posizione, tiene Stiles stretto tra le sue braccia, lo stringe così forte da avere il timore di poter spezzare quelle fragili ossa, ma il giovane non si lamenta, anzi sentire la sua forza è una sorta di riparo, la certezza, quello che è sempre stato per lui Derek, in quel lasso di tempo, riassapora il calore e la profondità del loro amore, solo loro due e nulla intorno.

Derek lo aiuta ad alzarsi e con premura lo accompagna in camera e adagiandolo sul letto, gli fa ingerire un tranquillante, lasciati in sua custodia da Lydia per i casi di emergenza, e attende che si addormenti.

Una volta addormentato, con un giro di chiamate, avvisa prima il suocero e poi Lydia dell’accaduto, devono parlare e prendere delle decisioni.

E’ arrivato il momento di affrontare seriamente la situazione.

FINE FLASH BACK

-Stiamo tutti sconvolti da ciò che è successo e capisco che tu lo sia più di tutti, ma non darti colpe che non hai.-

-Ho sottovalutato tutto, ho avuto la presunzione di credere che insieme avremmo superato tutto, guarda fin dove l’ho portato invece, alla pazzia!-

-Ti giuro, ho una gran voglia di prenderti a pugni, finiscila, abbiamo sbagliato tutti, non solo tu.-

-Voleva morire, lo capisci? Era così spaventato e disperato da voler morire, non dimenticherò mai il suo sguardo, la sua rassegnazione, non è più il mio Stiles, allegro e iperattivo, non posso pensare che non ci sia più, non posso, non posso accettarlo.-

-Derek, Stiles non è morto! Non vorrai arrenderti proprio ora, spero? Ha bisogno di te!-

-Non so che altro fare.-

-Si che lo sai, non c’è un’altra soluzione.-

-Lydia, io non lo abbandono, non ce la faccio a farlo rinchiudere in quel posto, non posso fargli anche questo, lo capisci?-

-Derek, non lo stai abbandonando, lo fai per il suo bene, lo so che è difficile, ma la dottoressa Morell, oltre che un’amica è un’ottima professionista, non te l’avrei mai presentata se non la pensassi capace in quello che fa, Stiles ha bisogno di lei, è il suo centro è quello che gli serve, ma senza il tuo consenso non possiamo fare nulla, ti prego non essere testardo.-

-Sono d’accordo con Lydia.-

John, uscito in giardino da qualche minuto, ha sentito le perplessità espresse del poliziotto e decide di intervenire, sedendogli accanto e avvolgergli un braccio sulle spalle, in una sorta di abbraccio.

Qualche ora prima, durante la proposta di far ricoverare Stiles alla Echo House, Derek aveva abbandonato la discussione negando la sua approvazione, uscendo in giardino, lasciando tutti nello sconcerto e nell’impotenza.

-Derek, non voglio vedere mio figlio annientarsi poco alla volta, questa notte ci è mancato davvero poco, ti prego, dai il tuo consenso, è l’unica possibilità che gli rimane, noi non siamo in grado di curare la sua mente.-

Derek ha proprio difficoltà a sentir pronunciare quella parola, “consenso”, stringe forte un pugno sulle labbra, chiude gli occhi per cercare di isolarsi mentalmente dagli altri e allontanare tutta la sua riluttanza a procedere, prendendo ancora del tempo per rispondere.

-Derek?- Insiste Lydia.

-Va bene… avete il mio consenso, ma sia chiaro… se entro quindici giorni non vedo risultati, lo tiro fuori da lì, a costo di buttare giù la struttura.-

-Oh, ti ringrazio, è la scelta giusta, Derek. La chiamo subito.- Con un sospiro di sollievo, Lydia di corsa, torna in casa per effettuare la chiamata.

-Derek, lo so che questa è una decisione che non avresti mai voluto prendere, ma è la cosa giusta da fare, pesante da sopportare, ma è l’ultima speranza che ci rimane.-

 

Derek stanco e spossato, fissa il vuoto, serrando con forza la mascella, trattenendo dentro di se tutta la disperazione e rabbia che sente.

-John, Derek, la dottoressa sta arrivando, saranno qui fra dieci minuti circa, dobbiamo preparare le cose di Stiles.- Annuncia Lydia, dopo un apparente breve lasso di tempo.

E’ arrivato il temuto momento.

Da quando è iniziata tutta questa storia, Derek non si è mai sentito pronto a questa eventualità, ma deve trovare tutto il coraggio che non ha avuto nelle settimane precedenti, convincersi che questa è la scelta giusta e ignorare quanto l’assenza di suo marito lo logorerà, deve pensare solo ed esclusivamente al bene di Stiles e nient’altro.

Riprende il controllo di se, si alza in piedi deciso, assumendo la solita aria seria e autoritaria.

-Lasciate che prima parli un attimo con lui.-

Tutti i presenti annuiscono senza aggiungere altro, accompagnano il poliziotto con gli sguardi carichi di compassione, per l’azione probabilmente più difficile della vita dell’uomo.

Entra nella loro stanza, Stiles è sveglio, seduto sul letto, intento a fregarsi le mani con nervosismo, si gira verso la porta in direzione dell’uomo, che avanza di qualche passo, ma senza avvicinarsi, rimanendo ai piedi del letto.

-Hai riposato?- Domanda l’uomo, mascherando il senso di disagio.

-Si qualcosa… senti Derek, mi dispiace per questa notte, so che sei arrabbiato.-

-Stiles, non sono arrabbiato, sono preoccupato.-

-Non si riperà, sono solo andato in confusione, infondo non è successo nulla, no? -

-Nulla? Hai provato ad ucciderti dannazione, questo per te è nulla?-

-Ma non è successo! Dovevo in qualche modo difendermi, visto che nessuno qui mi crede, quell’uomo continua a entrare a casa nostra, e voi… tu non fai un bel niente.-

-Quell’uomo è in galera.-

-NO! Non lo è, perchè non vuoi credermi? Lui… lui è ancora libero e mi sta facendo diventare pazzo!-

-Stiles, sei diventato pericoloso e paranoico da non renderti conto di quello che fai, ho sopportato tutto fino ad ora, ma quello che è successo stanotte è stato troppo, non riesco a difenderti da te stesso, non posso permetterti di farti del male… io, io… mi dispiace Stiles, è solo per il tuo bene.-

-Che cosa significa? Co… cosa vuoi dire?-

In quello stesso istante fa il suo ingresso nella stanza la dottoressa Morrell con due infermieri al seguito e una Lydia pietrificata dietro di loro, che osserva senza oltrepassare la porta.

Immediatamente Stiles si aggrappa a Derek, stretto al suo collo inizia la sua supplica.

-Ti prego Derek perdonami, non lo faccio più te lo prometto, non farmi andare con loro, ti prego, faccio tutto quello che vuoi te lo giuro, ma non farmi portare via! - lo implora tra le lacrime stringendosi a lui.

Derek senza dire una parola, spezza con difficoltà quella stretta disperata, mentre l’altro cerca di rimanere ancorato a lui, con grande stupore Stiles osserva esterrefatto l’azione decisa dell’uomo mentre lo allontana.

 

-Non puoi farmi questo!-

-E’ per il tuo bene, non rendere tutto cosi difficile.-

-E’ così che ti lavi la coscienza?-

Derek lo guarda in silenzio pronto a subire l’ennesimo scatto di ira del giovane,che lo guarda duramente.

-E’ tutta colpa tua, solo tua… se fossi tornato a casa quella sera, non sarebbe successo niente!- Mira deciso Stiles, colpendo direttamente ciò che tormenta di più l’uomo.

-Sono diventato un peso per te, ed è cosi che te ne liberi? Dovevi lasciarmi morire,ti odio, TI ODIO!… e voi non avvicinatevi!-

A un cenno della Morrell, i due infermieri vanno verso Stiles, uno di loro gli afferra le braccia da dietro, mentre l’altro avanza con una siringa in mano, sotto lo sguardo ansioso di Derek, che cerca di mantenere a fatica la calma, di fronte ai loro modi poco ortodossi.

 

Stiles reagisce andando letteralmente in escandescenza.

-LASCIATEMI! DEREK! LYDIA! AIUTATEMI VI PREGO!NO!NO!NO!-

Lydia non regge, sconvolta esce dalla stanza per appoggiarsi appena fuori con le mani sulle orecchie, per non sentire le urla del suo migliore amico.

 

-Stiles calmati ti prego, andrà tutto bene, sono qui solo per aiutarti. - Prova a calmarlo il poliziotto.

-NO! NO, LASCIATEMI!- Si dimena tra le lacrime.

All’infermiere non resta che atterrare il giornalista e caricarsi sopra per tenerlo fermo.

 

-PIANO! MA CHE CAZZO FATTE?-

La reazione di Derek non si fa attendere, pronto ad andare in difesa del giovane, ma viene subito bloccato dalla Morrell.

-Tenente, non perda la testa, ora lo sediamo, stia calmo, è normale che reagisca così.-

-Vi prego non fategli male.- Scongiura sconsolato l’uomo.

Il secondo infermiere inietta il sedativo a uno Stiles scalpitante.

-DEREK! DE… Der… ti preg… aiut… mi De… Der… -

Il sedativo rapidamente si diffonde lungo le vene, paralizzando in pochi attimi gli animi agitati del reporter, lasciando in lui solo l’affanno dello sforzo fisico, che pian piano si affievolisce, fino a tornare normale.

 

John, invece, non è stato abbastanza forte, alla fine non ha avuto il coraggio di assistere alla quella scena, rimanendo fuori in giardino con Melissa e Peter, anche se le urla di suo figlio lo raggiungono ugualmente, incidendo nella sua anima un dolore lancinante.

I movimenti dall’interno, li portano a rientrare in casa.

I due infermieri, appena scesi, tengono in piedi uno Stiles stordito, con al seguito la Morell e Lydia, mentre si dirigono all’uscita.

John si precipita subito accanto al figlio, prendendo il suo viso tra le mani, cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione.

-Figliolo?-

Stiles lo guarda, ma il suo sguardo è come senz’anima, senza emozioni, incapace di emettere qualsiasi suono o movimento, paralizzato dal forte sedativo in circolo, da gelare il sangue all’ex sceriffo.

-E’ meglio andare. Signor Stilinski, la prego!- La dottoressa, da ordine ai suoi inservienti di portare via il giovane, e far durare il meno possibile lo straziante distacco.

Tirato indietro da Melissa, John si separa da lui, per poi vederlo portare via di peso e sparire dietro la porta d’ingresso.

Sotto shock, i presenti, accomunati dallo stesso sentimento, si ammutoliscono, lasciando ancora una volta al silenzio d’insediarsi in casa.

-Dov’è Derek?- Notata la sua assenza, John in pensiero, lo cerca ansioso intorno a se.

Derek è rimasto nella sua stanza, inginocchiato a terra, incapace di muoversi, fissa il pavimento, con il vuoto indescrivibile che invade il suo petto, non ha lacrime da lasciar andare, ma solo un unico, grande, urlo disperato.


	15. Riemergere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avviso!  
> Capitolo raccontato dalla visione di Derek

E’ passata quasi una settimana dal ricovero di Stiles, per i primi dieci giorni non sono permesse visite, se non un colloquio privato con la psicologa, allo scadere dei sei giorni, per l’informativa ai famigliari sugli sviluppi della terapia.

L’attesa è snervante, i giorni non sembrano trascorrere, e io cerco di sopravvivere, perché è questo quello che cerco di fare, passare le giornate e lottare per allontanare il mio pensiero da lui.

Ho fatto subito rientro a lavoro dopo il ricovero di Stiles, con riluttanza del mio capo, convinto poi ad affidarmi almeno un incarico d’ufficio, avevo bisogno di distrarmi,per tenere la mente occupata il più possibile.

Non posso dire di certo che il mio aspetto giochi a mio favore, mi guadagno spesso gli sguardi preoccupati dei colleghi, e soprattutto quelli di Cora.

-Derek, dovresti consumare un pasto decente di tanto in tanto, che i soliti panini che ti porti appresso.- Non gli risposi nemmeno, ho sempre odiato le paternali, e ora ancora meno.

-Avanti molla tutto, usciamo e andiamo a mangiare qualcosa di decente, offro io, e che tu lo voglia o no, ora ti alzi da quella sedia e vieni con me.- Insiste decisa, nonostante il mio atteggiamento scontroso dell’ultimo periodo, dopo Stiles, forse è l’unica che riesce a darmi testa.

-Ho del lavoro da fare.-

-Lavoro che puoi finire anche dopo, visto che ormai vivi qua dentro. Forza, alzati!-

Ha ragione, nell’ultima settimana mi son buttato capofitto sul lavoro evitando tutti e tutto, una chiacchierata con Cora, forse è quello che mi ci vuole.

Tornare a casa di sicuro era l’ultimo dei miei pensieri, da quando lui non c’è, tutto sembra così spento e senza senso, quella casa piena di ricordi, vuota della sua essenza più importante, non saprei davvero descrivere il mio stato d’animo, ma la sensazione è quella di essere tornato indietro di qualche anno, quando i miei genitori morirono nell’incendio della nostra casa, lasciando me e Laura da soli, quando Stiles ancora non faceva parte della mia vita, quando vivevo solo perché, gli altri mi dicevano che dovevo farlo, mi mancano loro, e mi manca lui.

Senza giri di parole, acconsento e usciamo dal distretto, diretti in una piccola ma accogliente trattoria, a qualche metro dalla centrale.

Entrati nel locale, Cora sceglie per noi un tavolo appartato dove stare più tranquilli, e lontani dalla confusione.

-Grazie Cora, anche se non sembra, ti assicuro apprezzo molto il tua premura.-

-Servono a questo gli amici, no? Non devi ringraziarmi, piuttosto come stai? E non mentirmi come al solito, perché la tua faccia parla da sola.-

-Non lo so nemmeno io, so solo che mi sento impazzire, non sapere come sta, non poterlo vedere è lacerante, non siamo mai stati così lontani.-

-Lo so bene, è dal giorno che ti ha conosciuto che non ti ha mollato un secondo, da rischiare l’arrestato per stalking.-

Il ricordo non poteva che non strapparmi un sorriso.

-Non posso dire che non fosse tenace, presente in ogni scena del crimine e in ogni sala stampa, facevo il duro, ma alla fine mi piaceva trovarmelo intorno.-

-Ah ah ah! Ricordo ancora quella conferenza stampa, cioè credo che nessuno se la sia mai dimenticata a dire il vero.-

Flash Back

-Qualcun altro ha delle domande?- Chiede alterato l’agente.

-Veramente io avrei un’altra domanda, Tenente.-

-Ancora tu? Stilinski, questo non è un colloquio privato tra di noi, non ci sei solo tu in questa sala.-

-Mi sta discriminando per caso?-

-Ma che stai dicendo? Hai fatto domande solo tu!-

-Avrei un ultima domanda però, a voi colleghi non dispiace, vero?-

La platea da il proprio benestare al giornalista, divertita dal battibecco venutosi a creare tra i due e di come il giornalista riesce a tenere testa al poliziotto, conosciuto per sua irascibilità.

-Bene, visto che per gli altri non ci sono problemi, sentiamo l’ennesima domanda.-

-Promesso, l’ultima… vediamo… che ne direbbe di vederci per un caffè, o… un aperitivo… o che ne so, anche una cena?-

Colto alla sprovvista, il tenente deglutisce e sgrana gli occhi, visibilmente imbarazzato, mentre tutti gli altri trattengono una risata, Cora compresa, che accanto a lui, si porta una mano alla bocca per potersi nascondere.

-Mi stai chiedendo un appuntamento? Qui?-

-Be volevo chiederglielo da un po’, ma farlo nella scena di un crimine mi sembrava fuori luogo, avrei potuto mandarle un sms… e si, prima che se lo chieda, ho il suo numero, ma so già che avrebbe evitato di rispondermi.-

Derek lancia immediatamente un’occhiataccia a Cora, che colpevole evita di guardarlo.

-Allora, che mi risponde?-

-Questo servirebbe a farti stare zitto?-

-Potrebbe si, può essere un buon compromesso.-

-Bene, incontriamoci alla fine della conferenza allora, ma ora siediti e taci una buona volta.-

E con il viso rosso dall’imbarazzo, riprende la conferenza dando la parola a un altro giornalista, mentre la sua mente pensa decisamente ad altro.

Fine Flash Back

-Ti giuro, mi son sempre domandata come sei riuscito ad andare avanti, comunque è stata la cosa più figa alla quale ho assistito.-

-E anche la più imbarazzante, aggiungerei. Ci ho messo un po’ a confessargli che mi piaceva, non volevo dargli quella soddisfazione, è sempre stato un vulcano della natura, con lui tutto prende vita, ma ora...-

 

-Ora sta affrontando solo un periodo difficile, Derek, sono certa che Stiles ne verrà fuori a testa alta, ma fai in modo che una volta fuori , ritrovi il suo amato tenente, non chiuderti in te stesso.-

-Domani mattina ho il colloquio con la dottoressa Morrell, ho una paura tremenda per ciò che mi dirà.-

-Perché dai per scontato che non andrà bene?-

-Perché nulla sta andando per il verso giusto, non riesco a essere positivo.-

Improvvisamente Cora cambia espressione, abbassando la testa.

-Cora, devi dirmi qualcosa?-

-In realtà si, e credo che non sarà d’aiuto al tuo umore.-

-Parla!- Più che una richiesta, il mio è un ordine.

-Stamattina c’è stato il procedimento per la convalida di arresto per il killer… -

-Cosa? Perché non ne sapevo niente? Era mio diritto assiste!- La interrompo irritato.

-Perché ti conosco, ti ho evitato l‘arresto per aggressione, te l‘assicuro, lo avresti ammazzato.-

-Ha ritrattato?-

-Non proprio, si è dichiarato colpevole dei quattro omicidi, ma nega l’aggressione a Stiles.-

-COSA?-

-Deucalion è convinto che il suo sia un tentativo di ottenere uno sconto di pena ritrattando l’aggressione, dopo aver saputo che l’unico testimone non è in grado di riconoscerlo.-

Sono al quanto perplesso, ma lascio che continui.

-E’ comunque ininfluente, il DNA lo colloca nel luogo del crimine, per cui è stata confermata l’accusa.-

L’ascolto, mentre mi assale una strana sensazione, è tutto così chiaro, eppure nulla sembra comunque stare al suo posto, c’è una certezza, e tante domande che non trovano una risposta plausibile.

-E se non stesse mentendo?- Non so perché l’ho detto, non era nemmeno una domanda per la mia collega, ma più per me stesso, perché non me la sono mai posta?

-Stai farneticano Derek, abbiamo le prove contro di lui.-

Gli do ragione, chiudendo l’argomento lì, ma sono parecchio confuso, perché confessare quattro omicidi e negare un’aggressione, è troppo strano, non mi bevo la storia dello sconto di pena, ma non ho elementi per dire il contrario, dentro di me sento farsi spazio un atroce dubbio, il dubbio di un’altra verità.

Concludo la giornata con quel pensiero fisso, che non mi fa chiudere occhio per tutta la notte.

Arrivato il mattino, rimando per un attimo ogni analisi, è il momento di dedicare la mia attenzione al tanto atteso colloquio alla Echo House .

Sono lì davanti alla porta dell’ufficio della Morrell, attendo di essere ricevuto, sono piuttosto nervoso, nell’attesa osservo la struttura intorno a me, non avevo mai visto nulla di simile, un ambiente freddo e inquietante, e questo non mi rende tranquillo, pensare Stiles chiuso qui dentro, mi fa rabbrividire.

-Tenente, mi scusi se l‘ho fatta aspettare, prego si accomodi pure.-

La seguo.

L’ufficio all’interno, nonostante le pareti grigie, non è poi così male, ben arredato, con persino un vaso di fiori a rendere l’ambiente più accogliente.

-Non si faccia impressionare dall’aspetto dell’edificio, è una costruzione degli anni quaranta, non avevano poi un gran buon gusto allora, ma ci siamo dovuti accontentare, si accomodi pure.-

Mi siedo in una poltrona di fronte a lei, ma non riesco a stare fermo, sono agitato.

 

-Allora tenente veniamo subito al dunque, non voglio prolungare oltre la sua attesa, inizio col tranquillizzarla, nel dirle che Stiles sta meglio.-

Annuisco, sollevato dalle prime parole pronunciate dalla psicologa, sta meglio, e questo è già qualcosa.

-I primi due giorni sono stati difficili, ritrovarsi da solo, chiuso in un posto a lui sconosciuto con persone estranee, lo ha spaventato, non rivolgendo parola a nessuno, rimanendo isolato nella sua stanza, rifiutando sia il cibo che le sedute giornaliere.-

Ecco arrivata la parte che temevo, ma rassicurato dalla frase “Stiles sta meglio”, mantengo la calma e ascolto in silenzio al racconto di quei lunghissimi giorni.

-Il terzo giorno è stato più collaborativo, abbiamo passato tutta la giornata insieme e questo gli ha trasmesso fiducia, ha iniziato pian piano ad aprirsi e rispondere alle mie domande, semplici domande mirate con l’obbiettivo di metterlo a proprio agio e fargli sentire l’ambiente circostante non più una prigione ma una protezione .-

-Quindi ha fatto dei positivi passi avanti?-

-Direi molto di più, ha stupito persino me, Stiles è più forte di ciò che pensavo, e quello che già nel terzo giorno avevo percepito, i giorni seguenti sono stati una conferma, ma non voglio sbilanciarmi troppo prima dell’inizio della terapia di gruppo, che inizierà domani.-

-Si spieghi meglio, cosa vuole dire?-

-Stiles ha tutto quello che ci si aspetta da una vittima di aggressione come la sua, paura, insicurezza, chiusura in se stessi,facilmente emotivi e fragili, ma in lui non ho riscontrato la paranoia.-

-Dottoressa, mi scusi ma la devo contraddire, come fa a dire una cosa del genere? Stiles vedeva e sentiva presenze in casa, tanto che si è messo a sparare all’impazzata convinto dell‘intrusione di qualcuno, e lei ora mi dice che non è paranoico?-

-Sinceramente non so come spiegarlo, il suo atteggiamento non rivela questo aspetto, un problema del genere non svanisce dall‘oggi al domani.-

-Questo che vuol dire?.-

-In realtà la situazione manda in confusione anche me, e azzardare una diagnosi basata su una percezione non sarebbe professionale da parte mia, ho bisogno di osservarlo meglio mentre si confronta con gli altri, fra una settimana saprò dirle di più.-

Non posso fare altro che aspettare, un’altra settimana, il pensiero di dover andar via da lì senza vederlo, mi strappa il cuore, ma devo reprimere anche questo, un’altra settimana.

Mi manca da morire.

Sto per lasciare l’ufficio, quando vengo richiamato.

\- Tenente… manca molto anche a lui.-

Come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, la Morrell da voce ai miei pensieri, strappandomi un sorriso e lasciando in me, la forza di tenere duro ancora un po’, per Stiles e per noi.

Rispetto alla settimana precedente, questa sembra trascorrere più velocemente, forte forse della positività trasmessa dalla dottoressa, e dai mille dubbi, che in ogni singola giornata, tengono impegnata la mia mente, se prima qualcosa non mi quadrava, ora non mi convince proprio nulla.

Finalmente è arrivato il fatidico giorno, sono trascorsi dieci giorni di isolamento e ora manca davvero pochissimo al primo incontro, ma prima ancora devo incontrarmi prima con la Morrell.

Sta volta non devo attendere troppo, vengo ricevuto subito dopo il mio arrivo.

-Non le nascono dottoressa che sono parecchio nervoso, come sta Stiles?-

-Stiles sta più che bene, e anche lui è molto agitato, non vede l‘ora di vederla.-

Ok, ora sono ancora più nervoso, mi sento come un ragazzino al suo primo appuntamento.

-Come procede?-

-Direi in modo egregio, nella terapia di gruppo, a parte l’imbarazzo iniziale, ha reagito positivamente, ha parlato con i suoi compagni, ha raccontato la sua esperienza, con fatica, ma lo ha fatto.-

Sono sollevato, è una buona notizia, per una volta la ruota sembra girare per il verso giusto, ascolto curioso di sapere tutto, forse la scelta di mandarlo qui, non è stata poi così sbagliata.

-Stiles ha mostrato si, segni di shock, paura e difficoltà nel raccontare la sua aggressione, reazioni più che normali di fronte a situazioni del genere, ma come in precedenza, continua a non mostrare nessuna paranoia, manie ossessive, o depressive, racconta ciò che gli è successo con estrema lucidità senza mai contraddirsi.-

-Se non ricordo male, l‘ultima volta ha detto che non è possibile dissolvere i sintomi in tempi così brevi, come se lo spiega?-

-La causa può essere dovuta da un forte stato di stress, comunque non sembra essere il trauma a causarlo.-

\- Non riesco a seguirla.- La ascolto con una gran confusione in testa.

-Questo è il quadro psicologico che emerge, ma ammetto che non capisco il perché di questo risultato, è tutto molto strano, stiamo provano a capirlo con Stiles, e lui stesso si domanda perché vedeva cose e ha ricordi che non dovrebbe avere, è convinto di essere pazzo, ma…-

-… lei non è dello stesso parere, giusto?- Concludo per lei la frase.

Cerco una conferma nelle sue parole, ma in realtà non ne ho bisogno.

-Esatto, ho l‘impressione però di non essere la sola a pensarlo.-

-C’è sotto qualcosa, ne sono sicuro, ho come la sensazione che qualcuno abbia giocato su questo, e intendo scoprirlo. E’ da quel giorno maledetto che mi faccio domande, ora ancora di più, ho ascoltato tutti, cercato un colpevole, ma non ho ragionato, e soprattutto, non ho saputo ascoltare Stiles.-

-Non è mai troppo tardi per questo, credo che sia arrivato il momento di parlargli, andiamo l‘accompagno da lui, è nella sua stanza, voleva che il vostro primo incontro si svolgesse in privato. -

Ci siamo, sto per vederlo, un brivido mi assale lungo la schiena, dieci giorni lontani da sembrare un’eternità.

Siamo arrivati davanti alla stanza 41, la mia agitazione è quasi al culmine, levandomi persino la capacità di respirare regolarmente.

-Non so come comportarmi.- Ora la mia paura principale e su come rapportarmi con lui, paura di rovinare il lavoro fatto fino ad ora, paura di poterlo turbare in qualche modo, paura del ricordo del nostro ultimo incontro, devastante per entrambi.

 

-Si comporti come ha sempre fatto, per qualsiasi cosa, mi chiami, ma non credo ne avrà bisogno.-

Con un sorriso e una pacca delicata sulla spalla, la Morrell mi lascia solo, solo con la mia titubanza davanti quella porta, ma il desiderio è molto più forte di ogni paura… entro deciso.

Eccolo lì, seduto su una poltrona accanto a un letto, ci fissiamo senza muoverci, paralizzati dalle nostre emozioni, fermo davanti alla porta, non riesco a levargli gli occhi di dosso, il suo aspetto è migliorato, non scorgo stanchezza nel suo viso… ed è così dannatamente bello.

 

Il primo a parlare inaspettatamente è proprio lui.

-Ciao, Derek- Il suo saluto è quasi timido, alzandosi in piedi con modi impacciati.

-Ciao, Stiles.- C’è forte imbarazzo tra di noi, è evidente che entrambi non sappiamo da dove iniziare.

-Ti trovo bene.- Cerco di attaccare discorso, anche se non so bene cosa dire, chiudo la porta dietro di me, e avanzo di qualche passo verso di lui.

Continuo a guardarlo, non credo a quello che vedo, i suoi occhi sono lucenti e non più spenti e assenti come nelle ultime settimane, ne sono amaliato, sono a un passo da lui, e in me cresce il desiderio di abbracciarlo, stringerlo, cerco di controllarmi, non voglio forzarlo in nessuna maniera, ma non ne ho bisogno, perché è Stiles a farlo.

Con uno scatto, mi butta le braccia al collo e mi stringe forte, fortissimo a se, sorprendendomi.

-Mi sei mancato.- Mi sussurra con la voce carica di emozione.

Ricambio l’abbraccio, stringendolo, se fosse possibile, ancor di più forte.

-Anche a me, cucciolo.- Il calore del suo corpo è qualcosa di inspiegabile, per qualche minuto assaporiamo le sensazioni che uno da all’altro, per poi sentirlo di nuovo sussurrare qualcosa.

-Scusami per quella sera, ti giuro che non pensavo nulla di tutto ciò che ti ho detto.-

A malincuore devo separare quella stretta così piacevole, e prendere tra le mani il suo viso.

-Non voglio che ti scusi, non hai nulla di cui scusarti con me, non avevi torto, non sai quanto mi tortura non essere tornato a casa quella sera.-

-Derek, io non l’ho mai pensato, non è colpa tua.-

-Se solo potessi tornare indietro.- Il senso di colpa mi attanaglia l’anima.

-Una sola cosa possiamo fare, andare avanti, e non voglio più sentir uscire dalla tua bocca questa stupidata.-

Lo guardo ancora sorpreso, e incredulo, avevo sperato tanto di ritrovare il mio solito Stiles, non lo credevo possibile, sono contento di essermi sbagliato.

Quanto vorrei riappropriarmi delle sue labbra, siamo cosi vicini, sento però la sua paura e non oso turbarlo, abbiamo fatto già un grosso passo avanti per questa giornata, è più che sufficiente.

Trascorriamo il resto della serata seduti nella spaziosa poltrona, con Stiles poggiato sul mio petto, mi racconta della sua permanenza alla Echo House e delle persone che ha conosciuto, vorrei fargli tante domande, ma desisto dalla tentazione, voglio solo godermi questo momento, accarezzo su e giù il braccio avvolto sul mio fianco, e l’ascolto estasiato alla sua ritrovata parlantina, che stampa sul mio viso un’espressione di beatitudine e serenità.

Il tutto si conclude con una buona notizia, l’ennesima della giornata, vista la anomala situazione che mostrava Stiles, la dottoressa ha ritenuto più utile delle visite giornaliere e non settimanali.

-Stiles ha bisogno di me, quanto di lei.- Mi giustifica così il cambio di regola.

Così arriva il secondo giorno, anche questa volta l’incontro avviene nella sua stanza, questa volta noto l’ambiente circostante, non tanto diverso dalla freddezza del resto dell’edificio.

-Dopo tutto non è poi così male, quando conosci le persone, inizi a far poco caso a quello che hai attorno.-

Stiles sembra dar voce ai miei stessi pensieri.

-Avrei voluto evitartelo.-

-Quando smetterai di incolparti di tutto.- Mi rimprovera, anche se con tono tutt’altro che duro.

-Quando capirò come sono andate realmente le cose.-

Si volta dandomi le spalle, e osserva fuori dalla finestra, sembra abbia paura di parlarmi, o forse ha paura del mio giudizio, non posso biasimarlo, fino ad ora ho sempre giudicato e mai compreso, non farò di nuovo lo stesso errore.

 

-Stiles, ascoltami… - lo giro, perché mi guardi dritto negli occhi.

-… voglio vederci chiaro sta volta, vuoi aiutarmi a capire?-

Annuisce stupito.

\- In queste settimane ho avuto modo di riflettere su tante cose, su particolari che non ho mai capito, voglio credere alle tue versioni, ma voglio capirle insieme a te, senza pregiudizio, ok?-

Gli prendo la mano, per rassicurarlo.

-Ok. Chiedimi quello che vuoi, proverò a risponderti.-

-Hai dichiarato di aver inserito l’allarme quella sera, ma non di averlo disattivato, e se non è stato nessuno di noi due, è chiaro che comunque qualcuno l'ha fatto, giusto?-

-Si, è quello che ricordo, ma se mi sbagliassi Derek? Lo visto disattivato anche in altre occasioni dopo, è anche il giorn… il giorno che ti ho sparato addosso, se mi fossi immaginato tutto? Non sono sicuro che fosse reale, io… io non lo so.-

-Ma tu ricordi così?-

-Si!- Il suo si è deciso.

-La tua parola mi basta, sono convinto che non ti sei immaginato proprio nulla, qualcuno ha giocato su questo, ma la domanda è in che modo? Per capirlo ci vorrebbe un tecnico.-

-Aspetta un attimo… cosa hai detto?- Chiede il reporter, come se avesse avuto un’improvvisa illuminazione.

-Che ci vorrebbe un esperto?-

Lo vedo camminare su e giù per la stanza, imprecando su se stesso.

-Perché non ci ho pensato subito.-

-Pensato a cosa?-

-Il giorno che sei stato ferito Derek, quella mattina è venuto un tecnico per controllare l’impianto, e se... se lo avesse manomesso lui?-

Lo avevo completamente rimosso anche io, come ho fatto a dimenticarlo?

-Ti ho mai detto quanto amo la tua testolina macchinosa? Chiamo subito l’agenzia, voglio il suo nome.-

Lasciato un bacio euforico sulla fronte del mio piccolo detective,effettuo la chiamata.

La telefonata mi spiazza, alla mia richiesta non ricevo la risposta sperata.

-Come ha detto? E’ sicura? Può ricontrollare per favore?-

Dall’altro capo del telefono, ricevo la conferma di quanto detto prima, riaggancio, riportando la mia attenzione a Stiles.

-Cosa ti hanno detto?Perché hai quella faccia?- Mi domanda ansioso.

-L’agenzia si dice certa di non aver mai mandato nessuno a casa nostra, il sistema non ha mai presentato anomalie da necessitare un intervento di manutenzione.-

-Questo allora vuol dire che… -

-… hai sempre avuto ragione,Stiles. -

-Mi hai creduto!- Con gli occhi colmi di commozione, mi guarda incredulo, e solo ora realizzo quanto sia stato frustrante per lui, non essere creduto da nessuno e non esserlo soprattutto da me.

-Sono stato così stupido, Stiles mi dispiace, io… - ma il suo perdono mi prende alla sprovvista , bloccando le mie parole con un bacio, le sue calde labbra si incontrano di nuovo con le mie, in una miriade di emozioni esplosive, da emanarmi scosse in tutto il corpo, quanto avevo aspettato questo bacio, quanto mi era mancata questa intimità.

 

-Non voglio più starti lontano.- Mi fa sapere, tra un bacio e l’altro.

-Allora non farlo.- lo rassicuro, tirandolo per i fianchi per far aderire meglio i nostri corpi, con Stiles, che ancoratosi al mio collo, ricomincia a baciarmi.

Sento le sue guance umide bagnare le mie, l'emozione di ritrovarsi uniti da un sentimento unico, mancato ad entrambi, separazione forzata dagli eventi, gli stessi che ora ci stanno riunendo.

Mi sembra di sognare, ci baciamo come mai avevamo fatto, un bacio diverso, il desiderio reciproco di parlarsi senza usare le parole, un bacio che parla di sofferenza e solitudine, di scuse e di perdono, un bacio che sigla una promessa.

Troverò chi ci ha causato tutto questo.


	16. Fiducia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avviso!  
> Versione del capitolo in prima persona, questa volta quella di Stiles.  
> Solo il Flash Back e narrato in terza persona.

Sono nervoso, passeggio a passi brevi e veloci mordendomi le unghie, e la presenza delle persone intorno a me iniziano a infastidirmi.

-Stilinski, ti calmi per favore, mi stai facendo venire la nausea.-

-Scusami Erica, ma non ci riesco, doveva essere già qui, e non capisco, perché non è qui?-

E’ almeno mezz’ora che aspetto l’arrivo di Derek, ma di lui nemmeno l’ombra.

Sta volta che avevo deciso di attenderlo nella sala visite insieme a tutti gli altri, è in ritardo, sono arrivati praticamente tutti, rimaniamo solo io e Erica, con l’unica differenza che lei sa che il suo compagno arriverà con quaranta minuti di ritardo per questioni di lavoro, ma Derek? Sono agitato e mi sento osservato.

Forse sto esagerando, e che ho solo un gran bisogno di vederlo, di abbracciarlo, di sentirlo accanto a me, mi chiedo come ho fatto a sopravvivere per così tanto tempo separato da lui.

-Terra chiama Stiles!- La voce di Erica mi risveglia dai miei pensieri.

Mi guarda con quei suoi occhioni, e mi indica di sedermi nella sedia accanto alla sua.

-Arriverà, sono sicura che ha una buon motivo per il suo ritardo. Posso dirtelo?-

-Cosa?-

-Mi sembri un quindicenne in attesa del suo fidanzato, lo ami davvero cosi tanto?-

Mi chiedo: è così evidente?

-Non puoi immaginare quanto, mi toglie il respiro come la prima volta, ora che l’ho ritrovato non voglio più separarmi da lui, non sopporterei un solo altro giorno lontano da lui.-

-Ti illumini quando ne parli, non ho mai visto una cosa del genere, io non sono fatta per le smancerie, tra me e Boyd è più passione fisica, di sicuro non posso parlare di amore, forse non lo sposerei nemmeno.-

-Io lo avrei sposato anche il giorno stesso che l’ho conosciuto, dopo un po’ che stavamo insieme ho anche pensato ai mille modi possibili per chiederglielo, ma non è andata come immaginavo.-

Flash back

-Il vincitore del premio come “miglior inchiesta dell’anno “ va a…-

Tocca a Peter annunciare alla platea, riunita in una spaziosa e addobbata sala di un prestigioso Hotel, uno dei vincitori dell’evento annuale, il Golden Magazine, che premia il lavoro dei giornalisti di tutta la contea.

Presenti al Galà numerose testate giornalistiche della zona.

Peter apre la busta e il suo viso gioisce alla vista del nome.

-Non ci posso credere, è con enorme piacere che vi annuncio il vincitore… Genim Stilinski!-

Ma Stiles però è distratto, si guarda intorno e un velo di delusione copre l’entusiasmo per il premio appena vinto.

-Figliolo, ma che fai? Ti hanno appena chiamato, forza vai, sali sul palco.- Suo padre orgoglioso lo incoraggia, notando l’evidente rammarico del figlio, teneva tantissimo a questo premio da voler condividere questo momento con le persone più care, come suo padre con Melissa, Peter con Lydia ,che tra l’altro aspetta il suo primo bambino, e dal suo amatissimo fidanzato, ma proprio lui se lo è perso per andare al bagno.

Sconsolato si alza e suo malgrado cerca di abbozzare un sorriso, raggiungendo Peter sul palco, che abbraccia soddisfatto il suo pupillo consegnandogli il premio, per poi lasciargli spazio al discorso di rito.

-Oh mamma, sono emozionatissimo, che dirvi… io… è un onore per me ricevere questo premio, non so quanto lo meriti in realtà, , amo il mio lavoro, vi assicuro che cerco di farlo al meglio, e questo mi ripaga di ogni sacrifici, grazie!-

Stiles parla osservando il premio tra le mani, di tanto in tanto alza lo sguardo alla sala, ma inevitabilmente la sua attenzione va a quel posto vuoto, che lo ferisce più di quanto potesse mai credere, cerca comunque di proseguire.

-Ma se sono arrivato fin qui, lo devo alla mia famiglia e ai miei amici che hanno creduto in me, il primo fra tutti, il mio grande eroe, mio padre, lui che ha dovuto crescermi da solo, è stato facile starmi dietro, ma lui c’è riuscito, grazie pa!-

John Stilinski non può non commuoversi all’elogio di suo figlio.

-A Peter che ha avuto il coraggio di assumere questo giornalista iperattivo.-

Peter ringrazia alzando il calice colmo di vino.

-Alla sua bellissima moglie, nonché mia migliore amica che mi sopporta da una vita.-

Inevitabile anche la commozione della giovane dottoressa, che con una mano gli manda un bacio.

-Ringrazio anche il mio comp… -

Ma le parole gli muoiono in gola, il suo posto è ancora vuoto, e non sa darsi una spiegazione, possibile che se ne sia andato senza dire nulla?

Non riesce ad andare avanti, finchè…

-Vuoi che concluda io per te?-

Una voce proveniente da dietro, lo fa girare di scatto.

-Derek? Che fai lì? Io pensavo… -

Con vera sorpresa, guarda il suo compagno farsi avanti e porsi al suo fianco, prendendogli il microfono dalle mani.

-Cosa? Pensavi davvero che mi sarei perso la tua premiazione?-

Con un sorriso beffardo, Derek prende parola.

-Direi sia il caso che concluda io, visto che il qui presente Genim Stilinski sarebbe in grado di ringraziare mezza Beacon Hill, ma dimenticherebbe di ringraziare la persona più importante, se stesso.-

-Ma… ma che stai facendo?- Gli sussurra il reporter.

Stiles si guarda intorno imbarazzato, che intenzioni ha?

-Oggi ha ricevuto un premio importante, più che meritato, nel mio lavoro ho avuto a che fare con molti giornalisti, ma lui è straordinario, è nato per fare questo mestiere, ha la capacità di lavorare duramente e ininterrottamente senza mai scoraggiarsi o lamentarsi, da farlo sembrare persino facile, certo ha la lingua un po’ troppo lunga, ma sa fare il suo lavoro, su questo non c‘è dubbio.-

Una risata alla battuta, accompagna il primo applauso al discorso appena iniziato dal poliziotto, con il giornalista che lo guarda estasiato e stupito allo stesso tempo, per il modo in cui lo descrive, per lui non è un mistero ciò che pensa il suo fidanzato, ma sentirglielo dire pubblicamente fà tutto un altro effetto.

-Questo è il giornalista, ma Genim è molto di più di questo, colgo anche l’occasione per ricordarvi che è impegnato, nel caso lo troviate troppo perfetto.-

Stiles sorride a questa inaspettata disinvoltura di Derek, pensa che sia lì per prenderlo un po’ in giro, e visto tutto ciò che gli ha combinato lui e le innumerevoli volte che lo ha messo in imbarazzo pubblicamente, si merita una piccola vendetta dall’uomo, per cui sta al gioco.

\- Non voglio nascondermi, non oggi, la maggior parte di voi conosce la mia storia, e soprattutto quella della mia famiglia, ammetto che non è stato facile andare avanti, sopportare l’assenza dei miei genitori e vivere la mia vita senza di loro. Ero solo un ragazzino allora, cresciuto con la rabbia dentro, ero arrabbiato con il mondo e con me stesso, non è un mistero il brutto carattere che mi sono trascinato dietro per anni, finchè all‘improvviso non incontrai lui, a sconvolgermi la vita.-

No, non stà andando come pensava Stiles, quella non era proprio una vendetta e i suoi occhi iniziano ad essere lucidi mentre ascolta la voce calda di Derek, che senza imbarazzo si apre alla platea.

Lydia piange ormai dall’inizio della premiazione, arpionata al braccio di Peter, che le passa l’ennesimo fazzoletto.

-Sono gli ormoni amore.- Si giustifica la donna.

-Si, si certo!- Commenta sarcastico suo marito.

John e Melissa invece si stringono la mano visibilmente commossi, adorano Derek si dal suo primo ingresso impacciato in famiglia, e ora lo osservano compiaciuti in questa nuova versione, mentre si rivolge direttamente al loro figlio, che da almeno cinque minuti sembra aver smesso di respirare.

-Si proprio tu, rompiscatole e logorroico ragazzino, mi hai cambiato la vita, mi hai ricordato cos’è vivere, cos’è amare, nel momento in cui non sapevo più cosa fosse, tu sei tutto ciò che mi è sempre mancato e non riesco ad immaginare un solo attimo senza di te.-

Ok, questo Derek proprio non glielo aveva mai detto, vorrebbe saltargli addosso per questa dichiarazione d’amore pubblica, che mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato da lui, ma Derek non sembra aver ancora concluso.

-Detto ciò, di certo non dimentico comunque tutte le volte che mi hai messo in imbarazzo.-

-Ecco lo sapevo.- Commenta Stiles, mentre si asciuga le lacrime.

-Be si, volevo ricambiare, visto che tempo fà hai deciso di informare tutti sulle tue intenzioni, ora tocca a me farlo.-

Si, Stiles sta decisamente ridendo, non ha idea di cosa abbia in mente Derek, ma il maestro sulle sfacciataggini è lui, per cui non riuscirà a metterlo in imbarazzo, ne è convinto.

-Che vorresti fare, chiedermi un appuntamento anche tu?-

-In un certo senso.-

Il giovane lo guarda perplesso ma con sfida, è davvero curioso di sapere fino a che punto si spingerà il compagno.

Il pubblico divertito, ascolta in silenzio, tra i giornalisti la coppia e ben conosciuta, i loro battibecchi sono ormai famosi, così come la loro relazione, nata proprio tra una conferenza e l’altra.

Il poliziotto dopo un attimo di silenzio e preso un respiro profondo, con lo sguardo fisso su Stiles si inginocchia davanti a lui.

-Oh mio dio, Derek! Che… che stai facendo?- Con una mano sulla pancia, il giovane si stinge la camicia, come a sostenersi per l’azione inaspettata dell’altro, che allunga una mano per porgergli una scatolina aperta.

-Gemin Stilinski… vuoi sposarmi!-

Tra i flash dei colleghi, il giovane reporter rimane paralizzato, con la bocca aperta e tremante.

-Cosa? Non posso crederci! Siamo sicuri che quello sia Derek?- Con vero stupore, tra i tavoli riservati alla famiglia, Melissa è la prima a esternarlo.

-Me lo sarei aspettata da Stiles una cosa simile, non da Derek, questa si che è una vera sorpresa.- Converge anche John, con un sorriso di piacevole stupore.

-Ho paura che a Stiles però, stia per venire un infarto.- Si aggancia Peter.

-Se non risponde, lo farà venire a me un infarto.- Lo segue John.

-Non sta mai zitto, perché diavolo decide di farlo ora? Non può rovinarmi così la giornata!-

-Lydia, ma non lo ha chiesto a te!- La riprende scherzosamente il marito, mentre la donna riprende a piangere.

-Non ha importanza, non posso iniziare una gravidanza con un dramma, lo vuoi capire? Oddio se gli dice di si, devono assolutamente sposarsi subito, prima che diventi una balena, come faccio a trovare un abito così?-

-Lydia, se sei solo alla terza settimana! Povero me, saranno gli 8 mesi più lunghi della mia vita.- Rassegnato le porge l’ennesimo fazzolettino, sua moglie questa sera è decisamente troppo sensibile.

Derek è visibilmente teso, Stiles sta iperventilando e non riesce a dire una parola, il che è preoccupante per uno come lui, spegne il microfono, si alza e gli si avvicina per sorreggerlo, teme stramazzi a terra svenuto da un momento all‘altro.

-Stai bene? Sei pallido! Scusami, forse non avrei dovuto farlo in questo modo, ho sbagliato tutto, non devi rispondermi per forza… io… io…-

-Si!-

-Cosa hai detto?- Il poliziotto domanda esterrefatto, era la risposta che voleva sentire, ma sentirglielo dire lo rende reale, da non sembrargli vero.

-Ho detto si!-

Derek si apre in un gran sorriso, pronto a baciare il suo futuro marito, quando un urlo isterico lo interrompe.

-Si può sapere che intenzioni avete voi due? Voglio sapere la risposta, NON CE LA FACCIO PIU’!-

Alla vista della faccia di Lydia in preda ai suoi attacchi ormonali, i due futuri sposi scoppiano a ridere stampandosi un bacio che vale più di mille risposte, accolto tra gli applausi e le urla di concitazione dei presenti.

 

Fine Flash Back

-Wow, Boyd non farebbe mai una cosa del genere per me, nemmeno sotto tortura. Da quello che mi racconti, tuo marito è molto innamorato di te, allora perché ti preoccupi così tanto?-

-Non ho dubbi su di lui, non immagini la pazienza che ha con me, tutte le volte che ha sofferto in silenzio ai miei rifiuti, vorrei riuscire a tornare indietro e cancellare tutto quel dolore, ma ho paura che si stufi di me e non potrei nemmeno dargli torto.-

-Ma che stai dicendo, idiota?-

Sobbalzo alla sua voce, non mi ero accorto del suo arrivo, preso dai ricordi e delle mie inutili insicurezze.

La sua presenza è sempre un grande emozione, da sentire ancora le così dette farfalle nello stomaco, li davanti a me bello più che mai, con addosso gli occhiali da sole, lo abbraccio come se la mezz’ora di ritardo fosse stata un’eternità.

-  
-Mi sono preso paura, si può sapere dov’eri finito?-

-Scusami, ho forato una gomma lungo la strada.-

-Oddio, stai bene?-

-Stiles, era solo una gomma.-

Ovvio, ma che domande faccio?

-Ora capisco tutto, e anche la tua gelosia, pensavo esagerassi quando dicevi che era figo.-

In quanto a sfacciataggine e senza peli sulla lingua, Erica mi batte di sicuro.

-Già, vedi di ricordarti anche che è sposato.- Gli ricordo in modo scherzoso, non più di tanto a dire il vero, insomma meglio stabilire le distanze e le proprietà private.

-Tu devi essere Erica, giusto? Molto piacere.- Va be, io volevo proprio evitare le presentazioni, ma lui ha deciso di fare la persona cortese, quando mai è stato cordiale? E perché vedo Erica così provocante?

-Si io In persona, ciao a te Derek.-

-Ma guarda un po’, è arrivato il tuo ragazzo, non vorrai mica farlo aspettare, vero Erica?- Intravisto Boyd, ci metto un attimo a spedirla subito con una spinta verso di lui.

-Scusarmi, ma devo proprio andare, prima che qualcuno mi azzanni la giugulare, è stato un piacere bel fusto.-

Prima di congedarsi, lancia un occhiolino a mio marito, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte mia, si ok l’ho proprio guardata in cagnesco, per poi lanciarsi letteralmente tra le braccia del suo fidanzato e baciarlo con passione, da mettere tutti a disagio.

-Sei stato un po’ maleducato, sarai mica geloso?- Le sue braccia mi avvolgono da dietro, amo questo tipo di abbraccio.

-Chi, io? Na, è solo la tua impressione, non volevo perdesse tempo.-

-Sei geloso, ammettilo.-

-Certo che sono geloso, ma ti sei visto?-

-Vieni qua, rompi scatole.- Sorride compiaciuto, e finalmente mi bacia, per poi prendermi la mano e trascinarmi via.

-Andiamo fuori in giardino.-

Lo seguo, come se la nostra fosse una fuga d’amore, per ritrovarci finalmente all’aria aperta, insomma non era proprio un giardino, ma con lui accanto, lo apprezzo ugualmente come fosse l’eden.

Ci sediamo e da subito sgorgo nel suo viso un’espressione strana, deve dirmi qualcosa, ne sono certo.

 

-Derek, che succede? -

-Ti ho detto una piccola bugia prima.- Pentito, abbassa la testa pronto a prendersi un rimprovero, che non ho intenzione di fargli, nonostante la nostra sacra promessa di dirci sempre la verità e di non aver segreti.

In realtà sono l’ultimo a dover far un rimprovero in tale senso, conscio dei miei stessi segreti, ma non posso dirglielo, non ora, si arrabbierebbe a morte e non sono pronto.

-Ti riferisci al tuo ritardo?- Mi mostro comprensivo.

-Si, a dire il vero sono arrivato in orario, ma dovevo parlare prima con la Morrell, per questo ho fatto tardi.-

La Morrell? Perché? Cosa non sta andando per il verso giusto, forse ieri Derek ha solo fatto finta di credermi? Non capisco, sento l’agitazione venire a galla, cerco di mascherarla e chiedo una spiegazione.

-Perché dovevi parlare con lei? Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?-

-Ma no, che vai pensando! Devo solo dirti alcune cose, volevo essere certo di poterlo fare, non voglio rovinare tutto il lavoro che hai fatto con lei, per questo ho chiesto alla dottoressa prima.-

Sono decisamente sollevato, pensavo seriamente riguardasse la mia salute mentale, come sono orgoglioso dell’uomo che ho sposato e quanto è grande la sua premura per me.

-Chiedere su cosa?-

-Su ciò che ho scoperto. Quando sono andato via ieri, ho chiamato subito un vecchio conoscente pratico di informatica ed elettronica, volevo far controllare subito il sistema di allarme.-

-Ha trovato qualcosa?-

-Direi di si, il nostro sospetto era esatto, la centralina è stata manomessa e chiunque lo abbia fatto era in grado poi di codificare ogni volta il codice di sicurezza.-

Le mie mani iniziano a tremare, ma non è paura, è più un brivido, non saprei nemmeno come spiegarlo, vedere materializzarsi la verità, quella che ho sempre saputo, quella che io stesso avevo messo in dubbio da credermi pazzo, è un incubo che si dissolve, chiudo gli occhi in quella nuova sensazione di liberazione conquistata.

 

Derek, come sempre si accorge del mio stato d’animo e ferma il tremolio delle mie mani, stringendole tra le sue.

-Quindi poteva entrare a casa nostra?Non l'ho immaginato?- Chiedo anche se conosco già la risposta.

-A tal proposito ho verificato, ho richiamato l’agenzia e stamattina mi hanno inviato i tabulati sulle attività del sistema, coincide con tutto ciò che mi hai raccontato, non solo l’allarme è stato disattivato più volte anche quando in casa non c’era nessuno di noi due, ma anche prima dell’aggressione.-

Deglutisco sonoramente, ammetto ora di provare un po’ di paura, questi dati sono sconcertanti.

-Allora è vero? Riusciva a intrufolarsi a casa nostra e ci spiava?-

-Proprio così, le tue non erano solo sensazioni, deve essersi procurato una copia della chiave, non so ancora come, ma ne è in possesso, e questo spiega anche perché non sono mai stati trovati segni di scasso.-

-Non capisco, perché tutto questo? Ha avuto un sacco di occasioni, eppure sembra abbia solo giocato, o forse cercava il modo di farci più male.-

-Credo che il suo intento fosse spaventarti, intimorirti, farti letteralmente impazzire. Non lo so, devo capire i collegamenti, è chiaro che nel tuo caso il killer aveva un complice, ma per qualche motivo ha agito in modo anomalo passando l‘azione a qualcun‘altro, ad ogni modo ci sono abbastanza elementi per riaprire il tuo caso in modo indipendente dagli altri omicidi, domani stesso vado a parlare con il capitano, non può negare l’evidenza delle prove.-

-NO!- La mia reazione è fin troppo brusca da non insospettire Derek, contare qualche volta fino a dieci, no eh!

-Che ti prende? Che vuol dire no?- Logicamente Derek non comprende il mio atteggiamento, ma non posso di certo spiegarglielo, non voglio abbia altri pensieri, lo metterebbe solo in pericolo, non posso permetterlo.

Devo giustificarmi in qualche modo.

-Pensaci Derek, sono rinchiuso in una struttura psichiatrica dopo un’aggressione omofoba, credi che basterà una manomissione di un balordo da stravolgere un intera indagine, chiusa con la cattura di un colpevole certo? Il resto sono solo delle supposizioni, valide ma senza nessun aggancio, aspettiamo un po’, ti chiedo solo questo, non voglio rivivere il pregiudizio di chi mi vedrà ancora come un pazzo visionario che non sa quello che dice.-

Mento ovviamente, il vero motivo non è questo.

-Hai ragione, facciamo così, informerò solo Cora, ho bisogno di aiuto e di lei mi fido, indagheremo in privato fino a trovare il collegamento e solo dopo andremo per vie ufficiali.-

È un buon compromesso.

-Prometti però che sarai cauto, non voglio che ti succeda nulla.-

-Si certo, stà tranquillo, fidati di me, ora abbiamo una pista da cui partire, non permetterò più a nessuno di prendersi gioco ancora di noi, li prenderemo.-

Lo abbraccio tra mille pensieri, non sono così sicuro di voler scoprire la verità sull’aggressione, lo stringo forte, con addosso la paura di conoscere chi ha architettato questo incubo, ma soprattutto paura che il tutto possa mettere in pericolo Derek.


	17. Insieme

La notizia inaspettata coglie entrambi di sorpresa, visti gli ultimi sviluppi e il percorso positivo fatto, la dottoressa Morrell informa la coppia dell’interruzione del trattamento intensivo, non più necessario, Stiles può finalmente lasciare la struttura e tornare a casa, ovviamente questo non prelude la fine delle sedute, stabilite con almeno due incontri settimanali nel suo studio privato.

Inutile dire quanto la notizia li ha resi felici, anche se non nascondono una velata preoccupazione su ciò che li attende, riusciranno a rivivere il quotidiano? Non lo sanno, ma sono pronti ad affrontarlo.

Il giorno delle dimissioni arriva veloce, Stiles e Derek si tengono occupati in attesa della sera, uno con il bagaglio e il giro di saluti ai suoi compagni e l’altro con la spesa e la sistemazione della casa.

Seduti in auto, si stringono la mano, emozionati nel tornare alla loro vita.

Hanno deciso di comune accordo almeno per quella sera, di non avvisare nessuno del suo rientro, vogliono godersi in santa pace e senza confusione l’aria di casa, soli soletti.

Lungo il percorso, Stiles si accorge però che qualcosa non và.

-Questa non è la strada di casa, dove mi stai portando? Ne abbiamo già parlato, non voglio nessuna festa di benvenuto, me l’avevi promesso.-

-Infatti, non ci sarà nessuna festa e nessuno a parte noi, ti porto in un posto, ti fidi di me?-

-Con quella faccia misteriosa? No!-

Sorride divertito mentre scompiglia i capelli del giovane, per poi accostare subito dopo.

-Siamo arrivati, entra e chiama l’ascensore terzo piano, nel fra tempo prendo il tuo bagaglio.-

-Come sarebbe? Ci fermiamo qui?-

-Te l’ho detto, fidati di me.- Recuperata la borsa dal porta bagagli, Derek lascia un veloce bacio al consorte, rimasto immobile accanto all‘auto, anticipandolo nell’ingresso dell’edificio.

-Stiles! Ti decidi ad entrare o vuoi accamparti in macchina?-

Destato dal suo iniziale sbigottimento, lo segue all’interno, fino ad arrivare ad una grossa porta in ferro.

-Si può sapere che posto è questo? Stai architettando un sequestro per caso?-

-Mi lusinga la fiducia che hai in me, davvero. Dai apri ed entra, chiacchierone.-

Sta per dire qualcos’altro, ma il sola alzata di sopracciglia da parte dell’uomo, lo bloccano sul nascere.

Si arrende. Apre la pesante porta con una certa goffaggine, per lo meno ci prova, davanti all’aria divertita di Derek , che decide di dargli una mano.

Il giornalista rimane esterrefatto alla vista di ciò che lo attende all’interno, un’unica grande stanza, grigia e spoglia, divisa da archi che delineano gli ambienti, un angolo cottura sulla destra, con affianco una scala a chiocciola che da al piano superiore, un divano con un tavolino al centro, e sul fondo a sinistra, un grande letto matrimoniale posto sotto un’enorme vetrata che fa da parete, il tutto ricoperto da tante luci sospese sul soffitto.

 

Stiles si addentra all’interno, guardando ogni angolo esterrefatto.

-Che cos’è questo posto?- Gli domanda.

-E’ un loft, appartiene a Laura, glielo aveva regalato mio padre per i suoi diciotto anni, perché avesse uno spazio tutto suo, dopo la sua morte ha smesso di usarlo, ma non ha mai voluto venderlo, ed eccolo qua a nostra disposizione.-

-Non me ne avevi mai parlato.-

-A dire il vero avevo dimenticato della sua esistenza. - Si gratta la testa prima di proseguire, non è certo che quello che sta per dire sarà accettato volentieri da suo marito, che continua a distrarsi guadando continuamente intorno.

-… non mi andava l’idea di riportarti a casa nostra, son successe troppe cose là, e ad essere sincero nemmeno io gioisco a rimetterci piede, per cui ho pensato che per un po’ possiamo fermarci qui.-

Per un attimo Stiles lo guarda, per poi rivolgere la sua attenzione all’ambiente circostante senza dire una parola.

-Non ti piace, vero?-

Constata Derek, abbassando la testa deluso per la sua pessima idea.

-E’ perfetta!-

-Cosa hai detto?- Le parole di Stiles lo sorprendono.

-Be se dovessimo paragonarla alla nostra villetta, questa è lontana anni luce, eppure è assolutamente perfetta, si… mi piace!-

L’uomo ne è compiaciuto, anche se non sa bene se la sua sia un’esternazione sentita o una menzogna per non farlo rimanere male, ad ogni modo, quell’abitazione asettica nasconde anche il suo angolo di paradiso, e Derek non vede l’ora di mostrarglielo.

-So che non è gran che, ma quello che sto per farti vedere, sono sicuro ti piacerà da matti, viene saliamo su.-

Stiles curioso com’è, non esita a seguirlo al piano superiore.

Sono davanti a una porta.

-Chiudi gli occhi.- Si premura di chiedere il poliziotto prima di farlo entrare.

-Non dirmelo, hai preparato il nostro nido d’amore?- Chiede estasiato.

-Ma che stai dicendo, questo è un bagno.-

-Il bagno? La parte più bella del loft è il bagno? Sempre più romantico… cos’ha di speciale, il water d’oro per caso?-

Lo prende in giro, mentre cerca di sbirciare, schiudendo leggermente un occhio.

-Ah Ah Ah, spiritoso, vuoi tenere gli occhi chiusi si o no, o ti devo bendare?-

-Si ok, scusa, faccio il serio, non voglio rovinarti questo momento.- Per lo meno tenta di farlo, serrando le labbra per trattenere la gran voglia che ha di ridere.

Una volta all’interno del bagno, l’uomo si allontana solo di qualche passo dal giovane, affinché abbia una buona visuale, dando finalmente l’autorizzazione di aprire gli occhi e rimanendo in attesa di vedere la sua reazione.

Stiles esegue, all’inizio la vista è un po’ appannata, che con alcuni battiti di ciglia torna normale, è quello che si ritrova davanti non se lo aspetta proprio.

-Oh, porca miseria!-

Derek si gongola soddisfatto.

 

-Derek, ma quella è… quella è… -

-Si, un enorme vasca idromassaggio, l’unico tocco che ha lasciato Laura in questo loft prima di smettere di occuparsene, ti piace?-

Ma la sua non era proprio una domanda, l’entusiasmo di Stiles di fronte a quella sorpresa, parla da solo, con la complicità di Lydia, Derek si era anche premunito di fargliela trovare pronta, con acqua calda e tanta schiuma da coprirne tutta la superficie fino ai bordi, il tutto decorato da tante piccole candele accese, si ok, le candele non erano proprio una sua idea, ma vista la reazione di suo marito, quel tocco romantico non lo disturba.

Gli si avvicina da dietro, in un leggero e morbido abbraccio, l’atmosfera creata dalla luce delle candele regala ai due una dose di tranquillità e benessere, fin quando l’uomo sorprende ancora una volta Stiles.

-E’ tutta per te, rilassati, prenditi il tempo che desideri e goditi il tuo rientro a casa, per qualsiasi cosa, sono al piano di sotto.- Gli sussurra in un orecchio, rilasciando piccoli baci sul retro del collo, per poi lasciarlo solo.

Derek lo conosce più di qualsiasi altra persona, anche più del padre, percependo la sua necessità di doversi dedicare un momento tutto per se, tornare alla normalità non è facile e non ha intenzione di forzarlo in nessun modo.

Stiles non immaginava di certo un rientro del genere, le sue più cupe previsione lo vedevano lottare fin da subito con i fantasmi della loro casa, non lo aveva esternato, ma si sentiva impreparato ad affrontare tutto e tutti, almeno non quel giorno, lui e Derek si erano appena ritrovati, e il poliziotto è al momento la sua priorità.

Spogliato e immerso nella soffice e profumata schiuma, si distende apprezzando il calore dell’acqua sulla pelle, che scioglie ogni muscolo teso, deciso a lasciar dietro tutti i suoi pensieri, si rilassa poggiando la testa sul bordo, chiude gli occhi e si gode il silenzio e l’aria di casa, si casa, perché Stiles stranamente considera quel rude loft molto più familiare della loro amata villetta.

Completamente abbandonato, non si rende conto del tempo che scorre, cullato dalle vibrazioni piacevoli che l’idromassaggio rilascia, tra bolle, vapori e profumo, decide però di averne abbastanza, vuole raggiungere Derek.

Sta per infilarsi l’accappatoio quando vede il suo riflesso appannato allo specchio, ripulito dal vapore acqueo, si osserva portandosi istintivamente una mano al costato sulla cicatrice ancora fresca, tutto riaffiora nella sua mente, riportandolo alla realtà che per un attimo aveva smesso di pensare, una lieve sensazione di angoscia lo pervade, rimane per qualche minuto a fissare quel corpo e i loro segni, che non smetteranno mai di ricordargli quella notte.

La terapia e le nuove rivelazioni hanno cambiato comunque il suo modo di vivere i postumi dell’aggressione, ma non nasconde che il pensiero fà ancora molto male, reagisce, chiudendosi l’accappatoio e incoraggiandosi da solo.

-Forza, Stiles! Andrà tutto bene.-

Arrivato al piano di sotto va alla ricerca di Derek, ma visto l’odorino arrivare dalla cucina, non è difficile trovarlo.

Per la prima volta in vita sua lo vede armeggiare sicuro tra i fornelli, prima che questo si accorga del suo arrivo.

-Finalmente! L’idromassaggio ti ha rilasciato? E‘ quasi pronto.-

-Hai avuto un‘ottima idea, mi ci voleva proprio. Ma tu che fai? Da quando cucini?-

-Ho dovuto imparare.- Risponde d’impeto Derek, senza rendersi conto quanto questa potesse sembrare un’accusa, non voleva esserlo, ma lo sembro comunque, tanto che entrambi si ammutoliscono, l’uomo evita di girarsi e il più piccolo desiste dal suo intento di andare ad abbracciarlo.

Derek si morde la lingua per quella esternazione fraintendibile, data così senza pensare.

Stiles imbarazzato si siede al tavolo già apparecchiato, guarda Derek con tenerezza e dispiacere, pensa a quanta solitudine deve aver vissuto in tutto questo tempo, far tutto da solo e farsi forza per due non dev’essere stato per niente facile.

Il suo uomo pieno di amore e dolcezza per lui, e allo stesso tempo duro e impenetrabile con gli altri da sembrare quasi due persone diverse, ma la sua altro non che una corazza, per difendersi dal quel dolore che la vita non gli ha mai risparmiato.

Il giornalista prova un forte senso di rabbia per chi ha provato a distruggere la loro la vita.

Ma tutta quella sofferenza deve pur servire a qualcosa, far ritrovare il coraggio e la forza di lottare per ciò che si ama, e lui ama il suo poliziotto, molto più di quanto avesse mai creduto.

-Dall’odore sembra molto invitante, quando si mangia? Ho una fame! - Con la voce squillante Stiles interrompe il silenzio, spezzando l’imbarazzo venuto a crearsi.

Derek sorride, conclude la composizione dei piatti, e come i migliori dei camerieri prende il tutto con un braccio e lo porta a tavola, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal giovane, che lo guarda a sua volta, ammirato.

-Non sento odore di bruciato e le bistecche hanno veramente un buon aspetto… sono fiero di te, sai?-

Derek ne è lusingato, anche se in realtà ha solo imparato a fare quello, bistecca alla piastra e insalata già pronta, ma visto che la risposta diretta di prima lo aveva fatto sentire un verme nei confronti di Stiles, sta volta non dice niente, non è mai stato bravo con le parole e non vuole dirne una di troppo.

Stiles nota il disagio del poliziotto e non ha intenzione di metterlo in difficoltà, tace anche lui, infondo sanno entrambi che non potranno cancellare le pene e i sensi di colpa dell’altro, nonostante non ne siano responsabili.

Hanno lo sguardo basso sui loro piatti, si desiderano da matti, ma il timore di fare il primo passo e rovinare tutto, li blocca.

Le loro mani poggiate sul tavolo, sono così vicine che alla fine il contatto è inevitabile, si sfiorano le dita fino ad arrivare ad una sorta di unione timida e sensuale.

 

L’indecisione dell’uomo però è evidente.

-Buon appetito, Stiles.- si affretta infatti a dire il poliziotto, sciogliendo quell’unione.

-Buon appetito, Derek.- Lo segue, deluso il giornalista.

Raffreddano così il momento intimo.

La cena prosegue nonostante tutto in modo piacevole, qualche battuta e risata li porta alla conclusione della cena, Derek in versione “non far fare niente a Stiles”, inizia a sparecchiare la tavola, seguito però dal giornalista che lo imita e lo aiuta.

-Ti prego lascia stare, faccio io.- Lo prega l‘agente, cercando di prendergli i piatti dalle mani.

-Non è un problema, ti aiuto.-

-Non è necessario.-

Nel tentativo di tirare e riprendersi le stoviglie, queste cadono a terra, seguito da un bicchiere che si frantuma al contatto con il pavimento.

Contemporaneamente si abbassano per raccogliere i cocci.

-Scusami è colpa mia, ti dò una mano.-

-Per favore Stiles, faccio io, puoi farti male.-

-Ora basta, la vuoi smettere?- Urla spazientito il reporter.

-Che ho fatto?- Si stupisce l’uomo.

-Mi stai facendo sentire inutile e di porcellana, smettila!- Con gli occhi lucidi, butta a terra i cocci che ha tra le mani.

-No, no,no, vieni qua.- Derek si precipita a chiarire l’equivoco, tirandolo su e stringendolo a se per i fianchi.

-Mi dispiace non era mia intenzione farti sentire così, sono proprio negato, hai frainteso, volevo solo prendermi cura di te, ma come al solito sono una frana nel dimostrartelo, scusami!-

-Scusami tu, non dovevo urlare.-

-Mi sei mancato in un modo così bestiale, non riesco a credere che tu sia realmente qui, tra le mie braccia e ho una fottuta paura di sbagliare.-

-Oddio Derek, quanto male ti ho fatto con i miei atteggiamenti.- La sua mano accarezza amorevolmente il viso dell’uomo.

 

-Stiles, non è giusto il senso di colpa che proviamo, ci hanno lacerano l’anima, hanno provato a distruggerci, ma ora voglio riprendermi tutto e…-

Il giovane non lo lascia finire, sfiorando le labbra dell’uomo, prima con un bacio sul labbro superiore, poi in quello inferiore, Stiles gli sta decisamente dimostrando con i fatti di condividere lo stesso pensiero, arrivando al bacio pieno, che intrappola le loro bocche, in un bacio casto, morbido e carico di desiderio.

-Sono deciso più che mai a riprendermi tutto ciò che ci ha tolto, e non permetterò più a nessuno di separarci.-  
Asserisce Stiles, prima di far ricongiungere le loro labbra e trovare le loro lingue, in una passione sempre più crescente e desiderosa di andare oltre, facendo scontrare le loro erezioni ancora coperte.

-Sei sicuro? Non voglio che ti senta in obbligo e tanto meno in dovere di farlo, abbiamo tutto il tempo.-

-Sono sicuro, ti voglio ora! Amami, Derek!-

Al quel punto non servono più le parole, l’uno si aggrappa all’altro e ai baci si aggiungono i movimenti delle loro mani, che cercano il contatto con la pelle nuda, Stiles infila le sue sotto la maglietta di Derek che sfila poi in un solo gesto.

Senza staccarsi, si avvicinano ai piedi del letto, portando Derek a prendere l’iniziativa, che slaccia la cinta dell’accappatoio di suo marito facendo scivolare a terra l’indumento, spostando i suoi baci lungo il collo, i loro corpi bollenti si sfiorano fino a trovarsi distesi nel letto, ricercano di nuovo come assetati, le loro labbra, che assaporano a lungo, non hanno fretta, vogliono gustarsi ogni attimo.

-Quanto mi è mancato tutto questo, il tuo sapore, il tuo odore, il tuo corpo.- Sussurra Stiles tra uno schiocco e l’altro, tenendo il viso di Derek tra le mani, per paura che questo smetta di baciarlo.

Ma Derek non ne ha l’intenzione, lo copre di baci e attenzioni, vuole assaporarlo centimetro per centimetro, passando dalla bocca ai lombi delle orecchie, al collo e alle spalle dove lascia un leggero morso, portando il giovane a provare il primo brivido di piacere, per poi arrivare ai capezzoli e alla… cicatrice.

La sua vista però lo fa fermare di colpo.

-Oddio scusami, dovevo coprirla, accidenti, che stupido, stupido stupido.- Si accusa il giovane.

Stiles l’aveva davvero dimenticata, cerca di rimediare coprendosi con il lenzuolo mortificato e imbarazzato, divincolandosi nel tentativo di voltarsi, evitando di guardare Derek.

-Ehi! Ehi! Ehi!- Lo richiama subito, impedendogli di voltargli le spalle.

Con il viso rivolto sul lato opposto, delle lacrime attraversano il viso del reporter, pervaso da un senso di vergogna.

Lacrime raccolte immediatamente da Derek, con piccoli baci che diffonde per tutto il viso del giovane, soprattutto su zigomi e occhi, prova a scusarsi così l’uomo per il poco tatto, con le coccole, accolte comunque dall’altro.

 

-Mannaggia a me, hai sposato proprio un orso.-

-Un lupo.-

-Come?-

-Assomigli più a un lupo non a un orso.- Stiles sbuffa un sorriso, anche se pervaso ancora da un po’ di disagio.

-Non mi fa impressione se è quello che pensi, e solo che non l’avevo ancora vista.-

Con un delicato movimento, l’uomo tira via il lenzuolo dal petto del giovane, e con un dito delinea con dolcezza la lunghezza della cicatrice.

-Ti fa male?-

-No, non fisicamente, a parte un po’ di sensibilità, ma non fà male.-

-Cosa intendi, non fisicamente?-

-Che ti ricorderà per tutta la vita quella notte.-

-No Stiles, sai cosa mi ricorderà invece? Che ce l’hai fatta, che sei tornato alla vita con la forza di chi non si arrende, questo mi ricorderà.-

Commosso da quelle parole, osserva intenerito la premura con cui Derek gli accarezza la ferita, per poi abbassarsi e baciarla, diffondendogli un brivido lungo la schiena, e in un tacito consenso lo invita a non fermarsi, accarezzandogli la testa.

Sentono il bisogno di voler di più.

Derek così si spoglia dell’ultimo indumento rimasto, pantaloni e intimo, per poi riprendere dai baci, tanti baci a infuocare il momento, facendosi spazio tra le gambe del più piccolo, fino a sovrastarlo con il suo corpo.

I loro corpi nudi si sfiorano e si acclamano, si guardano a lungo, mentre Derek non smette di coccolare il suo cucciolo con lievi carezze sul viso, come a prendere coscienza della sua reale presenza.

Stiles blocca la mano del poliziotto portandosela alla bocca, succhiando e inumidendo le dita dell’uomo, indicando chiaramente le sue successive intenzioni.

Derek ha un po’ di timore nel proseguire, è da un po’ che non lo fanno, non vuole fargli male, e sa in cuor suo che da quel punto di vista anche Stiles è teso, ma pur di non deluderlo non lo esternerebbe mai.

-Sei sicuro? Potrei farti male.-

-Sicurissimo, ti voglio, ti desidero, voglio fare l’amore con te, ora!-

-Se qualcosa non và, promettimi che mi fermerai?-

-So che non ci sarà bisogno.-

Stiles è deciso più che mai, vuole e desidera ritrovare la loro intimità sessuale, incoraggia così l’uomo a proseguire, accompagnando la mano del poliziotto tra le sue gambe.

Pronto a usare le dite lubrificate dalla saliva, Derek inizia a distrarre il giovane con dei baci sul collo mentre porta il primo dito a farsi spazio nella stretta apertura, Stiles è rilassato e accoglie la prima intrusione senza troppi fastidi, così come al secondo. Il tocco di Derek è delicato è passionale, si muove e lo allarga con le dita continuando a sommergerlo di baci, arriva anche il terzo e il quarto, sta volta con un leggero fastidio, distratto magistralmente dal movimento di bacino dell’uomo e dallo sfregamento delle loro erezioni, il suo lavoro è meticoloso, vuole che sia ben dilatato per evitargli ogni sorta di fastidio, portando lentamente le dita sempre più in profondità.

-Non abbiamo rapporti da un po’, sentirai comunque un po’ di fastidio.-

-Lo so, sono pronto, non fermarti.-

Soddisfatto della preparazione, Derek si accinge alla penetrazione, si rialza sulle ginocchia portando le gambe del consorte lungo i propri fianchi e infilando le sue appena sotto la schiena dell’altro, rialzando così di poco il suo corpo, il tanto necessario per allineare l’apertura anale con il suo membro eretto.

L’ingresso avviene lentamente ma senza resistenza, il suo lavoro precedente è stato ottimale, e non ha difficoltà a portarsi all'interno senza fatica, fino ad affondare completamente tutta la lunghezza, si allunga alla ricerca delle labbra di Stiles, rilasciando ancora qualche piccola coccola di preparazione, con visi sfiorati e nasi che si accarezzano, e un bacio profondo e un gemito, che accompagna il movimento della prima spinta, causando una lieve fitta di dolore nell’affondo, ma via via sempre meno percettibile, nei movimenti successivi.

Derek non molla un attimo le labbra del reporter, fa delle piccole pause, per far si che il giovane non si stanchi troppo e riprenda fiato, per poi riniziare a spingersi con più veemenza, con colpi secchi e profondi. Cerca e intreccia le loro mani distendendo il braccio del giovane sopra la testa, le spinte si fanno più veloci e passionali, i loro gemiti risuonano all’interno delle loro bocche, mentre le loro lingue non smettono di scontrarsi tra loro, Stiles è completamente in balia della forza travolgente del suo poliziotto, si aggrappa a lui in una miriade di sensazioni ritrovate e bramate.

 

Vivono il momento, come fosse la loro seconda prima volta.

Il contatto della pelle calda e sudata, li manda in estasi, sentirsi di nuovo uniti, in quello che è sempre stato un incastro perfetto, fa dimenticare loro ogni cosa, e e loro uniche sensazioni sono solo desiderio e amore.

Arrivati all’apice, vengono quasi nello stesso istante urlando e richiamando l’uno il nome dell’altro, per Stiles sentire di nuovo il seme di suo marito riempirlo, lo fa sentire ora davvero completo..

Stremato Derek si accascia su di lui, che lo abbraccia forte a se.

-Ti amo da impazzire Derek, non ho intenzione di lasciarti più andare.- Gli sussurra mentre lo stringe ancor più forte.

Derek alza la testa per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

-E io non intenzione di lasciartelo ancora fare, ti amo cucciolo.-

L’ennesimo bacio, incornicia una serata perfetta, il miglior ritorno alla vita che Stiles potesse mai immaginare.

La prima notte di nuovo insieme.

La prima notte nel loft.

Il ritorno al sesso.

E la prima notte per Stiles senza incubi.


	18. REUNION

E’ tarda mattina, quando Derek si risveglia beatamente rilassato, nonostante abbia passato parte della notte ad adorare la serenità dipinta nel volto del suo compagno, lo cerca allungando un braccio, notando immediatamente il posto vuoto.

-STILES?- Lo chiama frettolosamente ad alta voce.

-IN CUCINA!- Gli urla altrettanto ma con voce squillante e allegra, il che lo aiuta a calmare il suo cuore che aveva iniziato a battere all’impazzata, pensando a tutto fuorché al fatto, che il giovane si fosse semplicemente alzato.

Si schiaffa una mano sul viso per poi sorridere come un’ebete, abbandonato di nuovo tra le morbide lenzuola che coprono lievemente la sua nudità, non può che non inebriarsi alla piacevole sensazione di tranquillità che lo pervade, quanto aveva bramato il ritorno di questi momenti, da sembragli ora tutto un sogno.

 

L’odore che poi arriva dalla cucina è qualcosa di sublime da far pace con i propri sensi, odori assenti da troppo tempo, che tornano a invadergli le narici.

Infilati un paio di pantaloni da ginnastica, raggiunge curioso il marito.

-Ma che ore sono?-

-Le undici e un quarto.- Gli risponde il giornalista, impegnato a impastare farina e uova, ma questo non gli impedisce di dare il suo buongiorno al poliziotto, allungando il collo all’indietro per un bacio a stampo, con l’uomo che si avvicina per ricambiare e abbracciarlo da dietro, osservando da sopra una spalla cosa il consorte sta pasticciando.

-Che fai?-

-Sto preparando della pasta fresca, voglio preparare le tagliatelle della mamma, stamattina non ho resistito e ho chiamato papà e visto che a lui piacciono tanto, ho pensato di invitarlo con Melissa per pranzo, non ti dispiace vero?-

-Certo che no! Non immagini quanto fosse frustrato di non poterti venire a trovare, non hai bisogno del mio permesso per vedere tuo padre, tu piuttosto ti senti pronto?-

-Non lo so a dire il vero, sono un po’ agitato, ma muoio dalla voglia di rivederlo, so di avergli dato tanti pensieri ultimamente, non so cosa aspettarmi in realtà, ho così paura di rivedere la tristezza nei suoi occhi.-

-Sarà stra felice di rivederti, credimi.- Lo rincuora affondando la testa nel suo collo e baciandolo avidamente, stringendolo ancor di più a se.

-De, sei incorreggibile non distrarmi, devo finire almeno l’impasto, altrimenti non avrà il tempo di riposare e rimarrà molliccia e appiccicosa quando verrà il momento di tagliarla.-

-Posso aiutarti?-

-Si, lasciami fare.-

-Ok recepito, fai pure io saprò come rendermi occupato.- Lo stuzzica ancora continuando a baciarlo, mentre con le mani cerca la nuda pelle sotto la maglia, fino a sfiorargli l’inguine.

Il giovane cerca di mantenere il controllo, sforzandosi di non dare a vedere che quel gioco gli piace parecchio.

Terminato e racchiuso l’impasto su un telo da cucina, può ora dedicare tutta la sua attenzione a Derek, che non lo ha mollato un secondo.

Stiles si gira, per poterlo guardare negli occhi, allungando le braccia sopra le spalle dell’uomo, tenendo le mani in aria, impiastricciate ancora di farina e uova.

-Tenente Hale, per caso te ne stai approfittando perché ho le mani impegnate?-

-OH! Quello non è un problema, posso usare le mie.-

Fà scivolare le mani verso l’interno dei pantaloni e l’intimo, afferrando le natiche per spingerlo verso di se, coinvolgendolo in un bacio appassionato.

Stiles adora sentire le mani di Derek sul suo corpo e ride compiaciuto all’interno della sua bocca senza interrompere il bacio, ma armeggiando qualcosa con una mano dietro di se.

-Sai che senza la tua distrazione potevo finire molto prima?-

-Si lo so, ma non potevo togliermi per una volta il gusto di essere io a infastidirti, e poi le tue mani… sono così sexy.- Alludendo al modo in cui il giornalista lo mandava in ecstasy, mentre impastava gli ingredienti necessari per la preparazione della pasta.

-Ah si? - Lo provoca.

-Le tue mani sono un’esplosione di piacere in tutto, credimi!-

-Anche così?-

Non aspettava altro che questo, attuare la sua piccola e scherzosa vendetta, con una mano spiaccica in faccia al marito un bel po’ di farina raccolta poco prima, cospargendola con delle carezze su tutto il viso e capelli, ridendo a crepapelle, mentre Derek chiude gli occhi rassegnato nel subire la sua “punizione”.

-Si ok, me lo sono meritato.- Sorride

-Direi proprio di si.-

Lo guarda rapito, legando il suo sguardo all’altro, riportando i loro corpi vicini, Derek riavvolge le braccia lungo i suoi fianchi mentre Stiles gli allaccia le sue al collo, i visi si accarezzano e un dolce bacio chiudere ogni spazio tra loro.

Per la coppia l’essersi ritrovati li ha riportati a riscoprirsi e amarsi come non mai.

-Quanto hai detto che deve riposare l’impasto?- Domanda Derek.

-Mezz’ora, perch…- A Stiles basta la sola alzata di sopracciglia per capire le intenzioni di suo marito.

-Ho detto mezz’ora? Vanno bene anche quarantacinque minuti… si decisamente, solo quarantacinque minuti, quindi vedi di sbrigarti prima che cambi idea.-

-Non te ne darò il tempo.- Dalle parole ai fatti, Derek lo stringe sollevandolo quanto basta per portarlo fino al letto.

-Solo quarantacinque minuti.- Gli ricorda Stiles prima di lasciarsi andare ai brivide dei baci, dei morsi e succhiotti del suo compagno.

Incuranti di essere sporchi di farina, si ritrovano in un baleno tra le lenzuola a rotolarsi invertendo più volte le loro posizione, chi sopra e chi sotto, per abbandonarsi al piacere e alla passione, tra lamenti e suppliche, in quella voglia irrefrenabile di sentirsi uniti.

Sfiniti dopo aver fatto l‘amore, lasciano spazio a un po’ di coccole, con Stiles stretto sul petto di Derek, che a sua volta lo abbraccia avvolgendolo con le sue braccia muscolose.

-A cosa pensi?- Domanda l’uomo.

-Niente.-

-Stiles!-

-Niente davvero, non è nulla d’importante! Non voglio ossessionarti con le mie paranoie.-

-Tanto in un modo o nell’altro lo fai lo stesso, quindi tanto vale che parli, a cosa pensi?-

-A noi, insomma hai mai pensato se quello che facciamo sia sbagliato?-

-Aspetta, mi stai chiedendo se ho dubbi su di noi o sulla mia omosessualità?-

-Scusami, non avrei dovuto chiederlo, e solo che nell’ultimo periodo mi son frullate tante cose nella testa, e mi rendo conto che ora siano anche stupide, scusami davvero, non devi rispondermi.-

Stiles aumenta la presa del suo abbraccio e Derek si rende conto che ancora ci sono pensieri che turbano il giovane.

Scioglie leggermente l’abbraccio fino a scivolare di fronte al giornalista, per guardarlo mentre gli parla, stringendogli la mano.

-Ti rispondo invece. Sai quando mi sono sentito sbagliato? Quando sono sopravvissuto all’incendio che si è portato via i miei genitori.  
Mi son sentito sbagliato quando ho chiuso tutti fuori dalla mia vita, compresa mia sorella.  
Mi son sentito sbagliato quanto portavo a letto le donne per una notte, solo per puro piacere sessuale, senza ricordare poi nemmeno la loro faccia…-

Stiles lo ascolta rapito, non capita spesso sentir parlare a lungo l’uomo.

-…Tu invece sei stato quello che ha portato scompiglio nella mia vita, quello che mi ha sbattuto in faccia senza vergogna ciò che non avevo ammesso nemmeno a me stesso, potevi sembrare uno sbaglio, invece ti sei rivelato la cosa più giusta che mi sia capitata, non mi sento sbagliato ad essere gay, non mi sento sbagliato ad averne sposato uno.-

-Lo pensi sul serio? L’ultima cosa che voglio è che ti prendano di mira per colpa mia.-

-Fermo, fermo… che stai dicendo? Pensi che sia gay per colpa tua?-

-In realtà non so nemmeno io cosa sto dicendo, ma sono arrivato a pensarlo, a pensare a tante cose, Derek.-

-Ti hanno convinto a pensarlo, ma non è così, sono farneticazioni di un pazzo che odia la diversità, come purtroppo ce ne sono tanti in giro, io… io non so cosa vuol dire subire un’aggressione così violenta su questo, ma mi è bastato vederla nei tuoi occhi, per capire quanto sia devastante, e dio cosa darei per poter cancellare un solo istante di quella notte.-

-Lo stai già facendo, lo hai sempre fatto ogni singolo giorno, altri al tuo posto si sarebbero arresi, invece tu hai sempre lottato per me… per noi.-

-Per te lotterei per tutta la vita.-

Il poliziotto si porta leggermente al di sopra del giornalista, lo accarezza e lo bacia con tenerezza.

-Ti ho mai detto che ti amo alla follia, Derek Hale?-

-Si un migliaio di volte ma non smettere mai di dirmelo, ti amo da impazzire anche io, però devo dirti una cosa, prometti di non andare in escandescenza?-

-Si, tranquillo, non c’è niente che mi possa preoccupare in questo momento.-

-Nemmeno se ti dico che è l’una meno dieci?-

-Nemmeno se è… MERDA! Levati di dosso accidentaccio, è tardissimo e papà sarà qui a momenti, non ho terminato la pasta, non ho messo l’acqua a bollire e siamo… nudi e sporchi, merdamerdamerdamerda! E’ tutta colpa tua, com’è possibile che non riesci a resistermi?. -

-Ah ah ah, semplice, sei troppo irresistibile.-

-Smettila di scherzare e di essere così rilassato, muovi quel tuo culo adorabile.-

Derek si veste seduto sul letto, dove guarda divertito uno Stiles intento a bisticciare con i propri vestiti, tale è la sua agitazione da farlo diventare più goffo del solito, rischiando di inciampare più volte nel tentativo di infilarsi i pantaloni mentre cammina verso la cucina.

Il poliziotto sorride, è uno spettacolo vedere suo marito in panico, ma quello che lo rende più felice è rivedere il suo Stiles e la loro vita che riprende.

Posta la pentola colma d’acqua sul fornello, Stiles si precipita a riordinare il letto e Derek cerca di dargli una mano, quando bussano alla porta e i due si paralizzano, con il giovane che inizia ad agitare in modo scoordinato le braccia.

-Sono qui, e ora? Non c’è nulla di pronto, e io…-

-Ok basta così, calmati e guardami.-

Raggiunto e posto davanti a lui, l’uomo lo prende per le spalle e urla in direzione del portone “ARRIVO, UN ATTIMO!.”, per poi obbligarlo a sedersi sul letto.

-Derek, ma che fai, sono qui e ci sono un milione di cose da fare!-

-Siediti un attimo e ascoltami bene, pensi che tuo padre sia qui solo per farsi una buona mangiata e vedere una casa in ordine? Vuole rivedere suo figlio e basta, a costo di mangiare per terra un semplice tramezzino o rimanere persino a digiuno, per cui calmati, andrà bene, non c‘è bisogno che sia tutto perfetto.-

Annuisce con il solo cenno della testa, mentre cerca di respirare e calmarsi.

-Allora ragazzi, quanto ci mettete a rivestirvi?- Si sente urlare da fuori la porta.

I due scoppiano a ridere. Sono così prevedibili?

-Ok, sono pronto … - Il giornalista fa un grosso respiro. - … è meglio che vai ad aprire la porta, potrebbe pensare che ti approfitti di me.-

-Molto spiritoso, semmai pensa il contrario.- Scherzano per smorzare i nervi tesi.

L’uomo apre finalmente la porta, mentre Stiles termina di riordinare il letto.

\- John, Melissa, benvenuti, entrate.-

-Dov’è il mio bambino’?-

Senza nemmeno salutare, John si precipita all’interno del loft, l’agitazione dell’uomo e pari a quella del figlio, l’ultimo ricordo che ha di lui, non è di quelli piacevoli e preme dalla voglia di vederlo.

-Papà!-

Tutte le loro paure si dissolvono nello stesso istante in cui si vedono, corrono uno incontro all’altro, stringendosi in un grosso abbraccio.

 

 

-Figliolo, quanto mi sei mancato.-

-Anche tu pà, ma se continui a stringermi così, fra poco non avrai più un figlio.-

All’accenno del solito sarcasmo del giovane, nel viso dell’ex sceriffo appare un enorme sorriso, gli prende il viso tra le mani per guardarlo meglio, gli occhi lucidi e lo sguardo amorevole di un padre sollevato.

-Sei di nuovo tu, il mio ragazzo! E’ stato così difficile resistere alla tentazione di venire in quella clinica e sfondare la porta… stai bene, vero?-

-Si, sto bene, e per me è così bello vederti sorridere realmente, mi dispiace pà per le preoccupazioni che ti ho procurato.-

-Un padre sta in ansia sempre e comunque per un figlio, anche quando non c’è motivo, per cui rassegnati a sopportare il tuo vecchio.-

Derek e Melissa si scambiano un sorriso compiaciuto, inteneriti davanti a quell’amore infinito e indissolubile che hanno di fronte.

Ma Derek interrompe i due, notando in John qualcosa di diverso.

\- John perché hai la divisa da sceriffo?-

-Oddio è vero, ti ho visto una vita con quella addosso che non ci ho fatto caso, perché sei in uniforme?-

-Perché ho appena smontato dal lavoro.-

-Come?- Si interrogano i due coniugi, sorpresi.

-Il procuratore ha saputo del mio ritorno in città, così mi ha offerto di riprendere il mio posto di sceriffo, visto che nell’ultimo anno non ha trovato un sostituto, non potevo rifiutare.-

-E’ una notizia magnifica.- Si complimenta per primo Derek, stringendo la mano al suocero, lo rende felice poter lavorare fianco a fianco a lui, e oltretutto sarà molto utile averlo a capo della centrale, per poter portare avanti indisturbati, con le indagini non ufficiali sul caso di Stiles.

-Figliolo, non mi sembri entusiasta.-

-No no, lo sono e che sono anche sorpreso, cioè non pensavo di rivederti in questa versione.-

-Ma non fai i salti di gioia, è così?-

-Papà, ho gli uomini più importanti della mia vita in polizia, un po’ d’ansia mi è pur consentita, ma non fraintendermi sono molto felice per te, so quanto hai sempre amato il tuo lavoro, così come lo ama Derek, me ne farò una ragione.-

-Ma ditemi un po’, voi due perché siete conciati così?- Allo sceriffo non passa comunque inosservato l’aspetto infarinato della coppia.

-E’colpa sua!- Si indicano a vicenda.

Melissa cerca di trattenere una sonora risata, coprendosi la bocca con una mano.

-Sembrate due bambini dell’asilo, Derek mi meraviglio di te, la convivenza con mio figlio ti sta facendo male.- Sentenzia John scatenando il disappunto del giornalista.

-Ah, grazie tante papà.-

-Dai accomodatevi, io e Stiles finiamo in cucina e siamo subito da voi, gradite qualcosa a bene nel fra tempo?- Derek fa gli onori di casa.

-Tu in cucina? Oh no tesoro, tu fai compagnia a John, ci penso io a dare una mano a Stiles, vorrei mangiare qualcosa di commestibile.- Melissa difende in qualche modo Stiles, che ridacchia compiaciuto.

-Amore, ormai la tua fama ti precede.- Stiles punzecchia suo marito, che in tutta risposta lo pizzica sul braccio.

-Ahio!-

-Zitto, te la sei cercata… Jonh, vino?-

-Si grazie, molto volentieri.- Risponde l’altro felice.

L’aria nel loft è molto rilassata e serena, il tutto prosegue in modo piacevole, con Derek che chiacchiera insieme allo sceriffo, e Stiles e Melissa che terminano i preparativi del pranzo, in un insieme di armonia familiare.

-Quei due mi spaventano, sembrano una coppia sposata, dici che devo essere geloso di mio padre?-

-Ah ah forse, dai andiamo di là.-

Anche lo svolgimento del pranzo non è da meno, ci si scambia battute e risate, deliziando il palato con le prelibatezze preparate da Stiles, soprattutto le tagliatelle, un successone che riesce a scatenare nello sceriffo il piacevole ricordo del passato.

-Sono perfette, proprio come quelle della mamma.- Si complimenta orgoglioso l’uomo.

-Davvero? Allora è servito a qualcosa gironzolargli intorno quando cucinava?-

-Direi proprio di si, sei proprio il degno figlio di Claudia.- 

Un complimento che rende Stiles profondamente soddisfatto .

Finito il pasto, Melissa a malincuore deve salutare tutti, il lavoro l’attende, e si anche lei come suo marito ha ripreso il suo posto come infermiera, promossa come capo-sala di ostetricia, e sapendo di dover andar via prima, i coniugi Stilinski sono arrivati ognuno con la propria macchina, proprio per permettere all’uomo di trascorrere un po’ più di tempo con il figlio.

I due riescono a chiacchierare da soli, come facevano un tempo, mentre Derek va a farsi una doccia, vista l’aspetto da fantasma che si ritrova per via della farina.

Atteso il turno anche per Stiles di darsi una pulita, Derek e John approfittano per poter parlare in privato e far il punto della situazione, accennata per telefono qualche giorno prima.

-Hai parlato con lui?- Domanda lo sceriffo.

-No, ancora no, volevo lasciarlo un po’ tranquillo, ma conto di farlo stasera, devo sapere a cosa lavorava e l’entità delle minacce che ha ricevuto, la storia del serial killer mi convince sempre meno.-

-Come sarebbe a dire, pensi non c‘entri niente?-

-Pensaci John, ci sono troppe cose che non tornano, ha commesso quattro omicidi, le prove e le testimonianze coincidono riconoscendo in lui il colpevole, confessa una volta arrestato negando però l’aggressione di Stiles, che oltretutto non lo riconosce nel confronto.  
In tutti e cinque i casi ci sono i segni di una sola presenza nel luogo del crimine, e se il tecnico è coinvolto come crediamo, non capisco perché mai il killer avrebbe dovuto far fare il lavoro a qualcun altro, non mi sembra il tipo che agisce in coppia, e comunque è inusuale.-

-Eppure c’è quella traccia inequivocabile che lo colloca lì, forse è rimasto a guardare?-

-Ho visto il suo interrogatorio, non è un tipo che farebbe da spettatore.-

-Si ok, ma queste rimangono delle congetture come lo proviamo? E comunque se non è stato lui con un complice, mettiamo anche la possibilità di un mitomane, come c’è finito il DNA del killer?-

-Non lo so, è questo che non riesco a capire, ma di una cosa sono certo, quello che ha subito Stiles è una messa in scena bella e buona.-

-Come una messa in scena?-

-Non ho elementi per provarlo, ma tutto mi fa pensare a una sorta di punizione, usando l’omofobia per ferirlo e depistare le indagini.-

-NO! Non è possibile.- L’urlo improvviso del giovane, li fa voltare verso di lui.

-Stiles!- Lo richiama il poliziotto.

-Non può essere vero.- Mormora più a se che ai suoi interlocutori.

-Cucciolo calmati, io e tuo padre stiamo solo facendo dei ragionamenti, non abbiamo ancora nulla in mano, ma dobbiamo porci delle domande che ci aiutino ad arrivare alla verità, deve essere valutato tutto.-

-No, tu non capisci, ci ammazzeranno tutti e noi non sapremo da chi difenderci.-

-Ma che diavolo dici?- Si domanda perplesso Derek.

\- Figliolo, di chi parli? Chi ci dovrebbe ammazzare? -

I due osservano Stiles stupiti, è chiaro che il giovane conosce la risposta a molte delle loro domande.

-Io… io non ho mai collegato, non ho mai pensato potesse centrare qualcosa, ma ora mi torna tutto, oddio!-

-Di che accidenti parli, Stiles?- La pazienza poco nota del poliziotto, inizia a venir meno.

-Derek, forse è meglio che parliamo.- Conclude il giovane, mentre trema visibilmente, con Derek che lo guarda in modo serio, non sarà felice di ciò che Stiles sta per dirgli.


	19. Verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi indirizzo alla lettura con delle precisazioni, sta volta ci saranno tre punti di vista, due in prima persona, si inizia con Stiles per poi proseguire con Derek, le due versioni si alternano e vengono divise da un separatore (***********).   
> Solo per il Flash Back la narrazione avviene in terza persona.
> 
> Detto questo vi lascio alla lettura.

-Si può sapere che cazzo ti dice quella testa?-

Non oso fiatare, in silenzio con la testa bassa, ascolto la sfuriata prevedibile di Derek, completamente fuori di se non mi da modo di aggiungere altro, continuando a inveire su di me.

\- Mi chiedo, hai un po’ di spirito di sopravvivenza, almeno un minimo? Fra tutte le cazzate che hai combinato, questa è decisamente la peggiore, sei un irresponsabile. -

-Figliolo ti rendi conto della gravità di ciò che ci hai raccontato?-

-Si papà, e mi dispiace io non volevo… -

-Ti dispiace? Pensi di sistemare tutto con un semplice mi dispiace?- Mi interrompe rivolgendomi uno sguardo duro e accusatorio.

-Non avevo mai collegato tra le due cose, cioè ora si… non volevo causare altri problemi.-

-Mi stai prendendo in giro?-

-No!- Gli dico deciso, ma è chiaro che il suo stato d’animo non lo porta a ragionare e tanto meno ad ascoltarmi.

-Non ce la faccio più, devo uscire da qua… - 

In fretta e furia, si guarda intorno alla ricerca del suo giubbino di pelle, senza nemmeno guardarmi, una volta agguantato l’indumento, si appresta a lasciare il lof, lo inseguo disperatamente.

-Derek, dove vai?- Provo a richiamarlo.

-Lontano da te, prima che possa dire qualcosa di cui pentirmi.- Senza nemmeno voltarsi, apre la grossa porta di ferro per poter uscire, ma non posso lasciarlo andare, non gli ho detto tutto, lo trattengo per un braccio, tento di farlo ragionare, impaurito per le conseguenze della sua dura reazione.

-Ti prego lasciami spiegare.-

-MOLLAMI!-

Una sola parola urlata con durezza, bastano a paralizzarmi, mai prima ad ora si era rivolto a me in quella maniera, lascio la presa sul braccio, e avvilito lo osservo lasciare il loft.

Rimango immobile davanti a quel portone, lasciato aperto, a osservare il vuoto, mi sento abbandonato alle mie colpe, non riesco a trattenere le lacrime, che mi asciugo con un braccio, per evitare che mio padre mi veda.

-Mi ha lasciato.- Mormoro fra me.

-Non dire scemenze, non ti ha lasciato, e solo un tantino furioso, ma devo ammettere che sta volta l’hai fatta grossa non posso dargli torto, si può sapere che ti è saltato in mente?-

-Papà ti prego non ti ci mettere anche tu, lo so già da me, ho rovinato tutto. E ora cosa faccio?-

\- Lascia che si calmi e sbollisca la rabbia, sarebbe inutile rincorrerlo ora.-

-L’ho deluso, sta volta non mi perdonerà.-

Seppur anche lui sia in collera con me, non esita comunque ad abbracciarmi e ripetermi invece che andrà tutto bene.

-Vieni a sederti, e spiegami cosa ti ha portato a tacere fino ad ora.-

******************************************************************************

Guido ormai da almeno un’ora e mezza, senza sapere realmente dove andare, alla ricerca di un posto che possa finalmente spegnere lo stato martellante dei miei pensieri.

Raggiungo un paesino a qualche chilometro da Beacon Hills, non ci ero mai stato, questo mi invoglia a fermarmi e far sosta in un bar simile più a un pub.

Mi accomodo al bancone, ho bisogno di bere qualcosa di forte.

-Ciao amico, nuovo da queste parti?-

Il barman non tarda ad arrivare, ma la sua gentilezza in questo momento mi urta, non ho voglia di fare conversazione  
.

 

-Portami da bere, qualsiasi cosa, basta che sia abbastanza forte.-

-Oh, wow amico non hai proprio delle buone intenzioni stasera, brutta giornata?-

Ci mancava anche il barman impiccione.

-Mi porti da bere o devo cambiare locale?-

-Se vuoi ubriacarti sei nel posto giusto, arriva subito.-

Capita la mia riluttanza al dialogo, mi versa il primo bicchiere, che mando giù tutto d’un colpo, e accidenti mi ha preso proprio in parola, il liquido ingerito mi scuote con un improvvisa ondata di calore, bruciando la trachea e stordendomi momentaneamente, scuoto la testa per riprendere dalla vista annebbiata.

-Forse era troppo forte?- Mi domanda il barista ridacchiando.

Assumo di nuovo il pieno controllo e ne richiedo un altro, allungando il bicchiere vuoto, mi guarda per un attimo titubante, ma poi quasi fossi un uomo dal grande coraggio, mi riempie il bicchiere, non so cosa mi stia servendo, ma è ciò di cui ho bisogno.

Alla fine penso di averne bevuto troppi, mi gira la testa e a fatica riesco a stare dritto, sono decisamente ubriaco.

-Amico credo che tu per stasera abbia bevuto abbastanza ed è ora di chiusura.-

Come? E’ così tardi?

-Non sei in grado di guidare, posso avvisare qualcuno che può venire a prenderti? Ho notato l’anello nuziale, sei sposato, giusto?

-Non sono affari tuoi.-

-Ora ho capito, hai litigato con la tua dolce metà? Senti amico non voglio impicciarmi, ma è chiaro che non sembri intenzionato di tornare a casa, se vuoi posso farti stare in una delle camere libere al piano di sopra, vicino alla mia?-

-Se la smetti di fare domande.-

-Ok ti do tregua, avanti omaccione ti accompagno di sopra.-

Mi sento tirato su di peso, le mie gambe reggono a fatica, non faccio altro che lasciarmi trasportare da quell’uomo senza capire realmente dove sono e cosa faccio.

************************************************************************************

Sono le due di notte, e Derek non è ancora rincasato, seduto su una sedia in cucina, nel semi buio del loft, continuo ad osservare il portone in attesa di vederlo aprirsi e mostrarmi, seppur arrabbiata, la figura di mio marito.

Avrei di gran lunga preferito uno scatto violento, uno schiaffo, un pugno, tutto ma non questo, non sapere dove si trovi ora o come sta mi lacera l’anima, non risponde alle mia chiamate e tanto meno ai miei messaggi.

Mi sento abbandonato, anche se sono conscio di averlo meritato, conosco Derek e so quanto questo lo abbia ferito e deluso.

Cerco di trattenere i singhiozzi, mio padre si è addormentato sul divano, non gli andava di lasciarmi da solo dopo tutto quello che è successo, almeno con lui però ho avuto modo di spiegare le motivazioni del mio silenzio, ricevendo la sua compressione , mi ha rincuorato assicurandomi che anche Derek lo capirà, ma non prima di aver sbollito tutta la rabbia. Con questa convinzione, lascio la mia postazione di cane abbandonato e vado a letto, speranzono di concludere al più presto questa giornata, e chiarire la situazione l’indomani.

****************************************************************************

Il risveglio è tutt’altro che dolce, sento girare tutto, sono completamente intontito, con un lancinante mal di testa e una leggera nausea a farla da padrone.

Cerco di aprire gli occhi provati dalla forte luce del giorno che invade la stanza.

Mi tiro a sedere per quanto possibile, ma qualcosa non va.

Sono nudo?

-Buon giorno dormiglione, iniziavo a pensare fossi entrato in coma.-

Sobbalzo dallo spavento.

-Che diavolo è successo?-

Riconosco il barista della sera prima venirmi incontro, per fortuna è vestito ma questo non mi rassicura affatto, non ricordo assolutamente nulla della notte appena trascorsa.

-Diciamo che ieri non eri conciato benissimo.-

-Questo lo so già, visto che non ricordo nulla.-

-Se ti dicessi che abbiamo fatto sesso?-

Il terrore mi assale, era l’unica parola che temevo di sentirmi dire.

-No, non è possibile, non può essere successo.- Strizzo gli occhi con l’unica speranza di cacciar via questo orribile mal di testa e recuperare un minimo di ricordi che possa spiegare il mio stato, non posso averlo fatto sul serio.

-Rilassati amico, scherzavo, non è successo nulla tra noi, sono etero e se anche fossi stato gay, eri tutt’altro che interessato a me, te l’assicuro.-

-Che vuoi dire?-

-Non facevi altro che parlarmi di tuo marito e della vostra prima vera lite.-

-Qualcosa non mi quadra, allora perche sono nudo? Volevi prenderti gioco di me?- Gli dico con tono poco gentile.

-Sia mai, ti sei semplicemente vomitato addosso, tutto qua.-

-Che cosa ti avrei detto esattamente?-

-Non sei proprio un gran chiacchierone, non hai detto molto in realtà, mi parlavi di questo Stiles e di quanto ti abbia deluso, e di una sorta di promessa solenne tradita. Insomma quanto basta per capire che sei uno stupido.-

-Come? Sarei io lo stupido? Non mi conosci e non conosci mio marito.-

-Si è vero, ma lavoro abbastanza in questo bar da capire la gente, posso assicurati che ne ho sentito di tutti i colori.-

-Questo non vuol dire niente, non sai cosa è successo.-

FLASH BACK

 

-Parla!- Derek inizia a dare subito segni di forte impazienza.

-Ok, prometti di non arrabbiarti?- Cerca di prepararlo Stiles.

-Stiles, sto perdendo la pazienza.-

-Va bene, va bene!-

Lo sceriffo ascolta i due in silenzio, in attesa di sentire cosa ha da dire il figlio, l’aria è tesa e Derek sembra sull’orlo di esplodere.

-Fino ad oggi ho sempre creduto non ci fosse un nesso tra le due cose, ho creduto veramente all’omofobia, io non …-

-Intendi il caso a cui lavoravi in gran segreto?- Incalza il tenente.

-Tu come lo sai? Non ne ho parlato con ness… Peter!- Realizza subito dopo il giornalista.

-In che guaio ti sei cacciato figliolo?-

-E’ iniziato tutto per caso, ricordi la sera che ci dovevamo incontrare al bar ma che per un contrattempo ti ho dovuto aspettare per più di mezz’ora?-

-Al MoonLive… si, ricordo.-

-Nell’attesa presi qualcosa da bere, ero un po’ scocciato del tuo contrattempo, a causa dei nostri turni non passavamo del tempo insieme da almeno due giorni, devo aver dato l’impressione di essere frustrato,così che un signore sulla cinquantina mi si avvicina, ha l’aria innocua anche se visibilmente ubriaco.  
“Tutto solo anche tu?”  
“Pare di si.”  
“Problemi con la donna?”  
Aveva notato l’anello al dito, non dissi niente, volevo evitare commenti instabili di un ubriaco, non gli diedi corda, così iniziò a parlare lui con discorsi strani sulle donne.  
“Giovanotto i legami son vincoli che tolgono i piaceri.”  
“Non è il mio caso”, provo a liquidarlo.  
“Non sai cosa ti perdi, porti mai il divertimento al limite?”  
“Che cosa intende?”  
“Fuori da ogni regola”  
“Continuo a non seguirla”  
“Ci sono posti dove puoi fare ciò che vuoi, nessuno saprà chi sei, potrai toglierti ogni perversione senza conseguenze, tutto resta lì.”  
Il suo parlare sembra un po’ strambo e al limite del delirante, ma visto il suo stato cerco di capire cosa vuole dirmi.  
“ Se fossi interessato?”  
“Scusami ma non mi sembri abbastanza ricco da permetterti tanto.”  
“E’ un club esclusivo allora? “  
“Abbastanza, non può entrare chiunque.”  
Il suo racconto inizia a incuriosirmi, cosi… -

-Decidi come al solito di ficcare bene il naso.- Lo interrompe prontamente Derek, conoscendo la natura curiosa del marito.

\- Gli offro da bere e provo a tirargli fuori qualche altra informazione.  
“Sentiamo, di che divertimento si tratta?”  
“Non credo di poterne parlare, non è molto legale.”  
“Ehi amico, siamo solo io e te! Sarò una tomba!- Lo incoraggio a farlo, riempiendo il suo bicchiere vuoto, mi sorride convinto, mandandolo giù tutto d’un fiato.  
“Non devi dirlo ad anima viva, altrimenti saranno guai per entrambi, su questa cosa è meglio non scherzarci.” Assume un’aria seria che un po’ mi inquieta.  
“Puoi fidarti.”  
“C’è un gran giro di soldi dietro, persone influenti, sarebbe un problema serio se la cosa si sapesse.”  
Gli riempio di nuovo il bicchiere, guadagnandomi la sua totale fiducia.  
“Di che tipo di feste si tratta?”  
“Festini ragazzo, alcol, sesso e droga,.”  
“Wow, non vi fatte mancare niente. Le escort scelgono voi, o siete voi a scegliere loro?”  
“Niente affatto, niente escort, troppo pericoloso immischiarle in questo giro, ambiziose e costose, le loro stesse agenzie possono ricattare i clienti e questo non rende libero e sicuro il giro.”  
“Se non sono escort, cosa sono allora?”  
“Ovviamente ragazze clandestine, nessuna identità e un solo padrone.”-

-E’ un giro di prostituzione di immigrate clandestine, vengono vendute dai loro protettori al mercato nero, e spesso non fanno una buona fine, nessuno le reclama, donne senza nome, e il più delle volte non hanno mai giustizia.- Sta volta è lo sceriffo a interromperlo, definendo il reato.

-Continua.- Lo esorta invece Derek.

-Quella sera non riuscì a estrapolargli altro, alla mia richiesta su chi dirigesse il tutto e da chi veniva fornita la droga, non ha più risposto, se non quello di darmi un ammonimento.  
“Credo di aver parlato troppo, ascoltami bene, se sei abbastanza intelligente dimentica quello che ti ho detto, se hai soldi e potere, saranno loro a cercarti e a verificare se sei idoneo, controllano bene la loro clientela, altrimenti stanne fuori, è meglio per te.” Poi sei arrivato tu.- Indicando il poliziotto.

\- Perché diamine non me ne hai parlato?- lo rimprovera l’agente, cercando di mantenere l’autocontrollo ormai al limite.

Perché erano comunque parole di un ubriaco, in un primo momento non gli ho dato troppo peso, finché non ho riconosciuto l’uomo della conversazione in una foto, dove veniva immortalato a festeggiare la sua promozione, da vice a presidente della compagnia di assicurazioni Calinsurance.-

-Così hai iniziato a pedinarlo?- continua a interagire l’uomo al racconto del giovane.

-Dovevo capire quanto di vero c’era in quelle parole. Ci sono volute settimane e mesi prima di trovare un riscontro, è tutto molto bene organizzato da non destare sospetti, non è stato facile trovare delle conferme.-

-Come avvengono gli incontri?- Domanda lo sceriffo.

\- Affittano l’intero piano di un hotel, facendo passare le ragazze attraverso il parcheggio sotterraneo, mascherando il loro ingresso con dei furgoni da catering e usando l’ascensore senza soste ad altri piani, con accesso diretto a quello riservato, hanno anche un servizio d’ordine privato e questo non crea problemi per il passaggio della droga. –

-Molto furbi.- constata ancora uno volta lo sceriffo.

-Ho monitorato la situazione per alcuni mesi, i clienti spesso sono gli stessi, dirigenti di importanti aziende, il vice presidente della banca regionale, alcuni politici, tutte persone influenti e molto ricche, rinchiusi in hotel con il pretesto di un incontro privato di affari, ma qualcuno deve avermi scoperto.-

-E sono arrivate le minacce.-

-Si esatto, alla mia mail privata della redazione.-

-Cosi hai lasciato perdere?-

-Non proprio papa, volevo capire cosa fare e far calmare le acque.-

-Ti rendi conto della gravità di quello che ci hai detto? Dovevi parlarne con la polizia, soprattutto dopo essere stato minacciato. Sei riuscito a raccogliere almeno delle prove, da cui possiamo partire e arrivare ai responsabili?- Chiede ancora suo padre.

-Avevo scattato delle foto e segnato ogni presenza e spostamenti.-

-Avevi?- Continua a informarsi suo padre, mentre Derek da loro le spalle, intento a guardare fuori dalla finestra chiuso in uno strano silenzio.

-E’ sparito tutto dopo l’aggressione.-

Lo sceriffo sconcertato, chiude gli occhi incapace di dire altro, al contrario di Derek che si volta furioso in direzione del giornalista.

-COSA! Era questo che cercavi tra le tue cose il giorno delle dimissioni?-

-Si.-

-Mi hai mentito! Nemmeno allora hai pensato di dire la verità?-

\- Non è come credi, avevo solo paura… ero terrorizzato.-

-Sei un grandissimo idiota, abbiamo passato giorni, settimane e mesi a domandarci cosa diavolo fosse successo quella notte, a cercare ogni indizio, qualsiasi cosa per trovare una spiegazione, e tu che fai? Ci tieni nascosta una cosa del genere? Non lo ritenevi importante?-

-Non potevo parlarne.- Dice quasi tra le lacrime Stiles, colpito dalla reazione delusa del compagno.

-Si può sapere che cazzo ti dice quella testa?-

Derek non risponde più di se, aggredendo verbalmente il giovane senza permettergli di aggiungere altro, ha sentito abbastanza.

Fine flash back

Quella rivelazione torna a frullarmi nella testa, aumentando il dolore della stessa.

-Qualsiasi cosa tu stia pensando, smettila di torturarti, avanti, prendi questa, ti aiuterà ad alleviare il dolore.-

Mi porge una pastiglia con un bicchiere d’acqua. Il dolore alla testa è troppo forte per obbiettare e fare il duro.

-Dove sono i miei vestiti?-

-Nell’asciugatrice, saranno pronti tra mezz’ora. Comunque dovresti tornare a casa e parlare con tuo marito.-

-Ci siamo già detti abbastanza.-

-Smettila di fare il duro, non sei credibile, si vede lontano un miglio che è quello che vorresti fare, qualsiasi cosa sia successa, gli hai dato almeno il beneficio del dubbio?-

-Mi ha mentito e nascosto un fatto piuttosto grave, direi che lascia poco spazio ai dubbi.-

-Intuisco che con il carattere che ti ritrovi non lo hai lasciato nemmeno finire, a volte le apparenze ingannano, dovresti ascoltare le sue motivazioni.-

-Devo ripeterti un’altra volta che non sono affari tuoi?-

-No no.- Ma la risata con cui me lo dice, mi sa di presa in giro.

-Che cos’hai da ridere?-

-Niente,solo che… pensa se tuo marito ti vedesse in questo momento e non ti lasciasse spiegare… ma hai ragione, non sono affari miei e devo iniziare il mio turno, i tuoi vestiti li trovi nella lava asciuga in bagno, buona giornata amico.-

Se ne va, lasciandomi come un ebete a ripensare all’ultima frase, e se ci fosse davvero una spiegazione? Forse Stiles suo malgrado si è trovato in una situazione difficile che gli ha impedito di parlare.  
Devo scoprirlo.  
Mannaggia a me e il mio carattere.

******************************************************************************

Questa giornata è stata lunghissima, di Derek nemmeno l’ombra, nessuna notizia, nessuna risposta, è sparito nel nulla e io davvero non so che fare e che pensare.

La giornata è stata impegnativa e questo mi ha permesso di distrarmi, in mattinata mio padre mi ha accompagnato alla seduta settimanale con la Morrell, rimanendo in sala d’attesa, agitato come se fossi entrato in sala parto, con l’ansia alle stelle, troppa la sua paura di una mia ricaduta.

All’uscita balzò dalla sedia, visto quanto successo la sera precedente la seduta durò un po’ più del solito, mandandolo in completa paranoia, credo mancasse poco che pensasse a una mia uscita in camicia di forza.

Aveva un’espressione molto tenera, mentre cercava di non darmi a vedere il suo stato, l’ho semplicemente abbracciato e rammendato ancora una volta quanto è grande il bene che gli voglio.

La missione di mio padre per oggi, era quella di non lasciarmi un attimo da solo, così prima dell’inizio del suo turno nell’ora di pranzo, mi accompagna a casa di Lydia, che ancora non sapeva delle mie dimissioni dalla Echo House.

-Lydia saprà distrarti.- Mi aveva congedato così prima che scendere dall’auto e seguendomi con lo sguardo fino al mio ingresso nell’abitazione, mi sembra un po’ di essere tornato a quando avevo quindici anni.

La serata con lei è stata molto piacevole, mi era mancata tanto, così come il piccolo Cameron, e come aveva previsto papà, Lydia ha saputo distogliermi da ogni mio pensiero negativo, in questo è una vera maestra.

Alla fine del turno, papà tornò a riprendermi per portarmi a casa, ed eccoci qua uno di fronte all’altro.

-Ti prego papà torna a casa da Melissa, io sto bene.-

-Dici così solo per tranquillizzarmi, ma non è vero.-

-Si ok, non è vero ma me la cavo, infondo me lo sono meritato, non potevo aspettarmi una reazione diversa, spero solo mi dia l’occasione di spiegare. Al momento voglio sapere solo se sta bene, inizio a preoccuparmi sul serio.-

-Tornerà, ne sono certo, non riesce a starti lontano a lungo, ma lo aspettiamo insieme.-

-Papà tornatene a casa, dico sul serio, sono stanco, me ne vado a letto e prometto che ti chiamo domani mattina.-

Ci pensa un po’, per poi cedere al mio volere.

-Promesso?-

-Promesso.-

Finalmente convinto, mi lascia un bacio sulla fronte e abbandona il loft.

Non perdo tempo, raggiungo immediatamente il letto, non voglio assaporare il vuoto di quella casa, la seconda notte senza di lui, un’altra notte in cui poter affogare il mio senso di colpa.

Dopo quasi quarantotto ore di assenza di sonno, come prevedibile crollo in poco tempo, esausto fisicamente e mentalmente.

Ma qualcosa, un rumore, dei movimenti mi svegliano, qualcuno si è seduto sul letto.

Mi giro dalla posizione sul fianco, e la mia sorpresa, mista tra sollievo e stupore, vedo Derek mentre si appresta a prendere il suo solito posto.

 

-Derek!-

-Scusami non volevo svegliarti.-

-Non importa. Dove sei stato?-

-E’ tardi Stiles, torna a dormire.-

Il suo atteggiamento è schivo, mi rivolge sguardi fugaci mentre si sdraia dandomi le spalle.

Non insisto, non sembra intenzionato ad ascoltarmi, a malincuore ritorno nella posizione precedente, ritrovandoci schiena contro schiena.

Stringo il cuscino per affondarci il viso, perché non senta il mio pianto, l’averlo deluso così tanto, mi fa male.

Un‘unica parola attraversa la mia mente, ed è l’unica che sento di dirgli.

-Scusa.-

********************************************************************************

Lo sento piangere, anche se cerca di soffocare i singhiozzi con il cuscino.

Ero tornato con le più buone intenzioni e poi? Non sono riuscito a dire niente, se non trattarlo con insufficienza, ma la delusione di un segreto cosi grave tra noi pesa ancora tanto.

Il suo pianto però mi spezza e non posso far altro che pensare a quanto sono coglione.

-Scusa.- Mi sussurra.

Mi correggo, doppio coglione, come posso fargli questo, Stiles ha pagato già abbastanza per tutto questo.

 

Mi volto, non posso trattenermi e lo abbraccio stretto ispirando il suo odore tra i capelli, accucciando poi il viso nel suo collo.

Lui continua a piangere, sono certo che pensa di non meritare il mio perdono, tanto che continua con la sua supplica.

-Scusami.-

-Shh!- Cerco di calmarlo, non sopporto vederlo soffrire.

Dopo dieci minuti buoni di quel silenzioso e intenso abbraccio, rompo il ghiaccio cercando di mostrarmi sereno e pacato, è ora di chiarire.

-Dimmi solo perché?- Gli domando.

-Perché? Ero terrorizzato che potessero farti del male, Derek!-

-Questa non è una novità, lo sei sempre, ma questa volta hanno minacciato te e tu ti preoccupi per me? –

-Derek, non è me che minacciavano.-

-Aspetta un attimo, vuoi dire che… -

-Si, ti avrebbero ucciso se avessi parlato e se non me ne fossi tagliato fuori, io… io non sapevo cosa fare.-

Ora sono decisamente spiazzato, non avevo pensato a nulla di simile.

-Oh mio dio Stiles, dovevi parlarmene comunque, accidenti ma cosa devo fare io con te? Ti dimentichi che sono un poliziotto?-

-E tu ti dimentichi che sono tuo marito? Non potevo permettere che ti capitasse qualcosa, da chi ti avrei messo in guardia?-

-Non spettava a te valutarlo, avrei avuto un distretto a proteggermi.-

-Non proprio.-

-Che vuoi dire?- Sciolgo l’abbraccio, tirandomi su a sedere per osservarlo in viso, seguito da Stiles, che invece evita di guardarmi.

-La polizia Derek, prima era solo un sospetto, ora però ne ho la certezza.-

-Spiegati, cosa c’entra la polizia?-

-Sono poliziotti quelli che riforniscono all’organizzazione la droga.-

-COME! Chi?-

-E’ questo il problema, non so chi siano.-

-No, no no, non posso crederci, come ho fatto a non percepire nulla?-

-Non potevi saperlo.-

-No invece, avrei dovuto Stiles, è questo che ti terrorizzava? Era questo che alimentava i tuoi incubi?-

-Non sapevo da chi metterti in guardia, quando ti hanno sparato ho capito che potevano farlo in qualsiasi momento passando inosservati, ero terrorizzato.-

-Grandissimi bastardi son stati loro a fare la soffiata all’FBI.-

Annuisce.

Finalmente riusciamo a incrociare i nostri sguardi, non sento più collera nei suoi confronti, i suoi occhi da cucciolo spaventato dicono più di ogni parola, quanto sarà stato frustrante nascondermi e allo stesso tempo tentare di difendermi da un pericolo più grande di lui?

Ha sempre avuto coraggio, anche se spesso incosciente, ma questa volta ha superato ogni confine immaginabile, mettendo a rischio la sua stessa vita per la mia, non posso fargliene una colpa, io avrei fatto lo stesso.

Lo bacio con intensità tirandolo a me, fino a ritrovarci straiati e siglare il nostro rispettivo perdono, come ho potuto solo pensare a un suo egoismo.

Ci coccoliamo per un po’, mentre lo stringo tra le mie braccia e sento il suo respiro, ora regolare, sul mio petto.

 

Ma è arrivato anche il momento di fare delle considerazioni.

-Ora è tutto così chiaro, hanno architettato la tua aggressione in modo da far cadere la colpa su qualcuno di nostra conoscenza, volevano renderti inoquo e non credibile, così da uscirne puliti.-

-Pensi non volessero ammazzarmi?-

-Ti assicuro lo avrebbero fatto se avessero voluto, è evidente che doveva essere controproducente ammazzare il marito di un poliziotto.-

-Derek te lo giuro, io ero convinto si fossero approfittati di ciò che mi era capitato per intrufolarsi in casa e far sparire le prove, non che ne fossero gli artefici, te lo assicuro non ne avevo idea fino a ieri, mi credi vero?-

-Si che ti credo! Perdonami Stiles, son stato un imbecille, non dovevo andarmene in quel modo, dovevo lasciarti spiegare.-

\- Dimentichiamo tutto, torniamo alla nostra vita, facciamo finta che non sia mai successo nulla e loro smetteranno di darci il tormento.-

-Non se ne parla, non posso lasciare che la passino liscia, non posso permettere che continuino indisturbati nei loro crimini, vanno fermati, anche perchè ora, nemmeno loro lasceranno perdere.-

-Oddio Derek, ti prego.-

-Amore calmati, non sei più da solo, questa volta affrontiamo tutto insieme, ma dobbiamo prestare la massima attenzione, è chiaro che non possiamo fidarci di tutti, domani parliamo con tuo padre e vediamo che strategia intraprendere.-

Mi abbraccia, nascondendo il viso sul mio collo, si tiene stretto mentre trema come una foglia, stringendomi forte, libero da ogni peso ma oppresso dalla paura.

-Ho paura!-

-Anche io.-

Non riesco a mentirgli, non voglio mentigli, nessun segreto deve esserci più tra noi, abbiamo il nemico intorno, un nemico al momento invisibile che ci osserva, ci studia e che potrebbe colpire di nuovo, quando meno ce lo aspettiamo.

Si ho paura anche io, paura che possa riavvicinarsi a Stiles, e il solo pensiero mi fa impazzire, vorrei solo trovarmi davanti quell’infame e fargli pagare ogni singola sofferenza che ci ha causato.

La pagherà cara.


	20. Tutti per uno...

-Per favore Stiles, siediti.-

In un corridoio ospedaliero, Derek cerca di mantenere calmo suo marito che non riesce a rilassarsi, facendo avanti e indietro di fronte a lui.

-Lo sai che quando sono agitato non riesco a stare fermo, ma tu non sei in ansia?-  
-Non mi sembra il caso, ne hai già abbastanza tu per tutte e due, e poi a che ti serve passeggiare nervosamente? Questo non accelera le cose, smettila e siediti.-

Sta volta gli da ascolto, sbuffando e sedendogli accanto, iniziando ad agitare freneticamente una gamba, rassegnato Derek, alza gli occhi al cielo.

-Che c’è ora? Almeno sono seduto, non pretendere troppo.-  
-Andrà tutto bene, me lo sento.-  
-Non lo so, Derek! Non so più se stiamo facendo la cosa giusta, non credi che il nostro sia un gesto egoista?-  
-Direi che è un po’ tardi per un ripensamento, e comunque no, non credo sia egoista da parte nostra.-  
-Il nostro lavoro, i nostri problemi, sarà in pericolo ancora prima di nascere e… accidenti, come abbiamo potuto?. -  
-A parte che ancora non ne abbiamo la certezza, e poi ti vuoi calmare? La vita non è facile per nessuno, quando qualcosa deve andare storto va storto, anche la vita tranquilla di professore potrebbe essere stravolta, trovandosi semplicemente nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.-  
-Un professore? Conosco qualcuno che aveva un sacco di nemici.-  
-Si ok, ho sbagliato esempio, una maestra d’asilo, va meglio?-  
-Si, decisamente.-

Non riesce a non trattenere un sorriso, in qualche maniera il poliziotto riesce a calmare e distrarlo dai suoi pensieri ansiosi.

-Stiles, guardami, hai un esempio davanti a te, ho perso parte della mia famiglia in un incendio, eppure non avevamo a che fare con dei malviventi, non intendo rinunciare a tutte le cose belle che posso costruire con te, per paura di perderle, e questo me lo hai insegnato proprio tu. Sapremo difenderlo.-  
-Scusami, non volevo far riaffiorare certi ricordi.-  
-Tranquillo, ormai ho imparato a conviverci. Ma ascoltami bene, ho fatto tanti errori nella mia vita condizionato da ciò che mi è successo, non voglio che tu faccia lo stesso, non facciamoci rubare il futuro da uno, che non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di mostrare il proprio volto.-  
-Hai ragione, lo abbiamo desiderato da troppo tempo, per desistere proprio ora che sta diventando reale .-  
-Ora ti riconosco.-

Ma un velo di tristezza è presente ancora nel suo volto, che non sfugge di certo al poliziotto.

-A cosa stai pensando?-  
-Pensi che troveremo mai quel tizio?-  
-Dobbiamo trovarlo, è l’unico indizio da cui possiamo ripartire, certo il fatto di non poterne parlare liberamente rende difficile individuarlo, visto che non possiamo diramare l’identikit, ma per fortuna tuo padre ha abbastanza conoscenze da permetterci di entrare nei database dei distretti del circondario e almeno stabilire se sia schedato o meno, è pur sempre un inizio.-  
-E’ giorni che non rientra a casa, rinchiuso nel suo ufficio, a spulciare uno per uno tutti gli schedari, ho un grande papà.-  
-Oh si, puoi dirlo forte.-  
-E se non si trovasse niente?-  
-Per ora lavoriamo su questo, chiunque sia stato, ha agito con furbizia, forse aiutato da qualcuno, ma deve pur aver fatto qualche errore, atteniamoci al piano che abbiamo stabilito, non devono capire che sappiamo.-  
-Si va bene, ma non ho intenzione di chiudermi in casa, voglio riprendere il lavoro in redazione.-  
-Stiles… -  
-Derek, ne ho bisogno, e poi posso darvi una mano, ristabilire dei contatti e… -  
-Fermo, che accidenti stai dicendo? Vuoi riprendere l’inchiesta?-  
-Non proprio, voglio solo riagganciare alcuni contatti che son certo siano sicuri, possono aiutarci a trovare altre strade.-  
-Non mi piace l’idea che tu ti rimetta a indagare, ma non posso darti torto, potrebbe aiutarci, ma non lo farai da solo, Peter ha esperienza e sa come lavorare più discretamente.-  
-Mi stai affibbiando una babysitter, per caso?-  
-Preferisco chiamarlo vigilante, Stiles dico sul serio, dobbiamo usare la massima cautela, promettimi che non farai cazzate?-  
-Ma si, te lo prometto, mi è bastata la lezione .-  
-Non intendevo insinuare quello.-

Non volendo assolutamente alludere all’aggressione, immediatamente gli prende la mano, perchè allontanasse subito questo pensiero.

-Credimi, la mia è solo paura che uno di noi commetta il più piccolo errore e ci renda vulnerabili, io non volev...-  
-Tranquillo lo avevo capito, è tutto ok.-

Gli sorride come solo lui sa fare, accarezzando la barba curata del poliziotto.

Scansato ogni possibile fraintendimento, l’impazienza inizia a farsi sentire anche su Derek, stanco di aspettare.

-Ma quanto ci mettono a farci sapere qualcosa? Non facevamo prima a farle fare il test a casa? Ci risparmiavamo tutta questa attesa.-  
-Mamma mia quanto sei rozzo, i test non sono sempre affidabili, e se ci desse una falso esito? Preferisco la certezza.-  
-La nausea non lo è?-  
-Potrebbe essere solo una conseguenza dell’impianto oppure anche solo ansia, per Cora è comunque una bella prova, non sono tante le donne che si prestano a portare in grembo il figlio di altri.-  
-Hai ragione, la sua disponibilità a farlo, mi ha davvero stupito.-

Ma i loro discorsi vengono interrotti dalla dottoressa Dunbar, che finalmente compare davanti a loro, per comunicare gli esiti degli accertamenti.

I due si alzano di scatto, Stiles mantiene la stretta sulla mano di Derek, intrecciando le loro dita,nascondendosi leggermente dietro di lui, cercando sostegno sulla spalla del marito, appoggiandoci una guancia.

-Mi scuso per l’attesa, ma son stata richiamata per un’emergenza.-  
-Non importa, ci dia subito notizie, perché non credo reggeremo ancora per molto.-

E Derek a parlare per tutte e due, Stiles è troppo teso per pronunciare una sola sillaba.

-Si avete ragione.-

I due quasi non respirano,mentre si tengono vicini, al punto da poter sentire le vibrazione dei propri battiti.

Tutta la loro vita è racchiusa in quelle parole, il loro più grande desiderio e la loro più grande paura,speranze e timori, un misto di emozioni che non sanno classificare, da una parte c’è il pensiero che il destino decida per loro,ritenendo il momento non adatto a mettere al mondo un bambino, risparmiandogli il senso di colpa di essere stati troppo egoisti, ma allo stesso tempo, pesa ancor di più il pensiero del fallimento, di un tentativo andato a vuoto, e sentire l’assenza di qualcosa che non c’è mai stato.

Stiles stringe con forza le dita con quelle di Derek, l’attesa è finita.

-Vi vedo piuttosto tesi, per cui non vado troppo per le lunghe, posso ufficialmente annunciarvi che, tra circa nove mesi, salvo complicazioni, diventerete genitori.-

Quello se sentono esplodergli dentro, è una gioia che non credevano fosse possibile provare, quelle poche parole annientano tutto ciò che fino a quel momento li preoccupava, un solo pensiero li pervade, la ricerca di avere un figlio non è più una fantasia, un desiderio, un’oasi irraggiungibile, è realtà, e i due a stento riescono a crederci.

Si abbracciano entusiasti e felici, questa è la più grande ricompensa che la vita potesse donargli.

-Derek!- Lo richiama il giovane, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
-Stiles!- Gli risponde l’uomo con la stessa emozione.  
-Dimmi che non stiamo sognando?-  
-No cucciolo, non stiamo sognando, ora possiamo costruire la famiglia che abbiamo sempre desiderato.-  
-E’ una sensazione bellissima, non posso crederci.-

Nella contentezza incontenibile, i due iniziano a scambiarsi fusioni e baci, da non accorgersi dell’arrivo di Cora, che affianco alla dottoressa, si schiarisce la voce, per attirare l’attenzione della coppia.

-Be, ci sarei anche io, se permettete!-

-Cora!-

La chiamano all’unisono, prima di precipitarsi letteralmente ad abbracciare la poliziotta.

-Cora, non immagini quanto sia importante ciò che stai facendo per noi.-  
-Si concordo con Stiles, il tuo gesto è impagabile.-  
-Lo so ragazzi, questa è la duecentesima volta che me lo dite, sarebbe anche ora di smettere, non credete?-  
-Cosa ne pensate invece, se andiamo a festeggiare?-

Cambia discorso il giornalista, anche perché non avrebbe mai smesso di ringraziarla, per tutto il resto della vita.

-Oddio ragazzi scusate, ma io credo di aver bisogno di un bagno?-

Con una mano sulla bocca, Cora accusa di nuovo la nausa, che da qualche giorno la perseguita, con Derek pronto a soccorrerla .

-Derek, accompagnala.- Gli ordina di impeto Stiles.  
-Devo ancora capire, perché ogni volta devo farlo io.-

Si lamenta l’uomo, sostenendo la collega.

Dopo l’impianto dell’embrione, Stiles aveva insistito che Cora passasse da loro, il periodo di riposo forzato del post-impianto, per poterla assistere meglio, visto che aveva bisogno del riposo più assoluto.

-Io devo chiamare Lydia.- si giustifica il giovane, mostrandogli il cellulare, con un sorriso beffardo.  
-Sei un gran ruffiano, lo sai?-  
-Si si, ti amo anche io.-

Gli risponde infine Stiles, mentre si appresta a inoltrare la chiamata, osservando il suo amato allontanarsi con la donna, alla ricerca di un bagno.

Entrambi sorridono alle loro battute, rassegnati ai propri caratteri.

Son passate tre settimane dalla scoperta della lieta notizia, ma i coniugi hanno ritenuto di tenere, per pochi intimi la conoscenza della gravidanza.  
I più entusiasti sono ovviamente il futuro nonno, che fantastica sul nipotino o nipotina, auspicando che assomigli più a Derek che al figlio, e la zia Laura, felice soprattutto, di essere stata d’aiuto nella realizzazione di questo sogno.

Gli unici al di fuori della famiglia a sapere della loro felicità, sono gli amici di sempre, Peter e Lydia, quest’ultima sorpresa da Derek, a confabulare in gran segreto con Stiles, la complicità di quei due quando sono insieme, è pari a due comari centenarie.

Il tutto sembra pian piano tornare alla solita routine di sempre, Stiles è tornato al suo lavoro in redazione, con rigidissime regole da seguire, volute da Derek, ossessionato più che mai della sua incolumità, tale da organizzare ogni singola giornata del giovane, affinché non stia mai solo, soprattutto in casa.  
In caso di assenza del poliziotto, Stiles deve aspettarlo o da suo padre o da Lydia, o in ogni caso star a casa con qualcuno fino al suo rientro, dal canto suo, il giornalista segue il programma senza fare troppe storie.

Derek si sforza di mostrarsi sereno, ma nonostante si fidi delle poche persone ammesse a occuparsi di Stiles, vive il tutto con estrema apprensione, soprattutto quando è costretto a stargli lontano.

Come il primo giorno di rientro di Stiles a lavoro, Derek non delegò nessuno altro, se non se stesso, di accompagnare il reporter fin dentro la redazione, comportandosi come un genitore al primo giorno di asilo del proprio bambino, restio a lasciarlo lì.  
-Derek, è tutto a posto, starò bene, ma ora vai!-  
Gli disse il giovane, rassicurandolo con un bacio veloce e a stampo sulla bocca.  
-Sei sicuro?Se dovessi star mal...-  
-…Ti chiamo, ma sono sicuro che non sarà necessario, avanti amore, rilassati, andrà tutto bene.-  
Così, tra mille rassicurazioni, riuscì a convincere l’uomo a separarsi da lui, che per l’occasione prese persino una giornata libera, per ritrovarsi pronto ad ogni evenienza, ma l’unica cosa che alla fine fece, era contare le ore, perché non successe niente.  
Stiles stava bene, ed era ritornato ad essere il ragazzo iperattivo di sempre, ma con una dose di prudenza in più, che non dispiaceva a suo marito.

Ora sono tutti ben attivi nei propri campi, tutti con un compito, trovare qualsiasi indizio che li porti all’uomo che manomise l’allarme, l’unico punto da cui ripartire.

Derek e lo sceriffo, spesso rinchiusi nell’ufficio di quest’ultimo, spulciano tutti i database della zona, alla ricerca di una somiglianza all’identikit fornito da Stiles, o di possibili denunce di aziende del settore sicurezza, verso qualche dipendente.

Stiles e Peter, si occupano della parte giornalistica, cercando articoli su tecniche di manomissione, truffe non denunciate e foto del personale finito sui giornali per qualche evento o anniversario, insomma qualsiasi cosa che porti a individuare il soggetto.

In quei giorni Stiles, aveva anche ricordato un particolare molto importante su quella notte, sta volta riguardo il principale ricercato, era certo di aver spruzzato in abbondanza al suo aggressore, e dritto in faccia, lo spray al peperoncino, centrando occhi e bocca, non poteva uscirne di certo incolume.   
Di questo se ne occupano Melissa e Lydia, selezionando tutte le cartelle di quei giorni, alla ricerca di pazienti con irritazioni sul viso, deve pur essersi fatto medicare da qualche parte o da qualcuno.

Sono tutti piuttosto ottimisti, prima o poi salterà fuori qualcosa, ne sono certi.

Di ritorno a casa, la prima cosa che Derek cerca, come di consueto, è se Stiles sia rincasato, oggi toccava a Peter scortarlo fino a casa, la sua jeep è parcheggiata al solito posto e non vede l’ora di raggiungerlo, per lui è difficile scrollarsi di dosso, quella continua sensazione di apprensione e timore, che da quella maledetta sera si porta dietro.

Qualcuno però attira la sua attenzione, Peter esce dall’appartamento per prendere qualcosa dalla sua macchina, quando nota Derek.

-Ehi! Giusto in tempo per darmi una mano, tieni queste sono vostre, sono le ultime, e visto che sei qui io vado via, salutami Stiles e… auguri amico.-  
-Come… Cosa? –

Senza lasciargli nemmeno il tempo di formulare una vera e propria domanda, Peter se la svigna letteralmente, dopo aver consegnato al poliziotto, due grosse buste di carta.

Perplesso, ma curioso si avvia all’ascensore, Stiles deve averne combinata una delle sue, ne è sicuro.

-Stiles?- Lo chiama appena messo piede in casa.  
-Derek, meno male sei a casa, avrei bisogno di una mano con….-

Ma un frastuono e delle imprecazioni lo interrompono.

-Si può sapere che diavolo è tutta questa roba? STILES!-

L’ingresso di casa è ostacolato da decine di buste che ostruiscono il passaggio, dove l’uomo, inciampando su di esse, ha rischiato più volte di sfracellarsi al suolo.

-Invece di lamentarti, perché non mi aiuti a portare queste buste sul letto, insieme alle altre?-  
-Le altre? Chi hai derubato? Confessa e giuro che avrò un occhio di riguardo per te.-  
-Molto spiritoso tenente, ho fatto un po’ di compere con … -  
-Lydia.-  
-Si, avevo bisogno d’aiuto, Peter ci ha portato un po’ a spasso per la città, lei c’è già passata, sa cosa serve, nostro figlio dovrà pur avere qualcosa da indossare.-

Lo sguardo di Derek, si sofferma un attimo alle decine di buste sul letto.

-Qualcosa? Credo che molte di queste non riuscirà nemmeno a metterle, e… aspetta un attimo, hai preso anche un cappotto? Stiles, nascerà in piena estate, sei serio?- Tirando su il capo incriminato.  
-Eh dai, e se facesse freddo?- glielo prende dalle mani, per riporlo insieme alle altre cose, che un po’ per volta tira fuori dai loro incarti.  
\- Non credi che potremo anche pensarci al momento? Non sappiamo nemmeno se sarà un maschio o una femmina.-  
-Non voglio ritrovarmi impreparato, dovremmo organizzarci, l’arrivo di un bambino ti cambia la vita, e comunque ho preso cose bisex, andranno bene in entrambi i casi. -  
-Saremmo pronti e avrà tutto ciò che gli serve.-

Gli si avvicina interrompendo lo spoglio delle compere, per abbracciarlo e tirarselo a se, vederlo cosi carico d’entusiasmo lo rincuora, l’arrivo del bambino è quello che ci voleva in questo momento, lo bacia ma subito dopo si desta, attirato da un indumento non identificato , immerso tra le innumerevoli cose acquistate, che prende per mostrarglielo.

-Toglimi una curiosità, che accidenti è questo?-  
-Ah, quello? Sinceramente non lo so, ma se era al negozio a qualcosa servirà, no?-

 

Il poliziotto scoppia in una fragorosa risata, seguito a ruota dal giornalista, conscio di essersi fatto prendere un po’ la mano.

-Hai ragione, credo proprio di aver esagerato, e che sembrava tutto così indispensabile.-  
-Sei adorabile lo sai?-  
-Anche se sembro io, quella incinta con una crisi ormonale?-  
-Be si, in effetti sei un po’ isterico… ahi! – il giovane lo punisce con un scappellotto.  
-A parte gli scherzi, è bello rivederti così entusiasta per qualcosa, e che quel qualcosa sia nostro figlio.- Corregge il tiro sta volta l’uomo.

Derek lo guarda con ammirazione, pochi sarebbero capaci di riuscire ad attraversare l’inferno e avere ancora così tanta fiducia nella vita, e lui in questo è assolutamente straordinario.

-Mi piace.- Gli sussurra Stiles, con un bacio.  
-Cosa?- gli chiede curioso il poliziotto, forse non rendendosi conto nemmeno delle sue parole precedenti.  
-Quando dici, nostro figlio!-

Lo bacia ancora, con la felicità stampata in viso.

-E a me, piace dirlo.-

Lo tira ancora una volta a se, sta volta coinvolgendolo in un bacio appassionato.

-Ora però basta coccole, vediamo di sistemare tutto questo macello.-

Ordina Derek, sforzandosi di mostrarsi serio, mentre Stiles si stacca dalle sue labbra contro voglia, anche se liberare il letto, si prospetta un’idea migliore.

-Sai, sono un po’ invidioso per Cora.- Dice Stiles, mentre sistema i piccoli indumenti in un cassetto, che aveva preventivamente svuotato.  
-Invidioso di cosa?-  
-Lo so che ora può sembrati stupito, e magari anche strano…-  
-Fidati, ormai non mi meraviglia più niente di te, parla!-

Lo intima l’uomo, porgendogli alcune maglie, piegate alla bene meglio.

-E’ che noi, non sapremo mai cosa vuol dire sentire i suoi primi calci, sentire i suoi primi movimenti...-

La butta lì con velata rassegnazione, mentre ripiega le maglie consegnategli prima.

-Vorresti essere incinto? –  
-No ma che dici! Non ci tengo ad avere nausea, ciccia e contrazioni, però un po’… si son geloso, non so come spiegarlo, il bimbo c’è, ma è come se non fosse ancora nostro.-  
-Ma lo è! Ehi! Non voglio vedere questo faccino triste. Puoi andare da lei quando vuoi, non credo che le dispiacerà, hai paura che non te lo permetta? E’ questo che ti preoccupa?-  
-Non voglio essere troppo invadente.-  
-Saprai gestirlo, e poi non starai sempre da lei, hai un lavoro e ti ricordo, anche un marito da accudire.-  
-Ah si, mi ero scordato.-

Ride mentre lo bacia con avidità, travolgendolo con la sua irruenza fino a farlo cadere sul letto, ormai libero da ogni ingombro.

 

Il loro amore ha ancora una volta la meglio su tutte le preoccupazioni, anche le più stupide, trasportati in quel mondo di perfezione che sentono ogni volta che uniscono i loro corpi, conferma che uno è la perfetta metà dell’altro, e non importa se questo significa sacrificare ore di purificante riposo, se vuol dire passare la notte a fare l’amore, tra coccole, baci, e parole smielate, la miglior ricarica che possono concedersi, senza riserve.

La ruota sembra ora girare per il verso giusto, è mattina, ed entrambi sono ai rispettivi lavori, quando Stiles chiama Derek tutto eccitato, lui è Peter forse hanno trovato qualcosa, così si danno appuntamento nel primo pomeriggio in centrale, nell’ufficio di suo padre.

Oscurate le finestre, i quattro esaminano dal pc del giovane, la notizia scovata dai due giornalisti.

-Questo articolo è di tre anni fa, pubblicato su un quotidiano del sud California, parla in generale di valutazioni su varie aziende del settore sicurezza, ne nomina un paio.  
La Security Home, ottiene un ottimo punteggio di efficienza, ma nonostante tutto, il giornalista che si è occupato di verificarne la veridicità, racconta di episodi strani, voci riguardante un loro dipendente diventato un vero e proprio fantasma, sembra che alcuni clienti abbiano lamentato la scomparsa di oggetti preziosi in casa, dopo aver installato un loro sistema di sicurezza.  
L’azienda ha negato ogni un suo coinvolgimento, giustificando l’allontanamento del dipendente per motivi di salute, sembra che comunque gli stessi abbiano risarcito i clienti lesi, ottenendo così il loro silenzio e salvando l’immagine dell’azienda.   
Altro fatto strano, la stessa settimana l’azienda annuncia un crash nel proprio database e guarda caso si son perse le documentazioni del personale, e ora di quel dipendente non c’è traccia, come se non fosse mai esistito, è chiaro che i capi hanno tentato di tutelarsi cancellando ogni traccia che riconduceva a loro, se mai fossero saltate fuori delle prove. Lo so non è tanto, ma io e Peter abbiamo pensato che il metodo di manomissione, potesse essere lo stesso adottato a casa nostra.-

Quasi senza respirare, Stiles espone brevemente il riassunto dell’articolo di un’inchiesta su truffe organizzate, con i due poliziotti molto attenti nel seguirlo.

-Direi che è più di un indizio, non è detto che l’azienda fosse a conoscenza dei furti ma ovviamente non poteva ammettere una cosa del genere, ma questo può giovare a nostro favore.-  
-Che intendi dire Derek?- Domanda curioso lo sceriffo  
-Che andremo li, è li costringiamo a dirci quel nome, altrimenti faremo un’indagine interna, e giuro che quel nome glielo faccio cacciare fuori, a costo d’inventarmi un qualsiasi reato .-  
-Oh wow, amore, sei meglio di Terminator.- Lo guarda Stiles, con occhi pieni di orgoglio.  
-Lo becchiamo ragazzi, lo becchiamo.- Incita tutti Peter.

I quattro si guardano combattivi e pieni di aspettative, forse questa, è la volta buona.

La giornata però si è tirata per le lunghe, il piano di azione è rimandato all’indomani, sta volta nell’ufficio di Peter, ma ora è arrivato il momento di tornare tutti a casa.

Prima di lasciare il distretto, Stiles ha bisogno di andare al bagno, e senza pensarci troppo, si allontana dall’ufficio senza dire niente.

Finiti i bisogni, il giornalista tira lo sciacquone e si appresta a uscire dal bagno per raggiungere gli altri, ma la sua mano si blocca sulla maniglia, catturato dal fischiettio di qualcuno che è appena entrato nei bagni.

Il suo cuore batte all’impazzata, quella melodia lo colpisce come un violento pugno sullo stomaco, in un attimo si ritrova a ricordare quella notte, come se quei mesi non fossero mai passati , è sdraiato a terra incapace di muoversi, dolorante e infreddolito, mentre si risveglia dal buio che lo aveva avvolto, mentre sente il suo carnefice farsi sempre più vicino fischiettando un motivetto, l’inno dei Mets, quello stesso motivetto che ora risuona anche nel presente, tutto riaffiora, persino gli odori, un profumo che prima non riusciva a identificare, ora è lì insieme a quella stessa melodia che non lascia dubbi a diverse interpretazioni, il suo aggressore è lì, a un passo da lui.  



	21. A viso scoperto

Stiles trema, con gli occhi sbarrati dal terrore, mentre fissa la sua mano tenere la maniglia della porta, da una parte vorrebbe solo trattenere il respiro perché questo non riveli la sua presenza, ma dall’altra vuole sapere chi è l’uomo che gli ha causato tanto male.

Non ha il tempo di scegliere.

L’uomo si accorge della sua presenza, notando, mentre si lava le mani, la sua sagoma immobile nello spazio aperto sotto la porta attraverso lo specchio.

-Tutto bene la dentro?- domanda.

Stiles non risponde paralizzato dalla paura e dalla realizzazione di aver identificato benissimo quella voce.

-Stiles? Sei tu? E’ tutto ok? - Questa volta lo chiama per nome, avendo riconosciuto le sue inconfondibili Converse.

-S.. si, cioè no… non sto benissimo, puoi chiamare Derek?- Non gli resta che rispondere al suo interlocutore.

-Perché non apri la porta, posso darti una mano io?-

Il respiro di Stiles inizia a farsi più veloce, sta entrando nel panico, si convince però che l’altro non può sapere che lui ha capito, decide quindi di uscire, facendo dei respiri profondi per non tradire il suo stato alterato.

-In effetti, non hai una bella cera.- Constata l’uomo, nel vederlo sbucare lentamente da dietro la porta.

Stiles lo conosce fin troppo bene, per via di scaramucce avute in passato con Derek, persona arrivista e opportunista, il materializzarsi in lui, il suo torturatore, rende ora Deucalion un nemico a tutti gli effetti, e purtroppo sa anche di cosa è capace e ne ha paura.

Cerca di non guardarlo direttamente, e prova a liquidarlo.

-Si, forse è meglio che mi faccia accompagnare a casa.-

Il giovane si muove di lato per oltrepassare l’agente, ma l’uomo fa’ lo stesso, imitandolo, riportandosi davanti a lui.

-Non ti lavi le mani?- Gli domanda con fare ovvio.

Il giornalista convinto di non dare troppo nell’occhio, fa finta di aver dimenticato quel gesto tanto normale, visibilmente impacciato si avvicina al lavabo e si lava le mani, notando con la coda dell’occhio l’agente di fianco a lui, che l’osserva.

Sente crescere l’ansia, non sopporta più stare la dentro, deve uscire al più presto e raggiungere Derek, si appresta a prendere dal dispenser gli asciugamani di carta, per potersi asciugare le mani, gesto anticipato però dall’uomo che glieli porge, fissandolo.

I loro sguardi si incontrano, facendo deglutire il giornalista ormai al limite della sopportazione.

-Gra… grazie.- La sua voce inizia a tremare.

Si asciuga velocemente e si dirige all’uscita, apre la porta, deve raggiungere immediatamente suo marito, ma questa viene violentemente chiusa dal palmo della mano dell’uomo, che gli sbarra l’uscita.

-Perché sei così agitato, Stiles?-

-No io… io… non sopporto molto gli spazi chiusi, lasciami uscire, Davis!-

\- Lo sapevo che i Mets prima o poi mi avrebbero fregato! Quella squadra questa stagione non vale niente.-

-Non… non capisco di che parli… lasciami uscire, ti prego.- Si trattiene dal versare le lacrime.

-Non così in fretta, ragazzino.-

Flash Back

-Come sarebbe a dire, “al momento non sono disponibili”?-  
-Proprio così, non posso trasportare nessuna ragazza e organizzare nessun incontro.-  
-Ti ricordo che sei ancora in debito con me-  
-Ma si calmati, Davis! Pagherò la merce, questa situazione è solo momentanea, finché non si calmano le acque e troviamo un‘altro posto sicuro e lontano da sospetti.-  
-Ma di che diavolo stai parlando?-  
-Uno dei clienti ha confessato di aver spifferato, sotto gli effetti dell’alcol, un paio di cose a un giornalista, non so quanto lo abbia preso sul serio, comunque è da un po’ che sta nei paraggi è fa’ domande, non credo sappia molto, ma dobbiamo essere prudenti, sai che potrebbe succedere se scopre qualcosa? E se cado io cadiamo tutti, su questo puoi starne certo.-  
-Mi stai minacciando?-  
-No, ti sto avvisando.-  
-Piuttosto, sai chi è il giornalista?-  
-Un certo Genim Stilinski-  
-Hai detto Stilinski?-  
-Si, lo conosci?-  
-Al giornalista ci penso io, presto non ci darà più fastidio, tu vedi di portare le ragazze, ho con me amici importanti, non voglio fare brutta figura. -  
-Che hai in mente? Non voglio essere coinvolto in un omicidio.-  
-Ho detto che ci penso io, non sono così stupido, gli darò solo altro a cui pensare, fidati.-  
-Se lo dici tu.-  
-Ho bisogno solo di un favore, il tuo contabile, se non ricordo male, prima di essere licenziato lavorava per una azienda di servizi di sicurezza? -  
-Si, che ti serve?-  
-Ti farò avere l’indirizzo del giornalista, voglio che lo mandi a casa sua con la scusa di un controllo sull’efficienza del loro impianto di allarme, deve modificare il sistema per permettermi di entrare in casa, non posso agire in ambienti pubblici, è troppo rischioso, potrei essere identificato da qualche passante, devo riuscire a eludere il sistema di sicurezza.-  
-Si ok, non sarà un problema convincerlo, spero che tu sappia cosa stai facendo.-

Fine Flash Back

-Stiles, Stiles, Stiles… e il tuo voler ficcare il naso a tutti i costi, ti avevo anche avvisato, ma tu no, sei voluto andare avanti lo stesso costringendomi a intervenire, non ti è bastata la lezione?-

-Fa… fammi usc… uscire!-

-Altrimenti? Che fai, ti metti a urlare come una femminuccia?-

Stiles continua a non guardarlo, fissando la porta ansioso di oltrepassarla, se prima la sua era solo una deduzione ovvia, le parole di Deucalion ne sono ora la conferma, è stato proprio lui ad aggredirlo in quel modo così bruttale.

-Non hai niente contro di me e non può provare nulla, ti rendi conto di quando potresti sembrare ridicolo? Sei appena uscito da una clinica psichiatrica, chi vuoi che ti creda?-

-Derek, lui mi crederà, e quando avremo le prove, per te sarà finita.-

Incredibilmente Stiles, nonostante sia terrorizzato alla sola idea di ritrovarsi affianco a lui, risponde con tono deciso e di sfida che stupisce se stesso e lo stesso Deucalion, spiazzato dalla reazione del reporter, che lo fissa con una certa sicurezza.

-Non fare lo stupido o te ne pentirai amaramente, e credimi non sarà divertente, la prossima volta potrei non essere così clemente.-

Stiles si rende conto che l’agente è in difficoltà, cerca di dissuaderlo con le minacce, si trovano in centrale e non può reagire come vorrebbe, sarebbe come firmare il proprio arresto.

-Non puoi toccarmi .- Afferma deciso il giornalista.

-Si hai ragione, ma sai Stiles, forse non ti è chiaro con chi hai a che fare.-

L’insicurezza dell’uomo dura ben poco, pronto a dimostrare al giovane, che mettersi contro di lui non è affatto una buona idea.

-Vai pure Stiles, voglio vedere come spiegherai quello che è successo qua dentro.-

Davis si allontana, lasciando al giornalista l’occasione di scappare via a gambe levate, che istintivamente apre la porta per poi bloccarsi subito dopo, non capendo a cosa l’uomo si riferisse.

-Co… come?- Domanda perplesso.

Come al solito in Deucalion traspare una tranquillità disarmante, e Stiles non può far a meno di seguirlo con lo sguardo in cerca di risposte.

 

Lo osserva perplesso avvicinarsi al lavabo e aprire il rubinetto, lasciando scorrere l’acqua, mentre con entrambe le mani ci si poggia sopra, guardandosi nello specchio di fronte a sè.

-Riesci ancora a specchiarti, Stiles?-

Il giornalista lo ascolta immobile, senza comprendere il motivo che lo trattiene dal scappare via e chiamare Derek e suo padre.

-Forse la terapia ti avrà anche aiutato, ma non lo dimenticherai mai, questo lo sai, vero? Continuerai a vedere la tua immagine ridicola e sanguinante… -  
Stiles prova a non guardarlo, ricordare quei momenti lo inquietano, non riesce a capire dove voglia andare a parare.

-Ti diverte tanto?-

-Si, a dire il vero ne sono abbastanza orgoglioso, ho messo in piedi una bella scenetta, non pensi?-

Stiles lo guarda con rabbia, vorrebbe farlo smette e andare via, invece stà li ad ascoltare le parole di quel pazzo, che non fa’ altro che prendersi gioco di lui.

-Ma tranquillo, ne ho in mente un’altra, e voglio proprio vedere come te la caverai questa volta.- Lo sfida ironicamente.

Il reporter non ha nemmeno il tempo di chiedersi cosa volesse dire, che l’agente con un movimento secco e improvviso, va a sbattere la propria fronte contro lo specchio davanti a se, mandandolo in frantumi, sotto gli occhi increduli e terrorizzati del giovane.

Stordito e sanguinante, Deucalion cade dolorante sulle ginocchia, mostrandosi a Stiles con un ghigno di soddisfazione e pronto a recitare la sua parte.

-STILES! FERMATI, SEI IMPAZZITO!-

Il figlio dello sceriffo è sconvolto, non crede ai suoi occhi, non sa cosa fare, osserva Davis sanguinare in viso, e sa che non può spiegare una cosa del genere in modo ragionevole ed essere creduto.

Prova ad uscire, ma si ritrova davanti Ennis Anderson, partner di Deucalion nella squadra investigativa, che gli punta addosso la pistola appena nota, attraverso la porta, il collega a terra.

-Non sono stato io.- Prova inutilmente a difendersi.

-Alza le mani e sdraiati a terra, subito!- gli intima l’agente.

Stiles alza le mani, rimanendo in piedi, non riesce a credere a quello che sta succedendo.

-Non ho fatto niente!- continua a ripetere.

-Stiles, obbedisci, non costringermi a usare la forza, SDRAIATI A TERRA! ORA!- urla, attirando l’ingresso di altri agenti, accorsi dal fragore.

-Vacci piano Ennis, non sta bene, calmalo ma non fargli male, non sa quello che fa’.-

Come un ottimo commediante, Davis assume la parte della vittima comprensiva, ricevendo un primo soccorso da uno dei due agenti arrivati in aiuto, mentre l’altro si appresta a recuperare un sedativo dall’infermeria a fianco ai bagni.

Compreso di non aver alternative e di essere caduto di nuovo nella trappola del poliziotto, con la speranza che qualcuno chiami subito Derek e suo padre, non gli resta che obbedire e sdraiarsi a terra con le mani dietro la nuca.

Poco più in là, ignari di quanto sia accadendo, Derek parla con lo sceriffo. 

Peter, uscito per un paio di minuti, torna nell’ufficio dello sceriffo per salutare gli altri, sistemandosi il cellulare nel taschino della giacca.

-Dove eravate finiti? Vi siete allontanati senza dir nulla.- Domanda subito Derek.

-Mi sono allontanato solo un attimo per una chiamata di lavoro, ma Stiles, dov’è?- Domanda l’uomo notando l’assenza del giornalista e l’agitazione del poliziotto.

-Aspetta un attimo, non era con te?- Chiede ancora il tenente, con ansia crescente.

-No, cioè si, ma pensavo fosse tornato da voi.- Risponde il capo redattore, sentendosi subito in colpa per aver perso d’occhio il giovane, uscito dall’ufficio insieme a lui.

-Non può essere uscito senza qualcuno di noi, lo sa che gli è proibito.- Cerca di ragionare lo sceriffo, per scongiurare il panico generale.

Ma inutilmente, perché Derek allarmato, anticipa tutti ed esce dall’ufficio, scansando Peter di lato, pronto a chiedere agli agenti se qualcuno ha visto Stiles, quando viene raggiunto da uno di essi, con fare concitato.

-Tenente, presto… nei bagni, ci sono problemi con suo marito.-

Lo scatto dell’uomo è immediato, l’unico pensiero a preoccuparlo è un possibile malore del giovane reporter, non poteva essere altrimenti.

Ma ciò che gli si presenta davanti è qualcosa di incomprensibile, Deucalion è seduto, appoggiato al muro e con il viso sanguinante, mentre Stiles è a terra, le manette ai polsi e in stato di semi incoscienza.

-STILES!- Urla il poliziotto, correndo verso di lui, per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, confuso più che mai.

Prende tra le braccia il suo corpo esanime, senza che questo reagisca ai suoi richiami, stordito dalla forte dose di sedativo data.

-Che cavolo è successo qua dentro?- Chiede ai presenti, alternando lo sguardo tra loro e il giovane.

-Derek mi dispiace, era l’unico modo per evitare di fargli del male,dovevamo farlo, per salvaguardare noi e lui stesso da qualsiasi altra reazione.- Cerca di giustificarsi Ennis.

-Reazione? Stiles non farebbe male a una mosca, che stai dicendo?-

-Sei cieco,Derek? Guarda cosa ha fatto a Davis?-

-Come? No, non è possibile, non può essere stato lui.-

-L’ho pensato anche io, non avrei mai immaginato che potesse aggredirmi, mi ha colto di sorpresa, era fuori di sé, credimi.- li interrompe Deucalion.

Derek ascolta il collega, ma non riconosce Stiles nelle sue parole.

In quello stesso momento sono accorsi anche lo sceriffo e Peter, che guardano il tenente in cerca di una spiegazione.

L’uomo continua a osservare quella situazione, senza riuscire a capirla realmente, stringe Stiles sul suo petto e qualcosa gli dice che non è ciò che sembra.

Come da prassi, Stiles viene portato in ospedale, così come per Deucalion, per medicare le ferite.

La forte dose di sedativo, forse anche fin troppo esagerata, hanno indotto il giovane a un sonno pesante, dorme già da qualche ora, e Derek come al solito non lo molla un secondo, aspettando il suo risveglio restandogli accanto, e capire finalmente cosa è accaduto.

Rimugina in silenzio tra se e se, non si fida della parola di Deucalion.

Nella stanza insieme a lui, c’è la dottoressa Morrell , avvisata poco prima da Lydia.

-Non posso credere che Stiles abbia perso la testa in quel modo.- E’ lei per prima a interrompere il silenzio.

-Sa che le dico dottoressa? Non lo credo nemmeno io, non può essere andata come afferma Davis, lo ha sicuramente provocato.-

\- Tenente, vuole farmi credere che lei pensa seriamente, che Stiles possa reagire così violentemente a una provocazione?-

-In realtà no, ma non so che altra giustificazione darmi. Lei crede che possa avere una sorte di ricaduta da causare tale atteggiamento?-

-Se fosse stato pazzo anche prima le direi di si, ma noi sappiamo bene che Stiles non lo è mai stato, non ha mai avuto le visioni, lo stato di forte shock aveva solo intaccato il suo stato emotivo e non mentale, tuttavia sufficiente comunque da giocare a favore di chi voleva farcelo credere.-

-Già, tutto difficilmente dimostrabile però, visto che non sapendo chi c’è dietro, la questione deve rimanere riservata.-

-Ad ogni modo non credo a un crollo psicologico così drastico, da tramutarsi addirittura in violenza.-

I due vengono interrotti dall’ingresso dello sceriffo, che informa Derek del suo incontro con l’agente Davis, porgendo prima un cenno di saluto verso la psicologa, che ricambia con un sorriso.

-Per fortuna le ferite riportate di Deucalion non sono gravi, non sono stati necessari punti di sutura.-

-Meno male una buona notizia, questo alleggerisce la posizione di Stiles.- Si rincuora Derek, mentre accarezza dolcemente il viso addormentato del giovane.

-A dire il vero, non ci sarà nessuna incriminazione, Davis non ha intenzione di sporgere denuncia.-

-Cosa?-

-Già, sembra non voglia infierire sul suo stato emotivo.-

-E’ da tempo che aspetta di vendicarsi in qualche modo su di me, mi sembra strano che si lasci sfuggire l’occasione.-

-In effetti l’ho pensato anche io,questa parte da buono non mi convince, se Stiles ha reagito, deve averlo provocato.- Anche lo sceriffo arriva alle stesse conclusioni del poliziotto.

-Quindi, appena ne è in grado, può tornare a casa?- Domanda Derek.

-Si, se non salta fuori un’incriminazione d’ufficio o se la sua psicologa non dà disposizioni diverse.-

Esclusa a priori la possibilità che ci sia una denuncia da parte del distretto, visto che è lo stesso sceriffo che dovrebbe formularla, entrambi rivolgono la loro attenzione sulla Morrell.

-Per quanto mi riguarda, non ci sarà nessun problema, sono sicura che a tutto questo c’è una spiegazione, che non ha nulla a che vedere con comportamenti violenti e pericolosi del mio paziente, ma appena si sveglia, voglio essere presente per esserne certa.-

Passa un’ora, quando Stiles inizia a dare i primi segni confusi di risveglio, come promesso, Derek avvisa la psicologa, mentre lo sceriffo è assente per ufficializzare la dichiarazione di Deucalion riguardo l’accaduto e archiviarla come incidente involontario, prima che quest’ultimo venga dimesso da li a poco.

Quando Stiles apre gli occhi, gli ci vogliono un paio di minuti prima di prendere contato con la realtà e capire dove si trova.

-Ciao cucciolo.- Lo saluta il tenente con tono basso.

-Che è successo, perché sono in ospedale?- Domanda il giornalista ancora un po’ disorientato e la bocca impastata.-

-Non ricordi cosa è accaduto mentre eravamo in centrale?-  
Io stato confusionale di Stiles dura solo un attimo, il tempo di riordinare i ricordi della giornata, che tutto riaffiora in modo lucido e spaventoso.

-Oddio!- così come riaffiora la consapevolezza di trovarsi in un bel guaio.

-Stiles, va tutto bene, devi solo dirci cosa è successo in quel bagno, non avere paura.- Lo tranquillizza il poliziotto, incoraggiandolo allo stesso tempo di fidarsi di lui.

-No, non ho scampo, anche sta volta nessuno mi crederà, come possono credermi?- Più che rivolto a suo marito, il giovane parla a se stesso, constatando quanto assurdo può essere il suo racconto.

Solo in quel momento si accorge di un’altra presenza in fondo alla stanza, rimasta in disparte fino ad ora, la Morrell, che si fa avanti, mandando in panico il reporter.

-Vi prego non rimandatemi alla Echo House, io non ho fatto niente.- Li implora Stiles, guardandoli a turno, con gli occhi carichi di lacrime.

-Stiles, calmati, nessuno ti porterà da nessuna parte.- Lo rassicura il coniuge.

-Il tenente Hale ha ragione, Stiles siamo qui solo per ascoltarti non per giudicarti, devi fidarti di noi.- Converge anche la dottoressa.

-Hai appena detto che non hai fatto niente, Davis dice il contrario, se allora non sei stato tu, chi altro c’era con voi? – Lo incalza Derek, ma con tenerezza, prendendo le mani del giovane tra sue.

-Purtroppo eravamo soli, e non posso dimostrare un bel niente.- Si tira su a sedere, avvilito.

 

A braccia conserte la donna ascolta i due senza intercedere, sa che il poliziotto in questi mesi ha imparato tanto da cavarsela anche senza il suo intervento.

-Ti ha provocato, vero? E’ per questo che lo hai aggredito?-

-Credi davvero che io possa fare una cosa del genere?-

Un po’ indispettito, Stiles si sente solo, esattamente come qualche tempo fa, nessuno gli crederà, prova a ritrarre le mani dalla presa dell’uomo, ma non gli viene permesso, perché Derek rafforza la presa, guardandolo con decisione.

-Non ci provare Stiles, non provare a isolarti un’altra volta perché non te lo permetto, così come non permetterò più a nessuno di alterare la mia percezione della verità, non sono disposto a credere a ciò che mi dicono, ma a ciò che mi dirai, mi hai capito bene?-

-Come faccio a spiegarti qualcosa, se nemmeno io riesco a farlo con me stesso?-

-Fallo e basta!-

-E’ stato lui.- lo dice quasi timidamente, come se le sue parole fossero una vergogna.

-Lo sapevo che aveva iniziato lui, quello è uno stronzo e ci rimarrà a vita, sai che ti dico?Non pentirti di niente, se lo è meritato, mi dispiace solo non avergli spaccato il muso io.-

Stiles abbassa la testa, deluso e scoraggiato.

-Tenente, non credo che Stiles volesse dirci questo.- Interviene la donna, notando l’atteggiamento del giovane.

-Stiles?- L’uomo richiama di nuovo la sua attenzione.

-Si è ferito da solo, OK?E io non so come dimostrarlo.-

-Che significa?-

\- Significa che si prende gioco ancora di noi, come ha fatto per tutto questo tempo, per dimostrarci la sua superiorità e la nostra ingenuità, non abbiamo nulla contro di lui, Derek, nulla.- Quasi urla quelle parole, tra lacrime e rabbia.

-Quando dici, è stato lui, che cosa intendi esattamente?- Derek inizia a prendere coscienza della portata di quelle affermazioni, con la rabbia che gli ribollisce dentro, pronta a esplodere.

Stiles non riesce a rispondergli, ma all’uomo basta il suo sguardo impaurito per realizzare la certezza di aver trovato finalmente, l’uomo che cercava da mesi.

-Dottoressa rimanga con lui.- Intima alla donna con freddezza.

Stiles nota Derek portare la mano verso la pistola sotto la giacca, mentre lascia la stanza, senza troppo benevoli.

-Derek, dove vai? Ti prego Derek non andare, no… DEREK!- Urla disperato il giovane, che prova a fermarlo scendendo dal letto, ma le gambe nell’immediato non rispondono, cedendogli a causa della debolezza del sedativo ancora in circolo, sorretto però dalla psicologa.

Conosce fin troppo bene suo marito, la rabbia non lo fa ragionare lucidamente, e dopo questa scoperta, ha seriamente paura delle conseguenze.

Qualcuno deve fermarlo.


	22. Il crollo di Derek

Lo sceriffo, terminato il colloquio ufficiale con Deucalion, si appresta a tornare nella stanza del figlio, quando intravede nel corridoio un Derek piuttosto agitato, guardarsi in giro.

-Derek?-

Lo richiama, notando lo stato alterato del genero, rendendosi subito conto che qualcosa non và, nel momento in cui sembra cercare qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno, tenendo la mano sulla pistola ancora nella fondina.

Preoccupato gli va incontro, quando quest’ultimo lo nota.

-Dov’è? Dov’è quel lurido bastardo.-

-Prima di tutto Derek calmati e poi, di chi parli?-

-Davis! Dimmi qual è la sua stanza?-

-Sta aspettando il via libera dei medici, per quale motivo lo cerchi?-

Gli chiede con fare indagatore, bloccandogli il passaggio con una mano sul petto.

L’agente ha ben chiaro il suo obiettivo, e non vuole sentire ragioni, deve trovarlo.

-Fammi passare!-

-Tu non vai proprio da nessuna parte, soprattutto in questo stato, spiegami, cos’è successo?-

-Calmarmi? Non ci penso nemmeno, io quello lì lo ammazzo.-

-DEREK! BASTA!-

Gli urla deciso John, mettendo un freno all’ audacia del genero, spostandolo in un angolo più appartato, fino a tenerlo bloccato verso la parete, aveva già attirato fin troppo l’attenzione di mezzo reparto.

-Non capisci, l’ho abbiamo sempre avuto davanti quel verme, per tutto questo il tempo si è preso gioco di noi e soprattutto di Stiles, ma ora ne pagherà le conseguenze.-

-Aspetta un attimo, che significa? Oh mio dio, è stato lui a… ?-

-Si! Come ho fatto a non arrivarci prima, non poteva che essere lui, Stiles ne è certo, e io gli credo sta volta, ora, lasciami andare.–

Chiede all’uomo che lo tiene ancora schiacciato al muro, mentre metabolizza la notizia.

Convinto di aver dato una motivazione valida alla sua ira, non trova comunque nello sceriffo l’appoggio sperato.

-Dimmi un po’, e cosa avresti intenzione di fare?-

-Quello che dovresti voler fare anche tu, hai sentito cosa ti ho detto? E’ stato lui, dannazione!-

-Ho sentito fin troppo bene.-

-Non sembra.- Lo accusa contrariato, mentre cerca di liberarsi dalla presa dell’uomo.

-Non ti permetto di dire una cosa del genere! Tu pensi che non mi importi, che non vorrei spaccargli la faccia? E’ di mio figlio che siamo parlando, se potessi lo ucciderei a mani nude, e poi? Cosa dico a Stiles? E tu? Vuoi finire dietro le sbarre e fare il suo gioco?-

-Io… Io… -

-Appunto, datti una calmata, non è questo il modo di agire, l’impulsività e quella che fino ad ora ci ha messo in questa situazione, impedendoci di ragionare.-

Sa che lo sceriffo ha ragione, ma non riesce a non pensare a quello che ha fatto Deucalion, non ci riesce.

-Non ce la faccio, non posso lasciarlo andare, non posso.-

-Invece lo farai.- Lo interrompe Stiles, che seppur provato e ancora con un precario equilibrio, si avvicina ai due, seguito dalla Morrell che lo sostiene per un braccio.

In quello stesso istante, il passaggio di Deucalion attira l’attenzione di tutti, accompagnato dal fedele collega Ennis, che lo precede di qualche passo, che con la sua solita aria strafottente attraversa il corridoio in direzione dell’uscita, quando si imbatte nei quattro.

-Stiles, mi fa piacere vedere che stai meglio.- Ovviamente non si lascia scappare l’occasione di mettere alla prova i nervi dei suoi interlocutori, la gentilezza mostrata verso il giovane, ha il puro scopo di una velata provocazione, che però viene colta da Derek.

-Non azzardarti a guardarlo, lurido verme.- Lo attacca infatti senza mezzi termini, tenuto fermo ancora dallo sceriffo, che cerca di bloccare sul nascere ogni possibile impeto dell’uomo, che con un cenno della mano sulla spalla, lo rassicura di non aver cattive intenzioni.

Lo sceriffo allenta allora la presa, deciso di fidarsi del buon senso dell’agente, con Stiles che in silenzio lo osserva con ansia, alternando lo sguardo tra i due rivali.

-Ti capisco Derek, mi rendo conto di quanto sia difficile venirne fuori , ma come già ti avranno detto, non intendo infierire sulle vostre sventure, non denuncerò Stiles.- Gli ribatte calmo Davis.

Derek, sorride con uno sbuffo, alla ridicola messa inscena del collega, gli si avvicina con calma, fino ad arrivare al suo orecchio, con un sussulto da parte dello sceriffo e soprattutto di Stiles che lo osservano con una certa apprensione, rassicurati ancora da un gesto dell’uomo, vuole solo parlargli.

-Non so che cosa tu abbia in mente, ma stai pur certo che prima o poi noi due faremo i conti, avvicinati ancora a lui, e ti farò rimpiangere ogni attimo della tua misera vita.-

-Vuoi rubarmi la scena Derek? Ti conviene guardati bene le spalle, potreste non essere sempre così fortunati.- Gli sussurra altrettanto l’agente, sicuro di esser sentito solo da lui.

-Non minacciarmi!-

Le parole di Derek lo lasciano indifferente, sicuro di sè, Deucalion poggia le sue mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, in una sorta di gesto di incoraggiamento, almeno è quello che vuole far apparire.

-Amico dico sul serio, per qualsiasi cosa, puoi contare su di me! Per quanto mi riguarda ho già dimenticato lo spiacevole incidente di oggi. – Sta volta si premura di farsi sentire per bene.

Stiles trattiene un conato di vomito all’ennesimo teatrino, convinto che il marito non riuscirà a controllarsi ancora a lungo, cerca di richiamare l’uomo.

-Derek, andiamocene a casa.-

John gli si avvicina, tirandolo leggermente per un braccio, incoraggiandolo ad allontanarsi e ascoltare l’invito del figlio, che continua a richiamarlo, incapace però di muoversi oltre la propria posizione, tirandosi indietro a ogni tentativo di far un passo avanti verso il coniuge, come se si trovasse in un precipizio invisibile.

Derek guarda ancora fisso negli occhi Deucalion, che senza timore regge il confronto, ma alla fine decide di ascoltare i consigli dei suoi cari, si volta per andar via, quando Davis gli rivolge un’ultima battuta.

-Ti conviene non perderlo d’occhio, le persone instabili si cacciano facilmente nei guai.-

L’ennesima provocazione che fa traboccare il vaso.

La furia di Derek non tarda ad arrivare, gli è addosso in un attimo, senza che i presenti abbiano il tempo di fermarlo, cadono a terra con il poliziotto sopra di lui a stringergli il collo, mentre inutilmente lo sceriffo cerca di fermarlo con l’aiuto di Anderson, che fino ad ora aveva assistito in disparte al battibecco tra i due.

-NO, DEREK! NO, NON FARLO, TI PREGO!- Urla spaventato Stiles.

-DEREK, LASCIALO!- Prova lo sceriffo mentre cerca di allentare la presa delle mani di Derek dal collo di Deucalion, che annaspa in cerca di aria.

-DEREK SEI IMPAZZITO, CHE TI PRENDE, LASCIALO!- Prova anche Ennis.

-Vi prego fermatelo!- Continua a implorare disperato il giovane.

Ma a bloccare l’incontrollabile furia cieca dell’agente, è una voce autorevole, che con fermezza risuona lungo tutto il corridoio.

Il Capitano della sezione investigativa è arrivato solo da qualche minuto, accompagnato da Cora e Lydia, quando si ritrova davanti la causa di quel gran trambusto, scorgendo tra i curiosi accorsi, i suoi stessi agenti.

-TENENTE HALE!- Urla.

Bastano solo quelle due parole di richiamo per far desistere l’uomo, che lascia la presa, tirato poi di peso dal suocero, per allontanarlo da quella che risulta essere l’apparente vittima, che si rialza con l’aiuto di Anderson, mentre tossicchia in cerca di aria.

-Qualcuno vuole spiegarmi che sta succedendo qua?-

Nessuno sa realmente cosa dire, Derek tenuto fermo dallo sceriffo, ansima per la fatica, mentre fissa Deucalion con atteggiamento minaccioso.

Cora si tiene una mano sul ventre ancora piatto, in attesa di capire cosa sia accaduto tra i due, mentre Lydia si avvicina a Stiles, per confortarlo.

A sorprendere tutti è ancora Davis, che ricambia lo stesso guardo minaccioso di Derek, per poi rivolgersi al capitano, remissivo e dispiaciuto.

-Credo che le mie parole siano state solo travisate dal tenente, e colpa mia, dovevo capire la situazione e non fare battute fraintendibili.-

Ormai Derek ha ben chiaro che razza di persona si trova davanti.

-Se la questione è già risolta, direi che Davis puoi anche tornartene a casa.-

Sentenzia il capo squadra, con una punta di stizza, non ben digerita dall’uomo, che non ribatte e si avvia a lasciar l’ospedale.

-Solo un’ultima cosa, Davis!- Lo richiama Derek, avvicinandosi ancora all’uomo per lasciargli un ultimo avviso.

-Toccalo di nuovo, e ti giuro che la prossima volta, non basterà un esercito a fermarmi.-

Impossibilitato di rispondere come avrebbe voluto, a Deucalion non resta che incassare la minaccia senza ribattere, osservando l’uomo mentre gli volta le spalle per tornare dagli altri.

-Che cosa intendeva dire?- Gli domanda perplesso Ennis, non capendo perché aveva ricevuto un tale avvertimento da Derek.

-Che diavolo ne so io, la pazzia deve essere contagiosa, andiamocene, ne ho abbastanza oggi di quei due.-

Derek sbollita la rabbia, si porta vicino a Stiles, ancora scosso da quanto è appena accaduto, e sta volta per colpa sua.

-Stiles, stai bene?- Prova a chiedergli, ma la risposta che riceve e solo un sonoro schiaffo dato con rabbia dal reporter, di riflesso chiude gli occhi per la delusione che sa di avergli dato, incapace di guardarlo negli occhi.

-Papà aiutami a cambiarmi, voglio andare a casa.- Chiede il giovane con la voce tremolante, senza aggiungere altro, abbandonando un Derek impietrito e attonito.

Lo sceriffo, consapevole che le sue parole in quel momento sono inutili, segue il figlio con le due dottoresse, lasciando prima una pacca di comprensione sulla spalla del genero.

Rimasto solo, viene raggiunto dal capitano e Cora.

Per lui non è ancora finita.

-Sai che non posso lasciar correre ciò che ho visto qua, vero?-

-Lo so.- Risponde, sa bene cosa significhi quel tono e quelle parole.

Con un atto quasi meccanico e senza emozione, tira fuori la pistola e il distintivo per poi porlo all’uomo.

-Sei sospeso fino a nuovo ordine.- Conferma il capitano, prendendo in custodia gli oggetti consegnati da Derek, per poi andar via senza aggiungere altro.

Cora trattenere le lacrime, dispiaciuta per il collega, seppur confusa e ignara della verità.

Anche per Stiles è arrivato il momento di lasciare l’ospedale, accompagnato da suo padre, si avvia verso l’uscita, non prima di lanciare un’occhiata furtiva a Derek, che invece non riesce a togliergli gli occhi di dosso, fino a vederlo sparire oltre la porta principale.

 

 

-Coraggio Derek, andiamo a bere qualcosa, hai bisogno di riordinare le idee e spiegarmi cosa è successo qui, avanti!-

Derek annuisce, seguendo Cora verso l’esterno della struttura medica.

Dopo una buona mezz’ora, seduti a un tavolo in un bar non molto lontano dall’ospedale, la poliziotta decide rompe il silenzio.

-Allora? Vuoi dirmi che ti è preso? –

-Non voglio coinvolgerti, potresti finire nei guai anche tu.-

-Non credi che sia già coinvolta?- Gli indica la pancia, ricordandogli il legame che ha con lui e Stiles.

-Si appunto, non hai bisogno di preoccupazioni in questo momento.-

-Smettila di trattarmi come se fossi di porcellana, lo sai che non lo sono, parla!-

Forse l’idea di tenerla all’oscuro non era stata una bella idea, visto il suo stato, aveva il diritto di sapere cosa stava succedendo.

Spiega così alla donna tutte le loro scoperte e la reale ragione dell’aggressione di Stiles.

-Oh mio dio! Perché non me lo avete detto? Poliziotti? Ne sei certo?-

-Si, e non possiamo provarlo al momento.-

-Ecco come hanno fatto a inquinare la scena del crimine, potevano farlo solo dei poliziotti, avete dei sospetti?-

-Dei sospetti? Non più, ora è una certezza.-

-Cioè?-

-Deucalion, è stato lui a picchiare e umiliare Stiles?-

-Stai scherzando, vero?-

-No, e anche l’aggressione nei bagni è stata una messa in scena, Stiles non lo ha nemmeno toccato.-

-Andiamo Derek, che è successo allora, si è fatto male da solo?-

La domanda scettica della donna, ottiene solo uno sguardo ovvio dall’agente.

-Questa storia, sta assumendo le sembianze di una trama thriller, è assurdo.- Risponde, esterrefatta e rassegnata da tutte quelle notizie.

-Prima mi dicevi, di un indizio valido sul tizio che ha manomesso l’allarme, come intendi trovarlo?-

-In realtà abbiamo una pista, con varie ricerche abbiamo trovato un riscontro, una persona che corrisponderebbe al profilo, domani mattina andremo nell’azienda dove pensiamo lavorasse per saperne di più, se va tutto come previsto e Stiles lo riconosce, avremo un nome e un punto dove partire, lo incastrerò quel bastardo.-

Cora pensierosa, si lascia andare allo schienale della sedia.

-Lo so che ora sei arrabbiata perché non te l’ho detto prima, hai tutte le ragioni di esserlo e ti… -

-Non sono arrabbiata Derek, sono preoccupata… non mi piace la piega che sta prendendo tutta questa storia, e non la vedo affatto bene.-

I due si scambiano uno sguardo cupo e serio, Derek non può darle torto, Deucalion è molto furbo e con le spalle coperte, gioca in modo subdolo e astuto, ma spera comunque di riuscire a trovare una falla nel suo diabolico piano, e fargli pagare ogni singola sofferenza, anche se inizia fortemente a dubitare delle sue stesse capacità.

Stanchi della giornata, i due decidono di rientrare nelle loro case e sperare che la notte porti consiglio.

Quando entra nel loft, il silenzio la fa da padrone, lo sceriffo è seduto da solo in cucina, intento a bere una tisana, nella penombra della stanza.

Derek prende posto accanto al suocero, pensieroso e abbattuto.

-Come stà?- Chiede subito all’uomo. Il suo primo pensiero è sempre per Stiles.

-Scosso, ma nonostante tutto, sta bene. L’ho convinto solo pochi istanti fà, a mettersi a letto.-

-L’ho deluso, vero?.-

-No Derek, non lo hai deluso, si è solo spaventato.-

-Ti giuro che ho provato a controllarmi, ma sentirlo parlare in quella maniera, mi ha fatto ribollire il sangue, non ci ho visto dalla rabbia.-

-Già, ho visto.-

Derek si lascia andare a una risatina amara, portandosi le mani al volto, realizzando solo ora che la provocazione all’ospedale di Deucalion aveva uno scopo ben preciso, voleva scatenare una sua reazione, sapendo bene quali potevano essere le conseguenze.

-Che altro c’è?- Chiede John.

-Era tutto calcolato, voleva che io perdessi le staffe, bastardo!-

-Spiegati meglio, perché non ti seguo.-

-Sono stato sospeso.-

-Oh, Merda! –

-Oddio, sono stato un idiota!-

-Parlerò con il capitano.-

-Lo sai che non servirà a niente, è stata colpa mia, è sempre colpa mia.-

-Ora esageri.-

-No, è la verità, non sono stato in grado di combinare un bel niente, se non perdere la testa, ma non sarà un problema, perché d'ora in poi te ne occuperai tu delle indagini.-

-Derek, ma che accidenti dici? Sei uno dei miglior poliziotti che conosca, questo è solo un momento difficile.-

-Si certo, come no, a farmi raggirare come un deficiente,si in questo sono diventato bravo, oggi era a due passi da me e guarda che cosa è successo, me la fatta sotto il naso.-

-Deucalion non è uno sprovveduto purtroppo, sa il fatto suo, ha avuto il vantaggio di giocato d’anticipo, ma adesso sappiamo chi abbiamo di fronte e dobbiamo essere tutti molto prudenti, mi aspetto una nuova mossa da parte sua, visto gli sviluppi.-

Quella prospettiva fà agitare il poliziotto.

-Forse è meglio se Stiles viene a stare da te, con me non è al sicuro.-

-Ok, basta, sai che ti dico? Ne ho davvero abbastanza, domani ne riparliamo più lucidamente, meglio se vai a dormire cosi smetti anche di dire scemenze, oggi ne hai sparato una di troppo.-

Il poliziotto annuisce, ma è talmente assorto dal suo stato deprimete, che non sente nemmeno i saluti del suocero, che lascia il loft con un nodo alla gola, nel vedere il genero così affranto e insicuro.

Rimasto solo, decide di andare a farsi una doccia, volgendo prima un’occhiata a Stiles, che accortosi della sua presenza lo guarda solo per un attimo per poi tornare a ignorarlo, ancora contrariato.

Derek, non ha la forza per dire nulla, non può biasimarlo, e silenzioso si dirige verso il bagno.

Prova a rilassarsi sotto il getto dell’acqua calda, ma ciò che lo assale è molto diverso da quello che cercava, sente addosso tutto il peso di quei mesi, la stanchezza e lo sconforto lo travolgono.

 

Stiles dal canto suo, nonostante si senta ancora molto arrabbiato e frustrato per come si è svolta quella giornata, prova comunque un gran senso di colpa per il suo atteggiamento ingiusto riguardo Derek, la reazione del compagno era più che comprensibile, visto la piega sempre più assurda che stava assumendo tutta questa storia, ma la paura che quell’uomo potesse fare qualcos’altro lo aveva terrorizzato talmente tanto, da scaricare su Derek tutta la sua rabbia.

Ha deciso, non appena uscirà dal bagno, si scuserà con lui, non permetterà ancora a Davis di insinuarsi e rovinare la loro vita.

Lo aspetta seduto nel letto, ma l’attesa sembra davvero interminabile.

-Perché ci mette tanto?- Si domanda perplesso e un po’ preoccupato.

Lo raggiunge.

Lo trova ancora sotto la doccia, immobile con le mani sul viso.

-Derek?- Lo chiama titubante, mentre osserva dalla trasparenza del box, la figura nuda di Derek, dargli le spalle.

-Ti prego Stiles, lasciami solo.-

Il suono della sua voce, abbattuta e rotta dal pianto, e una fitta nel cuore del giovane, che per un attimo rimane impietrito al centro del bagno.

In tutta la loro vita insieme, non lo aveva mai visto cedere, almeno non davanti a lui, si certo suo padre gli aveva raccontato qualcosa sui suo seppur brevi crolli, quando si trovava in ospedale durante lunga e snervante attesa fuori dalla terapia intensiva, ma vivere questo suo lato sconosciuto, è tutt’altra cosa, improvvisamente si sente così stupido.

Naturalmente non ascolta minimamente la richiesta di Derek, deciso, si avvicina al box.

-Derek, se è per quello schiaffo, scusami, io non volevo… avevo solo una fottuta paura che Davis potesse farti qualcosa, ho perso il controllo… dai esci fuori e parliamo.-

Si scusa il giovane, convinto sia stata la sua reazione a ferire il compagno.

-Non fa niente, non è per te, ma ora va via!- Gli risponde a fatica l’agente.

Ma Stiles continua a ignorarlo, aprendo lo scomparto doccia.

-Derek, girati e guardami, ti prego! Che succede?-

L’uomo si sforza, trattenendo i singhiozzi nel provare a dimostrarsi ancora forte, senza aver il coraggio però di farsi vedere.

La difficoltà del poliziotto non passa inosservata al giovane, che non ci pensa un attimo a spogliarsi e infilarsi anch’esso sotto il getto d’acqua, richiudendosi dentro.

Quella situazione per Stiles è completamente nuova, non sa come comportarsi davanti allo sconforto dell’uomo, di solito è il poliziotto quello forte, quello che reagisce con fermezza, quello che lo sostiene gestendo le sue fragilità, ma sta volta è Derek ad aver bisogno di lui, la sua corazza ha ceduto, mostrando la debolezza di un uomo, che si è portato fin troppo sopra le spalle.

Con movimenti lenti, Stiles allunga una mano sulla schiena dell’agente, che alla leggera carezza del giovane, sussulta al contatto.

-Derek, parlami, non chiuderti in te stesso.-

-Perché continui a starmi accanto? Che te ne fai di uno come me? –

-Ma che stai dicendo? Oddio Derek, ti prego dimmi che non ti stai dando ancora la colpa di tutto.-

-Vattene Stiles, merito di stare da solo.-

Sempre più avvilito, l’uomo scuote la testa, è sull’orlo di crollare, ma non vuole farlo davanti al giornalista.

-Sfogati Derek, non lasciarti tutto dentro, hai sopportato abbastanza, portandoti silenziosamente colpe che non hai, ma ora basta, non devi nasconderti, non da me.-

-Non ho saputo proteggerti nemmeno sta volta.-

-Non potevi, non poteva nessuno, non sapevamo con chi avevamo a che fare, siamo tutti essere umani.-

-Dovevo capirlo!- Quasi urla l’uomo, sbattendo un pugno nelle mattonelle di fronte a se.

Stiles prova una gran pena di fronte alla disperazione dell’uomo, una lacrima sfugge al suo controllo, ma non intende lasciarsi sopraffare, ispira profondamente per farsi forza.

Stiles, nonostante il peso e le conseguenze del trauma, aveva avuto modo di mettere in pausa tutta la sua sofferenza, tra la settimana di coma e quelle successive di poca lucidità causate dai sedativi, lasciando in lui ricordi confusi, tali da dimenticarne alcuni, diversamente dal poliziotto che vive da quella notte il ricordo di ogni singolo giorno, le ore e minuti, passati a sopportare ogni tipo di tensione e paure, momenti terribili, senza dimenticarne nessuno, reprimendo il suo stato d’animo, nascondendosi dietro la durezza e la rabbia pur di non cedere.

Si rende conto solo ora, di quanto per Derek sia stato tutto più complicato.

-Lascia andare il tuo dolore, Derek!- Lo esorta allora il giovane.

-Non posso, Stiles, io… io, non posso!-

Continua l’uomo, abbassando la testa, abbattuto e sconfitto come mai prima d’ora.

Stiles in quel momento ha solo un obbiettivo, occuparsi di suo marito, nulla di quella difficile giornata gli avrebbe impedito di mostrarsi forte e comprensivo di fronte all’amore della sua vita, distrutto dal peso degli eventi.

Lo costringe a voltarsi, seppur con modi delicati, sollevandogli su il viso fino a incrociare il suo sguardo, gli occhi lucidi e un viso stravolto dalla sofferenza.

-Non posso!- Cantilena come una mantra, sforzandosi di non crollare davanti al giovane.

-Si che puoi, devi, non c’è nulla di male, lasciati andare, Derek!-

Il reporter non si arrende, avvicinandosi sempre di più a lui, gli porge una spalla su cui piangere.

-Non posso.-

-Lasciati andare.-

Gli ripete il giovane, esortandolo ad appoggiarsi sul suo petto, accompagnando l’invito con un gesto verso di se, portando la mano sulla testa dell’uomo, fino a sentirlo su di se.

Basta questo a Derek, per lasciarsi andare totalmente a un pianto liberatorio, stretto tra le braccia della sua unica ragione di vita.

Un momento che non ha bisogno di parole.

Stiles lo tiene stretto a se per tutto il tempo, lasciando che anche le sue lacrime accompagnino quelle di Derek, come ha potuto non rendersi conto di quanto in realtà il suo uomo avesse bisogno di questo?

 

Messo a letto da Stiles come un bambino, Derek si lascia accudire dal compagno, abbandonanto a quelle attenzioni, osserva il coniuge con stupore, che sdraiato di fronte a lui si avvicina il più possibile, tanto da sfiorargli il naso, trasmettendogli un’estrema calma.

-Ma che razza di uomo ti sei sposato, Stiles?-

-Il migliore sulla piazza.-

E prima ancora che possa dire altro, lo zittisce con un bacio sulle labbra, accompagnati poi tanti altri piccoli baci.

-Scusa per prima, io… -

-Ssshh! Zitto, non devi scusarti di niente Derek, te lo vuoi ficcare in testa che non sei un essere soprannaturale? Anche tu hai bisogno degli altri, come tutti noi.-

-Ma io… -

-Io niente, non voglio sentire altro, ma secondo te, come dovrei sentirmi io allora? Pensi non mi senta in colpa per tutto questo?-

-No, non devi nemmeno pensarlo, non è colpa tua, la causa di tutto è di quel maledetto farabutto e… -

L’alzata di sopracciglia e l’aria saccente del reporter, bloccano l’analisi di Derek, che scuote la testa, capendo dove Stiles voleva portarlo.

Ora lievemente più rilassato si avvicina al giovane, facendo scivolale la mano sul fianco al di sotto della coperta, portando al contatto i loro corpi e portando a unire ancora una volta le loro labbra.

-Sei così perfetto e io non ti merito, cosa sarei senza di te?.-

-Mmm, questa l’ho già sentita e lo stesso che mi dice sempre mio padre, ma non credo si riferisca a me quando lo dice.- Risponde sarcastico Stiles, ricordando quanto lo sceriffo adori alla follia il genero, da difenderlo in ogni situazione.

Derek sorride tra le labbra del compagno, baciandolo.

Vicini più che mai, si dedicano uno all’altro tra coccole, carezze e baci.

-Tu, piuttosto come stai? Oggi è stata una giornata orribile per te.-

-Si, lo è stata per tanti versi, scoprire l’identità di chi mi ha fatto così male mi terrorizza parecchio, ho così paura per ciò che può ancora farci, so di cosa è capace, ero consapevole che in centrale non poteva farmi del male, ma di certo non immaginavo quell’epilogo.-

-Mi dispiace, se solo mi fossi accorto, io… -

-Derek, non ricominciare, per favore, e lasciami finire.-

Lo zittisce, prima di riprendere il discorso.

-Ho davvero creduto in quel momento che tutto mi sarebbe di nuovo crollato addosso, di ritrovarmi di nuovo in trappola e senza via d’uscita.-

-Non è stato così?-

-Solo in parte, perché questo giorno mi ha reso anche felice, lo so suona strano dirlo in ua situazione del genere, ma ritrovare la speranza e la fiducia che credevo ormai perse, è stato un buon compromesso.-

-Cosa ti ha portato a ritrovarle?-

-Tu!-

-Io? Non capisco? Nella doccia non ho dato proprio un gran buono esempio di fiducia e speranza.-

-Non mi riferivo a quello.-

-A cosa allora?-

-Al fatto che tu mi abbia creduto, Derek! Nel momento in cui ti ho raccontato, quella che poteva essere il racconto di un folle, di un visionario, tu non hai dubitato un istante, certo dopo sei stato fin troppo reattivo, ma non hai esitato a credermi.-

-Cucciolo, nessuno mi farà più dubitare della tua parola, nessuno!-

Per ringraziarlo delle sue parole, Stiles si avventa letteralmente sulle sue labbra, baciandolo avidamente, alternando quel contatto con dei continui… - Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo.- Senza lasciar spazio all’altro di ricambiare, tappandogli ogni volta la bocca con altri baci.

L’intensissima giornata, seppur tesa, ha donato alla coppia due importanti certezze:

 

Derek ha imparato a fidarsi di più sull’appoggio del proprio compagno, lasciandosi andare completamente alle emozioni, comprendendo che non sempre farlo e sintomo di debolezza, felice soprattutto di averlo capito attraverso le braccia e il sostegno della sua metà.

 

Stiles invece, ha finalmente scacciato via quella sensazione di diffidenza che lo ha perseguitato da mesi, non solo ora non dovrà guardare con sospetto ogni poliziotto che gli passerà accanto, ma più di tutti non dovrà convincere suo marito della sua sanità mentale, ora sa per certo di non essere solo, che qualsiasi cosa accadrà, Derek starà sempre al suo fianco.

Entrambi sanno che son ben lontani dal decretare la parola fine a questa intricata e terribile storia, ma la certezza di esserci l’uno per l’altro, da loro la forza di andare avanti.

Ma questo basterà?

Saranno davvero pronti per ciò che ancora li attende?


	23. Aspettative negate

La notte appena trascorsa ha lasciato in Stiles una miriade di sensazioni particolari, per una volta è stato lui a prendersi cura di suo marito.

La giornata precedente aveva preso una piega strana, quegli avvenimenti che all’inizio sembravano riportarlo alla pazzia e allo sconforto più totale, aveva invece travolto inaspettatamente suo marito, rivelando ai suoi occhi una parte di Derek che non aveva ancora conosciuto.

Ora, poggiato con le braccia conserte, su uno dei pilastri che delineano gli ambienti del loft, osserva l’uomo dormire rilassato, mentre ripensa a quanto fosse affranto nelle ore precedenti, non lo meritava, loro non meritavano davvero tutto questo.

In mattinata Derek, si sarebbe dovuto recare con lo sceriffo e Peter alla Security Home, per riuscire ad estrapolare il nome e l’identità dell’uomo, incaricato da Deucalion di manomettere il loro allarme.

Contrariamente a quanto programmato, Stiles ha però deciso diversamente, avvisando il padre che sarebbe rimasto a casa, assicurandosi anche di spegnere la sveglia, in modo da non svegliarlo, dandogli così tutto il tempo necessario per riposarsi e rilassarsi, ne aveva bisogno, e lui stesso aveva necessità di averlo in casa, anche se sa in cuor suo che al suo risveglio avrà una bella ramanzina, ma non gli importa.

Nell’attesa si sposta in cucina per preparare qualcosa di dolce da accompagnare con il caffè per la colazione, con l’intenzione di riservare al coniuge tutte le attenzioni e coccole possibili.

Come al solito non sente quest’ultimo arrivargli dietro con passo felpato, finche non gli cinge i fianchi in un abbraccio.

-Oh mio d… DEREK! Ma è una fissa la tua?-

-Non è colpa mia se sei sempre così distratto.-

Si gira per salutarlo come si deve.

-Buongiorno!- Gli sussurra il reporter a un palmo dalle sue labbra, prima di baciarle dolcemente.

Bacio ovviamente ricambiato dall’altro, se fosse per loro vivrebbero solo di questo, ma i loro stomaci non sono della stessa opinione, visto anche che la sera prima avevano saltato la cena, ora erano decisamente affamati per ignorare certi brontolii.

Meno male e per fortuna di Derek, Stiles nonostante sia cronicamente distratto, è anche uno estremamente meticoloso, niente lo batte sul fatto che riesca a pensare sempre a tutto, e visto la quantità e qualità di cibo che ha preparato per il pasto mattutino, ne era solo una conferma.

-Accidenti, aspetta, non credo riuscirò a sedermi a mangiare tutte queste meraviglie, tuo padre sarà qui a momenti e io non sono pronto, che ore sono?-

-Be… mmh! Credo proprio che mio padre non passerà, sai? E qualsiasi cosa tu abbia in mente di fare, mi dispiace ma credo ormai sia già tardi.-

-Che?Stiles, dimmi che, ore, sono?- Chiede con tono leggermente più alterato e scandendo bene le parole, sicuro di trovarsi davanti a una delle marachelle del giovane.

-Le… le… undici passate?- Risponde facendo praticamente una domanda, nell’aspettarsi più che una risposta, un inveire di parole contro di lui.

-STILES! Non mi hai svegliato di proposito? Perché?-

-Dormivi?- Risponde di nuovo con una domanda, raggirando con il solito sarcasmo l’ira repressa dell’uomo, che lo guarda con uno sbuffo al solo far intendere al giovane, di ritentare con un’altra motivazione.

-Ok, va bene! Volevo solo che per questa mattina e possibilmente per parte della giornata, tu te fossi stato tranquillo a casa con me, e che per una volta non debba essere tu a occupartene, mio padre e Peter se la sapranno cavare, e se non andasse bene… -

-… io non mi sentirei responsabile, giusto?- Conclude per lui il poliziotto.

Stiles, scoperto, abbassa lo sguardo, rialzato subito da Derek con un dito sotto il mento, per riportarlo fisso nei suoi occhi verdi.

-Si, non voglio che tu ti senta più così.-

Derek rilassa all’istante ogni muscolo, intenerito per il gesto di protezione del compagno, comprende anche che il crollo della sera prima deve averlo scosso parecchio, conscio anche del fatto che, con ogni probabilità, di fronte all’ennesimo fallimento, lo avrebbe certamente pensato.

-Volevi proteggermi?-

-Certo testone, che pensavi? Tu non pensi mai a te stesso, e hai bisogno di startene un po’ tranquillo ora.-

-E mi volevi tutto per te?-

-Ovviamente.-

Il bacio del poliziotto lo prende alla sprovvista.

 

-Aspetta, non sei arrabbiato?-

-No Stiles, non lo sono.-

-Perché?-

-Perche hai ragione, va bene? Ora basta domande, vediamo di rendere utile questa mia forzata permanenza a casa.-

-Non posso essere più d’accordo.-

Sta volta ad essere baciato è il suo collo, dove l’agente si avventa come se volesse divorarlo, ma il brontolio del suo stomaco, blocca inesorabile ogni bollore, scatenando in loro una risata rassegnata.

-Forse è meglio che prima mandiamo giù qualcosa.-

Si siedono così uno accanto all’altro, negli sgabelli lungo la penisola, per iniziare la loro colazione, Stiles come sempre ha pensato a tutto, iniziano così il pasto più importante della giornata, scambiandosi sorrisi e sguardi innamorati, ma il giovane è silenzioso e questo non è mai sentore di qualcosa di buono.

-Cucciolo, tutto ok?-

-Si! Si tranquillo sto bene, e solo che… -

-Stiles, è normale che ti senta scosso per ciò che è accaduto ieri, mi stupirei del contrario, non devi fingere con me.-

-No, dico sul serio, sto bene e solo che ora inizio a collegare e capire tutto, sono disorientato, mi chiedo come abbiamo fatto ad non arrivarci prima. - 

-Ha approfittando del nostro coinvolgimento emotivo per trarci in inganno, ma ti assicuro che la pagherà.-

-Ho però paura che non sia ancora finita.-

-Lo temo anche io, quello stronzo ha avuto tutto il tempo di architettare bene i suoi piani, al momento è ancora un passo davanti a noi, dobbiamo mettere in conto altri fallimenti, ogni nostra mossa può giocarci contro, dobbiamo trovare il suo complice, è chiaro che non può aver messo in piedi tutto questo senza l’aiuto di qualcuno.-

-Vedrai che papà lo troverà.-

-Non parlavo di lui, sono convinto che quell’uomo sia solo una pedina, Deucalion è furbo e sicuramente non sarà stato nemmeno lui a commissionargli il lavoro.-

-Lo ha usato solo per poter entrare indisturbato a casa nostra?-

-Non solo per quello, ha trovato qualcuno con precedenti di manomissione e furto, la miglior copertura per non essere collegato all’aggressione, assicurandosi così la sua collaborazione, anche arrestandolo si prenderebbe solo una denuncia per violazione di proprietà privata e al massimo qualche mese di galera per la tentata rapina.-

-Se pensi che non servirà a niente trovarlo, perché lo cerchiamo? Non parlerà mai, è ovvio che preferirà prendersi la colpa di tentata truffa e furto, piuttosto che quella di concorso in aggressione.-

-Lo so, ma è l’unica pista che abbiamo al momento, e qualsiasi informazione riusciamo a estrapolargli sarebbe utile, voglio garantirgli una fedina pulit,a se ci fornirà degli elementi utili, vale sempre la pena tentare.-

-Ora mi è chiaro perché si mostrava così sicuro, sono convinto abbia in mente altro.- Si dice certo Stiles.

-Qualunque cosa sia, dobbiamo essere pronti per il contraccolpo ed essere forti e uniti, fino ad ora ha giocato a suo favore la nostra divisioni, non glielo permetteremo un’altra volta.-

Per quanto ora l’unione tra i due sia più forte, Stiles ha paura, paura di ciò che ancora Davis abbia in serbo per loro, Derek lo stringe forte a se, sa che le sue paure sono fondate, ma di una cosa è certa, affronteranno qualsiasi cosa insieme.

 

Passate due ore circa, tra una doccia rilassante ed effusioni tra le coperte, un bussare insistente, desta i due coniugi da ogni loro proposito di allentare la tensione.

-Stiles,resta qui!- Gli intima l’uomo alzandosi dal letto, per dirigersi con cautela verso la porta, mentre il giovane, con velata preoccupazione, lo segue con lo sguardo, rimanendo nella sua posizione.

-Derek!- Si sente chiamare dall’altra parte.

Riconosciuta la voce del suocero, si rilassa all’istante, e carico di aspettativa, si appresta ad aprire la grossa porta di ferro.

-Finalmente siete tornati!- Esclama, mentre lo sceriffo e Peter si accomodano in casa.

-Papà! Peter!- Alla loro vista, accorre anche Stiles, ponendosi subito a fianco del marito, che non esita un istante a intrecciare la propria mano con la sua.

-Ok ragazzi, non mi dilungo troppo con le spiegazioni e vado subito al punto, credo che voi due avete aspettato anche troppo… abbiamo quel nome.- 

Lo sceriffo vista la tensione dei due coniugi, salta la parte narrativa, dando alla coppia direttamente l’esito della loro spedizione.

-L’agenzia è stata propensa a collaborare più di quanto potessimo immaginare.- Prosegue Peter.

-Credo proprio che l’idea di mandarci lo sceriffo abbia funzionato.- Afferma Derek, visibilmente soddisfatto, mentre Stiles cerca di respirare con calma per celare la sua ansia, preferendo il silenzio.

-Be, ad essere sincero non credo sia stata la mia presenza a invogliarli a parlare, dopo che Peter si è presentato come capo redattore, la loro disponibilità ad essere collaborativi è decisamente cambiata.- 

Peter sorride e si gongola alle parole dello sceriffo, fiero del suo buon nome.

-Ma ora manca il tassello finale, l’identificazione del sospettato, abbiamo la sua foto. – Conclude ancora l’uomo, estraendo il documento da una tasca laterale della divisa, e indirizzandola verso il figlio, che indietreggia di un passo dando loro poi le spalle, quasi quel pezzo di carta scottasse.

-Stiles!- Derek si premura immediatamente dello stato d’animo del giovane, ponendosi di fronte e prendergli il viso tra le mani.

-E’ tutto ok?- Gli domanda.

-Non lo so Derek, io non lo so… e se ora peggiorassimo tutto? Sono sicuro che ha previsto anche questo.-

-Si è molto probabile, ma non possiamo arrenderci, non possiamo lasciare che continui con i suoi sporchi traffici, dobbiamo combatterlo, è nostro dovere fermarlo Stiles, e non solo per noi!-

Sa cosa intende il marito, ricordandogli dove tutto ha avuto inizio, e i motivi che lo avevano spinto a sua volta di rischiare la sua stessa vita, non poteva dimenticare tutte le persone, e soprattutto le ragazze coinvolte.

-Hai ragione, non possiamo fermarci.-

Deciso allunga una mano verso suo padre, che gli consegna la foto del sospettato, incoraggiandolo a sua volta con un cenno di assenso della testa.

Guarda la foto in silenzio per qualche secondo, rendendo l’attesa degli altri impaziente.

-Stiles?- Lo incita Derek.

-E’ lui… è proprio lui.- Con le mani che gli tremano fissa la foto, che Derek gli sfila con cautela per poi abbracciarlo.

-Va tutto bene, sei stato bravissimo.- Gli sorride prima di lasciargli sulla fronte un bacio tenero e carico di soddisfazione.

-Il suo nome è Jack Patterson, esperto di elettronica e informatica, sembra proprio che all’epoca si divertisse parecchio a manomettere gli allarmi dei clienti, per poi intrufolarsi in casa e rapinarli,non mi stupirei se saltasse fuori che sia coinvolto nello stesso sporco traffico di Deucalion.-

I due coniugi guardano pensierosi lo sceriffo, mentre da loro l’identità dell’uomo, senza sciogliere l’abbraccio alla quale restano legati.

-Non sarà facile portarlo dalla nostra parte, ne abbiamo già parlato con Stiles prima, dobbiamo tuttavia cercar di prendere più informazioni possibili da lui.-

-Allora andiamo subito a parlarci.- Si intromette Peter.

-No, questa volta, devo farlo io.- Continua Derek.

-Derek non credo sia il caso, voglio ricordarti che sei sospeso, rischi solo di aggravare la tua posizione?- Gli ricorda lo sceriffo. -Posso anche andare da solo, me la caverò.-

-Papà sono d’accordo con te, ma non puoi andare da solo.-

-Infatti non ci andrà da solo, andrò io con lui.-

I quattro uomini osservano esterrefatti l’ospite appena arrivato del loft.

-Cora?- La chiamano in coro.

-Scusate l’intromissione, mi avevate detto che potevo passare quando volevo, non sapevo di questa riunione, e a quanto pare ho un tempismo perfetto.-

Per ogni evenienza e necessità, i due coniugi aveva pensato sarebbe stato opportuno lasciare a Cora una coppia delle chiavi di casa.

-Certo come no, credi che ti lascerò andare?-

-Oh si Derek che lo farai, e non provare a usare la scusa che aspetto il vostro bambino per convincermi del contrario, perché non servirà, so fare il mio mestiere e so cavarmela benissimo.-

-Non se ne parla.-

-Cora ha ragione, è l’unica che può far da spalla a papà.- Inaspettatamente Stiles prende le parti della poliziotta, che lo ringrazia con un mezzo sorriso.

-Sono d’accordo, e poi ci son sempre io a vigilare su di lei.- Concorda anche il suocero.

-Vi state ammattendo tutti per caso?- Sbotta Derek, preoccupato non solo per il loro figlio in arrivo, ma anche per la collega.

-Derek ascoltami, abbiamo affidato a lei il nostro bene più prezioso, direi che ci fidiamo abbastanza da lasciare a lei la decisione di cosa sia giusto o sbagliato, non si metterebbe mai in pericolo se stessa e il bambino, se pensasse di esserlo.-

-Cavolo Stiles, non avrei potuto spiegarlo così bene nemmeno io, e confermo ogni tua parola, son sicura che non corriamo nessun pericolo, ma sarò prudente, promesso.-

-Ok mi avete convinto. Cora, non farmene pentire e stà attenta!-

-Tranquillo Derek!-

-Molto bene, allora andiamo Cora, vediamo se sarai persuasiva quanto lo è stato Peter.- Chiude la questione lo sceriffo.

-Papà! Si prudente anche tu.-

-Lo sarò figliolo, state tranquilli, vi diamo notizie appena possibile. Cora andiamo con la tua macchina, non voglio dar nell’occhio con la macchina di servizio.-

-Perfetto, ora è meglio andare.- La poliziotta e la prima a incamminarsi verso l’uscita, decisa e sicura, seguita dallo sceriffo e Peter, quest’ultimo con l’incarico di riportare la macchina di servizio in centrale e riprendersi la sua.

I due coniugi rimasti soli, sono invece molto tesi, non sanno cosa aspettarsi, potrebbe essere il momento della svolta, o anche l’ennesima delusione.

Si guardano intorno, Derek è il più agitato mentre Stiles cerca di contenersi.

-Dobbiamo ingannare il tempo, altrimenti rischiamo di impazzire nell’attesa, ti va di aiutarmi a preparare la cena?- Il giornalista decide così di prendere in mano la situazione.

Il poliziotto annuisce e lo segue in cucina.

Intenti da qualche minuto a tagliare verdure e selezione qualche pezzo di carne, Stiles decide di spezzare quel tesissimo silenzio, vuole togliersi una curiosità che da un po’ di tempo gli frulla per la testa.

-Hai pensato a come sarà?-

-Mh!-

-Dai che hai capito.-

-Cosa?-

-Nostro figl… lascia perdere è una stupidata, scusa, non dovevo nemmeno chiederlo.- Fà un passo indietro, convinto di essere il solo a fantasticare sull’aspetto del futuro arrivo.

-Ci ho pensato.- E’ invece la risposta di Derek, che coglie di sorpresa il giovane.

-Sul serio?-

-Certo, non sono così troglodita.-

-Non ci posso credere, mi stai diventando sdolcinato, questo non me l’aspettavo.- Ridacchia prendendolo apertamente in giro.

-Vieni qui brutto impertinente che non sei altro.-

Con un piccolo ma deciso strattonamento, avvicina a se il reporter, che non esita a gettargli le braccia al collo, divertito e profondamente ammaliato dal compagno.

Il giovane lo bacia a lungo, in modo innocente e dolce, impossibile quantificare a parole l’amore che prova per lui.

-Sentiamo un po’, come te lo avresti immaginato?-

-Be visto che avrà sia i tuoi che i geni della mia famiglia, lo immagino con gli occhi verdi a forma di cerbiatto, dal carattere deciso ma furbetto, e non potrà che non essere un gran chiacchierone, anzi ne sono certo.-

-Ah ah, molto spiritoso. Parli al maschile, credi sarà un maschio?-

-In realtà non avevo pensato a questo, mi è venuto spontaneo pensarlo, ma non è importante il sesso, maschio o femmina sarà uguale. E tu che idea ti sei fatto? Scommetto che la tua testolina è andata ben oltre l’essertelo immaginato.-

-Na, ma che dici, cioè credo di aver pensato quello che avrebbe pensato un qualunque genitore.-

-Sarebbe?-

\- Ad esempio se permettergli o no di usare una moto, non mi sentirei molto tranquillo, sai dovremmo anche annusargli l’alito quando rincaserà, potrebbe fumare di nascosto, al giorno d’oggi iniziano troppo presto a farlo e…-

-Non ci posso credere, Stiles?Non è nemmeno nato!-

-Questo che vuol dire? Non immagini quanto crescono in fretta.-

Derek non resiste e gli scoppia letteralmente a ridere in faccia.

Fintamente offeso, Stiles incrocia le braccia al petto.

-Molto bene, ti prendi gioco di me? Voglio proprio vederti al suo primo giorno d’asilo, quando arriverà il momento di lasciarlo lì… in lacrime.-

-Come? Aspetta… potrebbe piangere?-

A ridergli in faccia sta volta è Stiles, che riprende a baciarlo, divertito dalla piega che la discussione sta prendendo.

-Saremo un disastro.-  
-Totalmente.-

Si sussurrano tra un bacio e l’altro, mentre ridono al solo pensiero del tipo di genitori che saranno.

Passano così il resto del tempo, seduti a tavola a consumare la cena preparata, tra una chiacchiera e una risata, con una lunga lista di tutti i grattacapi possibili che dovranno far fronte con la crescita di un bambino, già, entrambi parlano al maschile, e quasi si convincono che questo può essere solo un segno del destino, così come son certi di non dover pensare a nessun nome, la sua scelta sarà spontanea, nel momento in cui lo avranno tra le braccia. 

Stanno sparecchiando e riordinando la cucina, quando Derek sente bussare, Stiles distratto dal rumore delle stoviglie non si accorge di nulla.

L’uomo si precipita ad aprire.

Cora è lo sceriffo gli si presentano davanti, con volti scuri e poco rassicuranti.

Derek ha persino paura di chiedere cosa sia successo, li lascia accomodare e aspetta che qualcuno gli dica qualcosa.

-Stiles?- Domanda a fatica Cora.

-Di la in cucina. Volete dirmi che sta succedendo, perché avete quelle facce? Non è scappato, vero?-

-E’ morto Derek, siamo arrivati troppo tardi… è morto.- Risponde affranto John.

-Lo abbiamo trovato impiccato.- Continua la poliziotta.

-Si è suicidato?- Domanda perplesso l’uomo.

-E’ quello che volevano farci credere, ma è bastato rimettere in piedi la sedia, dove sarebbe salito, per capire che non arrivava a toccarla.- Prosegue John.

-E’ stato ammazzato? Bastardo! Lurido bastardo!-

Un susseguirsi di piatti rotti, palesano l’arrivo di Stiles, che rimane impietrito alla notizia appena udita.

-No, no, no, no!- Ripete sconvolto.

Reazione comprensibile e attesa.

Derek gli si avvicina e non può far altro che provare a consolarlo,perché la sua agitazione non si tramuti in attacco di panico, con il più piccolo che gli si arpiona alla maglia, poggiando la testa sul petto e lasciando libero sfogo alle lacrime.

-Troveremo un’altra strada.- Lo rassicura.

-Mio dio Derek, lo ha ammazzato.- Gli urla disperato, seppur a bassa voce.

-Lo so cucciolo, lo so.-

L’uomo si sente impotente, ogni loro mossa è anticipata e resa inutile, dal piano ben congeniato da Deucalion.

-Deve aver ricevuto l’informazione da qualcuno, sapeva che lo cercavamo, questo mi sembra ovvio.- Il poliziotto si rivolge ai due colleghi, che annuiscono alle sue parole.

-Aspettiamo i rilievi dalla scena del crimine, e speriamo questa volta abbia fatto almeno un passo falso, prima o poi lo dovrà pur commettere.- Afferma speranzoso lo sceriffo.

-Dobbiamo comunque stare più accorti, limitare le chiamate e trovare un posto sicuro dove parlare e poterci scambiarci tutte le informazioni.- Ordina severo Derek.

-Domani cercheremo di riordinare il tutto, è necessario ideare un piano d’attacco, ma ora è meglio che andiamo a riposare, in questo momento nessuno di noi è in grado di far niente.- 

-Sono d’accordo sceriffo, sono a pezzi, ragazzi cercate di riposare anche voi.- Si unisce all’appello Cora.

-Proveremo a farlo, grazie per ora, domani saremo più attivi.-

I due lasciano così la coppia, che provata per l’accaduto, provano insieme a cercare conforto l’uno nell’altro.

-Un omicidio Derek, è arrivato ad ammazzare una persona.- Rimasti soli, Stiles tra i singhiozzi, ricomincia a parlare, esponendo i fatti a un Derek atterrito quanto lui.

-La pagherà, non so quanto ci vorrà, ma pagherà anche questo.-

L’uomo lo stringe ancora più forte, rilasciando dei baci tra i capelli del giovane, che in questo momento si sente al sicuro e incoraggiato tra le sue braccia.

 

La mattina seguente come concordato, lo sceriffo, Melissa, Cora, Lydia e Peter, si ritrovano tutti nell’appartamento della coppia, pronti a far fronte all’ennesima mossa di Deucalion.

Assonnati ma decisi, mettono insieme tutti i dati a loro conoscenza e provano a ricostruire i movimenti dell’uomo, per cercare quell’appiglio utile per poter finalmente formulare un’accusa e un indagine ufficiale contro di lui, ma inaspettatamente qualcosa sta per interrompere ogni loro buon proposito.

Qualcuno bussa rumorosamente e insistentemente alla porta del loft.

Essendo gli unici ad essere armati, lo sceriffo e Cora fanno cenno agli altri di rimanere tutti al loro posto, prima di decidere di aprire e scoprire chi è il loro ospite.

All’apertura rimangono entrambi interdetti, si guardano senza capire.

Due agenti in divisa formulano la loro richiesta.

-Il tenente Hale, è in casa?-

-Ma cos… - Prova a dire John, interrotto dall’arrivo alle sue spalle del genero.

-Sono io, che succede?-

Si avvicinano anche gli altri, compreso Stiles, che si pone a fianco del compagno, per capire la situazione.

Gela a tutti il sangue, nel vedere Deucalion spuntare dietro gli agenti, accompagnato dal fedele collega Ennis.

-E tu, che diavolo ci fai qui?- La reazione di Derek non si fa attendere, con Stiles che impaurito stringe una mano sul braccio dell’uomo.

-Derek calmati! Davis, vuoi spiegami che ci fai qui?- Chiede lo sceriffo.

-Purtroppo come vedete non sono in veste amichevole, ma ufficiale, sono qui solo per eseguire degli ordini, abbiamo un mandato d’arresto.-

Sorride in modo beffardo sventolando il foglio con l’ordinanza.

-Come? Avevi detto che non avresti sporto denuncia?- Domanda ancora lo sceriffo.

\- Avvicinati a lui e ti ammazzo… - Lo avverte Derek, avvivinandosi con passo minaccioso verso Davis, bloccato immediatamente dai due agenti.

-Ma che fatte, lasciatelo?- Urla il giovane reporter.

-No, puoi star tranquillo Derek, non siamo venuti per Stiles.-

Ennis si fa così avanti, prendendo parola, con tono professionale e severo, lasciando tutti con il fiato sospeso, per ciò che sta per dire.

-Tenente Derek Hale, ti dichiaro in arresto con l’accusa di omicidio premeditato nei confronti di Jack Patterson, e con l’accusa di aggressione aggravata, depistaggio e tentato omicidio di Genim Stilinski. Hai il diritto di rimanere in silenzio, tutto quello che dirai potrà essere usato contro di te… –

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso importante per chi segue:  
> Arrivati a questo punto posso darvi un pronostico su quanto manca alla fine della storia, mi son allungata più di quanto pensassi all’inizio di questa avventura, e qualcuno non ha retto questa attesa, me ne dispiaccio, conto comunque di riuscire ad arrivare a una fine entro cinque capitoli, e man mano che vado avanti saprò dirvi con più precisione, ma spero di rientrare in questo pronostico, al massimo mi allungherò un po’ nei capitoli.


	24. Capi d'accusa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avviso ai lettori: In questo capitolo son contenute delle fasi giudiziarie che non seguono pienamente la realtà.

Capi d’accusa.

-NO! NO! NO! Non portatelo via, vi prego!-

-Stiles, calmati, non possiamo fare niente ora.-

-NO! Papà ti prego aiutalo, non lasciare che lo portino via.-

La disperazione di Stiles e mal contenuta dallo sceriffo, che cerca in tutti i modi di calmare e tenere fermo il figlio, mentre i due agenti portati dietro da Deucalion ed Ennis, ammanettano Derek.

Per il giovane questo è troppo, il controllo mantenuto fino ad ora, va letteralmente a farsi fottere, la paura e l’insicurezza lo assale, gli manca il respiro e le gambe non lo reggono più.

Si inginocchia a terra, con lo sceriffo che ne segue la caduta nel tentativo di sorreggerlo.

Accanto a lui accorrono immediatamente sia Lydia che Melissa, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato Derek.

-Stiles? Cos’hai? – L’uomo si divincola dai due poliziotti per sincerarsi dello stato del giornalista, che trema e fatica a respirare, ma viene riagguantato e bloccato.

-Tesoro respira, va tutto bene!- La voce di Lydia non ha nessun effetto, il giornalista continua ad annaspare in cerca di aria.

-E’ un attacco di panico, lasciami avvicinare a lui, Davis ti prego! Sono ammanettato, non posso andare da nessuna parte, devo aiutarlo. - Derek si trova a supplicare il suo nemico numero uno, pur di aiutare il marito.

Un attimo di silenzio, e poi arriva l’assenso, ovviamente non può far altro che acconsentire, con tutti quegli sguardi addosso.

-Lasciatelo avvicinare.- Ordina subito dopo.

Con le braccia dietro la schiena, Derek non perde tempo, si inginocchia di fronte a Stiles, congiungendo le loro fronti, cercando il maggior contatto possibile.

-Stiles, sono qui, guardami!-

Il giovane porta il suo sguardo su di lui, per distoglierlo un attimo dopo in preda a degli spasmi.

-Stiles, rimani su di me… STILES?- lo incita con tono più deciso.

Ottenuta di nuovo la sua attenzione, il reporter sembra dar i primi segni di reazione, sforzandosi di seguire la voce del compagno.

-Così, bravo!- Piano piano, respiro dopo respiro, il giornalista con gli occhi chiusi, ascolta le parole del poliziotto, che con frasi sussurrate lo riporta alla calma, il peggio sembra passato, ma all’uomo basta intravedere il suo sguardo sofferente, per capire che non è così-

-De… Derek!- 

-Cucciolo! Va tutto bene.-

-No! Non va bene, non va bene niente.-

Il giovane, tornato in se, si lascia andare sulla spalla dell’uomo, inconsolabile, piange per quel destino che sembra accanirsi su di loro.

Derek vorrebbe abbracciarlo, ma le manette dietro la schiena glielo impediscono, non può far altro che piegare la testa e cercare il contatto con quella del giornalista.

-E’ un incubo, può essere solo un incubo, perché non riesco a svegliarmi?-

Per il poliziotto è straziante sentirlo parlare in questo modo, anche se la pensa esattamente come lui, non può dargli corda, ha troppa paura della sua fragilità, anche se in più di un’occasione ha dimostrato di essere più forti di tutti loro messi insieme.

Non ha molto tempo per portarlo alla calma e scambiare le ultime parole, intravedendo alle sue spalle l’impazienza dei suoi pseudo colleghi.

-Stiles, ho bisogno che mi guardi.-

-Io… io… non ce la faccio, non ce la faccio, ti prego svegliami!-

-Guardami.- Continua a sussurrargli l’uomo, mostrandosi il più calmo possibile.

Dopo ripetuti richiami, il reporter alza la testa, fino a incrociare lo sguardo dell’uomo, che gli sorride lievemente.

-Stiles, voglio che tu ascolti bene le mie parole, non ho ancora molto tempo… devi tenere duro, hai capito?.-

-No, io non ce la faccio senza di te, non posso sopportarlo un’altra volta.- Singhiozza tra una parola e l’altra, distogliendo lo sguardo e scuotendo la testa.

\- Stiles! Ho bisogno di sapere che non crollerai, ne ho bisogno, lo capisci? Non posso star la dentro sapendo che tu stai male.-

Per Stiles quelle parole, sono come un richiamo alle sue forze più nascoste, lo ama da morire e mai e poi mai, vuole essere un motivo di dolore, il solo pensiero gli lacera l’anima, non può permetterlo.

Punta di nuovo i suoi grandi occhioni color miele con quelli smeraldo dell’altro.

Si guardano intensamente per lunghi secondi.

Il giovane si asciuga le lacrime con il dorso della mano, con ancora un leggero tremore a tradire le sue emozioni, pronto a prestare la massima attenzione alle richieste dell’uomo .

-Devi promettermi che qualsiasi cosa succeda, non crollerai, non perderai la speranza, e non perderai la testa, ho bisogno di saperlo.-

-Der… io… -

-Ti prego, promettimelo!- Sta volta ad avere gli occhi lucidi è l’uomo, che supplica il giovane.

Per un attimo Stiles sembra tentennare, stringendo gli occhi nel trattenersi dal piangere ancora, per poi fare un grande respiro e guardarlo con decisione.

Prima di rispondere alla sua domanda, il giovane lo bacia con forza, permettendo a una lacrima silenziosa di sfuggire ancora al suo controllo, preme le sue labbra su quelle del poliziotto, come se queste potessero rimanergli incollate.

Si separano a fatica, lasciando solo un impercettibile distanza per poter parlare, permettendo comunque ai loro visi di accarezzarsi ancora.

-Te lo prometto, ma tu promettimi che farai lo stesso, ok?- Gli risponde in un sussurro.

Derek annuisce, mascherando in un sorriso la sua gran voglia di piangere, disperato al solo pensiero di doversi separare da lui, baciandolo ancora una volta come a lasciare un sigillo in quella reciproca promessa.

-Ok, basta voi due, Stiles ora sta bene, alzati Hale!-

La pazienza di Deucalion è arrivata al limite, in realtà vedere l’intimità e la complicità dei due, lo mette fortemente a disagio, innervosendolo non poco.

I due agenti non perdono un attimo, e sollevano Derek di peso, forzando la già difficile separazione dei coniugi, nello stesso tempo lo sceriffo aiuta uno Stiles provato, a sollevarsi.

-No aspettate, devo dirgli un’ultima cosa! ASPETTATE!- Si dimena inutilmente il poliziotto, alla ricerca ancora di un contatto con il reporter.

Ma è Stiles ad andargli incontro, gettandogli le braccia al collo, dando così a Derek il tempo di bisbigliare al suo orecchio le ultime parole, prima di esser trascinato via con forza.

-Stiles, ricorda… lui gioca sulle nostre divisioni, sul coinvolgimento emotivo… non permetterglielo, hai capit…-

-ORA BASTA! Portatelo VIA, SUBITO!- Interviene ancora Davis, fuori di se, staccando con forza Stiles, ma stupendosi subito dopo della reazione del giovane, che al tocco di quelle mani su di lui, lo spintona malamente quasi da farlo cadere a terra, caduta attutita dalle braccia di Ennis. 

-NON TOCCARMI!- Gli urla con rabbia il giovane, coperto tempestivamente dal corpo dallo sceriffo, che gli fa da scudo, impedendo all’uomo una qualsiasi reazione contro il figlio.

-Forse è meglio se te ne vai!- Lo invita severamente John.

-Deucalion!- Lo richiama anche Ennis. – Andiamo!- Mentre cerca di tirarlo via per un braccio.

Con un cenno della testa, ordina ai due agenti di incamminarsi verso l’uscita, girando subito dopo le spalle ai presenti, che in apprensione hanno seguito in silenzio l’evolversi della situazione.

-Derek, ti amo! Ti tireremo fuori, te lo prometto!- Gli urla dietro Stiles, mentre l’uomo attraversa l’uscita, spintonato dagli uomini di Davis ed Anderson.

In lontananza, riesce comunque a sentire quel “ Ti amo anche io Stiles, non dimenticare la promessa”, da riempiere per un attimo quella sensazione di vuoto, vorrebbe piangere ancora, non può, non deve, ma ha bisogno di appoggiarsi a suo padre per non cadere ancora una volta a terra, portando la bocca a premersi sulla spalla dell’uomo e reprimere la voglia che ha di urlare con tutto il fiato che ha in corpo.

-Figliolo, non preoccuparti, li seguo in centrale, non permetterò che gli capiti niente, stai tranquillo.-

E Stiles, non può che essergli grato.

Nella lunga attesa che ne segue, e a tener compagnia a Stiles son rimaste Lydia e Melissa, dopo che Cora, insieme allo sceriffo, si è diretta in centrale per monitorare la situazione, e Peter è tornato a casa per occuparsi del piccolo Cameron, dopo esser andato a prenderlo all’asilo.

Passate ormai ventiquattro ore, non resta che attendere la decisione del giudice.

Le due donne, che per tutto il tempo non lo hanno lasciato solo un minuto, non possono far altro che assistere alla passeggiata nervosa di Stiles, che fa avanti e indietro di fronte alla grande vetrata, mentre osserva come un cimelio, il cellulare lasciato sul tavolo davanti a se, inutile ogni tentativo di farlo sedere e bere una tisana.

Finalmente arriva la fatidica chiamata,e il telefono non arriva nemmeno a completare il suo primo squillo.

-Papà, allora? Ritorna a casa, vero?-

-Figliolo, vorrei tanto potertelo dire, ma non è così,purtroppo Derek dovrà stare qui.-

-Perché?- Domanda il giovane, passandosi una mano sconsolata tra i capelli.

-Non si può far diversamente, il giudice ha ritenuto ci siano prove a sufficienza per andar avanti con l’incriminazione, e vista la gravità del reato, gli ha negato la libertà su cauzione.-

-Mio dio! Papà… che facciamo adesso?Voglio vederlo!-

-Stiles, finché non cade l’accusa, non ti è permesso vederlo lo sai come funziona, mi dispiace.-

-Derek però sta bene, vero?-

-Resiste figliolo, è frustrato quanto te, ma tiene duro.-

A Stiles, non rimane altro che controbattere e affrontare la situazione, Derek ha bisogno di un avvocato, così il giovane decide di affidare la difesa di suo marito a un’amica di vecchia data, una compagna di liceo, trasferitasi qualche anno fa’ per esercitare la sua professione, come aiutante di un famoso avvocato di New York, forse non ha alle spalle una grande esperienza, ma si fida della sua grande intelligenza e caparbietà, e si convince che Allison Argent è la persona giusta per loro.

Arriva così il giorno della prima udienza, per i coniugi è stata un’attesa estenuante, costretti a star lontani da rigide regole, attendono ora con trepidazione il loro ricongiungimento, anche se a distanza.

Ora sono lì a un passo l’uno dall’altro, in un’affollata aula di tribunale, impossibilitati sia al contato fisico che verbale, con il cuore che batte all’impazzata e l’angoscia che li pervade, nel notare il dolore di entrambi, si guardano, si cercano per darsi coraggio, trattengono le lacrime per cercare di vincere la disperazione che li lacera, di trovare quella forza comune di affrontare e lottare per ciò che la vita continua a non risparmiargli.

Stiles si siede accanto a suo padre, senza distogliere l’attenzione da Derek, seduto invece nella parte opposta accanto a Allison, visibilmente agitato e in cerca continua di uno sguardo da parte del giovane.

Questo comunque non impedisce ai due di notare Deucalion, seduto nelle ultime file, che li osserva con la sua solita aria strafottente e sicura.

In aula sono presenti anche gli amici più stretti della coppia, Cora, Peter e Lydia.

Per questa prima udienza, la Argent, in accordo con Derek, ha deciso di assumere una posizione insolita, quella di osservatrice, per preparare al meglio la sua difesa nelle fasi successive.

Avviate le prime procedure, il processo si apre ufficialmente con la chiamata da parte dell’accusa, del primo teste, Stiles.

Con il giuramento di rito, il giovane si accomoda al banco dei testimoni, di fronte proprio a Derek, sarà lui che Stiles guarderà per tutta la durata dell’interrogatorio, trovando solo in suo marito la forza di affrontare quella durissima prova.

Il procuratore apre il dibattito.

-Signor Stilinski, immagino quanto per lei sia difficile star seduto qui e raccontare cosa le è successo, ma devo comunque esporre i fatti e porle delle domande, affinché il colpevole possa pagare per ciò che gli è stato fatto.-

-E quel colpevole non è mio marito.-

-Capisco la sua riluttanza nel crederlo, ma andiamo per gradi, per favore, siamo qui per capirlo .-

-Non cambierà la mia opinione.-

-Non sono qui per dare delle opinioni, ma per esporre i fatti. Ora le chiedo di rispondere con un si e un no, per confermare se quanto sto per raccontare, corrisponde al vero. Quindi vediamo di ricordare insieme gli eventi, e tornare a quella notte del 2 ottobre scorso, quando qualcuno si è introdotto in casa sua, che ricordiamo condivide con l’accusato, il tenente Derek Hale, in quanto uniti in matrimonio. E’ corretto?-

-Si.-

-L’abitazione è fornita di un sistema d’allarme, ma lei ha sempre affermato di non averlo disattivato quella sera e tanto meno di aver aperto la porta al suo aggressore. Lo conferma?-

-Si.-

-L’aggressore riesce comunque ad entrare indisturbato in casa, è qui che viene colto di sorpresa, lei riesce però ad arrivare in cucina e impossessarsi di un coltello, prova a dissuadere lo sconosciuto minacciandolo con esso a lasciare l’abitazione, ma viene disarmato e bloccato, è corretto?-

-Si.-

-Inizialmente l’aggressione è puramente verbalmente, seppur minacciosa, le fa credere di avere un interesse fisico nei suoi confronti, ma ben presto mostra un’altra faccia, disprezzando esplicitamente il suo orientamento sessuale. E’ corretto?-

-Si. -

-Gli insulti diventano sempre più duri, così prova a divincolarsi dalla presa dello sconosciuto, la reazione però è violenta, arrivano così le prime botte, ma lei reagisce colpendolo a sua volta, finché non ha l’occasione di tentare la fuga. E’ corretto?-

-Si. -

-Tentativo che non va in porto. Può dirci cosa le ha impedito di scappare, aprire la porta e chiedere aiuto?-

-La porta era chiusa a chiave.-

-Tra la prima aggressione e il tentativo di fuga, è riuscito però a inoltrare due chiamate, vuole dire alla corte e alla giuria, chi ha chiamato per due volte?-

-Mio marito.-

-Le ha risposto?-

-No.-

-Bene, andiamo avanti… -

-No aspetti, aveva un motivo se non mi ha risposto.-

-Ci arriveremo, atteniamoci ai fatti. Non riceve risposta, quindi decide di chiamare la centrale, ma non fà in tempo, viene di nuovo colpito, questa volta con più violenza, con calci e pugni, fino a farle perde i sensi, questo suo gesto incattivisce ancor di più il suo aggressore che…-

-Mi oppongo Vostro Onore, l’accusa lascia intendere una responsabilità del teste, che ricordiamo qui è l’unica vittima.-

-Accolta! Procuratore si dia un contegno, e la prego signor Stilinski di accettare le scuse dalla corte, per l’irruenza dell’accusa.-

-Chiedo scusa, non era mia intenzione dar questa visione, dimentichi l’ultimo riferimento. Al suo risveglio si ritrova nudo, qui subisce l’aggressione più dura, quella psicologica, umiliandola sia fisicamente che moralmente, con termini pesantemente omofobi, che risparmio di ripetere pubblicamente, ma che la giuria e la corte troverà trascritte tra le carte. E’ corretto?-

-S… S… Si!-

-Signor Stilinski, mi rendo conto che ripercorrere quella notte, sia un tormento, ma è basilare proseguire, affinché la giuria abbia ben chiari i fatti. Crede di farcela o vuole fare una pausa?-

-No, sto bene!-

-Bene, andiamo avanti. Può sintetizzare in due o tre parole come si è sentito in quel momento?-

-Mi oppongo Vostro Onore, possiamo immaginare come il signor Stilinski si sia sentito.-

-Ho i miei motivi se chiedo lo stato d’animo di quel momento, è necessario ai fini del processo.-

-Respinta, ma procuratore l’avverto non tollererò un’altra volta la sua intransigenza, per questa volta le do fiducia. Signor Stilinski, la prego di rispondere alla domanda.-

-S… si! …- Ma le parole gli si muoiono in gola.

Gli basta però guardare Derek, per trovare il coraggio di proseguire.

-Mi son sentito… umiliato, solo, e… sbagliato.-

-Grazie per la risposta, mi dispiace sembrar duro ma è inevitabile porre certe domante, spero lo comprenda.-

Ma le attenzioni di Stiles sono rivolte ancora una volta a Derek, che lo cerca e lo reclama con lo sguardo, l’unico che con i suoi mezzi sorrisi, lo tiene a galla,  
lo rassicura e gli dà la forza di rivivere il suo dramma.

-L’aggressore decide in fine di interrompere i suoi sadici giochi, e passa a quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la fase finale, le stringe una cinghia al collo e tenta di strangolarla, ma lei reagisce ancora una volta, questa volta con successo, grazie all’utilizzo di una bomboletta al peperoncino, mette in fuga l’uomo. Purtroppo questo non cancella le percosse precedenti, viene ritrovato in gravi condizioni, dall’imputato e una sua collega, una volta raggiunto d’urgenza l’ospedale, subisce l‘asportazione della milza subito dopo il ricovero, e quasi una settimana di coma. E’ corretto?-

-Si.-

-Le indagini e le prove trovate sul luogo del crimine, con un inconfutabile DNA, hanno portato la polizia in un’unica direzione, al serial killer degli omosessuali , trovato e arrestato poco tempo dopo. Eppure lei nel confronto diretto, si è detto sicuro, sia per via della corporatura, sia per la voce, che il sospettato numero uno, non fosse la stessa persona entrata a casa sua il 2 ottobre. E’ corretto?-

-Si.-

-A cosa lavorava prima dell’aggressione?-

-Come?-

\- Riformulo, cosa aveva scoperto di così sconvolgente prima dei fatti, tanto da non dire nulla nemmeno al suo capo redattore e da guadagnarsi delle minacce?-

-Come fa a saperlo?-

-Le domande se non le dispiace le faccio io, ripeto la domanda, a cosa lavorava in gran segreto?-

L’evidente colpevolezza del serial killer, al momento delle indagini, non avevano fatto ritenere utili altre verifiche, per cui la polizia non era a conoscenza delle sue indagini, e tanto meno delle minacce ricevute per esse, come faceva il procuratore ad avere quelle informazioni?

-Ho portato avanti delle verifiche su indiscrezioni ricevute in un bar.-

-Si spieghi meglio.-

\- Mi son state raccontate delle cose.-

-Queste cose hanno un nome?-

-Io… io… -

-Signor Stilinski la prego di risponde alla domanda, voglio ricordarle che è sotto giuramento.- Lo incalza il giudice.

-Festini organizzati con clienti influenti, droga e giri di prostituzione clandestine, ma questo cosa centra con Derek?-

-Ci arriviamo. Immagino abbia approfondito la questione. E’ arrivato a trovare qualche riscontro su quanto le è stato detto?- prosegue il procuratore.

-Qualcosa si, ma…-

-Mi lasci immaginare, è sparito tutto il giorno della sua aggressione?-

-Si.-

-Ha parlato anche di droga, sa da dove proveniva? Chi riforniva e dava protezione a questa fantomatica organizzazione?-

-Era solo un sospetto, non avevo prove.-

-Lo dica lo stesso, chi erano i suoi principali sospettati?-

Stiles tentenna, ha capito il giochino del procuratore, guarda Derek con preoccupazione, sa che non può dirlo.

-Ripeto, era solo un sospetto.-

-E sarebbe?-

-Signor Stilinski, la prego di rispondere.- Sta volta il giudice lo invita a parlare con tono più deciso e duro.

Derek serra gli occhi, conscio della trappola tesa a Stiles, vede il giovane in grande difficoltà, torturarsi le mani e le dita, lo cerca ancora con lo sguardo, sa quanto questo rischia di rendere difficile la sua posizione, ma non può che dargli l’assenso di parlare e dire la verità.

-Allora? Vuole che le ripeta la domanda? Chi erano?-

-Poliziotti… erano dei poliziotti.- Risponde con rabbia verso il procuratore, con gli occhi lucidi, ricevendo in cambio un ghigno di soddisfazione.

-Molto bene, per ora può bastare, grazie signor Stilinski.-

-No aspetti, non è come sembra, deve lasciarmi spiegare.-

-Ho finito con le domande.- Il procuratore gira le spalle e torna al suo posto.

-Non può fare così!- Piagnucola disperato, Stiles si sente usato e manipolato, le sue parole mettendo decisamente Derek in una posizione sempre più scomoda.

-La prego di calmarsi signor Stilinski. Avvocato Argent prego, la parola a lei.- Il giudice invita alla calma il reporter e l’avvocatessa della difesa a proseguire con l’interrogatorio.

-Vostro Onore la difesa al momento non ha altre domante.-

A sorpresa Allison, stupisce tutti , rinunciando al diritto di replica, mandando in crisi Stiles, che non riesce a tenere a freno la sue irrequietezza, non capendo il gesto dell’amica.

-Cosa? –

-Torni a posto signor Stilinski.- Ordina il giudice.

-No! Devo spiegare, vi prego fattemi spiegare!- Il giovane sta perdendo l’autocontrollo, preoccupando non poco Derek, che incita Allison a farlo portare via.

-Allison, ti prego fallo uscire.- Gli sussurra l’uomo in apprensione.

-Vostro Onore, chiedo l’allontanamento del teste, ricordare gli eventi che lo hanno coinvolto, lo hanno scosso, e temo un possibile malore.-

-Accordato.-

Detto ciò, fa un cenno alla sceriffo perché l’aiuti a portare via il giovane.

-No, ma che fatte, dovete lasciarmi spiegare.-

-Figliolo vieni con me, prendiamo una boccata d’aria.-

Quasi di peso lo preleva dal banco testimoni, stordito e demoralizzato, segue impotente suo padre, guardando Derek con rammarico.

-Mi dispiace Derek, perdonami! Io non volevo!-

-Va tutto bene cucciolo, va tutto bene!- Gli risponde l’uomo, che si alza al suo passaggio, ma invitato a risedersi subito dopo dalla Argent, per evitare sanzioni da parte del giudice.

-Sta tranquillo è solo scosso, starà bene.- Prova a tranquillizzare il suo assistito.

Lasciata l’aula, l’udienza prosegue il suo corso, con l’accusa che riprende la parola, chiamando il secondo teste. Derek.

Anche per lui, prima di accomodarsi nella postazione preceduta dal compagno, si svolgono le operazione di giuramento alla costituzione.

Ha inizio l’interrogatorio.

-Allora tenente Hale, vuole fare una dichiarazione prima che inizi con le domande?-

-Non sono io l’uomo che cercate, non ho ucciso nessuno e tanto meno ho tentato di uccidere mio marito.-

-Bene, eppure le prove la vedono come unico responsabile, come si dichiara?-

-State accusando la persona sbagliata.-

-Come si dichiara, TENENTE!-

-Non colpevole!-

-Grazie, verrà messo agli atti. Mi dica tenente, perché voleva morto suo marito?-

-Non meriterebbe nemmeno una risposta, io amo mio marito, non gli farei mai del male.-

-Molto romantico, per questo ha fatto fare il lavoro a qualcun’altro?-

-E’ ridicolo.-

-Riconosce questo indirizzo mail?-

-Si, è mio, ma… -

-Non aggiunga altro e risponda solo a ciò che le viene chiesto. Qualcun altro conosce la password?-

-No, che io sappia, ma è evidente che non è così.-

-Tenete si limiti a rispondere alle domande, conosce la vittima, Jack Patterson?-

-No, non l’ho mai visto prima d’ora.-

-Eppure da quello che emerge da queste mail trovate sul computer della vittima, si direbbe il contrario .Vuole che le legga qualche estratto?-

-Tanto le leggerà comunque, ma non sono stato io a scriverle.-

-Si certo, la delucido, magari ricorda qualcosa. “Vedo che mi stai mettendo alle calcagna la polizia, non erano questi i patti, ti vuoi scaricare la coscienza?”, questa gliela invia Patterson verso le 23.05, qualche ora prima dell’omicidio, riceve una sua risposta, o meglio mi correggo, la sua mail risponde alle 23.09 “Non minacciarmi, non sei nella posizione di farlo, dovevo assecondarli.”, le dicono niente queste prime righe, tenente?-

-Niente! Le ho già detto che non ho scritto io quelle mail.-

-Molto bene, continuo. Ore 23.11, “ Ho bisogno di denaro per lasciare la città.” La risposta non tarda ad arrivare, “ Sarò da te tra un’ora, cancella questi messaggi e qualsiasi coinvolgimento con me e avrai i soldi necessari.” Poi arriva una richiesta, una parte che ci interessa molto, ore 23.18 “Un ultima cosa, puoi fornirmi un pacchetto di polverina bianca? Sai sostentamento personale.”, risposta alle 23.21 “ Avrai anche quella, ora fai come ti ho detto, ci vediamo tra poco”… allora tenente che mi dice ora?-

-Ripeto, non le ho scritte io.-

-Quindi è solo una coincidenza, se ben nascosto, nel sedile della sua auto, sia stato trovato un pacchetto da 200g di cocaina purissima?-

-Mi vogliono incastrare, quella roba non è mia, non spaccio droga.-

-Su questo ci torneremo dopo, torniamo al signor Patterson, la decisione di eliminarlo è maturata prima o dopo il suo arrivo nell’appartamento della vittima, magari dopo l’ennesima minaccia?-

-Questo è assurdo, se fossi stato io pensa che avrei lasciato delle prove in giro?-

-Be, si è fidato del suo complice, con la messa in scena del suicidio non aveva motivo di preoccuparsene, si è sentito abbastanza tranquillo da non sentire la necessità di verificarlo, questa sua leggerezza è comprensibile.-

-Non vedrebbe la verità nemmeno se fosse ovvia.-

-E quale sarebbe questa verità? Mi illumini tenente!-

-Che state prendendo un grosso abbaglio, mentre il vero colpevole si gode lo spettacolo.-

\- Peccato che a quanto pare non può provare nulla. Glielo dico io come sono andate le cose: lei ha scoperto che suo marito era a un passo dal scoprire la verità, il suo coinvolgimento con l’organizzazione e lo spaccio di droga, così ha deciso di eliminarlo, ma ovviamente non poteva farlo lei, così commissiona il lavoro a Jack Patterson, che a sua volta la minaccia di raccontare tutto in cambio di favori, denaro e droga, un personaggio scomodo, così decide di eliminarlo, inscenando il suo suicidio.-

-E’ falso!- Lo interrompe l’agente.

-Ha falsificato le prove per sviare ogni sospetto che riconducesse a lei, scaricando tutto su un colpevole ovvio, allontanando ogni sospetto.-

-E come avrei fatto me lo spiega?Non avevo acceso alle indagini.-

-Questa è una cosa che dobbiamo ancora capire, ma ci arriveremo.-

-Opposizione vostro onore, l’accusa fa delle supposizioni non consone in questa prima fase.-

-Accolta. Procuratore vorrei ricordarle che questa è la fase preliminare, sono ammesse solo le prove a carico dell’imputato, lasci le sue supposizioni e ragionamenti per le prossime udienze.-

-Chiedo scusa alla corte, mi son fatto prendere la mano. Per ora ho finito con le domande.-

Il procuratore nonostante la bacchettata del giudice, torna a posto soddisfatto, convinto di aver segnato punti importanti nel giudizio della giuria.

Così come sorride soddisfatto l’artefice di tutta questa messa in scena, che si gode il dibattito dal fondo dell’aula.

\- La parola alla difesa.- Procede il giudice.

-Vostro Onore la difesa non ha altre domante, ma ha delle richieste da fare alla corte.-

-Tenente Hale, può tornare al suo posto. Avvocato Argent, prosegua con le sue richieste.-

-La ringrazio Vostro onore, la difesa chiede una sospensione di quindici giorni per valutare i capi d’accusa, visionati in questa fase preliminare...-

Si interrompe distratta dal richiamo del suo assistito, che la strattona fino a sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.

-Derek sei sicuro? Sei consapevole che potrebbe giocare contro di te?- Risponde titubante, con tono appena udibile.

-Sono sicuro.-

-Avvocato?- Incalza il giudice a proseguire.

-Si mi scusi Vostro Onore, la difesa chiede alla corte una nuova perizia sui entrambi i luoghi del crimine, viste le accuse sia da parte del procuratore che della vittima sul coinvolgimento della polizia, chiediamo una rivalutazione delle prove e un’attenta ispezione dei luoghi, che garantisca l’imparzialità di questo processo.-

\- Concordo con lei, accolta!. Dispongo con effetto immediato che vengano posti i sigilli nelle abitazioni in questione, con annesse perizie, con consulenti esterni, nominati dalla stessa corte e non collegate al distretto di Beacon Hill e alle persone chiamate in causa in questo processo. Avvocato Argent riguardo alla sospensione, posso concederle un massimo di sette giorni, non oltre, crede di farcela?-

-Me li farò bastare.-

-Molto bene! La prossima udienza è prevista tra sette giorni esatti, con ricorrenza a partire da domani. Dichiaro chiusa la seduta.-

Tutti in piedi all’uscita del giudice, con il caos e i mormorii che ne conseguono, e un Deucalion nervoso che lascia l’aula, senza rivolgere parola a nessuno.

Atteggiamento seguito da Allison e Derek.

-Credo che questa mossa non se l’aspettasse, forse la tua non è stata poi una cattiva idea.-

-Sono convinto che nel suo piano ci siano delle falle, dobbiamo solo trovarle. Volevo comunque ringraziarti per prima, per non aver infierito su Stiles.-

-Non preoccuparti Derek, sono qui per entrambi.-

Gli agenti di custodia si avvicinano a Derek, con manette alla mano, pronti al trasferimento in cella, mentre altri fanno da scudo in modo che l’imputato non sia avvicinato da nessuno, che non sia il suo avvocato.

\- Derek, ci vediamo più tardi in carcere, dobbiamo discutere di parecchie cose.-

-Va bene, ma sincerati prima che lui stia bene.-

-Lo farò, stai tranquillo.-

L’uomo lascia così l’aula di tribunale, accompagnato al di la di una porticina riservata al trasferimento carcerati, con i polsi ammanettati , seguito da continui flash in lontananza, dei numerosi reporter accorsi per immortalare l’immagine del poliziotto, da sbattere in prima pagina.

Nel frattempo, in un ufficio riservato alla difesa, Stiles attende la fine dell’udienza, straiato in un piccolo divanetto a due posti, con la testa poggiate sulle ginocchia del padre, mentre piange disperato, non riesce a perdonarsi quanto detto un attimo prima, nel suo interrogatorio, convinto di aver irrimediabilmente danneggiato la posizione di Derek, mentre lo sceriffo accarezza dolcemente la testa del giovane, nel tentativo di consolarlo-.

-L’ho accusato papà.-

-Figliolo calmati, vedrai che Allison saprà cosa fare, sapevamo che sarebbe stato difficile.-

-Lo so, ne ero consapevole, ma non avrei mai pensato di essere io stesso, il grande accusatore di mio marito.-

-Questa è solo la prima udienza, abbiamo tutto il tempo di mettere in piedi la sua difesa, mi deludi Stilinski, da quando ti arrendi così facilmente?.- La giovane avvocatessa non da il tempo allo sceriffo di ribattere al figlio, rispondendo lei stessa alle perplessità del giovane, facendo il suo ingresso nella stanza con passo graziato, nel suo elegante tailleur nero, lasciando trasparire in volto un’estrema calma.

-Allison!- Stiles si alza subito in piedi, seguendo le movenze della donna, che posa i vari documenti, per poi accomodandosi sulla sedia al di là della scrivania.

-Derek, sta bene?- Domanda con apprensione il reporter.

-Sta bene, ma è preoccupato per te.-

-Mio dio cosa ho fatto, gli avevo promesso di mantenere la calma… e tu, perchè diavolo te ne sei stata zitta? Si può sapere? Dovevi lasciarmi spiegare!-

-No Stiles,non eri in grado di proseguire, e comunque non era mia intenzione far nulla in questa udienza.-

-Ma che diavolo dici?E’ così che hai intenzione di difenderlo? Non facendo niente?-

-Oh, grazie tante per la fiducia, ora smettila e calmati! Siediti.-

Titubante e confuso, acconsente alla richiesta, accomodandosi nella sedia di fronte alla Argent.

-Scusami Allison, sono così demoralizzato, non avevo idea che sarebbe andata in questo modo, è tutto così complicato.-

-Non preoccuparti, è assolutamente comprensibile la tua reazione, non poteva essere diversamente, vediamo ora di parlare della situazione.  
L’accusa ha purtroppo in mano delle prove difficilmente impugnabili, e da parte nostra abbiamo nella carta davvero poco per ribattere.-

-E io non sono stato di certo d’aiuto, dovevo stare zitto.- Si dispera il giovane, ma l’avvocatessa non lascia il tempo a Stiles di abbandonarsi al pianto.

-No Stiles, dire la verità è sempre una buona cosa, ci rende credibili, anche quando questa sembra giocare a nostro sfavore.-

-Davvero? Come questo può essere un bene?-

-Ammetto che siamo in un bel casino, ma dobbiamo fidarci del sistema e prendere tempo, e so come farlo, in questo ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ma ti avverto non sarà un percorso facile, specialmente per te, Stiles.-

-Se questo servirà ad aiutare Derek, non mi importa, farò tutto quello che vuoi. Cos’hai in mente?-

-E’ stata proprio la tua deposizione a illuminarmi, è semplice, faremo la cosa più ovvia, dire la verità, esattamente come la conosciamo.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi prego di scusare gli errori, a volte dovute a delle correzioni, spesso dalla distrazione. Li correggo man mano che li intravedo.


	25. La Difesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Precisazioni prima della lettura: Il capitolo che segue è quasi interamente dialogato, con accenni narranti, solo lo stretto necessario per spiegare alcuni passaggi, non volendo dilungarmi troppo e darvi una lettura più scorrevole, lasciando così più spazio al dibattito processuale, spero sia comunque comprensibile.
> 
> Buona lettura.

-Sei impazzita, per caso? Vuoi che mi internino un’altra volta?-

-Ti avevo anticipato dei rischi, ma se non vuoi farlo, non ti obbligherò.-

-Non ho detto questo. Piuttosto... cosa ti fa pensare che funzionerà? Non abbiamo prove, ci renderemo ridicoli… e ci arresteranno.-

-Questo lo so bene, ma gli altri non lo sanno, aspettiamo la nuova perizia e nel frattempo prendiamo tempo lavorandoci la giuria.-

-Questo non peggiorerà la situazione di Derek, vero?-

-Mi sembra che Derek sia già in un bel guaio anche da solo.-

-Grazie, Allison, il tuo essere diretta è così rassicurante.-

-Stiles, ci sono tre cose che non hai notato dall’arresto di Derek, ma non te ne faccio una colpa, è comprensibile che tu sia distratto.-

-Cioè?-

\- I giornalisti, la giuria e la faccia di Davis alla fine dell’udienza.-

-E sarebbe? Spiegati?-

-I giornalisti, per il solo fatto che la vostra storia sia di dominio pubblico, persone conosciute che suscitano interesse, curiosità, ragioneranno su quanto diremo, potrebbe saltar fuori qualsiasi cosa, o semplicemente, renderanno la vita impossibile a Deucalion, e noi sfrutteremo questo canale il più possibile.-

-Ok, la giuria invece? Cosa ti ha colpito tanto?-

-Beh, essendo una giuria popolare, anche loro conoscono la vostra storia, ma non è questo, è il modo in cui vi ha osservato per tutto il tempo, non sono sfuggite le vostre occhiate e il sostegno che trasmettevate l’uno all’altro. Nonostante il dibattito fosse pesantemente contro Derek, era chiaro che loro valutassero anche il vostro atteggiamento.  
Pensa cosa verrà fuori quando insinueremo in loro il dubbio, che questa è solo una montatura bella e buona.-

-Questa è solo una tua sensazione, e se non fosse così e diventeremo semplicemente non credibili?-

-Non abbiamo granché da presentare, direi che vale la pena tentare almeno l’unica strada possibile, non credi?-

-Si certo, tanto son già stato preso per pazzo una volta, una in più che mi cambia?-

-Lo so che non sarà una passeggiata, ma non è detto che vada come credi, e ti ripeto che non sei obbligato, se pensi di non farcela.-

-No, non mi tiro indietro se questo servirà a scagionare Derek. Dimmi di Deucalion invece, cosa non ho notato, a parte il fatto che era l’unico che si divertiva da matti?-

-Non potevi notarlo, avevi già lasciato l’aula.-

-Dai non farti pregare, che ha fatto?-

-Ha vacillato, Stiles.Nel momento in cui abbiamo chiesto, sotto il suggerimento di Derek, una nuova perizia sui luoghi del crimine, è saltato letteralmente dalla sedia, successivamente è andato via, ma non aveva una faccia molto felice.-

\- Questo può significare solo una cosa, non se lo aspettava, e lo ha reso nervoso.-

-Esatto, non ha il controllo di ciò che un’analisi seria può tirar fuori.-

-Sai che ti dico? Mi hai proprio convinto, sono nelle tue mani, dobbiamo smascherarlo una volta per tutte e far uscire Derek da quel posto.-

\- Ora ti riconosco.-

Sette sono i giorni concessi dal giudice ed Allison è intenzionata ad usarli tutti.

Ha bene in mente la sua strategia e sa che non può fidarsi di tutti, proprio per questo ha limitato a pochi intimi il suo raggio di condivisione sulle mosse difensive: Derek, Stiles e lo sceriffo, pretendendo da loro un altrettanto riserbo.

Non aveva avuto dubbi sul fatto che Stiles avrebbe acconsentito al suo piano, non era sicura però di riuscire a far lo stesso con Derek.

-Non se ne parla, troveremo un altro modo.-

-Lo sapevo! Derek, non c’è un altro modo, non abbiamo un bel niente a parte la prova della manomissione dell’allarme, ma che non possiamo usare, visto che Patterson ti viene attribuito come complice.-

-Non mi importa, non voglio rischiare che Stiles venga di nuovo internato, preferisco farmi la galera.-

-Se è per questo verremo internati tutti. Oh, avanti Derek non fare il cocciuto, pensi che metterei mai Stiles in questa situazione, se non fossi convinta di quello che faccio?-

-Lo hai detto tu stessa: non possiamo provare nulla, a che serve allora tutto questo?-

-A rendere Deucalion meno sicuro di sé stesso, portarlo all’errore ed incastrarlo, non può aver pensato a tutto, dobbiamo insinuare il dubbio nella giuria e aspettare che salti fuori qualcosa, non abbiamo altre strade.-

-Non lo so, non voglio che soffra ancora, non mi convince.-

-Aspetta, dimenticavo... prima che tu decida in modo definitivo, ho una cosa per te da parte di Stiles.-

-Ma questa è… -

-... l’ecografia di tuo figlio, di vostro figlio, ti prego di leggere anche il bigliettino.-

\- “Non smettiamo mai di lottare per la verità ed in quello in cui crediamo, anche se talvolta è doloroso, lo dobbiamo a noi, a ciò che abbiamo passato, e lo dobbiamo al suo futuro. Ti amo, Stiles.” Questo è un colpo basso, però.-

-Allora che mi dici?-

-Va bene, proviamo!-

La seconda udienza prende così il via.

Tutti prendono posto e assistono alle procedure iniziali, si riprende.

La parola va alla difesa, che chiama Stiles a salire sul banco dei testimoni.

Apre il dibattito la Argent.

\- Signor Stilinski, non è mia intenzione ripetere il racconto di quanto successo il 2 ottobre, comprendiamo tutti quanto sia doloroso ripercorrere il ricordo di quella notte,ma mi limito però a farle delle domande specifiche per chiarire alcuni punti lasciati in sospeso e poco approfonditi nella prima udienza.  
Se dovesse in qualche maniera sentirsi a disagio, me lo deve solo dire. D'Accordo?-

-Certamente. Sono pronto.-

-Bene. Quanto si fida di suo marito, il tenente Derek Hale?-

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore: la domanda non è inerente, non sono in discussione i sentimenti della vittima verso l’imputato.-

-Vostro Onore, credo sia necessario delineare il loro rapporto, visto che il mio assistito è accusato del tentativo di omicidio del teste.-

-Respinta. Procuratore l’avviso sin da subito, eviti di obbiettare per cose futili solo per dar sfogo al suo ego. La prego di proseguire, avvocato.-

-Grazie. Può rispondere, signor Stilinski?-

-Mi fido ciecamente di lui.-

-Se è così, come mai ha tenuto nascosta a suo marito l’inchiesta su cui stava lavorando?-

-Avevo paura per la sua sicurezza: avevano minacciato di fargli del male, se avessi continuato ad indagare, avendo il sospetto che la polizia fosse coinvolta, non sapevo da chi metterlo in guardia, così non dissi niente.-

-Però ha taciuto anche in seguito, perché non ha detto niente nemmeno dopo?-

-Perché in un primo momento pensavo davvero ad un’aggressione omofoba.-

-Ma non lo fece nemmeno quando, visionando nei suo effetti personali, si accorse che mancavano le prove raccolte.-

-Non collegavo i due fatti: ero semplicemente convinto che la polizia avesse approfittato della situazione per sottrarmi la documentazione.-

-Quando ha capito che non era così?-

-Quando sentii Derek parlarne in privato con mio padre, sulla sua convinzione che l’aggressione omofoba fosse una messinscena.-

-Mi sta dicendo che l’imputato palesava dubbi sulla veridicità di prove evidenti che, per altro, è accusato di aver creato?-

-Esattamente.- 

-Un atteggiamento anomalo. E’ stato lì che ha raccontato tutto?-

-Si.-

-Cosa è successo dopo la sua rivelazione? Come ha reagito suo marito?-

-Sì è arrabbiato parecchio per questa omissione, ma era deciso a trovare i responsabili.-

-E lei? Era d’accordo immagino?-

-No, al contrario. Io volevo riprendermi la mia vita e dimenticare tutto, proseguire significava correre dei rischi, soffrire ancora, e io ero stufo e stanco, volevo fermarmi. Poi Derek mi ha convinto, così ci siamo messi a fare delle ricerche.-

-Avete quindi effettuato delle indagini private?-

-Avevamo una sola pista da cui iniziare, trovare chi aveva manomesso l’allarme di casa nostra.-

-Con che risultati?-

-Ci siamo divisi il lavoro, cercando in vari campi, sono stato io insieme al mio capo redattore a trovare dei riscontri compatibili con l’uomo che cercavamo.-

-Perché non avete avvisato la polizia?-

-Non potevamo, non sapevamo di chi fidarci, dovevamo prima verificare se la persona trovata fosse realmente chi si era introdotta a casa nostra, ma non abbiamo avuto il tempo di parlare con lui.-

-Perché? Chi era?-

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore. È ridicolo, sappiamo già di chi si tratta, l’avvocato cerca solo un modo per perdere tempo.-

-Vostro Onore, il procuratore ha mostrato delle prove, sulla volontà del mio assistito di scaricare tutte le responsabilità su Patterson, presunto complice, io invece voglio dimostrare, a questa corte e alla giuria, che è tutta una montatura, per incastrare e far fuori il tenente Hale, ad un passo dalla verità.-

-Respinta. Procuratore, si metta comodo. Signor Stilinski, risponda pure.-

-Si… il suo nome era Jack Patterson.-

-Bene, direi che mi sembra superfluo ricordare come è andata a finire. Non vorrei essere ripetitiva, l’ha già affermato all’inizio di questo dibattito, ma devo richiederglielo ancora una volta: nutre dei dubbi nei confronti di suo marito, alla luce delle prove che l’accusa ha presentato?-

-Assolutamente no.-

-Mi sembra molto certo nella sua affermazione… -

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore. Il teste non può essere obbiettivo, per il suo coinvolgimento sentimentale con l’imputato.-

-Credo, Vostro Onore, che sia nell’interesse del signor Stilinski trovare chi lo ha quasi ucciso, e non credo che proverebbe ancora amore per una persona che è stata capace di fargli del male, ma detto ciò, le convinzioni del teste sono alimentante da ben altro. Chiedo di poter proseguire e dimostrare in cosa consiste.-

-Obbiezione respinta.-

-Cosa?-

-Procuratore, ha per caso intenzione di porre obbiezione anche con me?-

-No, mi scusi, Vostro Onore.-

-Va bene, avvocato Argent, mi ha incuriosito, voglio capire dove vuole arrivare, prosegua.-

-Bene. Signor Stilinski, torniamo a noi, so che questa parte sarà la più difficile, è in gioco la sua credibilità, e mi sento di dirle che non la forzerò se non se la sente di proseguire… -

-Mi oppong… -

-Procuratore questa volta non la lascio nemmeno terminare, l’avvocato non ha nemmeno formulano una domanda, credo che abbia il disco un po’ incantato questa mattina, se crede di far dell’ostruzionismo nella mia aula, al solo fine di interrompere il suo avversario, si sbaglia di grosso… SI SIEDA! Continui, avvocato.-

\- Grazie, Vostro Onore. Dicevo... la sua non è solo una sensazione di innocenza, ma una certezza, può dirci perché?-

-Perché so chi mi ha aggredito quella notte e non è il signor Patterson.-

-Cosa la rende così sicuro?-

-Quando Patterson è venuto a casa mia, spacciandosi per il tecnico della compagnia di sicurezza per sistemare un’anomalia, l’ho visto bene, non aveva per nulla la corporatura dell’uomo che mi ha aggredito, era decisamente troppo alto per essere lui e... non è stato lui.-

-Se sa chi è il responsabile perche non lo ha denunciato? –

-L’avrei fatto, ma mi ha teso una trappola.-

-Si spieghi meglio: in che modo gli è stato impedito? E quando?-

-Il giorno precedente all’omicidio di Patterson, nel momento esatto in cui ha capito che lo avevo riconosciuto, ha fatto in modo che non parlassi.-

-In che modo?-

-Si… si è ferito da solo…-

Il vociferare in aula, blocca però il giovane, ma prontamente Allison gli va in soccorso.

-Capisco non sia facile dire la verità quando questa sembra assurda, ma non si faccia intimorire da chi non la comprenderà e da chi si affida a questo per tapparle ancora una volta la bocca.-

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore: la difesa suggerisce al teste cosa dire.-

-Respinta.-

Il giudice senza nemmeno attendere la replica della difesa, con un gesto della mano ed una smorfia scocciata, invita il procuratore a stare seduto, rivolgendo la sua attenzione al giovane teste.

-Signor Stilinski, si senta libero, in questa aula, di raccontare la sua verità e prego tutti presenti di fare silenzio e portare rispetto per il teste. La parola a lei avvocato.-

Alla Argent non sfugge la premura con cui il giudice si preoccupa di mettere a proprio agio Stiles.

-Signor Stilinski, provo a concludere io la sua frase, mi corregga se dico qualcosa di errato. Se ho capito bene... questa persona si è ferita da sola per poi accusare lei di aggressione? –

-Si, eravamo solo noi due, nessuno mi avrebbe creduto.-

-Dov’è avvenuto questo episodio?-

-Nei bagni del distretto.-

-Può raccontarci esattamente com’è andata?-

-Io ero ancora dentro ad una delle cabine, quando entrò per lavarsi le mani, mi apprestavo ad uscire, quando lo sentii fischiettare un motivetto, che riconobbi come l'inno dei Mets… ero terrorizzato.-

-Perché aveva così paura? Cosa significava quell'inno?-

-Era lo stesso motivetto che fischiava l’aggressore quella notte.-

-Continui.-

-Ero scioccato ed impaurito, non era solo un ricordo, perché non era solo il fischiettio, sentivo anche lo stesso odore di menta speziata che aveva quell’uomo.  
Non sapevo che fare, non volevo uscire dal bagno, ma volevo sapere anche chi fosse, l’implicazione di almeno un poliziotto era ormai certa, non poteva essere solo una coincidenza trovarmi lì, con quei tre elementi insieme.-

-Decise quindi di verificare?-

-Non fù necessario, mi riconobbe lui per via delle mie scarpe, e nello stesso istante che parlò, io riconobbi lui. Mi convinse ad uscire, cercai di mostrare indifferenza, volevo raggiungere il più in fretta possibile Derek e mio padre, ma lui notò il mio nervosismo.-

-Cosa fece?-

-Mi prendeva in giro, rimpiangeva di non avermi fatto fuori quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione, le sue parole erano solo una terribile conferma di quello che inizialmente era solo un sospetto da approfondire. Era stato lui. Mi minacciava di non parlarne con nessuno, mi sfidava, mi diceva che non avrebbero creduto ad uno che era già stato internato una volta. Solo qualche istante dopo capii cosa intendesse, non me ne resi nemmeno conto subito, fu tutto così veloce: si avvicinò allo specchio e lo colpi con una testata, ero pietrificato, ha iniziato ad urlare ed in un attimo avevo dei poliziotti con le armi spianate, puntate contro e… -

-Signor Stilinski, sta bene? Vuole fermarsi?- Domanda il giudice, notando il turbamento del giovane.

 

-No… - 

-Possiamo fare una pausa, se lo crede necessario.-

\- No, Vostro Onore, posso farcela.-

-Prosegua pure allora.-

-Erano tutti lì, che mi guardavano con sospetto, non ho avuto il tempo di dire nulla, urlavano tutti, dopo non ricordo cosa successe, mi sedarono pesantemente, sotto il suo ordine, e mi risvegliai in ospedale.-

-Lo disse alla sua famiglia? A suo marito o a suo padre?-

-Non sapevo come fare, persino per me quel racconto sembrava inverosimile, come potevano credermi anche gli altri? Ero combattuto, non volevo tornare in psicanalisi, non ero pazzo, ma lo sapevo solo io, non gli altri.-

-Ma si convinse comunque di raccontare tutto.-

-Si.-

-Gli hanno creduto?-

-Con mio stupore, si, ma non potevamo comunque fare nulla, aveva previsto tutto e giocato ancora una volta d’anticipo, come ormai faceva da mesi.  
Non sporse denuncia nei miei confronti, liquidando il tutto come un malinteso dovuto dallo stress, facendomi passare per un instabile bisognoso ancora di cure. Non avevamo nulla contro di lui.-

-Può dirci ora il nome di quella persona?-

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore, si sta formulando un’accusa ben precisa su una persona che non è, né sotto processo, né indagata, e senza nessuna prova oggettiva.-

-Avvocato è cosciente della strada che sta per intraprendere? Se non porterà delle prove in questo processo, sia lei che il teste, rischiate un’incriminazione per calunnia aggravata.-

-Ne siamo coscienti, Vostro Onore.-

Per un attimo il giudice osserva pensieroso l’avvocatessa, che non mostra nessuna titubanza, prendendosi qualche secondo prima di emettere il suo giudizio.

-Obbiezione respinta. Signor Stilinski, è pregato di far quel nome.-

Stiles non risponde subito, sente forte il peso della responsabilità, la paura di peggiorare la situazione di entrambi, un altro passo falso ora, significa dire addio alla loro unica speranza di cambiare volto a questo processo, sa comunque che in ogni caso non può più tornare indietro.

Si guarda attorno, osserva tutte le persone a lui care ed il resto dei presenti in aula, sguardi pieni di aspettative ed attesa. 

Allison, Derek e lo sceriffo lo incoraggiano silenziosamente, non riuscendo a nascondere però la loro apprensione alla vista del giovane in preda all’angoscia.

 

Ma poi l’attenzione di Stiles si sposta su di lui, seduto nella stessa postazione della prima udienza, sguardo freddo, glaciale e strafottente, l’uomo pensa così di intimorire il reporter, che al contrario, alla sua vista sembra invece risvegliarsi e caricarsi di rabbia e sfida, trovando finalmente il coraggio di pronunciare ad alta voce quel nome.

Il silenzio in aula è surreale.

-L’uomo che mi ha aggredito quella notte è... l’agente Deucalion Davis.-

Allison sorride soddisfatta al giovane, il grande coraggio dimostrato nel tentare la strada della verità, è encomiabile, nonostante i rischi di passare per pazzo.

Derek si copre la bocca con le mani giunte, commosso e orgoglioso per la grande prova d’amore di suo marito.

Il meno felice di tutti, ovviamente, è Deucalion, che reprime la rabbia solo per non dare nell’occhio. Questa è una mossa che di certo non si aspettava, ora consapevole di non aver più davanti un ragazzino fragile .

-Vostro Onore al momento non ho altre domande.- Conclude Allison.

-Bene avvocato, la parola ora và all’accusa.-

E’ arrivato il momento di affrontare il procuratore.

-Grazie, Vostro Onore. Signor Stilinski, ciò che abbiamo appena sentito sono delle accuse molto gravi, dove tra l’altro abbiamo solo la sua parola e, visti i suoi precedenti, questo non ci dà la certezza che stia dicendo la verità. –

-Ma lo è, non accuserei mai un innocente.-

-Certo, ma questo sarà tutto da dimostrare. Il suo, forse, non è più un tentativo di screditare chi ha determinato l’arresto di suo marito?-

-Ma lui ha, fatto, arrestare, mio marito.-

-Lo ammette allora?-

-Non nel modo in cui lo intende lei: è lui che cerca vendetta, noi vogliamo dentro solo il colpevole.-

-Quindi secondo la sua versione, noi, la corte e la giuria, dobbiamo credere che l’agente Davis si sia aggredito da solo, per poi accusare lei?-

-Lo so che può sembrare assurdo, ma è andata così.-

-Quindi lei è certo di non averlo aggredito? Non aggredirebbe mai nessuno, giusto?-

-Certo che no!-

-Così come non è vero che ha sparato contro suo marito?-

-Quella notte ero spaventato a morte e non sparavo a Derek.-

-Però aveva una pistola.-

-C’era qualcuno in casa, cercavo… mi stavo solo difendendo..-

-Così come ha fatto nei bagni della centrale? Ha visto in Deucalion una minaccia e l’ha aggredito.-

-No, è falso.-

-Grazie, per me basta così, ho terminato con le domande.-

-No, non può fare così.- Prova a ribattere il giornalista, amareggiato dall’ennesimo ribaltamento.

-La prego di tornare a posto, signor Stilinski.- Lo invita il giudice, seppur con tono comprensivo.

Nel lasciare il banco dei testimoni, Stiles riceve comunque un’occhiata rassicurante da parte di Allison, per niente turbata dal contro interrogatorio dell’accusa. Per lei questa udienza è molto importante, la sua difesa mira soprattutto ad insediare il dubbio nella giuria scoprendo apertamente il vero colpevole, nel caso che la nuova perizia non porti elementi significativi.

Stiles non indugia oltre, non vuole essere di nuovo allontanato dall’aula, torna al suo posto, ma non ha il coraggio questa volta di guardare nessuno, se non quello di cercare ed abbracciare suo padre, sconsolato.

-Papà!- Piagnucola.

-Figliolo, sta tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, calmati.-

-Non è servito a nulla, ogni nostro sforzo non serve a nulla, non mi crederà nessuno e Derek… -

-Shh!! Non parlare così, Io non credo che sia stato inutile, fidati di Allison, sa quel che fà e tu non hai nulla di cui rimproverarti, hai fatto la scelta giusta.-

-Lo credi davvero?- Alza lo sguardo verso suo padre, in cerca di conferme.

-Assolutamente si. Ora però figliolo ricomponiti, Derek ti sta guardando preoccupato e si sta agitando.-

L’uomo infatti osserva impotente tutta la scena, irrequieto nella sua sedia, finché non vede finalmente il giovane tirarsi su e volgergli uno sguardo provato, ma rassicurante.

Vista la chiamata in causa del poliziotto, il procuratore prova a giocare d’anticipo, chiamando al banco dei testimoni proprio l’agente sotto accusa.

 

Giuramento di rito per Deucalion, prende il via il suo interrogatorio.

\- Agente Davis, come abbiamo appena sentito, a suo carico son state mosse delle accuse molto gravi, accuse ancora da provare tra l’altro, come si dichiara in proposito?-

-Non colpevole. Cercano semplicemente un capo espiatorio per scagionare il vero colpevole, me la voglio far pagare per le indagini che ho svolto, ma sono tranquillo, ho fatto solo il mio lavoro.-

-E non saremo di certo noi a dubitarne. Non è forse vero, che dopo l’aggressione subita nei bagni dal signor Stilinski, lei ne subisce una seconda nel corridoio dell’ospedale, questa volta dal tenente Hale?-

-Si, stavo lasciando l’ospedale dopo le cure ricevute, avevo già comunicato la mia intenzione di non sporgere denuncia sul ragazzo, non mi sembrava il caso di infierire su un giovane con ancora dei seri problemi di manie di persecuzione, ma Derek, il tenente Hale, mi ha letteralmente aggredito.-

-Quindi il tenente è stato piuttosto violento nei suoi confronti?-

-Assolutamente si, e senza motivo. Sono stato fin troppo gentile con loro, se non fosse intervenuto il capitano, mi avrebbe ammazzato.-

-Lei ha partecipato alle indagini sull’aggressione del signor Stilinski e questo potrebbe anche insinuare in noi il dubbio, ma a noi risulta però che nel primo periodo, era a casa in malattia e quindi non partecipò alle fasi immediate delle indagini.  
Nello specifico non era presente all’ispezione dell’abitazione e la raccolta di prove, ma subentrò in seguito, analizzando il materiale raccolto dai suoi colleghi, è corretto?-

-Si, appena mi sono ripreso, ho raggiunto i colleghi, prima all’ospedale per primo per sincerarmi delle condizioni del marito di un collega, dopo di che mi sono prodigato a dare una mano con le indagini, affiancando i colleghi Ennis Anderson e Cora Wolf, che già se ne occupavano.-

-Quindi possiamo facilmente dedurre, che lei non poteva inquinare il luogo dell’aggressione, in quanto non ci mise piede.-

-Si esatto.-

-Molto bene, la ringrazio agente Davis, per ora ho finito.-

La parola va alla difesa.

-Agente Davis, lei, come l’imputato, svolge servizio da almeno quattro anni, presso il reparto speciale di investigazione del distretto di Beacon Hills che, spieghiamo alla giuria, è un reparto reso necessario dopo un incremento considerevole di reati, dovuto all’espandersi della popolazione in città, in appoggio allo sceriffo ed ai suoi uomini, ma con comandi separati. Che ha rapporto ha con il tenente Hale?-

-Come ha detto lei: siamo colleghi.-

-Non era questa la domanda… -

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore, la difesa cerca di intimorire il teste.-

-Non mi permetterei mai, Vostro Onore visto che sul teste son state mosse accuse precise, che sostengo con convinzione. È basilare fornire alla corte ed alla giuria quali siano i rapporti tra lui ed il mio assistito.-

-Respinta. Agente Davis, risponda alla domanda.-

-Ognuno fà il suo lavoro.-

-Continua a non rispondere alla mia domanda.-

-Ci ignoriamo, va bene? Non nutro gran simpatia, ma la cosa è reciproca.-

-Non sarà per caso che non ha ben digerito la promozione ottenuta dal Tenente, visto che anche lei era in lista per quel posto?-

-Che cosa vuole insinuare? Non sono vendicativo.-

-Questo lo ha detto lei non io. Ma andiamo avanti, con il signor Stilinski invece come sono i rapporti?-

-Non ho rapporti, ci si limita a dei saluti e brevi scambi di cortesia, in centrale è conosciuto da tutti, per suo padre e poi per Derek, lo incontro spesso per questo, ma nulla di più.-

-Dove si trovava la notte del 2 ottobre?-

-Mi oppongo, Vostro Onore, mi auguro che la difesa oltre che a delle domande abbia anche delle prove da mostrarci.-

-Vostro Onore, non sempre son necessarie prove scritte, qui siamo di fronte ad un esperto agente che conosce le regole e sa come aggirarle se necessario, secondo noi quest’uomo ha ideato e commesso l’aggressione ai danni del signor Stilinski, manomettendo e cancellando le prove, per poi costruire ciò di cui discutiamo in questo processo, ma ho bisogno di proseguire per dimostrarlo.-

-Avvocato Argent, le sue motivazioni mi hanno convinto, ma lei sa bene che non può proseguire a lungo senza delle prove oggettive, vero?-

-Ne sono consapevole, Vostro Onore, per questo confidiamo molto nella nuova perizia.-

-Obbiezione respinta. Agente Davis, la domanda ora gliela faccio direttamente io, dove si trovava la notte del 2 ottobre?-

Il nervosismo dell’agente è evidente anche alla corte, che convinto dalle argomentazioni della Argent e dall’atteggiamento dell’uomo, rivolge lui stesso la domanda fatta precedentemente dall’avvocatessa.

-Ero a casa, ma ero solo.-

A tale risposta, un mormorio crescente si leva sui presenti in aula, costringendo il giudice a chiedere il silenzio, sbattendo più volte il suo martelletto.

-Silenzio in aula. SILENZIO! Prosegua avvocato.-

-Grazie, Vostro Onore. Quindi, agente mi vuole dire che non ha un alibi per quella notte?-

-No.-

-Ok, diciamo che le credo. Vive solo e, se si trova in casa, nessuno ovviamente può confermarlo, questo non la rende colpevole. Che ci può dire dei giorni seguenti, perché non si trovava a lavoro?-

-E’ stato già detto, ero in malattia per un brutto raffreddore.-

-Mi faccia indovinare, aveva anche gli occhi infiammati?-

-Porto le lenti a contatto, era inevitabile che si infiammassero, per questo ho chiesto qualche giorno.-

-Quindi il fatto che il signor Stilinski è certo di aver mirato agli occhi del suo aggressore, con lo spray urticante, è solo una incredibile coincidenza?-

-Lo è infatti, provi il contrario.- La sfida l’uomo.

-Può contarci. Ho finito, Vostro Onore.-

L’udienza si conclude, rinviando il tutto al pomeriggio seguente, lasciando un’aula piuttosto rumorosa ed i flash impazziti dei giornalisti, intenti a cercare un contatto con i protagonisti di questa giornata.

Davis non perde tempo a lasciar il tribunale, rilasciando solo brevi risposte alle domande insistenti dei reporter, liquidandoli con finti sorrisi sereni .

-E’ completamente fuori di testa, sono sereno, non possono dimostrare un bel niente.-

Stiles al contrario rimane seduto al suo posto, con accanto suo padre e diversi agenti che lo difendono dall’assalto dei colleghi.

Non vuole lasciare l’aula almeno finché non lo farà anche Derek, l’assenza dell’uomo inizia a farsi sentire sempre più pressante per il giovane, sa che sarà per poco, lo rivedrà l’indomani, ma sente il forte bisogno di un contatto con suo marito.

Ha bisogno del suo sostegno, del suo calore, delle sue rassicurazioni, così come ne ha bisogno l’altro che sarà costretto a passare queste ore di attesa, in una cella d’isolamento del distretto di Beacon Hills, anziché al carcere di detenzione al confine della contea, misura resa necessaria per l’impossibilità di un trasferimento, a causa della breve pausa tra un’udienza e l’altra.

-Non ce la faccio più, papà! Mi manca da morire, vederlo lì ad un passo da me e non potergli parlare è... lacerante.-

Il vedere ancora una volta portare via il suo uomo, ammanettato e sempre più avvilito, fà crollare in un pianto a dirotto il giovane reporter.

Lo sceriffo se lo stringe al petto. Anche per lui vedere i due patire questo ennesimo supplizio è una vera e propria tortura.

Per tutto questo tempo, la forza che ha dimostrato Stiles lo ha stupito, ha fatto una promessa a Derek, e cerca in tutti i modi di mantenerla, conscio che questo suo atteggiamento è l’unico appiglio che ha l’uomo per resistere alla dura permanenza in carcere.

Così come la presenza costante di Cora, lo aiutava a sentir meno il peso dell’assenza, ma si rende sempre più conto della sofferenza che sia Stiles che Derek provano, non resisteranno ancora a lungo a questa separazione forzata.

Nel frattempo Davis ha già preso le distanze dall’aula di tribunale ed in macchina verso casa riceve una chiamata, molto agitata, da qualcuno...

-Cerca di calmati!-

-Calmarmi? Hai capito cosa è successo oggi in aula?-

-Non possono dimostrare nulla, tu sei in una botte di ferro, non sospettano di te. Di che ti preoccupi?-

-Non ci metteranno molto ad arrivare anche a me. Come ci siamo arrivati a questo punto? Non doveva andare in questo modo.-

-Non hanno nulla, smettila di agitarti, mi stai innervosendo.-

-Che facciamo ora?-

-Per prima cosa, dobbiamo trovare un altro modo per comunicare, da oggi in poi sarò controllato, ti contatterò io, mantieni la calma ed informami di ogni loro mossa.-

\- Se venisse fuori qualcosa dalla perizia della casa?-

-Ci penseremo al momento, potrebbero anche non trovare nulla, è passato molto tempo.-

-E se così non fosse?-

-Sai già cosa dovrai fare.-

-Spero davvero non sia necessario.-


	26. La svolta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante la narrazione troverete delle linee che separano due scene che si compiono nello stesso momento e che si alternano, così da non causare confusione, visto che anche in questo caso, come nel capitolo precedente, per facilitare la lettura ho preferito tagliare nelle spiegazioni dei momenti, lasciando spazio ai dialogo dei protagonisti.
> 
> Buona lettura.

In macchina per una meta sconosciuta, è tutto quello che sa Stiles di questo improvvisato viaggio, da quando suo padre l'ha buttato giù dal letto alle due del mattino, entrando come un ladro nel loft.

\- Ho bisogno che tu venga con me, alzati e vestiti. -

\- Cosa? Papà ma che succede, che ci fai qui a quest’ora? E’ successo qualcosa? -

\- No, ma devi venire con me, hai bisogno di una passeggiata. -

\- Veramente io voglio dormire. Che ti prende sei impazzito? -

\- Non vorrai saperne più di me, spero. So di cosa ha bisogno mio figlio. Alzati.-

\- Allora non mi conosci bene. Buona notte, papà. - 

Lo congeda, accomodandosi meglio tra le coperte, stretto nel suo cuscino, tirato via un attimo dopo dal genitore.

\- Papà! Restituiscimi subito il mio cuscino, non riesco a dormire senza. -

Lo sceriffo con un alzata di sopracciglio, si mostra più che deciso nel suo intento. 

Prova a ribattere ma rinuncia, vista l’ora, è persino troppo anche per uno come lui, non gli resta che acconsentire alla richiesta del padre.

\- Va bene, mi alzo. Questa storia del sopracciglio deve comunque finire, tu e Derek passate troppo tempo insieme. -

Il trambusto provocato dal giovare nel prepararsi, manda in malora tutte le attenzioni usate dallo sceriffo per non svegliare Cora, stabilitasi subito dopo l’arresto in casa Hale-Stilinski, per tener compagnia e proteggere Stiles durante l’assenza di Derek.

\- Che succede? Sceriffo, che ci fa qui?-

\- Scusami Cora, non volevamo svegliarti o farti agitare, ti avrei lasciato un messaggio per avvisarti che portavo Stiles a fare un giro. E’ tutto ok, torna pure a dormire, a lui penso io ora. -

\- Lo porta a fare un giro, adesso? Stiles, stai male per caso?-

\- No, sto benissimo, ho solo sonn… -

\- … figliolo, mi hai chiamato tu, non mi avrai mica fatto venire per niente? Cora, davvero non preoccuparti, ci vediamo tra un paio d’ore per la colazione, e tu figlio ingrato muovi il culo. -

\- Papà! -

E’ così che incredulo e totalmente confuso dall’atteggiamento del padre, lo segue, o meglio, viene trascinato fuori, fino a trovarsi ora in macchina.

\- Allora? Ti decidi a dirmi che ti è preso e dove stiamo andando?-

\- Non puoi aspettare che arriviamo? -

-Si certo… no, che non posso aspettare. Abbiamo percorso questa strada almeno per tre volte, e poi perché diavolo continui a guardare l’orologio?-

\- Ok, te lo dico, ma mi prometti di non saltare sul sedile?-

\- Oddio papà, è successo qualcosa a Derek? -

\- Cos… No! Figliolo, ti pare che mi sarei messo in macchina con te, per dirti una cosa del genere, con il rischio di farmi uscire di strada? –

\- Ti prego parla, la giornata di oggi è già stata pesante di suo, e se devo privarmi di ore di sonno, per farti degli indovinelli, puoi anche riportarmi a casa. -

\- La mattina sei decisamente intrattabile. -

\- Papà?-

-Si, va bene, ora te lo dico, ma stai calmo. Questo pomeriggio ho ricevuto una visita alla centrale, un mio vecchio amico di accademia che non vedevo da qualche tempo, insomma, ho avuto modo di parlare per un po’ con lui, pensa che si sente ancora in debito con me per un grosso favore che io gli avevo fatto tempo fà. -

\- Vai al punto. -

\- Io non ne ho mai voluto sapere, per quanto mi riguarda, non ha nulla di cui sdebitarsi, ma visto quello che è venuto a fare qua oggi, ho cambiato decisamente idea, e ho colto la palla al balzo. -

\- E per questo dovevi buttarmi giù dal letto, e disperdermi chissà dove?-

\- Come sei drammatico, un po’ di fiducia verso tuo padre no, eh? Lui si trova in città, poiché responsabile della sicurezza sul trasporto e controllo detenuti, e da almeno quaranta minuti, è lui che si occupa della sorveglianza di Derek.-

\- Papà, cosa vuoi dirmi con questo? -

\- Che stai per riabbracciare il tuo Derek, figliolo. -

Come previsto, la felicità di Stiles è incontenibile, quasi lo sceriffo perde il controllo dell’auto, quando Stiles gli si lancia letteralmente addosso e lo bacia con insistenza dovunque.

Sa che è illegale ciò che sta facendo, ma non gli importa se il risultato e quello di rendere felice la sua unica ragione di vita, per lui vale la pena di correre ogni rischio.

Come da accordi, l’amico dello sceriffo da libero ingresso ai due da un’entrata secondaria, lontani da occhi indiscreti, li accompagna fino alla cella d’isolamento, dove soggiorna il poliziotto.

Ovviamente al loro arrivo, Derek dorme, ignaro di ciò che sta per accadere.

\- Hale, in piedi! - Gli urla l’uomo con un tono autoritario.

\- Che succede?- 

Derek spaventato si sveglia di soprassalto, scattando in piedi, è chiaramente notte fonda, e non capisce che cosa stia succedendo.

\- Hai visite, e vedi di tenere la cosa per te, questa è un’eccezione che non concedo mai. - Lo ammonisce.

\- Visite? A quest’ora? Chi è che… Stile… Stiles?-

Derek, immobile non crede a ciò che ha di fronte.

Il giovane fortemente emozionato, si mostra all’uomo, facendo la sua comparsa, alle spalle dell’agente di custodia.

\- De… Derek! - Lo chiama con voce tremolante.

Il giornalista non perde tempo, entrando nella cella e gettandosi addosso al poliziotto, che lo prende al volo.

L’incontro tra i due e qualcosa che toglie il fiato.

Il giovane con le braccia strette al collo dell’uomo, e quest’ultimo a circondargli con le sue, i fianchi più esili, lo stringe in un’unione talmente forte e desiderata, da non lasciare che nemmeno l’aria si permetta di dividerli.

Assaporano ogni sensazione, ritrovando quel calore che bramano da tempo.

Derek decisamente più provato, a causa soprattutto dell’isolamento carcerario, affonda il suo viso nell’incavo del collo del compagno, lasciandosi sopraffare dall’emozione.

Stiles, sente i singhiozzi dell’uomo, lo consola stringendoselo ancor di più a se, carezzandogli la nuca.

\- Posso concedervi massimo due ore. Avete sentito cosa ho detto? Ehi?-

\- Paul, lascia stare, in questo momento non sentirebbero nemmeno una bomba atomica, fanno sempre così. Andiamo, lasciamoli soli, ti offro un caffè.-

Lo sceriffo permette così ai coniugi di poter avere il loro momento di privacy e intimità.

Hanno bisogno di guardarsi, di toccarsi, di capire che questo non è solo un sogno.

Derek con gli occhi ancora umidi prende tra le mani il viso di Stiles, mentre il giovane continua a rilasciargli carezze tra i capelli.

-Cucciolo, sei davvero qui? Ti prego, dimmi che sei reale.-

Sorride il reporter a quel nomignolo.

-Si, amore mio.- E quale conferma migliore se non quella di baciarlo?

Baci, tanti sono i baci che si scambiano, ogni bacio utile per darsi conferme sulla reale presenza dell’altro.

-Mi sei mancato. Vederti in quell’aula e non poterti toccare … -

\- … lo so! E’ stato così anche per me, ma ora non voglio pensarci, tienimi stretto, Derek. Non lasciarmi finché non ci costringeranno a separarci, non voglio perdere un solo attimo lontano da te. -

\- Tranquillo, non ne ho nessuna intenzione. -

Sta volta a prendere l’iniziativa è il poliziotto, che lo attira a se in un bacio sta volta passionale ed intenso.

Potrebbero continuare per ore, ma hanno tanto da dirsi, e non vogliono sprecare un solo minuto della possibilità che gli è stata concessa.

Fisso negli occhi color miele del compagno, Derek lo prende dolcemente per mano fino ad arrivare nell’unico posto disponibile dove sedersi, il letto della cella.

L’uomo si siede, tirando il giovane a sedere su di se.

Stiles gli accarezza con tenerezza il viso, baciando di tanto in tanto le labbra un po’ secche del suo poliziotto.

\- Come stai?- Gli sussurra in modo serio.

\- Sto bene, Stiles.-

\- Non è vero. Ti sei visto ultimamente allo specchio? Sei dimagrito.-

\- Be, in carcere non cucinano come te. – Tenta di baciarlo come ulteriore rassicurazione, ma il reporter lo rifiuta, scostando appena la testa.

\- Derek, non scherzare.-

\- Scusa. Lo so che non sono nel mio massimo splendore, ma per come va la vita là dentro, tutto sommato non posso lamentarmi, tuo padre ha molte conoscenze e mi trattano con riguardo.-

\- Devo ricordarmi di fare un monumento a quell’uomo. -

\- Sì, approvo. Tu invece, come te la stai cavando là fuori? Dormi abbastanza?-

-Tranquillo, è tutto sotto controllo.-

\- Stiles?-

\- Non sempre, ok? Ma ho bisogno di tenermi impegnato per non pensare, la tua assenza in casa è insopportabile.-

\- Mi dispiace.-

\- Non è colpa tua, e poi comunque non sono mai solo, ho Cora a tenermi compagnia, e tutti gli altri, delle volte sai, diventano persino inquietanti con le loro premure. Tu ne sai qualcosa per caso?-

\- Non so di cosa parli.-

Derek scoppia in una sonora risata.

\- Non ridere, la situazione è seria, quelli mi seguono anche in bagno.-

La risata dell’uomo è incontenibile, si era tanto raccomandato con lo sceriffo e gli altri di tenere sotto controllo il giovane che non pensava, avrebbero preso il tutto così alla lettera.

Stiles lo osserva rapito, tale è la bellezza che emana suo marito quando ride, sparerebbe cazzate a vita solo per non farlo smettere mai. 

La coppia aveva davvero bisogno di ritrovarsi, rassicurarsi, trasmettersi l’un l’altro la propria forza, son sempre state due persone molto diverse, ma con il pregio di completarsi a vicenda, come un incastro perfetto.

Tra una coccola e l’altra, Stiles racconta all’uomo i progressi di crescita della creatura in arrivo e l’emozionante esperienza della prima ecografia, mentre Derek tira fuori da sotto il cuscino, la sua copia.

Con commozione, stretto tra le sue braccia, il giovane spiega all’uomo ogni dettaglio del loro piccolo fagiolo, fantasticando sull’aspetto e il carattere che avrà il nascituro.

Cercano per un po’ di evitare l’argomento processo, ma poi inevitabilmente arriva il momento di parlarne.

\- Sono molto fiero di te. - E’ Derek a rompere il ghiaccio sull’argomento, fin d'ora tabù.

\- Come? -

-Dai non fare quella faccia, sono serio. E’ vero che non te lo dico spesso, perché di solito i tuoi casini fanno a botte con ogni buon proposito, e… -

\- … ma non avevi iniziato con un elogio?-

\- Se magari mi lasci finire. Volevo dire, che oggi in tribunale sei stato fantastico, mi ha riempito il petto d’orgoglio vederti così deciso, non era facile affrontare quella situazione, ma lo hai fatto con fierezza, nonostante tutti i rischi.-

\- Non sembra però sia servito a molto.-

\- Sono convinto invece del contrario, all’inizio non ero molto d’accordo nel percorrere questa strada ma, Allison sa il fatto suo, è in gamba, sa cosa fa. -

\- Ne usciremo, vero?-

\- Andrà bene, aspettiamo domani. Secondo indiscrezioni, la perizia sembra pronta e sarà presentata proprio durante l’udienza.-

\- Ci siamo allora?-

\- A quanto pare, sì. Allison insieme al procuratore è stata convocata dalla corte, devono presentarsi davanti al giudice mezz’ora prima dell’inizio del processo per una comunicazione importante, secondo lei si tratta proprio dell’annuncio sulla perizia.-

-Oddio, ho una paura fottuta.-

\- Non devi, se non hanno trovato nulla contro Deucalion, al massimo confermeranno le prove della prima perizia, e continuiamo ciò che abbiamo iniziato. Deve pur servire a qualcosa credere nella verità e nella giustizia, ne sono più che convinto.-

Stiles lo stringe forte, con la testa dell’uomo accucciata sul suo petto, lo tiene possessivamente stretto tra le sue braccia.

Come per tutte le cose belle, il tempo è tiranno, sentono alle loro spalle riaprirsi la porta della cella, insieme alla consapevolezza che è arrivato il momento di separarsi, di nuovo.

Si alzano e Stiles lo abbraccia ancora, in procinto di scoppiare a piangere da un momento all’altro.

\- Stiles, ci rivedremo più tardi in tribunale, non voglio vedere lacrime questa volta. Andrà bene, ok? -

-Si... Ti amo, Derek.-

-Ti amo anch’io, cucciolo. Ma ora vai, prima che ci scoprano, e finiamo ulteriormente nei guai. -

Ancora un ultimo lungo bacio, e il giovane corre via senza voltarsi, ma con un peso minore nel cuore, grazie anche alla carica positiva e fiducia che questo incontro è riuscito a lasciare a entrambi.  
_________________________________________________________ 

Sono le 14:45, e manca solo quindici minuti all’inizio della terza udienza, e Stiles con Cora sono terribilmente in ritardo, per colpa di un urgentissimo bisogno fisiologico di quest’ultima.

Sono in macchina, quando la sfortuna sembra accanirsi sui due.

\- Merda!-

\- Cora, che succede?-

\- Sai cambiare una ruota? Abbiamo appena bucato.-

-No, no no, non ora! Così faremo tardi al processo.-

-Non vedo altre soluzioni più veloci, se chiamiamo qualcuno per venirci a prendere, tarderemo comunque e ci impiegheremo il doppio, quindi, prima ti dai da fare e meglio è. -  
_________________________________________________________

In aula ci sono tutti, compreso Deucalion, il processo sta per iniziare, ma Derek dalla sua postazione con Allison accanto, nota subito l’assenza di Stiles e Cora.

Rivolto a suo suocero, domanda silenziosamente con delle occhiate e dei gesti, dove diavolo sono suo marito e la collega.

In risposta, lo sceriffo si alza con il telefono tra le mani, per uscire un attimo e provare a chiamare suo figlio, per capire il motivo del ritardo.

Tutti sono in piedi all’arrivo del giudice, mentre Derek si distrae continuamente guardandosi intorno in attesa di notizie, quando finalmente scorge suo suocero rientrare e avvicinarsi a lui.

\- Tarderà un pochino, hanno bucato.-

Il poliziotto annuisce più rilassato.

Con un colpo di martelletto il giudice decreta l’inizio del procedimento penale.

\- Silenzio in alula. Diamo il via alla terza udienza, potete mettervi comodi. Come richiesto dalla difesa, durante la prima udienza preliminare, la corte ha predisposto una seconda perizia sui luoghi, dove si son svolti i fatti imputati al Tenente Derek Hale, lavoro portato a termine e consegnatami personalmente nel pomeriggio di ieri. Proprio per questo, ritengo necessario iniziare il dibattito con la sua presentazione.  
Chiamo per cui a deporre, il Colonnello della scientifica investigativa, che ha diretto le indagini, garantendo trasparenza e imparzialità. Colonnello Harry Wesley, la prego di accomodarsi.-

L’uomo prende posizione, con alcuni fogli tra le mani.

\- Bene, direi che possiamo cominciare. Colonnello la esorto a esporre i risultati della sua indagine e, allo stesso tempo invito sia lei procuratore, sia lei avvocatessa, di porre delle domante qual’ora lo riteniate necessario. A lei la parola, Colonnello.-

\- Grazie Vostro Onore. Inizio subito col dire che per quanto ci riguarda, i dubbi manifestati dalla difesa sono più che fondati, il lavoro effettuato dai miei uomini hanno ottenuto un risultato che và in pieno contrasto con le perizie precedenti, le prove acquisite e taciute sono un chiaro atto volontario di qualcuno, di occultarne la verità.-

In tutta l’aula, l’attenzione è alta, mentre ascoltano esterrefatti le parole dell’esperto.

\- Possiamo confermare solo alcuni punti, che coincidono con la nostra indagine: l’assenza di segno di scasso in entrambe le abitazioni e i dati sugli orari di attivazione e disattivazione dell’allarme.  
Non confermiamo l’orario della morte del signor Patterson trascritto nelle carte, cioè tra le 23 e le 24, in quanto il medico legale interrogato, ricorda bene di aver stabilito l’ora del decesso tra le 22 e le 23. Per questo è stata necessaria una verifica, ripetendo l’esame sul cadavere, risultato che conferma le parole del medico, la morte risale tra le 22 e le 23, per cui i risultati trascritti in precedenza, sono falsi.  
Neghiamo invece, nel modo più assoluto, che la traccia di sangue e il suo relativo DNA analizzato in precedenza, trovato tra i cuscini del divano di casa Hale-Stilinski, non corrisponde alla traccia rilevata da noi. Inoltre questa non appartiene ad Alexander Potter, il killer accusato in un primo momento.-

Lo stupore e la curiosità, risveglia una sala silenziosa, che inizia a mormorare.

\- SILENZIO IN AULA!- Urla il giudice. – Colonnello, la prego di continuare.-

\- Il Dna estrapolato è invece attribuibile, in modo inconfutabile, all’agente Deucalion Davis.-

A quelle parole, Derek sollevato, si porta le mani al volto, abbandonandosi sul tavolo dove si trova seduto, tra un misto di gioia e pianto di tensione che finalmente si affievolisce, con Allison che gli stringe la mano sulla spalla, in segno di sostegno, contenta delle conferme che la perizia sta dando.

A stento, anche lo sceriffo e Lydia, trattengono la loro felicità e le lacrime, con quest’ultima, che sedutagli accanto, gli stringe la mano.  
_______________________________________________________

Nel fra tempo, Stiles e Cora, ignari di quanto accade in tribunale, sono ancora alle prese con il cambio gomma.

\- Niente da fare, non va. ACCIDENTI! - 

Sbotta il giovane, strattonando a terra la ruota, che non ne vuole sapere di incastrarsi.

\- Stiles, calmati, mi sembra inutile perdere la testa. Chiamo un taxi, lasciamo la macchina qui e più tardi torniamo a prenderla, non vedo altra soluzione.-

\- Chiamo papà, devo sapere come sta andando.-

\- Lo sai che è inutile, i cellulari all’interno dell’aula non prendono… e nemmeno il mio cellulare a quanto pare. Senti, mi allontano di qualche passo per vedere se trovo campo, tu siediti e aspettami in macchina.-

Vista la situazione, al giovane non resta altro che acconsentire e sale sull’auto, seppur contrariato. Scoraggiato, costata lui stesso che anche nel suo cellulare non è presente nessun segnale.

Sbuffa nel rendersi conto che il suo cellulare ha la batteria completamente scarica, eppure ricorda di averlo messo in caricare la mattina, questa giornata si sta rivelando un vero incubo, e in cuor suo spera che almeno a Derek stia andando meglio.

Per fortuna vede Cora parlare al telefono, e tornare subito dopo da lui.

\- Massimo cinque minuti e il taxi sarà qui. Perché nel fra tempo non provi a rilassarti e bevi qualcosa? Puoi trovare una bottiglietta d’acqua lì, nel cassettino che hai di fronte, e soprattutto cerca di calmarti, lo sai che poi la tua ansia contagia anche me e il bambino.-

Gli sorride e annuisce, per poi dissetarsi e provare a seguire il consiglio, deve solo aspettare un altro pochino, in fondo non può andar peggio di così.-  
__________________________________________________

In Aula il vociferare dei presenti non accenna a placarsi, tutti si guardano intorno e si scambiano interrogativi e perplessità.

\- Silenzio!- Il giudice prova a mettere ordine, senza esito.

Derek non comprende.

\- Che sta succedendo? – Si domanda rivolto ad Allison.

L’avvocatessa si guarda indietro, cercando di capire anch’essa cosa stia causando una così lunga interruzione, quando nota anche lei il motivo di tale trambusto.

-Derek, Deucalion non è in aula.-

-Cosa?- Si gira anche lui, per verificare quello che tutti hanno notato, il collega è in fuga.

Per l’uomo però, la preoccupazione maggiore è quella di non vedere ancora arrivare Stiles e Cora.

Lancia un’occhiata al suocero, che comprende al volo le apprensioni del genero, portandosi immediatamente fuori dall’aula e mandando subito degli uomini alla ricerca dell’agente Davis, per poi concentrarsi e chiamare suo figlio, per capire che fine abbia fatto.

_________________________________________________

\- Quando arriva questo benedetto taxi? I cinque minuti son già passati.-

\- Sarà qui a momenti, rilassati.-

\- In questa macchina fa un caldo infernale.-

Stiles cerca di aprire il finestrino in cerca d’aria fresca, per un’improvvisa vampata di calore che sente arrivargli fino alla testa.

\- Non fa così caldo… Stiles, ti senti bene?-

\- Non… non lo so, mi gira la testa.-

\- Ti stai agitando troppo, cerca di respirare.-

\- Non è un attacco di panico, questo non è… mi sento strano… gira… tutto. -

Il giovane strizza forte gli occhi, sente vorticare velocemente la testa e la vista che si sdoppia, in un attimo il buio prende il sopravento.

\- Oddio, cos’hai?-

Cora prova a richiamarlo, ma inutilmente, Stiles si accascia tra il sedile e lo sportello, privo di sensi.

\- Stiles. STILES!-  
____________________________________________________

\- SILENZIO! ORDINE! Non lo ripeto ancora, tornate immediatamente ai vostri posti, o sarò costretto a continuare questa udienza a porte chiuse, sono stato chiaro? SEDUTI!- 

Il giudice sta volta più autorità, ottiene l’effetto voluto, l’aula si placa.

\- Non tollero un’altra volta una tale subordinazione e mancanza di rispetto, Il prossimo di voi verrà meno ai miei richiami, sarà allontanato immediatamente.-

Ottenuta la calma assoluta, il giudice riprende il dibattito.

\- Colonnello, la prego di scusare l’interruzione, continui pure.-

\- Grazie Vostro Onore. Dicevo, ah si… per quanto riguarda l’abitazione del signor Patterson, è stato trovato un elemento non rilevato prima, precisamente un’impronta parziale ma sufficiente per l’identificazione del proprietario, anche questa risulta appartenere all’agente Davis.-

\- Vostro Onore, la difesa chiede di porre al Colonnello alcune domande.-

\- Accordato.-

\- Colonnello, può spiegarci com’è possibile ci siano dei risultati così diversi, e non riscontrati in precedenza?-

\- Molto semplice, le prove raccolte sono state omesse e scambiate da qualcuno.-

-Cosa le dà questa certezza?-

-Mi spiego meglio. La traccia trovata sul divano, dove è avvenuto il tentativo di strangolamento del signor Stilinski con la successiva reazione di difesa di quest’ultimo con lo spray anti-aggressione, presenta tracce di vomito, è una piccola macchiolina in realtà, ma abbastanza per estrarne un Dna. Come ho detto prima, nella precedente perizia, quella stessa traccia è identificata come sangue, il che è assolutamente impossibile, sono totalmente differenti da confondere e da poter trarre in inganno. Per cui è facile dedurre che il laboratorio non ha mai ricevuto quel campione, ma ne ha analizzato un altro, che non proviene dalla scena del crimine.-

\- Lei ha anche definito questa prova, inconfutabile. Può spiegarci per quale motivo?-

\- Certo.Come dicevo prima, la traccia in questione, il vomito, è riconducibile alla reazione che questi spray urticanti provocano se ingeriti, elementi tra l’altro trovati mischiati alla macchia analizzata, e questa non può essere stata manipolata in nessun modo, in parole povere, al di fuori dell’agente Davis, nessuno poteva creare o trasportare questa sostanza su quel divano.-

-Quindi ci sta dicendo che, l’agente Deucalion Davis, era senza alcun dubbio, presente al momento dell’aggressione?-

-Assolutamente si, lo confermo.-

Il procuratore, in silenzio segue il dibattito, le rivelazioni della scientifica unite alle supposizioni della difesa, gli mostrano un quadro completamente diverso da quello iniziale, resosi conto di esser stato preso in giro, non intende andare oltre con delle accuse ormai chiaramente inesistenti, lascia così all’avvocatessa il compito di delineare e accertare l’innocenza dell’imputato.

\- Ora, appurata la certezza della presenza dell’agente Davis, nell’aggressione del signor Stilinski, cosa può dirci invece in merito all’impronta in casa Patterson? Sappiamo comunque che lo stesso agente si è occupato del caso e, per quanto ne possiamo sapere, quell’impronta potrebbe esser stata rilasciata inavvertitamente anche in seguito, durante l’ispezione della scena del crimine.-

\- No, lo escludo. Chiunque sia l’assassino del signor Patterson, ha cercato di ripulire la scena del crimine, è l’impronta in questione risulta parziale proprio a causa di questo tentativo, per cui anche in questo caso non vi sono dubbi sull’autenticità, quell’impronta era lì precedentemente a questo tipo di azione, in momento in cui, la presenza dell’agente Davis non è assolutamente giustificata.-

\- Ci sono elementi che colloca l’imputato nelle due scene del crimine?-

\- No. nessuno. Le uniche tracce riconducibile al Tenente Hale non destano nessun sospetto, in quanto compatibili con la semplice vita quotidiana con il signor Stilinski. Le uniche prove che riconducono al Tenente, e che apparentemente lo mettono in una brutta posizione, sono le mail scambiate con la vittima, vittima però che, secondo i dati esatti dell’autopsia, risulta già morta al momento dello scambio di posta elettronica.-

\- Come possiamo spiegare questa incongruenza?-

\- Nel modo più ovvio, è un dialogo costruito ad arte, Patterson non poteva in alcun modo effettuarlo, e a questo punto dubito anche che l’abbia fatto l’imputato.-

\- So di andare contro il mio assistito con questa affermazione, ma l’invio di questa corrispondenza risultano scritte dall’ indirizzo mail del Tenente, precisamente dal computer del suo ufficio.-

\- E’ certamente più complicato accertarlo, ma non si può nemmeno escludere che sia stato qualcun’altro, e visto l’inquinamento delle prove, non mi è difficile crederlo. –

\- Cosa intende? -

\- Be, visto il coinvolgimento della polizia, non credo sia stato complicato per qualsiasi agente, introdursi nel suo ufficio e accedere alla posta elettronica.-

\- Pensa possa esserci un’ altro poliziotto coinvolto?-

\- Si è plausibile, l’agente Davis non può aver agito da solo, qualcuno lo ha certamente aiutato.-

\- La ringrazio Colonnello Wesley, è stato più che chiaro. Ho concluso Vostro Onore.-

\- Procuratore, vuole intervenire?-

\- No, Vostro Onore, per l’accusa nessuna domanda.-

\- Torni pure apposto Colonnello. –

L’udienza assume una situazione insolita, tra l’accusa e la difesa c’è un senso di sbigottimento e incredulità.

Allison e Derek, emozionati, si stringono la mano, consci entrambi di essere alle battute finali.

La donna si alza e prende parola, è ora di mettere fine a questo processo.

\- Vostro Onore, la difesa alla luce delle inconfutabili prove emerse sull’agente Davis e la sua colpevolezza, con prove annesse alla completa estraneità dell’imputato, chiede l’immediata conclusione del procedimento penale, con il relativo proscioglimento del mio assistito da ogni capo d’accusa.-

\- Procuratore, ha obbiezioni o qualcosa da dire in merito?-

\- Nessuna obbiezione, Vostro Onore, anche l’accusa chiede la conclusione del procedimento a carico del Tenente Hale, poiché ritengo non ci siano elementi d’accusa verso l’imputato.-

-Molto bene. Devo essere sincero, in tanti anni di carriera non mi è mai capitata una situazione del genere, annullerei questa farsa anche subito se potessi, ma le leggi giuridiche americane parlano chiaro, in fase processuale l’imputato seppur chiaramente innocente, debba comunque avvalesi del verdetto emesso dalla giuria. Dichiaro quindi il dibattimento processuale nei confronti del Tenente Derek Hale, concluso, e invito la giuria a emettere quanto prima, il verdetto nei confronti dell’imputato.-

La giuria lascia l’aula, ma sia il procuratore, sia Allison non abbandonano le loro postazioni, sono più che certi che il verdetto arriverà in tempi relativamente brevi.

Nonostante la positività dei presenti, Derek si mostra piuttosto agitato e turbato, continua a girarsi verso l’ingresso dell’aula, in attesa di vedere lo sceriffo far ritorno, questa sua assenza prolungata lo preoccupa.

-Derek, non ci vorrà molto, cerca di non agitarti, lo sceriffo si sta occupando del resto, vedrai che è tutto apposto.-

-Stiles non si sarebbe perso per nulla al mondo quest’udienza, è per forza successo qualcosa.-

Le parole dell’uomo incutono timore anche nella donna, che deglutisce al pensiero che là fuori stia succedendo qualcosa.

\- Hai ragione è al quanto strano, ma in ogni caso non possiamo fare molto da qui, prima chiudiamo questo processo e prima te ne potrai occupare.-

L’uomo concorda, ma non riesce a velare la sua inquietudine, e la sensazione di sentire quell’aula vuota, nonostante sia colma di persone.

Come previsto, la giuria raggiunge un verdetto in tempi record, ora non resta che ascoltare la sentenza.

L’aula è gremita.

Il giudice invita il portavoce dei giurati, a leggere la decisione presa.

-Grazie Vostro Onore. Prima di leggere la sentenza, ci teniamo a fare una precisazione: la nostra decisione, nonostante la breve camera di consiglio, non è stata frettolosa, non tenendo conto solo della perizia esposte in data odierna, ma anche e soprattutto, delle varie testimonianze presentate in precedenza, che ci hanno portato a raggiungere un verdetto all’unanimità.-

Allison in piedi, tiene stretta la mano di Derek, dietro di lei, non attende altro di sentire finalmente quelle parole.

-Per cui per il potere conferitoci, dichiariamo il Tenente Derek Hale, non colpevole dei capi d’accusa imputatogli.-

Un urlo di gioia comune invade tutta l’aula.

Derek in segno di vittoria, colpisce con i pugni il tavolo al suo fianco, e abbraccia commosso la donna, ma soprattutto amica, che ha contribuito a questo insperato risultato finale.

\- Allison, grazie, sei stata fantastica. Stiles aveva ragione su di te.-

-Sei libero, Derek.-

Per il poliziotto però il tempo di gioire è relativamente breve, svolte tutte le pratiche e i riti di proscioglimento delle misure cautelari, da uomo libero manda a casa gli amici preoccupati per l’assenza di Stiles e Cora, con la promessa di dar loro notizia, qual’ora ci fossero novità, e raggiunge immediatamente il distretto alla ricerca dello sceriffo.  
_________________________________________________________

\- Che vuol dire non si trovano?-

\- Derek, sono scomparsi. I miei uomini hanno trovato la macchina di Cora sul ciglio della strada provinciale, ma di loro non c’è nessuna traccia.-

\- Cercate meglio: a casa, negli ospedali, forse Cora non è stata bene, o….-

-… credi non l’abbia già fatto?-

\- Hai ragione, scusami, lo so che stai facendo il possibile, e che sono così spaventato e in pensiero, non possono essere spariti nel nulla.-

\- Sto intensificando le ricerche in tutti i campi e avviato degli accertamenti sull’auto e il luogo dove è stata trovata la macchina.-

\- Deucalion?-

\- Nessuna traccia neanche di Davis.-

\- Li ha presi lui, ne sono certo, si è preso la mia famiglia… dobbiamo assolutamente trovarli, prima che sia troppo tardi.-

Il pensiero era saltato subito in testa anche allo sceriffo, ma non aveva il coraggio di esternare questa possibilità, e ora, più passano il tempo più questa terribile convinzione prende piega.

\- John, portami sul posto della scomparsa, partecipo alle ricerche, sta volta nessuno mi terrà fuori dalle indagini.-

-Non te lo avrei mai chiesto, Derek. Andiamo e riportiamoli a casa.-

Il viaggio sulla volante dello sceriffo, è carico di tensione e angoscia, nonostante cerchino di non pensare al peggio, il non avere nessuna notizia rilevante è lacerante.

Cercano di distrarsi, provando a tenere la mente impegnata, elencando tutti i posti possibili dove Deucalion può aver portato i due, e chi può averlo aiutato.

-Dobbiamo interrogare Ennis, è il suo compagno e molto probabilmente anche il suo complice.-

-Ci avevo già pensato, Derek. Per questo ho preventivamente disposto il suo fermo, in attesa del nostro ritorno per interrogarlo, deve sapere per forza qualcosa.-

Improvvisamente Derek, mentre osserva la strada, è attirato da qualcosa, o meglio da qualcuno, urla allo sceriffo di fermarsi immediatamente.

-Derek aspetta, dove vai?-

Senza aspettare oltre, appena l’auto si blocca, l’uomo scende di corsa, seguito un attimo dopo anche dal suocero.

E in quel preciso momento, che lo sceriffo vede Derek fermare e bloccare un ragazzino per strada, in modo piuttosto aggressivo, da essere costretto a intervenire per placcare l’ira dell’uomo.

\- Piccolo bastardo, questa volta non mi scappi.- Urla Derek in direzione del ragazzo, tirandolo e strattonandolo per la maglia.

\- Derek! Ma che ti prende?-

\- Che mi prende? Questo qui, è quel delinquente che mi ha fatto correre per mezza città quella maledetta notte. Dimmi perché l’hai fatto? –

\- Derek, per prima cosa, calmati! E tu ragazzino, cos’hai da dire in tua discolpa?-

\- Io non so niente, lasciatemi!-

\- Non pensarci proprio, perché ora tu parli, altrimenti ti sbatto dentro, e puoi star certo che lo faccio.-

\- Vi giuro io non immaginavo nulla di tutto questo, doveva essere solo uno scherzo.- Scosso, il giovane piagnucola nel tentativo di divincolarsi, tenuto con forza per un braccio dal Tenente.

\- Uno scherzo? Hai idea di cosa hanno combinato i tuoi complici? Lo vuoi chiamare ancora scherzo?-

\- Derek, basta così! -

\- Cosa? –

\- E’ spaventato non lo vedi? Lascia che ci parli io. -

Il poliziotto acconsente, senza però abbassare la guardia, tenendo la presa sul ragazzo per paura che questo possa darsela a gambe.

-Ascoltami bene, l’unico modo che hai per non avere guai e quello di collaborare, in questo momento ci son due persone scomparse, e ogni informazione può essere utile per ritrovarle, non ti stiamo accusando di niente, ma abbiamo bisogno di risposte.-

\- Va… va bene.-

Calmati gli animi, i due poliziotti portano il ragazzo all’interno dell’auto, per proseguire in modo più privato il resto della conversazione.

-Come ti chiami?- Le domande iniziali le pone lo sceriffo, vista la fiducia acquisita da parte del giovane.

\- Mark.-

\- Ok, Mark. Che cosa puoi dirci di quella notte?-

-Vi giuro che io non ne sapevo nulla, almeno non fin quando tutto è finito sui giornali e ho riconosciuto lui. - Afferma, indicando Derek. – Solo in quel momento mi sono reso conto di esser stato usato, ma avevo paura di parlare.-

-Ne eri all’oscuro?-

-Credetemi è così, non avrei mai acconsentito altrimenti.-

Derek si ammorbidisce, capisce che il giovane dice la verità, con un atteggiamento meno duro e più amichevole, prende parola.

-Come sei stato convinto e perché lo hai fatto?-

-Si trattava della polizia, perché mai avrei dovuto dubitare o essere sospettoso? Mi è stato detto che c’era una festa a sorpresa, ed io dovevo solo tenerla occupata per un po’, non ho commesso nessun reato. -

-Non hai bucato tu le ruote dell’auto?-

-No, questo particolare l’ho sentito in tv, ma non sono stato io.-

-Sei in grado di riconoscere il poliziotto? Aspetta, guarda questa foto, riconosci questi due? –

Derek si è ricordato di uno scatto apparso sui giornali dopo la seconda udienza, dove Deucalion è ritratto in compagnia proprio di Ennis, la cerca velocemente e la mostra al ragazzo, che a mala pena la guarda e senza indugiare nega di riconoscere le persone ritratte.

-Non l’hai praticamente guardata. Ti prego, osservarli bene.-

-Non ho bisogno di guardarli, non era un poliziotto, la persona con cui ho parlato.-

-Mi stai prendendo in giro? Hai detto che si trattava della polizia!- Inveisce Derek, sentitosi preso in giro, ma riportato alla calma, da una mano sulla spalla da parte dello sceriffo, e intima l’uomo a lasciar parlare il ragazzo.

-Si è così, non intendevo dire che non è un poliziotto, ma che non si tratta di un uomo.-

Lo sbigottimento dei due uomini a quell’informazione, li spiazza e quasi li lascia senza parole, sono totalmente confusi e disorientati.

-Vuoi dire che… che è stata una donna?- Domanda perplesso il tenente.

-Si, la stessa poliziotta che era con lei quella sera.-

Il mondo di Derek crolla in quell’esatto istante, nel modo più violento e devastante, una verità inconcepibile che pesa come un macigno, il tradimento più crudele, un colpo alle spalle inaspettato e meschino, attonito si volta verso uno sceriffo altrettanto sconvolto, che lo guarda con compassione e incredulità.

Presi in giro e ingannati, da un nemico insospettabile.

Cora.


	27. La vendetta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come negli ultimi capitoli, anche questo è strutturato nello stesso modo, troverete le vai scene separate con dei trattini, scelta non solo per facilitare la lettura ma anche per narrare situazioni che si compiono nello stesso momento, spero sia comprensibile.
> 
> Buona lunga lettura.

Lo sceriffo, attesa una pattuglia di supporto, consegna il ragazzino all’agente della volante, come testimone da scortare fino alla centrale per la verbalizzazione del suo racconto, così da ufficializzare un mandato di cattura verso Cora.

Dall’altra parte della strada, Derek è seduto da solo sul bordo del marciapiede, con le mani incrociate dietro la nuca e la testa tra le gambe.

Suo suocero per tutto il tempo non l’ha perso d’occhio un minuto, comunica le ultime direttive al suo uomo e gli si avvicina sedendogli accanto.

Rimane in silenzio in attesa che sia il poliziotto a voler parlare.

\- Perché ci ha fatto questo? Porta in grembo nostro figlio, perché farci così male? Non posso crederci, non può essere vero. - Domanda più a se stesso.

\- Derek, torniamo alla centrale e vediamo di accertare quanto detto dal ragazzo, potrebbe essere solo l’ennesima messa in scena, un altro giochetto di Deucalion.-

-Quel ragazzo non aveva motivo di mentirci, è stata lei a prendersi gioco di noi insieme a quel bastardo, tutto torna.-

-Allora non permettiamogli di continuare a farlo, non devono farla franca. Ora più che mai Stiles è da solo, dobbiamo trovarlo.-

Nel sentire il suo nome, Derek sbarra gli occhi come risvegliato da uno stato di trans, scosso dalla notizia del coinvolgimento di Cora, per un instante aveva dimenticato la scomparsa del giovane, e non perché non gli importasse, no di certo, il suo pensiero, si era solo spostato al loro bambino, e alla grande preoccupazione che comportava inseguire la donna senza mettere in pericolo anche suo figlio.

Lo sceriffo si rialza e tende una mano a Derek, invitandolo a rialzarsi e seguirlo, gesto colto e assecondato dall’uomo.

I due fianco a fianco, con reciproco supporto, tornano al distretto.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Le prime sensazioni che Stiles riesce a percepire alla graduale presa di coscienza, sono il freddo e la dura superficie dov’è sdraiato.

Lentamente riapre gli occhi ma è confuso, non riesce a capire la condizione in cui si trova, la pochissima luce che entra nella stanza non gli permette di vedere dove sia, è troppo buio.

-Cora?- Con la bocca e la gola secca, cerca di chiamare la donna, nel suo ultimo ricordo era in macchina con lei, ma la mancanza di una risposta gli fa capire di essere da solo.

Stordito e con ancora un leggero capogiro, cerca di tirarsi su a sedere nel tentativo di prendere completamente consapevolezza di se e darsi una spiegazione, di qualcosa che al momento non riesce a comprendere.

Basta un movimento delle gambe, per rendersi drammaticamente conto di aver i piedi nudi e una caviglia bloccata, stretta da una grossa catena.

Un brivido gli assale la schiena.

E’ stato chiaramente rapito.

Non ha il tempo di farsi tante domande, quando viene attratto dal movimento quella poca luce presente, che illumina solo parzialmente il pavimento, come se ci fosse qualcuno.

Con più attenzione, ne segue la provenienza, fino ad arrivare a una piccola strisciolina di poco più di un metro, che altro non è che lo spazio sottostante di una porta. 

Si sente lo scatto di una serratura e il cigolio di ferro vecchio e arrugginito mentre questa si apre, rimanendo abbagliato dalla forte e improvvisa luce che ne segue.

Stiles si ritrae all’indietro con un braccio davanti agli occhi piegando le ginocchia sul petto in segno di protezione, in attesa del materializzarsi della figura appena entrata.

-Vedo che il bell’addormentato ha deciso finalmente di svegliarsi.-

Prima ancora di metterlo a fuoco, la sua voce non lascia spazio alle presentazioni.

-Lo sapevo, non potevi che esserci tu dietro, dovevo capirlo subito. -

Deucalion lo guarda dall’alto, in piedi, apre le braccia come a palesare la situazione, semmai fosse necessario.

\- Cosa ne hai fatto di lei? Dov’è Cora?- Domanda rabbioso .

Perché non è lì con lui? Questo pensiero gli fa immaginare gli scenari peggiori, la sua ansia si raddoppia, al pensiero del bambino che porta in grembo.

-Ti preoccupi più per lei o per il bambino?-

-Deucalion ti prego, loro lasciali fuori, ti prego!-

-Dovevate pensarci prima non credi? Pagherete per la vostra testardaggine e senso del dovere.-

-Il tuo castello di menzogne è crollato miseramente, vero? Non ha più scampo e Derek gli darà la caccia ovunque tu vada.-

Deucalion piegato sulle ginocchia davanti al giovane, sbuffa un sorriso apparentemente tranquillo, per poi colpirlo improvvisamente in viso.

Stiles nonostante abbia risentito della botta, facendolo stramazzare a terra, senza timore per se stesso si rialza, poggiandosi sui gomiti e fronteggia l’uomo.

-Lurido codardo, dov’è Cora? Dov’è il mio BAMBINO!- Urla tra le lacrime, in angoscia al solo pensiero che sia successo qualcosa di brutto.

-Credo che tu abbia bisogno di un’altra lezione di buone maniere, forse la prima non ti è bastata.-

Deucalion è pronto a sferrare un secondo colpo verso il giovane.

-DAVIS! Basta così!- Lo richiama Cora, bloccandolo per un polso, giusto in tempo.

Alla sua vista il giovane si sente sollevato, sta bene. 

Subito dopo però, il suo cervello registra la situazione come insolita e strana, così come lo è l’atteggiamento della donna nei suoi confronti, defilato e imbarazzato.

-Vedi di calmarlo prima che perda completamente la pazienza.-

-Starà tranquillo, lascia che gli parli.-

-Che sta succedendo qui? Cora?- Domanda il giovane, non capendo quei toni amichevoli tra loro. 

-Hai fatto come ti ho detto?-

-Sì, ho disattivato i GPRS di entrambi i cellulari, ora possiamo inviare qualsiasi chiamata e non essere rintracciati.-

-Di che stai parlando?- Chiede ancora il giornalista sempre più confuso.

Davis gli ride letteralmente in faccia.

La felicità iniziale alla vista della poliziotta dura che un attimo, un atroce e unico pensiero si fa concreto.

-Non può essere? Dimmi che non è vero, dimmi che non sei tu! DIMMELO! -

-Deucalion, puoi lasciarci soli?-

L’uomo si alza ma prima di allontanarsi, gli si avvicina all’orecchio.

-Non provare a levargli quella catena.-

-Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto fin ora, non ti fidi ancora di me?-

-Mi fido, altrimenti non saresti qui. Fai in fretta, abbiamo delle cose di cui discutere, ti aspetto fuori.-

Stiles si tiene forte le gambe premute sul petto, trema ed è sconvolto, avrebbe preferito mille volte essere pestato piuttosto che questo, avrebbe fatto meno male.

-Stiles mi dispiace io… -

Cora allunga una mano nel tentativo di placcare quella tensione, ma il reporter si ritrae al gesto della poliziotta.

-Non toccarmi!- Le urla fissandola con delusione e ira. - Come hai potuto?- Piange mentre a fatica pronuncia quelle parole, pesanti come un macigno.

-Non avevo scelta, ti prego non condannarmi.-

-Come fai a parlare in questo modo? Ci hai tradito proprio tu, perché?-

-Non doveva finire in questo modo, nessuno ci doveva rimettere la vita, ci ho provato in tutti i modi ad aiutarvi, era tutto perfetto, ma avete rovinato tutto… -

-… Cosa? Ora è colpa nostra? Ci sei dentro fin dall’inizio, è così?-

-Mi servivano soldi, non ho mai voluto far male a nessuno.-

-Soldi, lo fai per soldi? –

\- Ero disperata in quel momento, ho fatto tutto senza pensare, un terribile errore che la mia coscienza sta pagando, ma non posso più tornare indietro, lo vuoi capire?-

-Spiegati allora, perché non capisco come una manciata di soldi possa averti portato a farci questo, a tradire i tuoi valori, i tuoi doveri, i tuoi amici, per star dietro a una serpe come Deucalion.-

Stiles non ha paura di Cora, nonostante tutto non ci riesce, non può aver davanti una donna così diversa da quella che ha conosciuto, è chiaro che nella sua vita è accaduto qualcosa che l’ha spinta a comportarsi in questo, modo trascinandola in un vortice senza ritorno.

La donna si siede affranta accanto al giovane.

-Si tratta di mia madre, Stiles. Un paio di mesi fa gli hanno riscontrato una rara malattia e aveva bisogno immediato di un trasferimento in un privato centro specializzato, l’unico che si occupa di questa particolare sindrome con cure sperimentali, il mantenimento in questa struttura è molto costoso, e il mio stipendio e l’assicurazione sanitaria non coprivano l’intera somma. Deucalion aveva sentito una mia conversazione con il centro, proponendosi di anticipare lui l’intera somma in tempi molto brevi.-

-Ti ha proposto così di aiutarlo a recuperare la droga per l’organizzazione?-

-Sì, ma all’inizio non sapevo servisse per quello, mi ha raggirata dicendomi che dovevamo andare contro la legge per recuperare quei soldi, che era per una giusta causa e lo avremo fatto solo una volta, semplicemente rubare a degli spacciatori per rivenderla a altri. Per una volta nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto, io avrei avuto la cifra di cui avevo bisogno e nessuno ci avrebbe rimesso, non lo so perché gli ho creduto.-

-Eri disperata e lui ne ha approfittato.-

-Solo dopo, ho capito in cosa era invischiato, non potevo più dirgli di no, non potevo denunciarlo, avrei rischiato il posto e non avrei potuto aiutare più mia madre, condannandola a morte certa.-

-Diventando la sua complice?-

-Non avevo scelta, come puoi giudicarmi, cosa avresti fatto tu al mio posto?-

-Non lo so, ma non avrei mai fatto del male alle persone a cui voglio bene per farlo, siamo i tuoi amici, Derek lo è, dovevi chiedere aiuto a noi non a Deucalion, come hai potuto permettergli di farci questo?-

-Non volevo crearvi problemi, voi avevate già i vostri con le spese per avere il bambino, come potevo chiedervi aiuto?-

-Ti sei proposta solo per liberarti la coscienza?-

-NO! Non sapevo ancora del tuo coinvolgimento quando ho proposto a Derek di farvi da madre surrogata, credimi! Volevo davvero darvi una mano.-

-Perché non ti sei tirata indietro dopo allora? Ci dai un figlio per poi distruggerci la vita? Spiegamelo, perché non lo capisco, non ci riesco.-

-Non dovevate indagare, c’era un colpevole e tutto sarebbe finito lì.-

-Cora, cosa dici? Non ti riconosco più, hai sempre creduto nella giustizia, come puoi aver messo davanti ai tuoi interessi a discapito di altre persone?-

-Non ho fatto male a nessuno!-

-Le tue scelte lo hanno fatto. E ora, perché sono qui? –

-Sei qui per convincere Derek a farci lasciare il paese indisturbati, e chiudere questa faccenda una volta per tutte.-

\- E’ libero?-

-Sì, è stato scagionato. Stiles, è l’unico modo per uscirne tutti incolumi.-

-Tu pensi davvero che mi lascerà andare dopo? Cazzo Cora, come puoi essere così ingenua?- 

-Mi ha promesso che non vi farà del male.-

-E tu gli credi? Sei completamente soggiogata da lui, non puoi andartene, porti in grembo il “NOSTRO BAMBINO”! No aspetta… il bambino. Cosa ne sarà del bambino?–

-Avrà una buona famiglia.-

-Non puoi dire sul serio, lui ha già la sua famiglia e siamo Derek ed io! Ti prego Cora, per amor del cielo, fermati.-

-Non posso finire dentro, per mia madre sarebbe la fine.Tu cosa faresti per salvare tuo figlio?-

-Tutto, darei la mia stessa vita per lui… ma non sacrificherei mai un innocente per le mie scelte, e nemmeno tua madre vorrebbe essere salvata in questo modo, pensi davvero che possa esserne orgogliosa?-

-Devo andare.-

-Cora ti prego ascoltami… non andartene, CORA! –  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek seduto su un divanetto, con le mani giunte appoggiate alle proprie gambe e lo sguardo fisso a osservare il nulla, ascolta in silenzio lo sceriffo, in piedi dietro la scrivania stracolma di scartoffie mentre elenca tutte le prove che portano il nome di Cora. 

Ogni tassello trova il suo posto, mettendo in evidenza la complicità della donna.

-C’è il suo nome in ogni carta: lei ha consegnato e scambiato il campione al laboratorio, lei ha preso e duplicato le chiavi della vostra casa, lei ha scritto e scambiato quelle mail dal tuo indirizzo con Deucalion, oltre ad aver architettato il diversivo di quella notte, un complice insospettabile che ci ha spiato costantemente, ora si spiega come faceva quel bastardo ad anticipare ogni nostra mossa.- 

Derek senza dire una parola, si alza e lascia l’ufficio lasciando la porta aperta, per raggiungere la sua scrivania e cercare qualcosa in uno dei cassetti laterali.

-Derek?- Lo richiama lo sceriffo.

Recuperata una busta bianca ancora sigillata, ritorna nell’ufficio e la consegna all’uomo.

-Che cos’è?- Domanda perplesso.

-E’ il risultato della balistica consegnatomi dalla FBI dopo la sparatoria con i Calavera.-

-Si ricordo, non capisco perché la stai dando a me?-

-Le indagini successive avevano stabilito che la soffiata arrivata all’FBI aveva lo scopo di far saltare l’affare ai Calavera dai loro diretti avversari, e il mio ferimento una conseguenza causata da fuoco amico. Non ho mai aperto questa busta perché da parte mia non c’è mai stata l’intenzione di chiedere nessun provvedimento verso chi pensava in quel momento, di fare il proprio dovere contro dei criminali. L’avevo posta in quel cassetto e dimenticata. -

-Tu pensi che… -

-John ti prego aprila tu, io non ne ho il coraggio.-

Lo sceriffo acconsente e apre la busta, estraendone il foglio con il risultato e il nome dell’agente, reo di aver sparato due proiettili contro il poliziotto.

Derek cerca di scrutare le espressioni nel viso del suocero, mentre legge tra se il responso chiudendo gli occhi una volta arrivato in fondo al foglio, non ha il coraggio di guardare il genero, rivedendo nei suoi occhi lo sconforto del tradimento.

Derek l’ha comunque capito dall’aria avvilita.

-Mi… mi ha sparato lei?- Chiede comunque una conferma, nel tentativo vano di aggrapparsi a uno spiraglio.

-Mi dispiace Derek.-

L’ennesima rivelazione che strappa via ogni illusione. 

Questa volta reagisce, buttando a terra la sedia che ha di fianco colpendola con una mano, vorrebbe spaccare ogni cosa, tirare pugni ad una parete fino a farsi male, con la speranza che almeno il dolore fisico sovrasti quello dell’anima.

Cerca in ogni modo di contenersi, poggiando le mani sulla scrivania dello sceriffo, e con la testa bassa combatte la disperata voglia di piangere, immettendo urli soffocati e trattenuti.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio nel tacito sostegno e comprensione, Derek esterna il suo senso di colpa. 

-Non può essere vero, sono un idiota, mi sono fatto usare come uno stupido.-

-Derek, guardami!- L’ufficiale richiama l’attenzione del poliziotto. – Non è giusto che tu ti senta responsabile, ha preso in giro tutti, nessuno di noi dubitava di lei.-

-Perché l’ha fatto? –

-Non lo so. Di una cosa sono certo però, Deucalion ha cercato bene il suo complice e sono sicuro che Cora è stata in qualche modo raggirata.-

-La stai giustificando?-

-No! Ma deve esserci una spiegazione.-

-Una spiegazione? Nulla può spiegare tutto questo. –

-Pensaci, se avesse voluto ucciderti, non ti avrebbe colpito a un braccio o al petto, dove sapeva indossavi il giubbotto antiproiettile.- 

-Se non voleva farci del male, perché ha permesso di farne a Stiles? E il bambino? Come ha potuto usare il bambino.-

-Derek, li troveremo e chiariremo tutto vedrai.-

-Tutto questo è un incubo, la mia vita lo è, non ha senso senza di loro, non oso nemmeno immaginarla… -

-… ora basta, riprenditi! Ho bisogno che tu sia lucido, è arrivato il momento di mettere fine ai giochi.-

Derek si ricarica alle parole dello sceriffo, la quale gli tende una mano in attesa di una reazione.

La forza combattiva prende il posto della disperazione, Derek guarda con decisione il suocero e tende anche lui la sua mano per stringere l’altra, in una sorta di braccio di ferro.

-Forza, mettiamoci a lavoro.- 

Senza staccare la presa, Derek annuisce.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rimasto di nuovo nel semi buio, di quello che sembra apparentemente un semi interrato, Stiles sdraiato a terra, cerca di metabolizzare quanto successo prima.

La sua preoccupazione più grande non è solo per la sua vita e quella di Derek, ma soprattutto quella verso suo figlio, un anima innocente che paga le colpe dei più grandi, si tormenta al pensiero di perderlo per sempre, anche se ne uscirà vivo, cosa ne sarà della sua vita senza di lui?

-Mamma, dove sei mamma?-

Tra le lacrime il giovane invoca la donna.

-Dove ho sbagliato per meritarmi tutto questo? Ti prego mamma salva almeno Derek e il bambino, ti prego aiutali.-

Pervaso dallo sconforto, il reporter si accascia lungo il pavimento sulle proprie braccia e lasciarsi andare al pianto disperato, nella continua supplica verso il genitore scomparso.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek e lo sceriffo sono di fronte a una grande cartina della città, quest’ultimo con un pennarello rosso delinea con un grande cerchio, la zona dove concentrare le ricerche.

-Stiles si trova dentro questo cerchio, dobbiamo capire dove.-Dice l’uomo.

-Sapeva che una volta smascherato avrebbe avuto poco tempo per lasciare il paese, aveva già un posto dove rifugiarsi nel caso le cose al processo fossero andate male.-

-Già, non credo comunque abbia affittato un appartamento, sarebbe stato difficile trasportare un ostaggio senza essere visto.-

-Si lo credo anche io, è sicuramente un posto abbandonato o poco abitato.-

Man mano che tracciano e uniscono le rispettive possibilità, Derek con un altro pennarello, questa volta blu, segna tre zone che rispecchiano questi parametri.

Nello stesso momento lo sceriffo annota il tutto in un block notes, in modo da organizzare delle squadre speciali per ispezionare le specifiche zone.

Nel mentre, arriva una chiamata al cellulare del poliziotto.

Sconosciuto.

Guarda suo suocero che con un cenno della mano lo prega di attendere, lasciando velocemente l’ufficio e ordinando al vice sceriffo di rintracciare la chiamata prima di dar il consenso a rispondere, per poi rinfiancare il genero.

-Pronto?- 

“Derek che piacere, immagino morivi dalla voglia di sentirmi?”

-Brutto bastardo, dov’è Stiles?-

“Vedo che il carcere non ti ha addolcito per nulla.”

-Finiscila con questi giochetti e libera immediatamente Stiles, sei con le spalle al muro.-

“Sai, in questi frangenti dovrei essere io a fare delle richieste, non tu.”

-Voglio parlare con lui, ORA! -

Un momentaneo silenzio e attesa lasciano il poliziotto in apprensione, tale da fermargli il respiro.

Mette il viva voce per dar modo anche allo sceriffo di ascoltare la conversazione.

“ … D. Derek?”

-Cucciolo! Oddio, Stai bene? Dimmi che stai bene.-

“Derek, Cora… lei è… “

-Lo so.-

“Ho paura.”

-Per quanto ti è possibile devi stare tranquillo, sono qui con tuo padre, ti tireremo fuori da lì, te lo prometto, ma devi tenere duro.-

“Derek, ti prego promettimi che prima penserai al bambino, non lasciare che lo portino via, non farli scap… ah!”

-Stiles! STILES!-

“Veramente un tenero quadretto.”

-Prova a torcergli un solo capello e, ti giuro che sta volta ti trovo e ti squarto a mani nude.-

“Oh Derek molto passionale, sono lusingato. Se volessi potrei farla finita anche in questo momento ma voglio essere gentile, voglio darti un’ultima possibilità, cerca questa volta di non sprecarla.”

-Cosa vuoi?-

“Quanta fretta, così mi togli tutto il divertimento, mi rifaccio vivo io, vedi di tenere buoni i nostri colleghi, perché se qualcosa và storto, ti giuro che questa volta non rivedrai più il tuo bel maritino.”

-No aspetta non riattaccare… DAVIS? MERDA!- 

La chiamata viene chiusa, e se non fosse per l’utilità del cellulare come unico canale di comunicazione, lo avrebbe sbattuto volentieri contro il muro.

Contemporaneamente i due poliziotti attendono di sapere dal vice sceriffo la zona di localizzazione, purtroppo il responso non è quello sperato, per l’agente incaricato l’intercettazione del chiamante è stata impossibile. 

-Deve aver fatto in modo di deviare il segnale gprs.- Constata Derek.

-Li troveremo comunque, la zona è completamente circondata, non possono essere lontani.-

-Non devono sparare a Cora.- Si affretta a dire l’uomo, se mai ci fosse bisogno dover dare tale raccomandazione allo sceriffo.

-Ho già dato disposizioni in tal senso, stai tranquillo. Riprendiamo ad analizzare tutte le possibilità, non dobbiamo scoraggiarci, Stiles ha solo noi, non dobbiamo perdere la testa con le nostre paure.-

Ci prova Derek, con tutte le sue forze, ma rimane pur sempre un marito e un padre fortemente in ansia, così come lo sceriffo, che cerca sostenendo nel genero, quello di crollare all’angoscia di non riuscire a trovare suo figlio.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stanco, infreddolito e senza più una lacrima, il giovane reporter si raggomitola su se stesso alla ricerca di calore e conforto, si sente distrutto.

La chiamata con Derek è stata terribile, sentiva tutta l’ansia dell’uomo mentre provava a capire come stava, e lui non è stato capace di nascondere le sue paure e di rassicurarlo, non poteva.

Si rigira continuamente l’anello nuziale in modo ossessivo, come unica ancora cui aggrapparsi, sa che Derek farà di tutto per salvare lui e il loro bambino, di questo è certo, li troverà.

Il cigolio della porta e la successiva accecante luce, lo risvegliano dal torpore di quelle ore, in balia si se stesso e dei suoi pensieri.

Teme il ritorno poco gentile di Deucalion, ma la figura esile dai capelli lunghi, lo tranquillizzano.

-Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare e dell’acqua.-

Stiles però non le risponde, rimanendosene accovacciato con un braccio sotto la testa senza guardarla, non ci riesce, è troppa la delusione.

Cora è visibilmente dispiaciuta, non sa di preciso cosa dirgli, vorrebbe abbracciarlo ma lei stessa si rende conto che sarebbe fuori luogo, non dopo tutto quello che ha fatto.

-Ti fa male?- Domanda la donna, facendo riferimento al pugno ricevuto durante la chiamata con Derek.

-Non è il pugno a far più male.-

-Stiles, ti prego!-

-Cosa? Non vuoi sentirti dire quanto mi fai schifo?-

-Stiles.-

-Vattene! Non ti voglio qui, VATTENE!-

Gli urla il giovane, rovesciando con una mano, il vassoio di cibo portato dalla donna.

La poliziotta sinceramente addolorata, lascia la stanza, ma prima di chiudere la porta rivolge un ultimo sguardo verso il giornalista, che tremante e in silenzio, ritorna alla posizione fetale.

La chiusura della porta, un po’ più forte delle volte precedenti, provoca uno spostamento d’aria tale, da far ricadere sulla faccia del giovane una sorta di polverina venuta giù dal soffitto.

Con una mano si ripulisce il viso dal leggero strato, la poca luce non gli permette di esaminarne il colore, ma l’olfatto non lascia dubbi di cosa si tratta.

-Fuliggine?-

Di scatto si rialza a sedere, girandosi verso la parete dietro di se, con difficoltà vista la grossa e pesante catena che lo tiene bloccato per una caviglia.

Ha una brutta sensazione.

Intravede la parete e con timore avvicina lentamente la mano, fino a toccarla.

Il tatto conferma la sua percezione.

E’ completamente ricoperta da uno strato di fuliggine, e da lì arriva la constatazione più ovvia.

-Oh mio dio!-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Facciamo controllare anche tutto il sistema fognario, con delle guardie a presidiare gli ingressi durante l’ispezione, così da impedire possibili fughe.-

-Ottimo Derek, non ci avevo pensato, faccio recuperare la mappa e mando subito degli uomini.-

Lo sceriffo si precipita fuori per impartire i nuovi ordini, mentre altre squadre, con il supporto dei distretti della contea controllano casolari e fabbricati abbandonati.

Derek rimane a osservare ossessivamente ogni centimetro di quella cartina, c’è qualcosa che gli sfugge, ma cosa?

Prende il cellulare dalla tasca, per rispondere al messaggio di Lydia che, poco prima gli aveva scritto chiedendo preoccupata se ci fossero novità dell’amico.

Gli invia la risposta: 

Sta per posare il telefono quando questo inizia di nuovo a squillare.

Sconosciuto.

Ancora.

Il cuore di Derek inizia a battere, esita un momento ma poi risponde deciso.

-Ti conviene dirmi subito che vuoi e chiudiamo questa storia una volta per tutte.- 

D’impeto il poliziotto va subito al punto, senza lasciare il tempo all’altro di fare battute “simpatiche”.

“Derek!” 

Ma la voce che sente l’uomo non è quella che si aspettava.

-Cora?-

“Prima che tu dica qualsiasi cosa, lasciami parlare.”

-No, tu non hai idea di quello che ho da dirti… -

“ … Derek per favore ascoltami, non ho molto tempo.”

-Il tuo complice ha passato il timone a te ora? Che cosa volete?-

“Voglio aiutarvi.”

-Tu? Mi riesce un tantino difficile crederlo.-

“Non volevo farvi del male.”

-Oh si certo, non volevi farcene in quale occasione? Quando mi hai sparato, quando mi hai tenuto lontano da casa mentre quel bastardo massacrava Stiles, o quando lo hai sequestrato?-

“E’ complicato, non ho mai voluto tutto questo, in ogni caso è tardi per tornare indietro, ma posso ancora aiutarvi.”

-Perché dovrei crederti? Chi mi dice non sia una trappola?-

¬“So di certo di non essermi guadagnata la tua fiducia, ma non puoi fare diversamente, devi fidarti.”

-Cosa è cambiato?-

“Ho smesso di mentire a me stessa, su quanto fosse perdonabile ogni mio gesto, ora è tutto molto più chiaro, Deucalon si comporta in modo strano e inizio a credere che non libererà mai Stiles. Vuole te Derek, e forse la scelta di questo posto non è dovuta solo all’insospettabilità del luogo, ma soprattutto per il suo significato.”

-Dove siete?-

“Sta tornando, devo riattaccare, ti richiamo tra poco.”

-Cora dimmi dove siete prim… Cora? Maledizione!-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Cora, con chi parlavi al telefono?-

-L’osp… l’ospedale, chiedevo notizia di mia madre. Dove sei stato, pensavo che l’appuntamento fosse tra un’ora? Che hai in quella busta?-

-Questa? Dentro c’è una piccola assicurazione, nel caso Derek volesse fare il furbo. Sì, l’incontro è tra un’ora.-

-Ci atterremo al piano, vero?-

-Certo, lasceremo questo dannato paese come da programma e una volta tagliato il confine, diremo dov’è Stiles, e nessuno si farà male.-

Quelle parole non la convincono per niente.

-Ok… mmm… vado di là per vedere come sta Stiles.-

La donna a disagio si dilegua velocemente ma a Deucalion non sfugge il suo evidente nervosismo.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lo sceriffo fa rientro nel suo ufficio, quando si scontra con il genero, che infilandosi il giubbotto lascia la stanza.

-Dove stai andando?-

-Devo uscire da qui, ho bisogno di una boccata d’aria, non riesco a pensare.-

-Sei sicuro di star bene?-

-John sto bene, avvisami appena hai novità.-

Lo sceriffo annuisce e segue perplesso l’uscita del poliziotto.

-Parrish, nel mio ufficio, ora!- Ordina l’ufficiale al vice sceriffo.

-Comandi sceriffo.-

-Allora?-

-Come ha ordinato ho piazzato un segnalatore nell’auto del Tenente Hale.-

\- Bene, tieni informato su ogni suo spostamento.-

-Sì signore.-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cora irrompe in modo brusco in quella che è ormai la prigione di Stiles, da far balzare spaventato il giovane.

La donna va avanti e indietro nella stanza agitando le braccia davanti a se.

-Che succede? Che ti prende?-

-Avevi ragione, hai sempre avuto ragione, perché sono stata così stupida da credere a tutto quello che mi diceva?-

-Di cosa parli?-

-Devo farti uscire da qui.-

-Cora ma che sta succedendo? Mi stai spaventando.-

-Non ti lascerà mai andare, sta architettando qualcosa che non mi dice. Come ho fatto ad arrivare fino a questo punto? Come! Devo farti scappare.-

-No!-

-Cosa? Stiles, se rimani qui ti ucciderà, lo vuoi capire?-

-Ma ucciderà anche te se ti scopre, ti prego mettiti in salvo non pensare a me, salva almeno il bambino e Derek, è l’unica cosa che ti chiedo.-

-No, non posso lasciarti qui. Deucalion tra poco ha un appuntamento per ritirare i passaporti falsi, quello sarà il momento giusto e anche l’unico per tentare la fuga senza rischi, ci nasconderemo nel bosco e… -

-… no, devi lasciarmi qui, la mia caviglia è ferita e gonfia, non potrei camminare, ti sarei d’intralcio.-

\- Non se ne parla. Ora devo andare altrimenti Davis diventa sospettoso, tieniti pronto, ritornerò.-

Stiles non è d’accordo, ha troppa paura delle conseguenze, da fare l’egoista per cercare di salvarsi la vita, ma la donna non gli da occasione di ribattere, esce velocemente richiamata anche da Deucalion al piano di sopra.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek seduto nella sua Camarro, è completamente assorto nei suoi pensieri mentre osserva dalla collina il panorama e le luci della città, che iniziano ad accendersi con l’arrivo del buio.

Non riesce a non pensare alle due chiamate ricevute nel pomeriggio, la voce spaventata di Stiles rimbomba nella sua testa, il solo pensiero che sia nelle mani di quell’uomo, gli fa ribollire il sangue.

Contemporaneamente ripensa alle parole di Cora, poteva davvero fidarsi della donna? Cosa voleva dire con “forse la scelta di questo posto non è dovuta solo all’insospettabilità del luogo, ma soprattutto per il suo significato”, di che luogo parlava?

Io squillare del proprio cellulare lo riportano bruscamente alla realtà.

Nessuno chiamante sconosciuto come sperava, si augura comunque che la chiamata porti buone notizie.

-John!-

“Derek, iniziavo a preoccuparti, dove diavolo sei finito?”

-Ci sono novità? Hai trovato qualcosa?-

“Purtroppo niente di niente, ogni ricerca non ha dato nessun risultato, nessun indizio, son spariti nel nulla. E se abbiamo sbagliato tutto e si trovano al di fuori del perimetro? Oddio li abbiamo persi, non rivedrò più mio figlio, Derek io... “

-Lo troveremo.-Sta volta è lui a incoraggiare lo sceriffo - Sono sicuro che siano qui, ne sono certo, Deucalion non è una persona avventata.-

“Da dove ripartiamo allora? Non so dove cercarli, abbiamo scandito ogni possibilità senza trovarne la minima traccia.” 

-Deve aver valutato ogni cosa, sapeva che per esclusione avremmo cercato in quei luoghi, è in un posto impensabile.-

“Pensi che abbia rischiato tanto da usare come covo un luogo in vista?”

-No, il suo viso è conosciuto dopo le accuse mosse al processo, sarebbe stato identificato subito da qualche passante, dev’essere un posto che non ci salterebbe in mente di cercare. “forse la scelta di questo posto non è dovuta solo all’insospettabilità del luogo, ma soprattutto per il suo significato” … aspetta forse… -

“Cosa?”

-La nostra precedente abitazione, il luogo dell’aggressione, è lì che ha riportato Stiles, ma si certo… vuole finire il lavoro lasciato a metà.-

“Oddio hai ragione, non avrei mai pensato di cercarli li.”

-Prepara una squadra d’assalto e fai circondare la zona, che nessuno si faccia vedere o faccia una mossa prima del mio arrivo, ci vediamo lì.-  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Allora io vado, dovrei essere di ritorno tra meno di un’ora, credo che tu non abbia bisogno di raccomandazioni, no?-

-No, certo.-

-Mi sembri nervosa.-

-I… io? No, sono solo un po’ stanca, non dimenticare che sono sempre una donna incinta.-

Cora è effettivamente agitata, l’allontanamento momentaneo di Deucalion è l’unica occasione che gli rimane per avvisare Derek e liberare Stiles.

-Non tarderò.-

E così che Davis, esce di casa.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Derek è a un passo dal rientrare in città e raggiungere lo sceriffo, guida con nervosismo tamburellando le dita di una mano sul volante, quando improvvisamente come folgorato, frena di botto.

“Vuole te Derek” queste sono le parole che ora ossessionano l’uomo.

Deucalion ha sempre voluto lui, servendosi degli altri per fargli del male, non vuole ucciderlo ma annientarlo, è sempre stato questo lo scopo principale, e ora che è stato smascherato non ha bisogno di nascondersi, non si limiterà solo a uccidere Stiles, ma lo farà nel modo peggiore.

-No, non è possibile!-

Stringe con forza il volante davanti a se, ora ha capito dove sono realmente e il solo pensiero lo terrorizza, speranza e angoscia si fondono un’unica sensazione, l’uomo si sente paralizzato e impotente, vorrebbe poter fermare il tempo per pensare a cosa fare, ma sa di non averlo. 

-No! Non può essere così crudele.- Cerca di convincersi, illudendosi di poter trovare in Davis un barlume di umanità.

La sua attenzione però si sposta sulle proprie mani e al suo anello nuziale, chiedendosi che diavolo sta facendo, perché è ancora lì impalato, deve agire e anche in fretta.

Ispira profondamente e inserisce con decisione la marcia, invertendo la direzione con un’inversione a U.

Ha bisogno d’aiuto e prima di raggiungere il bosco, deve assolutamente avvisare lo sceriffo, quando il display del cellulare, poggiato sul sedile passeggero, anticipa ogni sua mossa, illuminandosi per l’arrivo di una nuova chiamata.

Sconosciuto.

Risponde con prontezza ma aspetta che sia l’altra parte a parlare, non sapendo chi dei due lo chiama, mentre continua a guidare verso la nuova meta-.

“Der k, de i ascol mi bene, non biamo molt empo.”

-Cora, non ti sento bene, la linea è disturbata, ripeti non ho capito.-

“Dobb amo are in frett, Deucal n è fuori, devi ven re a pren de ci, si mo all… “

La chiamata dopo un sonoro gracchiare s’interrompe definitivamente.

-Cora! Cora!-

L’uomo non perde tempo a imprecare, preme il piede sull’acceleratore imboccando deciso la stradetta che si addentra dritta nel bosco e che in una manciata di minuti lo porterà a destinazione.

Nel fra tempo compone velocemente il numero dello sceriffo ma la fortuna non è dalla sua parte, il telefono non riceve nessun segnale.

Non può aspettare rinforzi o fermarsi, così com’è impensabile tornare indietro per pianificare una strategia d’intervento, seppur la chiamata con Cora era disturbata, si percepiva la concitazione e la richiesta di un intervento immediato, non può permettersi di perdere del tempo. 

Manca poco ormai.

Il bosco sembra aprirsi magicamente, palesando agli occhi del poliziotto, una casa ancora maestosa, anche se crollata per metà e annerita dal fuoco.

E’ arrivato a villa Hale, la casa della sua famiglia.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cora con ancora il telefono tra le mani, si sente smarrita, non sa che fare, il suo cellulare non da più nessun segnale e non può dire a Derek dove si trovano.

-Oddio, che faccio ora?-

Si guarda intorno, e decide comunque di fare un tentativo, per prima cosa deve cercare la chiave che apre il lucchetto della catena di Stiles.

Si precipita verso gli unici due mobili risparmiati dall’incendio, verso la parte dell’abitazione ancora in piedi e bruciata parzialmente.

Apre i cassetti, ci rovista dentro, ma la chiave non c’è.

Il panico inizia a prendere il sopravvento, alla fine con rabbia svuota a terra il contenuto.

Niente.

Apre i due sportelli sottostanti e sobbalza all’indietro spaventata.

-Ma cosa diavolo… - Le parole le muoiono in gola, tale è lo shock di ciò che si trova davanti: un bidone cilindrico di plastica blu collegato a un detonatore, ma quello che le incute più timore è l’assenza del timer, e questo ha un solo significato, è un comando con attivazione a distanza.

Ispeziona il resto della casa e apre anche l’armadio.

Il terrore della donna lo si legge negli occhi, lo stesso tipo di detonatore ma qui i bidoni sono due.

-Oh mio dio!-

Un urlo autoritario e deciso la prende di sorpresa.

-Metti immediatamente le mani sulla testa e sdraiati a terra. SUBITO!-

La poliziotta si volta verso l’ingresso, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il collega, che gli tiene puntata addosso la pistola.

-Sia ringraziato il cielo. Derek mettila via, non sono armata, non abbiamo tempo da perdere, dobbiamo portare subito Stiles fuori di qua, ci sono delle bombe in casa.-

La donna come prova indica gli ordigni appena scoperti, che Derek una volta fattosi vicino, osserva sconvolto il loro contenuto.

-Non so cosa ci sia all’interno di quei bidoni, io non ne sapevo nulla, te lo giuro!-

-E’ benzina! Cora, queste sono delle bombe incendiarie.-

-Cosa?-

Derek non crede ai suoi occhi, guarda Cora, esterrefatto e incredulo, è ormai palese per entrambi quali siano le vere intenzioni di Deucalion.

dov’è Stiles?-

-E’ in cantina ma è bloccato da una catena, Davis ha la chiave con sé, non c’è modo di aprirla.-

-Non è il caso di rimanere entrambi qui, perdi la mia macchina e chiama aiuto, non c’è campo e non sono riuscito ad avvisare nessuno.-

Dice il poliziotto porgendo le chiavi della propria auto alla collega.

-Derek, non puoi rimanere, vi ucciderà entrambi.-

-Correrò il rischio, non vado via senza di lui.-

-Derek!-

-Se davvero vuoi aiutarci, fai come ti ho detto, VAI!- 

La donna prende le chiavi dalle mani dell’uomo, lo guarda per qualche secondo in una ritrovata complicità e coesione, per poi correre velocemente fuori lasciando che Derek raggiunga Stiles di sotto.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nello stesso momento qualcuno fuori, poggiato sulla macchina di Derek, rimane in attesa, gongolandosi del piacevole imprevisto, che altro non fa che anticipare di qualche ora il suo piano, rendendo il tutto persino meglio di come previsto.

Deucalion sorride mentre osserva i due discutere all’interno nella casa in attesa di accogliere l’uscita di Cora, e parlando tra se, dà il benvenuto alla sua preda.

-Ben tornato a casa Derek.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scusate il ritardo. Un solo capitolo alla fine.


	28. La resa dei conti

Derek attraversa il grande salone, percorrendo quell’ambiente a lui così familiare, dove i colori, il profumo e la quotidianità sono svaniti in una notte, per lasciar posto all’odore acre della fuliggine che ricopre l’intera parte rimasta in piedi e parzialmente bruciata.

Seppur di fretta, ogni suo passo è accompagnato dai ricordi e dalle voci che un tempo risuonavano in quella casa.

Come le urla di Laura, che dopo aver fatto una delle sue marachelle, scappava per tutta l’abitazione prendendosi gioco di lui: “Derek, prendimi se ci riesci, ah ah ah!”

“Tesoro è pronto!” Era invece il dolce richiamo di sua madre, l’unica che riusciva a strapparlo al gioco.

“I Mets questa volta non ce la faranno, hanno messo su una squadra di schiappe” Si lamentava nell’ultimo periodo suo padre, peccato non ci fosse più, per gioire all’incredibile recupero che portarono invece i Mets a vincere quel campionato.

Non si è mai capito se per lui e Laura, dormire quella notte dai nonni fosse stata un’incredibile coincidenza o se, chi aveva incendiato la loro casa, avesse aspettato solo il momento giusto per farlo.

Per anni il tormento di esser sopravvissuto a quella tragedia lo aveva portato a modificare persino il suo carattere, a differenza di sua sorella che aveva cambiato città, lui era rimasto a vegliare su quella casa, senza però varcarne più la soglia.

Solo una volta ci andò con Stiles, ma anche in quella occasione sostò fuori, il giovane gli era rimasto accanto stringendogli la mano legandosi al suo braccio, senza domande, rispettando in silenzio e capendo il grande dolore che attraversava il suo compagno.

Le volte seguenti Stiles capì l’esigenza per Derek di doverci andare da solo, lo aspettava a casa per poi abbracciarlo e consolarlo al suo rientro, l’uomo non versava mai una lacrima ma aveva un estremo bisogno di quelle attenzioni, ora la sua casa era lui.

Adesso è pronto a dare anche la sua vita pur di non perderla, perché questa volta è certo che non sopravvivrebbe senza.

Si fà strada con una lampada presa al piano di sopra e scende le scale fino alla porta di ferro, l’ultima barriera a che ancora li separa.

Per un attimo l’uomo si sente paralizzato dalla paura, al solo pensiero di ritrovarlo massacrato di botte o peggio, morto.

Deglutisce e si fa coraggio, tirando su la leva che la tiene chiusa.

La luce improvvisa che arriva nella stanza, mette in allerta Stiles, come tutte le volte precedenti, al primo impatto la sua vista abituata al buio non focalizza subito il viso, ma la figura che vede entrare è chiaramente quella di un uomo, si ritrae impaurito ad un nuovo incontro con Deucalion.

-Stiles?-

Quella voce lo coglie completamente di sorpresa, da sciogliere immediatamente ogni tensione.-

-D… Derek?-

Sentire quell’immediata risposta, seppur tremante, spazza via i più tetri timori dell’uomo.

Il poliziotto gli va incontro, accovacciandosi davanti al giovane che si mantiene seduto facendo leva sulle braccia, l’uomo gli prende il viso tra le mani, accarezzandone la fronte e il resto del corpo per assicurarsi che stia bene e non sia ferito, soffermandosi con fastidio sul livido a uno zigomo.

-Amore mio, stai bene?-

-Sei qui? Mi hai trovato, sapevo che mi avresti trovato.-

Stanco ma sollevato, si lascia andare con la fronte al centro del petto dell’uomo che lo bacia tra i capelli, allungando le mani sulla schiena del giovane in modo che questo si senta al sicuro e allo stesso modo rassicurando se stesso.

Derek osserva e controlla la serratura della catena che tiene bloccato Stiles, notando anche lo stato della sua caviglia.

-Dobbiamo trovare il modo di levarla.-

A quelle parole, il giornalista si allarma, tirando su la testa.

-Che vuol dire, sei solo?- Domanda agitato.

-Ti tirerò fuori.- Evita di risponde cercando di mostrarsi calmo.

-Dov’è Deucalion? –

-Stiles non è il momento di fare domande, Cora è andata a chiamare aiuto… -

-… mio dio, sei da solo? RISPONDIMI?- Urla sempre più inquieto.

Il poliziotto abbassa la testa in risposta, lasciando il reporter sprofondare di nuovo nello sconforto.

Qualche attimo per riprendersi dalla notizia e riordinare le idee, il giovane tira su con il naso e guarda suo marito, vorrebbe davvero uscire da lì ma sa che se Deucalion torna, ammazzerà anche lui.

-Devi andartene.- Gli ordina perentorio, con il tono più freddo che riesce a recitare.

-Cosa?-

-Hai capito, vattene subito!-

-No, non ti lascio, scordatelo!.-

-Non puoi farti trovare qui, morirai anche tu!-

-Vuol dire che moriremo insieme allora.-

-Stupido, stupido, stupido! Che stai dicendo? Non fare l’idiota, VATTENE!-

Gli urla Stiles in preda a una crisi di nervi colpendolo con dei pugni sul petto e gli occhi carichi di lacrime.

-Non posso perderti, non posso sopravvivere ancora a un membro della mia famiglia, non questa volta.-

-Devi invece, se mi ami e se ami il nostro bambino, lo devi fare.-

-Non ce la faccio, non puoi chiedermelo.-

-Si che posso! Ascoltami bene ti prego, so quello che stai provando in questo momento, io stesso nella tua situazione sarei in difficoltà… -

I due fronte contro fronte, naso contro naso, piangono cercando il maggior contatto possibile con due sentimenti contrastanti, Derek che non accetta di lasciarlo lì e Stiles che tenta con tutte le sue forze di sorridere, per trovare un coraggio che non ha, non vuole morire questo è certo ma deve salvare la sua famiglia, a tutti i costi.

Dopo una breve pausa, cerca le parole giuste per convincere l’uomo, non sa esattamente cosa avrebbe scelto lui ma sa che comunque non possono ignorare in tutto questo, qualcuno che dipenda solo da loro e le loro scelte .

-Derek, ora non si tratta solo di noi lo vuoi capire? Non dal momento in cui abbiamo deciso di avere un figlio, abbiamo una responsabilità nei suoi confronti, un impegno, ha solo i suoi genitori a difenderlo e proteggerlo, ha il diritto di avere almeno uno di noi due.-

-Stiles!-

-Lo sai che ho ragione, ti prego! In qualsiasi modo vadano le cose, devi sopravvivere per lui, per il nostro amore ma non puoi farlo se rimani qui.-

Derek seppur con dolore e tormento, non può dargli torto, spaccherebbe quella catena con le sue mani fino a ridurle a brandelli se fosse sicuro di riuscire a liberarlo, purtroppo non è così deve arrendersi all’evidenza, se rimane lì non ha la possibilità di tentare altre vie, è una decisione maledettamente difficile ma acconsente comunque ad uscire.

-Stiles, tornerò a prenderti, mi hai capito?- Si assicura di dire al giovane.

-Ne sono sicuro ma ora vai prima che torni… VAI!- Lo spinge incoraggiandolo ad uscire immediatamente, l’uomo però tentenna per un attimo, baciando velocemente ma intensamente il giovane, per poi correre via è arrestarsi un’ultima volta sulla porta prima di uscire definitivamente.

-Tornerò- Ripete.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cora esce fuori velocemente, chiavi alla mano e diretta alla macchina di Derek, scende gli ultimi scalini oltre la porta d’ingresso, con un solo pensiero: fare in fretta.

La sua corsa però si ferma all’improvviso, paralizzata dalla presenza di Deucalion, che in modo assolutamente tranquillo l’aspetta appoggiato all’auto.

Per la donna è assolutamente inutile provare a cercare una scusa o diversivo per prendere tempo, l’uomo sa tutto e glielo fa capire gettandole ai piedi un oggetto che Cora riconosce, avendolo lei stessa usato per disturbare il segnale telefonico, impedendo così a Stiles di adoperare il proprio cellulare prima del sequestro.

E’ chiaro che Deucalion ha fatto lo stesso sia con lei che con Derek.

-Non avevi nessun incontro, non è così?-

-Tu pensi davvero che sia così stupido? Sapevo sin dall’inizio che non avresti retto fino alla fine.-

-Avevi previsto tutto?-

-Portare qui Derek? In realtà no, la tua idea di farlo venire è stata comunque geniale, non lo avevo previsto come spettatore, e devo ammettere che questa opzione è persino meglio del mio piano originale. -

-Che cosa vorresti fare ora? Lasciali in pace e andiamocene, perché vuoi continuare con questa assurda violenza.-

-Andarcene? Adesso che viene il vero divertimento? Mettiti comoda Cora, sta per iniziare lo spettacolo. -

-Sei un bastardo!-

-Mi giudichi proprio tu? Ho già dato loro una possibilità e se la sono giocata.-

-Mi hai sempre ingannata.-

-Questo non ti rende migliore di me.-

-E ora? Vuoi uccidere anche me? –

-In effetti c’è questa possibilità, potresti morire ma non sarò io a deciderlo.-  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Sceriffo che facciamo?- Chiede il vice sceriffo Parrish.

\- Non capisco, doveva essere già qui. Fammi richiamare Derek.-

L’uomo prova ad inoltrare la chiamata.

-Niente, il suo telefono è irraggiungibile. Parrish, localizza la sua macchina, voglio sapere dove si trova.-

-Mi dia solo un minuto.-

Chiusi nel centro operativo mobile a qualche metro di sicurezza dalla villetta di Derek e Stiles, l’agente apre il software e avvia la ricerca, con l’ufficiale dietro di lui ad attenderne il responso.

Qualche secondo e un pallino rosso compare nella cartina, lasciando lo sceriffo sgomento.

-E’ nel bosco?- Domanda perplesso l’agente.

-E’ nella casa dove viveva con la sua famiglia.- Realizza l’ufficiale.

-Non era andata bruciata?-

-Non del tutto. Parrish devi dirmi se il Tenente ha ricevuto altre chiamate oltre la mia.-

-Subito.-

Anche in questo caso, il tempo di attesa non è molto lungo prima di avere un riscontro.

-Ha ricevuto solo un’altra chiamata da un numero sconosciuto, della durata di un minuto e trentaquattro secondi.-

-Oddio! E’ lì che si trova Stiles, dobbiamo raggiungerli subito.-

-Perché il Tenente ci sarebbe andato da solo?-

-Molto probabilmente è caduto in una trappola impedendogli di chiamare rinforzi.-

-Sceriffo, sicuramente lei ha ragione a credere che Stiles si trovi prigioniero in quella casa, ma credo comunque sia necessario fare una verifica nella villetta prima di abbandonarla.-

-Sì, hai ragione. Parrish ti passo il comando, so che sei in grado di cavartela anche senza di me, io devo assolutamente raggiungere Derek, ci vogliono almeno quindici minuti per arrivarci, non posso rischiare, porto con me qualche uomo in supporto, tu avvisami degli sviluppi qui.-

-Benissimo Sceriffo.-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek non sa bene che fare, si ritrova di nuovo al piano superiore, in quella che era un tempo una grande sala, per quanto abbia fatto credere a Stiles che avrebbe lasciato la casa, in realtà l’uomo non ha nessuna intenzione di andarsene, non prima di aver tentato il tutto per tutto.

Non può lasciarlo lì con due ordigni esplosivi. 

Si porta su uno di essi, e piegato sulle ginocchia osserva il collegamento di quello più piccolo, aveva già visto qualcosa del genere e si sente abbastanza sicuro di poterlo disinnescare senza troppi problemi, gli tremano comunque le mani mentre si avvicina ai quattro fili colorati che collegano l’innesco.

-Derek!-

La voce improvvisa di Cora lo coglie di sorpresa facendogli prendere quasi un infarto.

Si gira di scatto verso la donna, che rimane impalata sulla soglia d’ingresso.

-Cora? Che succede, che fai ancora qui?-

-Derek io… ci ho provato, credimi! Volevo davvero aiutarvi, mi… mi dispiace.-

-Che vuol dire?-

La collega si ammutolisce con gli occhi lucidi e sinceramente dispiaciuta.

Con una pistola puntata alla nuca della donna, Deucalion si palesa all’uomo. Il poliziotto distinto, porta una mano sulla pistola puntandogliela addosso, pronto a reagire.

-Oh avanti Derek, non vorrai davvero sfidarmi? Butta a terra la pistola… ORA!-

Convinto di esser caduto come un idiota nell’ennesima trappola dei due, il Tenente tentenna dal deporre l’arma.

Osserva la donna portarsi le mani sul ventre e guardarlo con paura, è vero la poliziotta lo ha ingannato per tutto questo tempo da sentirsi ora parecchio confuso, ma è anche vero che la conosce da troppo per dubitare del suo pentimento.

Decide di acconsentire, lasciando cadere a terra l’arma.

-Molto bene, adesso con un piede spostala verso di me, e fai un passo indietro.-

Con atteggiamento duro e severo, fa come richiesto.  
Recuperata l’arma, allontana la donna da se spingendola verso Derek, che la sorregge per evitarne la caduta.

-Hai sempre voluto me, adesso sono qui, lasciali andare e vediamocela tra di noi.-

-Mi dispiace Derek ma non sono così idiota da scontrarmi con uno fisicamente più forte di me, ho altri progetti per te.-  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nella propria volante lo sceriffo, con al seguito altre due macchine, preme sempre più sull’acceleratore, in cuor suo sa di non avere molto tempo.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuori dall’abitazione Hale, Derek e Cora sono inginocchiati uno di fronte all’altra, con Deucalion che passeggia accanto alla donna.

Derek alterna lo sguardo tra i due colleghi e la casa alla sua sinistra, il pensiero di aver lasciato solo Stiles lo innervosisce.

-Finiscila con questi giochetti e dimmi una volta per tutte cosa vuoi?-

L’uomo finalmente si ferma togliendo dalla tasca della giacca un piccolo oggetto con un pulsante rosso.

-Sai cos’è questo, Derek?-

Il poliziotto lo guarda rabbioso, riconosce benissimo il comando a distanza in mano all’uomo, odia profondamente il suo atteggiamento scanzonato ma cerca in ogni modo di dosare la sua ira per cercare di rimanere il più lucido possibile, nonostante la situazione di minaccia.

-Vedi Derek, potevo lasciarvi lì dentro e ammazzarvi tutti in un colpo solo ma non l’ho fatto, voglio essere gentile e darti ancora una possibilità.-

Derek e Cora si guardano preoccupati, entrambi conoscono i modi subdoli del collega e questo non li tranquillizza per niente.

-Tranquillo Derek non voglio ammazzarti, non l’ho mai voluto, è molto più divertente lasciarti in vita e vederti logorare giorno per giorno.-

-Smettila di girarci intorno, che diavolo vuoi?-

-Sei impaziente, eh! Come dicevo voglio darti una possibilità, solo una, risparmierò la vita a uno dei due ma sarai tu a scegliere chi.-

-Sei un pazzo, ammazzami e falla finita, avanti sparami… SPARAMI CODARDO!- Urla Derek in direzione di Davis, accennando un movimento per tirarsi su, bloccato subito dall’uomo che punta la pistola alla testa di Cora e portando il pollice sul tasto rosso sul dispositivo nell’altra mano.

-Fossi in te non lo farei.-

-Vuoi me, allora uccidimi!-

-Non così in fretta Derek, forse un giorno arriverà anche il tuo turno ma non sarà oggi.-

Il poliziotto si trova in difficoltà, Deucalion lo tiene in pugno, ogni sua mossa avventata può costare la vita di Stiles e Cora.

Si volta verso il buio del bosco, nessuna luce in lontananza, nessun rumore preannuncia l’arrivo di qualcuno, e questo inizia ad agitarlo parecchio.

-Ora fai la tua scelta Derek, chi salvi? Il tuo maritino o la tua colleg… - l’uomo si blocca, e con un mezzo sorriso sposta la pistola dalla testa della donna al suo ventre e riformula la richiesta - … o tuo figlio?-

Cora è completamente sconvolta, le lacrime le rigano il volto, colpevole di esser stata complice di una mente malata, solo ora si rende conto che le sue scelte non avevano nessuna giustificazione, lo era nemmeno sua madre e purtroppo lo ha capito troppo tardi.

Vede Derek piegato in avanti che si dispera, con i pugni che premono con forza sulla terra, con la voce a tradire le sue emozioni, palesando una disperazione straziante.

-Non puoi chiedermelo, ti prego Davis lasciali andare, fai di me ciò che vuoi ma non chiedermi questo.-

-Non hai molta scelta Derek, se non lo farai li ammazzerò entrambi. SCEGLI!-

I suoi occhi sono ormai colmi di lacrime, si volta ancora una volta verso la casa, pensando alle parole che Stiles gli ha detto prima di lasciarlo.

Derek abbattuto, si sente lacerare dentro, la testa che gli scoppia, con la consapevolezza che qualsiasi sia la scelta che farà, la sua vita finirà in quell’esatto istante.

-Oddio!- Mormora tra se mentre affonda le unghie nel terreno con rabbia.

-Non ho tutto il giorno. Scegli… ORA!-

Derek ricaccia dentro le lacrime e alza la testa in direzione dell’uomo, non può reagire e questo lo tortura, così sposta l’attenzione verso Cora che sembra volergli dire qualcosa.

Segue il suo sguardo e nota la donna armeggiare qualcosa con la sua mano destra, Deucalion è troppo preso dal suo momento goliardico da non accorgersi dei suoi movimenti e segnali che Cora continua a mandargli.

-Ok lo farò ma chi mi garantisce che manterrai la promessa?-

Derek cerca di prendere del tempo, senza perdere d’occhio la collega, in attesa di un suo segnale.

-Ti tocca fidarti, non mi pare tu abbia altra scelta.-

Prima ancora di dare la sua risposta, guarda ancora la donna, sono colleghi da anni e i due hanno imparato a capirsi l’un l’altra, sanno cosa devono fare, però Derek prima deve assicurarsi che Davis tolga il dito dal pulsante del comando a distanza, che tiene ancora in alto, pronto per essere azionato.

-Salva Stiles!- Sono le uniche due parole che il poliziotto sentenzia.

Davis ride sorpreso.

-Questa proprio non me l’aspettavo, devi essere davvero convinto del vostro amore, spero per te sia davvero così forte da farti perdonare di aver ucciso tuo figlio.-

Come Derek aveva previsto, l’uomo depone il dispositivo, abbassando il braccio e infilandoselo in tasca.

-Molto bene, forse Cora se la caverà se i soccorsi arriveranno in tempo, per ora… salutiamo il piccolo Hale.- Deucalion pronto a godersi lo spettacolo, deciso punta dritto la sua arma sul ventre della donna.

Ciò che succede dopo è tutto molto veloce, i due colleghi si scambiano un cenno di assenso e i loro movimenti simultanei mandano in confusione l’uomo, Derek si rialza mentre Cora, ancora molto agile nonostante le sue condizioni e grazie alla distrazione del poliziotto, colpisce Deucalion dritto in viso con una spranga di legno, oggetto che la donna aveva notato e magistralmente nascosto sotto di se quando Davis l’aveva fatta inginocchiare a terra.

Colpito duramente, Deucalion barcolla stordito dalla botta, fa qualche passo indietro puntando comunque l’arma davanti a se e spara, ma il colpo viene deviato verso l’alto dal pronto intervento di Derek, che gli è subito addosso scaraventando l’uomo a terra.

Nel fra tempo nello scantinato arriva l’eco dello sparo da far raggelare il sangue al giovane Stilinski che urla disperato.

-DEREK!-

Urlo che comunque non arriva all’esterno.

I due uomini sono a terra che lottano nel tentativo di sovrastare l’altro, mentre Cora con apprensione osserva a distanza.

Derek cerca di impedire in tutti i modi a Davis di riprendere il controllo del comando a distanza che ha ancora nella tasca, e contemporaneamente prova a disarmarlo, cosa che gli riesce, lanciando lontano da loro l’arma.

-Ora siamo ad armi pari, codardo!-

Con un pericolo in meno da cui difendersi, Derek riesce a sferrare il primo colpo sulla faccia di Davis, seguito in sequenza da un secondo e un terzo, il poliziotto scarica sull’uomo tutta la rabbia e l’odio represso, continuando a colpirlo ancora una quarta e un quinta volta.

-Cosa si prova a lottare alla pari, eh!- Gli urla addosso Derek.

Deucalion sotto di lui esamine e dolorante, non reagisce ai colpi che continua a ricevere ma nonostante tutto riesce ancora a sghignazzare, come se avesse ancora il controllo.

-Che cavolo hai da ridere ancora? I giochi sono finiti.-

L’uomo tossisce, sputando un grumo di sangue, per poi rivolgere un sorriso forzato al poliziotto tirandosi su quanto necessario per sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio.

-Ne sei così sicuro?-

Derek colto alla sprovvista, non ha il tempo di render sensi conto del movimento improvviso e inaspettato dell’altro, Deucalion estrae un coltello dalla fondina legata alla propria caviglia, conficcando l’arma sul fianco sinistro del poliziotto.

Cora impreparata dall’azione si porta le mani sul viso, seriamente preoccupata per il collega colpito.

Un dolore lancinante stordisce il tenente, che viene spinto dal rivale e centrato da un pugno, facendolo rovesciare sulla schiena fino ad impattare sul terreno, ansimante l’uomo si porta una mano sul fianco sanguinante.

Deucalion libero dal peso del poliziotto, si tira su a fatica riuscendo a mettersi in ginocchio.

Con il viso tumefatto e una precaria stabilità riesce ancora a mostrare la sua soddisfazione.

Tira fuori dalla tasca la scatola metallica, portando immediatamente il dito sul tasto di accensione.

-Pensavi davvero di riuscire a farmela? Ora sarò io a decide per te!-

Un improvviso colpo di pistola squassa l’aria immobilizzando i presenti .

Deucalion spalanca gli occhi, mentre una chiazza rossa si fa largo sul suo petto, gli basta guardare davanti a se per capire che a colpirlo è stata Cora, che recuperata la pistola gli spara senza esitazione.

L’uomo cade a terra non molto distante da Derek, che seduto si tiene il fianco ferito.

Purtroppo Davis non muore subito e prima ancora di perdere le forze, guarda un’ultima volta Derek prima di premere quel maledetto tasto rosso, il poliziotto si rende conto delle sue intenzione, striscia a terra nel tentativo di raggiungerlo, senza però riuscire ad arrivare in tempo.

-NO!- Urla atterrito.

Un forte boato e lo spostamento d’aria, squassa il silenzio del bosco, portando ai due agenti rimasti in vita a una consapevolezza terrificante.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-Sceriffo come aveva intuito nella villetta non c’è nessuno, abbiamo perquisito ogni angolo, nessuno ha recentemente soggiornato nell’abitazione.-

-Lo sapevo! Parrish raduna tutti gli uomini e raggiungetemi a villa Hale e… -

L’eco dell’esplosione interrompe momentaneamente la chiamata tra i due.

-Sceriffo, che succede?-

-Oh mio dio! Parrish chiama i viglili del fuoco e delle ambulanze, subito! Villa Hale va a fuoco.-

L’ufficiale in preda al panico, accelera l’andatura, ormai a soli cinque minuti dal raggiungere la destinazione.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Derek disperato si volta, l’incubo del passato torna prepotentemente nel presente alla vista della sua casa di nuovo in fiamme e la sua famiglia di nuovo distrutta.

-STILES!-

Urla sconvolto l’uomo pronto a buttarsi tra fiamme, trattenuto però da Cora, che gli si pone di fronte per bloccare il suo tentativo suicida.

-Derek, fermati! Non possiamo fare più niente.-

-NO! NO! NO! Non può succedere ancora, non può essere vero… LASCIAMI!-

La disperazione dell’uomo è straziante, sbigottito si accascia a terra scivolando ad abbracciando il ventre dalla donna e lasciandosi andare all’angoscia.

-Derek!-

-Mi dispiace piccolo, mi dispiace… non l’ho salvato… perdonami.-

Cora intenerita e sgomenta tenta inutilmente di consolare il collega accarezzandogli la testa.

In quel momento arrivano le volanti della polizia che arrestano la loro corsa nel piazzale davanti alla villa completamente in fiamme.

Di corsa, il primo a scendere dall’ auto è lo sceriffo, visibilmente spaventato e agitato.

Vede i due colleghi e basta poco per realizzare la tragedia.

-Dov’è Stiles?- Quasi chiede piano per paura di sentir la risposta.

-DOV’E’ MIO FIGLIO!- Richiede urlando ma non ha bisogno di risposte, la rassegnazione che vede negli occhi di Derek sono l’eloquente conferma dell’epilogo drammatico.

Sotto shock l’uomo si porta le mani tra i capelli.

Improvvisamente Derek, come scosso da un richiamo, si rialza e corre verso il corpo senza vita di Deucalion, trafuga nelle tasche fino a tirar fuori la chiave della catena che tiene Stiles bloccato, sotto gli occhi interrogativi del suocero e della collega.

-Derek che fai?- Chiede Cora, preoccupata che l’uomo abbia perso la testa.

-Devo provarci.-

-A fare cosa? Ti prego non dare di matto, non puoi entrare là dentro!-

Continua a ripetere la donna che cercando inutilmente di richiamare il poliziotto.

Senza nemmeno voltarsi si dirige verso una delle volanti scansando incurante gli agenti rimasti impalati.

Dal cofano prende l’estintore e senza perdere tempo si dirige verso la casa.

Questa volta è il suocero ad intervenire bloccando l’uomo.

-Che vuoi fare, sei impazzito? Vuoi morire anche tu?-

-Devo tirarlo fuori da lì… devo! E’ nello scantinato, è fatto di solo cemento e ferro, non può bruciare, devo provarci.-

-Oddio Derek, come pensi di farti largo tra le fiamme con un estintore, rimarrai intrappolato.- Prova a farlo desistere una Cora angosciata.

Lo sceriffo con le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, osserva la sua determinazione, sa che niente lo farà desistere nel tentare forse l’ultima flebile speranza di trovare Stiles ancora in vita e questa probabilità incoraggia anche lui.

-Ci sono altri due estintori nelle volanti, tira fuori Stiles da lì, noi ti copriamo in attesa dei vigili del fuoco.-

Derek annuisce.

-Clark, prendi l’altro estintore dalla tua auto.- Ordina immediatamente lo sceriffo a uno dei due agenti mentre lui stesso preleva quello presente nella propria, per poi correre verso l’ingresso della villa.

Derek corre loro dietro.

-Aspetta!-

Cora lo trattiene ancora, questa volta senza dire nulla gli porge il suo foulard, l’uomo grato se lo lega intorno alla bocca e senza indugiare si addentra nel varco aperto dallo sceriffo e dall’agente in supporto.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles è sdraiato a terra, rannicchiato su se stesso, l’esplosione degli ordigni aveva fatto tremare il soffitto ma con suo stupore la volta aveva retto all’onda d’urto.

Per il giovane è difficile rendersi conto della situazione, gli spari uditi in precedenza non fanno presagire ad un epilogo positivo, per quanto ne sa, molto probabilmente non c’è più nessuno ad aspettarlo fuori.

Non ci sono fiamme intorno a lui ed il fumo che viene giù dalle scale inizia a farsi più consistente così come la consapevolezza che la sua ora è ormai vicina.

Il fumo inizia a penetrargli nei polmoni con l’aria che si fa sempre più irrespirabile, nonostante sia conscio di dover attendere solo la morte, il suo istinto di sopravvivenza lo porta a reagire portandosi il bordo della maglietta al di sopra del naso affinché questa filtri parte delle esalazioni.

Le fiamme non arrivano al di sotto delle scale ma il fuoco che imperversa al piano di sopra sta bruciando la poca aria rimasta e per Stiles inizia ad essere sempre più difficile respirare.

Le forze iniziano ad abbandonarlo, respira lentamente con il viso schiacciato sul pavimento in cerca degli ultimi granelli di ossigeno, chiude e apre gli occhi in uno stato di semi- incoscienza, quando vede davanti a se l’ombra di un uomo venirgli incontro.

-D… Derek?-  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I vigili del fuoco, con stazione non molto distante dalla zona boschiva, non tardano ad arrivare sul luogo ed immediatamente si attivano azionando i loro idranti sull’abitazione.

Lo sceriffo e l’agente Clark escono fuori tossendo per la grande quantità di fumo inalata e l’impossibilità di proseguire, mentre altri due pompieri muniti di maschere prendono il loro posto facendosi largo con le pompe, coperti da altri due colleghi all’esterno.

Per lo sceriffo non resta che attendere.

Cora con le mani giunte sembra pregare per la sorte dei due amici, ancora intrappolati nella casa in fiamme.

Per altri due lunghissimi minuti i soli rumori che riempiono tutta l’area sono lo scoppiettio del legno che brucia e lo scroscio dell’acqua che viene pompata con forza dai vigili e una sola comune preoccupazione.

Quando finalmente tra il fumo si scorgono i primi movimenti, il primo ad apparire è un pompiere che indica l’uscita a un Derek barcollante con un’evidente difficoltà a respirare, l’uomo seppur ferito, lascia la sua vecchia casa trasportando tra le sue braccia il corpo privo di sensi di Stiles, seguito da un secondo pompiere che lo aiuta a sistemarlo a terra per prestare i primi soccorsi.

Il poliziotto ormai privo di forze, tossisce sonoramente nel tentativo di cacciar fuori tutto il fumo inalato, lasciando a uno dei pompieri il compito di occuparsi di Stiles, con il supporto dello sceriffo accorso a sincerarsi delle condizioni di suo figlio e suo genero.

Derek seduto a terra, cerca di riprendersi sorretto da Cora, mentre osserva i soccorsi con apprensione.

-Non respira, dategli ossigeno, presto!- Ordina lo sceriffo dopo aver controllato i segni vitali, tra cui il battito cardiaco che per fortuna è presente.

Il vigile del fuoco pone la sua maschera sul viso del giovane.

Derek continua a tossire anche se con meno insistenza ma questo non lo fa desistere dall’incoraggiare il compagno a tornare da lui, gli si avvicina prendendogli la mano tra le sue, sporche di terra, fuliggine e sangue, trema per la paura in attesa di una reazione.

-Avanti respira, Stiles! Torna da me. Ti prego!-

Un istante dopo, come se il reporter avesse sentito le sue parole, inizia a tossire espirando con dei rantoli le prime boccate d’ossigeno.

Tutti tirano un sospiro di sollievo scambiandosi pacche di ringraziamento, lasciando alla coppia più spazio per interagire e respirare.

Derek gli si fa più vicino, poggiando la fronte su quella del giovane e aumentando la stretta alla mano, stretta questa volta ricambiata.

Dopo lo stordimento iniziale, Stiles riapre gli occhi spaventato, non riuscendo a capire dove si trovi e cosa sia successo scatta a sedere, emettendo ancora dei forti colpi di tosse.

Il tenente inginocchiato davanti a lui lo tiene per le spalle richiamando la sua attenzione.

-Stiles! Calmati è tutto finito.-

-D… Derek?- Il giovane non crede ai suoi occhi nel ritrovarsi l’uomo davanti, era ormai convinto di aver perso tutto.

Commosso e incredulo porta lentamente una mano sulla sua guancia del poliziotto che altrettanto commosso realizza la salvezza del giornalista.

-E’ tutto finito.- Gli ripete ancora.

Stiles si guarda intorno, suo padre sul fianco opposto a Derek che gli accarezza la schiena, Cora seduta più in là che gli sorride mestamente, imbarazzata dalla colpa, finché la sua attenzione non ricade sul corpo di Deucalion senza vita, presidiato da un agente.

Ipnotizzato non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo che per mesi lo ha terrorizzato.

Questa volta è Derek a poggiare una mano sulla guancia del giovane, facendolo voltare verso di lui.

-Va tutto bene, non hai più nulla da temere.-

Come se ciò che ha davanti non fosse abbastanza, solo le parole di Derek lo portano finalmente a sentirsi sollevato, lanciandosi letteralmente ad abbracciare l’uomo, concedendosi ad un pianto liberatorio.

Il poliziotto lo stringe ancora più forte, incredulo di averlo ancora con se.

-Derek!-

-E’ tutto finito, cucciolo.-

-Sei tornato a prendermi.- Gli dice Stiles tra un singhiozzo e l’altro, guardandolo ora negli occhi prendendone il viso tra le mani.

-Non ti avrei mai lasciato lì, non potevo permetterlo.-

Stiles sa bene cosa sia passato in quei momenti nella mente dell’uomo, cosa sia stato per lui vivere o meglio rivivere tutto, sarebbe morto tra le fiamme piuttosto che sopravvivere ancora a un membro della sua famiglia con il ricordo di quella tragedia sempre viva nella memoria.

Semplicemente lo bacia sulla labbra, stare insieme uniti è l’unica cosa di cui ora hanno bisogno entrambi, liberi dalla persecuzione, dalla paura e l’incertezza, da rendere ogni parola superflua.

Stiles scivola sul petto dell’uomo abbracciandolo mentre l’uomo ricambia baciandolo sulla fronte, sono provati, stanchi e feriti ma finalmente rilassati, anche questo ostacolo è superato.

Degli scricchioli provenienti dalla casa sulla loro destra, richiama la loro attenzione, lo stabile ormai brucia inesorabile, dove anche i vigili del fuoco rinunciano a domare le fiamme lasciando l’abitazione al suo destino.

Come ad assistere all’epilogo finale, mentre in lontananza si sentono arrivare le ambulanze a sirene spiegate, i presenti osservano ammutoliti la casa venir giù un po’ per volta, pezzo per pezzo, nessuno osa dire qualcosa o invadere il momento privato della coppia, che assiste con sentimento contrastante la fine di una pagina triste della loro vita, tra la rassegnazione della perdita di un ricordo e il sollievo di esser usciti incolumi da una un’intricata vicenda.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
QUALCHE MESE DOPO…

-Stiles, sei sveglio?-

-Mmm!-

-Come mmm? Non lo senti?-

-Si che lo sento, ma sono stanco, va tu per favore? Io mi son alzato almeno dieci volte questa notte.-

-E non puoi farlo anche per l’undicesima? –

-Derek, abbiamo un figlio non un bomba a mano, ha mangiato un’ora fa, devi solo cambiargli il pannolino, si calmerà subito dopo.-

-Non sono capace.-

-Prima o poi dovrai farlo, non ci vuole una laurea.-

-Ok mi alzo, ma se non la smette ti butto giù dal letto.-

-Mmm!-

Derek si alza con convinzione, prende il bambino dalla culla che alla vista di suo padre smette di piangere.

Lo porta nel bagno, poggiandolo delicatamente sul fasciatoio e prendendo tutto l’occorrente per iniziare le operazioni “Pulizia bimbo”.

-OK, che sarà mai cambiarti un pannolino, prima o poi dovrò imparare, già sarà più facile perché non c’è tuo padre a guardarmi con occhio critico. Vediamo di darti una ripulita piccolo.-

Il bambino scalcia impaziente ai movimenti dell’uomo, in procinto di cambiarlo.

-Oh mio dio! STILES! PRESTO VIENI QUI, NATHAN HA QUALCOSA CHE NON VA, PRESTO!-

Stiles al tono allarmato del marito lo raggiunge con il cuore in gola.

-Derek! Che succede? Piccolo di papà che cos’hai? Allora Derek?-

Chiede il giornalista perplesso, visto che a prima vista il bambino è assolutamente sereno e persino divertito.

-Dovremmo portarlo all’ospedale.-

-Calmati, il bambino è tranquillo, mi dici che è successo? Perché sei così allarmato?-

-No, non posso guardare, apri il pannolino!-

-Oh signore, Derek! E’ questo che ti ha mandato in panico? Questa si chiama cacca!-

-Stai scherzando? Come fa un pancino come il suo a farne così tanta? Non sta bene!-

-Con i litri di latte che manda giù, direi che non mi stupisce affatto, avanti grande papà passami le salviette, che vediamo di ripulire questo disastro.-

Con naturalezza Stiles ripulisce il sederino del bambino.

-Sei bravo con lui.-

-Lo saresti anche tu, se non fossi così terrorizzato di sbagliare o di non esserne in grado.-

-Non ho paura di mio figlio.-

-Non ho detto questo, ma non vuoi metterti alla prova.-

-Sarà che ho un marito così perfetto?-

-Non provarci Derek, dico sul serio, non è così difficile come sembra, non si rompe sai.-

-Ehi cucciolo stai bene?- Gli domanda il poliziotto dopo un leggero barcollare del reporter.

-Tranquillo non è nulla, sono solo stanco.-

-Da quando è arrivato il bambino, non ti dai un attimo di pausa, torna a letto, finisco io con Nathan.-

-Sul serio?-

-Sul serio.-

-Posso guardarvi almeno? Poi torno a letto giuro.-

-Se non fai commenti e mi lasci fare.-

-Sarò una tomba.-

Stiles lascia spazio a Derek, portandosi sul lato opposto di fronte all’uomo, e accoccolandosi accanto al viso del bambino che felice cerca il contato con il suo papa succhiandogli in continuazione una guancia come un ciuccio e afferrando il naso del genitore con la sua manina.

Derek è completamente incantato dalla tenerezze dei due si scambiano, si appresta subito a sistemare il piccolo Nathan desideroso di potersi unire al più presto alle loro coccole.

-Derek, il pannol… - Prova a dire Stiles ammonito immediatamente da un’occhiataccia dell’uomo.

-Scusa, sto zitto.-

-Ho visto Cora ieri.- Derek cambia improvvisamente argomento, distogliendo Stiles dal fare boccacce al figlio.

-Per questo ieri sera hai fatto tardi?-

-Volevo parlartene subito ma dormivi, non mi andava di svegliarti.-

-Come sta?-

-Bene, infondo i servizi sociali non sono male, altri sei mesi e poi il dipartimento deciderà se riabilitarla o sospenderla definitivamente, tutto sommato gli è andata anche bene.-

-Tu cosa hai deciso? Andrai ancora in suo favore?-

-La sua collaborazione con Deucalion non le fa di certo onore, nonostante tutto non posso dimenticare che ha rischiato la vita per aiutarci quando ha capito le sue reali intenzioni, e poi ci ha dato Nathan… -

-… e le vuoi ancora bene. Non devi vergognartene Derek.-

-Lo so, non mi pento di aver testimoniato in suo favore nel processo impedendole il carcere, ha mostrato un pentimento sincero non posso non tenerlo in considerazione. Credo anche che la morte di sua madre sia stata per lei la peggior punizione, rimane comunque una brava poliziotta, quindi sono propenso per un reintegro al servizio. Tu che ne pensi?-

-Lo sai come la penso, credo di averla perdonata nello stesso momento in cui ha deciso di andar contro quell’uomo, pur di aiutarci.-  
-Sono convinto che non abbia mai voluto realmente farci del male.-

-Ne sono sicuro anch’io.-

-Che c’è? Perché mi guardi così?-

-Sono così orgoglioso di te, anche se provi a nasconderti in quella corazza, hai il cuore di un orsacchiotto Hale.-

L’uomo rassegnato alle sue uscite zuccherose, sorride grato e soddisfatto alle parole del giovane, il perdono che entrambi son riusciti a dare a Cora, ha levato a loro stessi il peso di un odio che sarebbe stato troppo pesante da sopportare.

-FATTO!- Grida felice l’apprendista papà, aprendo le braccia in segno di vittoria alla conclusione del cambio pannolino.

-Si certo, peccato che il pannolino sia al contrario.- Sentenzia Stiles ridendogli sfacciatamente in faccia tornandosene poi a letto continuando a ridere sguaiatamente, lasciando soli padre e figlio.

-Tu non potevi avvisarmi, eh?- Domanda il poliziotto al bambino che in tutta risposta agita le braccia sorridendo al genitore.

-Sei tutto tuo padre, povero me!-

Riprende tra le braccia il piccolo fagotto poggiandolo dolcemente sulla propria spalla per poi sedersi nella poltrona in camera da letto.

Con il bimbo poggiato sul proprio petto, Derek prova ad addormentarlo cercando di ignorare suo marito che sdraiato a letto lo guarda.

 

Se fosse per Stiles starebbe ore a guardare quello spettacolo, suo marito con suo figlio tra le braccia è una visione celestiale, la perfezione dell’armonia dell’amore puro.

Ma ovviamente non riesce a star zitto a lungo.

-Non ti sarei mica offeso per prima?-

-Dormi.-

-Sì, ti sei offeso.-

-Non mi sono offeso non ho due anni ma potevi anche dirlo prima.-

-Ma se non mi hai lasciato parlare… dai scusa!-

L’uomo incapace di tenergli il muso a lungo si alza e lo raggiunge.

-Forza, spostati!- Gli ordina fintamente offeso.

Stiles si trattiene dal ridere lasciando più spazio per i suoi due uomini.

-Che fine ha fatto la regola niente bambino nel lettone?-

Domanda divertito il reporter, al ricordo delle mille regole di educazione e gestione del bambino che l’uomo aveva letto su varie riviste, ritenendo utile seguirle alla lettera.

-Me lo ha chiesto lui.-

-Tuo figlio non parla.-

-Me lo ha fatto capire.-

-Be, in effetti non posso darti torto, il gesticolare con le sopracciglia lo ha preso da te.-

-Molto simpatico.-

-Dai venite qui!-

Delicatamente Derek posiziona il bambino accanto a Stiles, sdraiandosi subito dopo anche lui, portando un braccio ad abbracciare il giovane e stringersi intorno al loro piccolo miracolo.

-E’ strano sai?- Domanda Il reporter alternando lo sguardo tra il marito e il figlio, che gioca con le sue manine, alla scoperta delle proprie dite che tira e osserva curioso.

-Cosa?- Gli domanda l’uomo sorridendo al gesticolare del piccolo, ogni giorno più simile all’iperattività del marito.

-Al fatto che tornando indietro, riaffronterei tutto ciò se la ricompensa è questa immensa felicità che abbiamo ora.-

-Direi che ce la siamo meritata, non pensi?-

-Mi sembra persino di sognare, abbiamo la nostra famiglia Derek, quella che abbiamo sempre desiderato.-

-Non potrei desiderare di meglio, ora mi convinco sempre di più che nella vita c’è sempre una speranza, e la nostra si chiama Nathan.-

Afferma Derek, affondando i suoi occhi verde smeraldo in quelli color miele di Stiles.

-Derek, vi amo così tanto.-

-Anche io cucciolo, immensamente.-

-Per sempre?-

-Per sempre.-

I due si sporgono facendo attenzione a non schiacciare il piccolo, mettono fine al gioco di sguardi siglando con un bacio l’ennesima promessa, l’ennesima dichiarazione d’amore che mai come ora è completa in ogni sua forma: passato, presente e futuro, tutto racchiuso in tre persone che contemplano oggi, l’agognato raggiungimento di un sogno .

La loro famiglia.

FINE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi auguro con tutto il cuore di non avervi deluso con questo finale e di aver almeno in parte soddisfatto le vostre aspettative.
> 
> Questa è stata la mia prima storia, la prima long alla quale ho dato anima e corpo, non so quanto in realtà sia stato un buon lavoro, i vostri commenti incoraggianti lo rendono sicuramente accettabile è già questo per me è un piccolo traguardo, so comunque di averci messo tutto l’impegno e l’attenzione possibile, cogliendo i suggerimenti dei più preparati e facendone tesoro, spero almeno che questi miglioramenti si siano visti strada facendo.
> 
> Personalmente ho tanta strada da fare e tanta voglia ancora di imparare e mettermi in gioco.
> 
> Detto questo non mi resta che salutarvi e ringraziarvi per la vostra attenzione.
> 
> A presto  
> Stilba.


End file.
